The Master Challenge: Hoenn Arc
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Full Summary on first chapter. A year has passed since Ash finished the Kalos league. An interesting tournament brings everyone together for what could be the largest adventure of their lives. As Ash starts learning more about his aura and what it truly means to be an aura guardian, dark presences start to emerge. Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping Wishfulshipping & others.
1. Hoenn List

**OKAY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE DRILL: This is the third Arc of the series. If you wanna have any idea of what's going on, then you will need to go to my profile and start with the Intro and Kanto Arc, then Johto Arc, in order to have a clue.**

**Also this isn't a full chapter, just a list for now, for your connivence :)**

Summary: Join Ash and his friends, from all his adventures, on a journey that will test them like never before. They will grow and learn more about each other and themselves than they thought possible. The Pokemon League has announced a tournament and everyone is excited that someone may get the honor to battle the reclusive Master himself. The tournament will start as soon as the contestants can complete a task; to travel the world and come back to the Indigo League after a year to battle to the top, but something dark stirs beneath the surface as enemies old and new attempt to turn the Pokemon World on its head. Watch as the heroes try their best to accomplish their dreams and goals and conquer all the obstacles in their way, but will any of it come at a cost?

Hoenn Summary: The groups now find themselves off the mainland from the Kanto-Johto Area and on the Tropical Hoenn Island. Though Team Rocket's main base of operations is located mostly in Kanto... It seems that some sort of trouble is still trailing our heroes... What hearts need healing in this land? Where is the token? Will Brock ever stop flirting with pretty women? Well... two outta three answered isn't too bad... right?

Known Teams:

Ash's Team:

Ash

Misty

Brock

Gary

May

Max

Drew

Dawn

Paul

Cilan

Cress

Chili

Iris

Ritchie

The Second Group's Team:

Clemont

Serena

Harley

Solidad

Zoey

Barry

Kenny

Nando

Stephan

Bianca

Cameron

Trip

Georgia

Burgundy

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Known Pokemon: I'm going to go ahead and post everyone's pokemon just to make it easier :)

Ash: 

Pikachu

Charizard

Emboar

Samurott

Serperior

Unfezant

Scrafty

Levanny

Semitoad

Krookodile

Gigalith

Venusaur

Kinger

Muk

Tarous

Snorlax

Heracross

Meganium (son*)

Typhlosion

Feraligator

Noctowl (shiny)

Donphan

Swellow

Sceptile

Crawdaut

Torkoal

Glalie

Staraptor

Torterra

Infernape

Floatzel

Garchomp

Blastoise

Primape

Gliscor

Greninja

Talonflame

Go-goat

Pangoro

Tyrunt

Butterfree (family*)

Pigeot

Lapras

Gengar

Tyranitar

Rapidash (shiny)

Lucario

Espeon

Jolteon

Zororak

Nidoking (shiny)

Kingdra

Marowak

Ellie

Meinshao

Scizor

Houndoom

Misty:

Seaking

Staryu

Starmie

Kingdra

Psyduck

Politoed

Corsola

Gyrados

Caserin(Luvdisc)

Azumarill

Milotic

Lantern

Vaporeon

Wooper

Ritchie:

Sparky(Pikachu)

Zippo(Charizard)

Happy(Butterfree)

Cruise(Tyranitar)

Rose(Swellow)

Tangrowth(Romeo)

Drowzee(Doc)

Totodile(?Hasn't been named yet)

Max:

Sceptile

Gardevoir

Mightyena

Camerupt

Beedrill

Psyduck

Doduo

Brock:

Steelix

Golem

Crobat

Forretress

Ludicolo

Swampert

Sudowoodo

Toxicroak

Chansey

Rhydon

Sandslash

Shuckle

Gary:

Blastoise

Umbreon

Electrivire

Kingler

Nidoking

Arcanine

Dodrio

Nidoqueen

Magmar

Scizor

Golem

Alakazam

Houndoom

Pinsir

Fearow

Kingdra

Skarmory

Aerodactyl

Exeggcutor

Duskull

May:

Blaziken

Beautifly

Venusaur

Delcatty

Munchlax

Blastoise

Glaceon

Nidoqueen

Sentret

Drew:

Roserade

Masquerain

Flygon

Absol

Butterfree

Girafarig

Flaaffy

Mantyke

Paul:

Electravire

Ninjask

Aggron

Gastrodon

Drapion

Froslass

Torterra

Ursaring

Honchkrow

Weavile

Magmortar

Gliscor

Hariyama

Nidoking

Gyarados

Hitmontop

Dawn:

Piplup

Buneary

Mamoswine

Typhlosion

Pachirisu

Togekiss

Bellossom

Misdreavus

Amibpom

Cilan:

Simisage

Crustle

Stunfisk

Parasect

Weepingbell

Shroomish

Chili:

Simisear

Heatmor

Arcanine

Darumaka

Slugma

Cress:

Simipour

Slowpoke

Poliwrath

Omanyte

Seel

Iris:

Haxorus

Excadrill

Emolga

Dragonite

Hydregion

Kangaskhan

Aerodactyl

Lapras

Egg

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Serena:

Delphox

Vivillion

Florges

Meowstic

Amaura

Manectric

Sunkern

Clemont:

Diggersby

Dedenne

Helolisk

Chesnaught

Magneton

Mareep(shiny)

Harley:

Cacturne

Banette

Ariados

Octillery

Wigglytuff

Clefable

Smoochum

Solidad:

Slowbro

Lapras

Pidgeot

Butterfree

Ninetails

Raichu

Dragonair

Zoey:

Glameow

Mismagius

Gastrodon

Lumineon

Gallade

Leafeon

Ledyba

Barry:

Empoleon

Staraptor

Roserade

Heracross

Skarmory

Hitmolee

Ponyta

Kenny:

Empoleon

Alakazam

Breloom

Manchoke

Floatzel

Graveler

Zubat

Nando:

Roserade

Sunflora

Kricketune

Altaria

Kricketot

Lopunny

Armaldo

Stephan:

Zebstrika

Sawk

Liepard

Growlithe

Tentacruel

Donphan

Bianca:

Emboar

Minccino

Escavalier

Cloyster

Electrode

Pineco

Cameron:

Lucario

Ferrothorn

Samurott

Hydreigon

Swanna

Watchog

Eevee

Trip:

Serperior

Unfezant

Jellicent

Lampent

Vanillish

Conkeldurr

Himonchan

Kadabra

Georgia:

Beartic

Bisharp

Vanilluxe

Lapras

Swinub

Delibird

Burgundy:

Dewott

Sawsbuck

Stoutland

Darmanitan

Fearow

Dunsparce

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Okay so I realize there are some vast difference between the amount of pokemon some characeters have. The sad truth is it will mostly remain this way. Everyone will be catching pokemon but some people just simply won****'****t be able to catch up.**

**As for the teams shown, You****'****ll notice some pokemon are evolved, some still aren****'****t, some characters have some new pokemon I gifted them since they either had less than a full team or because they are catching pokemon, in the case of the second group, outside of the reader****'****s view.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

If you guys think of anything else you'd like me to list let me know

Check out the new poll!

Follow, Fav, Review! :D And most importantly, Enjoy!


	2. Kimori Forest

**I have some work I have to do for school before Spring Break, so I decided to go ahead a post this chapter earlier than Friday :D Once Friday is done I can really start writing even more!**

**So again this chapter will contain one OC. Then after a few more chapters we will run into another. After that, the rest of the Hoenn Arc will be OC free.**

**This chapter features Alien Blue****'****s OC, Jessy Goldsmith. :)**

**Anywho here****'****s the good stuff:**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Petalburg Harbor-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Just as they had planned, the two groups split up to start their search for their third token. Ash's group decided to stay with May and Max's parents for the day and night so that they could decide their game plan, look over the next clue for the token, and then any try to think of any place that might need a heart healed. After walking for the little bit, the group was in front of the Petalburg gym. Norman and Caroline were waiting in front, since May and Max had told them earlier from the boat of their plans.

"Oh May, Max, I'm so happy to see you all!" Caroline spoke joyfully.

"Ha ha! It's good to see you all! It's been awhile for some of you! And of course it's great to meet some new faces," Norman smiled kindly.

The group shared a wonderful dinner with the family and talked about their journey so far; they were careful however, to avoid talking about how much danger they had been in at times. May and Max might not be allowed to continue with them otherwise, which would've not only been sad, but dangerous to the fate of the world if their destinies were truly linked now. They had discussed the new clue, _Once a year, are you bold? A festival of sorts, can you get the gold?_, and Drew had spoken saying that Verndarf was almost always a place that had something like that going on. It was quite a festive place. After Max mumbled something about Mr. Goodshow's odd ideas for 'cryptic' clues, the group got ready for bed and planned to start traveling to Rustboro city since they could take the tunnel from there to Verndarf.

zzzz

"My turn to reminisce!" Max grinned happily as they walked.

"I imagine you started your journey on this route, right Max?" Ritchie asked with a friendly smile.

"You bet!" Max grinned with pride.

May rolled her eyes, "Oh Max everyone feels that way. A lot of trainer's begin on this route."

As May and Max got into a slight argument, with Drew trying to intercede, Ash smiled at the younger boy. He could understand such pride. There was nothing quite like the day or the place you started your pokemon journey. Iris walked beside Cilan and held her egg close to her; Cilan would give her tips on how to care for it since he was quite knowledgable and had also recently and successfully hatched his own pokemon egg. Brock also added in some info, being a doctor and all. They reached the outskirts of Petalburg forest, or actually the Kimori forest, which was a certain portion of the massive forest that stretched from Petalburg's outskirts to Rustboro. Ash remembered this place as the place he caught his Sceptile. They would travel through it and make a particular turn in the pathways to reach Rustboro much quicker than the first time they had traveled through. That of course was only if nothing popped up, but with Ash that was almost always a guarantee.

'Treecko! Treecko! Please Treecko, where are you?'

The group could hear someone calling out for their pokemon some distance away. They followed the voice and found it's owner. The young girl had short black hair with blue streaks. She wore a blue jacket with a black shirt that said 'The Verve'. Black pants and red and white trainers finished her look. She turned and noticed them.

"What are all you guys doing in the woods?" She asked and looked at them suspiciously.

"Just traveling through," Gary said simply and shifted his backpack.

"You looking for something? We couldn't help but over-hear," Ash smiled.

"Well..." The girl looked over her shoulder into the woods, "I just got the chance to finally start my pokemon journey... I have Treecko as my starter and well he disappeared... It's not like he doesn't like me or anything. I don't know what happened."

"We'll help you out!" Chili smiled.

Everyone agreed.

"Wow, thanks!" The girl said happily.

Ash smiled and pulled a pokeball from his belt. Max quickly followed suit. With a quick smile at each other they tossed the spheres, "Go! Sceptile!" They shouted at the same time. Ash's Sceptile and Max's Sceptile looked around and grinned at their surroundings.

"Remember this place, Sceptile?" Ash asked. Pikachu chirped and Ellie simply smiled.

A glimmer shined in Ash's Sceptile's eyes, "Sceptile scep scep."

"This girl... uh, What's your name?" Ash asked and chuckled.

"My name is Jessy, Jessy Goldsmith!" She nodded and continued to look at the two fully evolved pokemon in front of her.

"Jessy lost her Treecko around her and we need to look for it," Ash nodded.

Ash's Sceptile grinned and shifted and twig in his mouth. Max's Sceptile smiled calmly. Both then took to the trees.

"Hey maybe he can help, Come on out Wingull!" Jessy shouted.

"Craww!?" Wingull cried out and coasted through the air around them.

"Wingull search from the air for Treecko, okay?" Jessy asked. The pokemon squawked to show he heard, before taking off.

The group then began walking through the forest. They introduced themselves along the way to Jessy. After a time they stopped when Ash's Sceptile appeared in the road.

"Sceptile! Did you find anything?" Jessy asked hopefully and started to move forward. Ash suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder though.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"That's not Sceptile," Ash grumbled and his eyes flashed blue. Pikachu and Ellie were eyeing the pokemon with suspicion for they too had detected the fact that the Sceptile in front of them was neither Ash's or Max's Sceptile.

"Who's is it then?" Max asked.

Ash focused a bit more and then cocked his head, "It's not even a Sceptile at all it's a..."

Before Ash could finish, the Sceptile changed into a Ditto and sarcastic clapping could be heard.

"I must say... When they told me what you were capable of... I didn't buy it fully... but I guess they were right, you are something, kid," The figure sneered and appeared before them. It was none other than Brodie the ex-Magma mercenary.

"Brodie!" Ash, Brock, May, and Max shouted.

"You! You're the one that tried to steal the Ribbon Cup that one year!" Drew growled.

"Hey! It's good to know I haven't slipped too far into obscurity..." Brodie grinned as Ditto made it's way to his shoulder.

"Where's our pokemon?" Ash demanded.

Brodie shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care... I just thought I could trick you to come a bit closer, but oh well. Plan B."

Ditto chuckled evilly before beginning to transform. Soon it looked like a copy of... Ash.

"Whoa!" Chili shouted in surprise.

The Ash Copy dashed towards them, aura flickering from his hands. A dark shadow was across his face and his brown eyes were tinted slightly red. He bared his canine as he approached.

"It copied Ash's abilities too!" Brock shouted.

Ash growled, "So that's how we're going to play, huh? Fine."

Before Misty could ask him to think it through, Ash ran forward as well and began to trade punches with the Copy. Everyone else stood ready to help if needed. When the Copy would land a hit, it would chuckle like an amused child. When Ash would try to land a hit, it seemed as though it bounced off. It wasn't until Ash relented and used some aura as well that the battle started to change. Pikachu ran forward and threw in his own Aura sphere for good measure. Ditto cried out and transformed into his normal form. Ash panted from the work and glared at Brodie.

"I see... Well... I guess this was a good test, to see what I'm against... Anyways, I have other things to do," Brodie smirked after Ditto had returned to his shoulder. He brought some sort of flute to his mouth and blew. After a moment he chuckled and started to run away. The ever so familiar sound of buzzing wings filled the air.

"That son-of-a-" Drew started but May glared at him.

As Beedrill started to appear, the group started to turn around to run. Suddenly cries of battle rung through the trees around them.

"Sceptile!"

"Grovyle!"

"Treecko!"

A couple of Sceptile leapt from tree to tree. Many Grovyle and Treecko followed behind them. In midair they met the hoard of Beedrill and slammed them with attacks. Jessy's Wingull returned to her shoulder and pointed it's wing to the mass of geecko pokemon that were having a small war with the bee pokemon.

"So Treecko's fighting with them?" Jessy asked.

"Would you look at that. It's got to be the Treecko group from before," Brock spoke and looked around as the pokemon battled. Everyone nodded while also eyeing the pokemon. The noise of battle started to die down and eventually the Beedrill fled. The group of Geecko pokemon surrounded them. Ash's Sceptile approached Ash as Max's approached Max.

"Gro gro vyle?" One Grovyle eyed them. It appeared as though some of the group from before had evolved to help better defend their forest.

"Yeah, we're all friends here, Grovyle," Ash smiled. His Sceptile said a few words and then motioned for the group of people to follow them into the woods. After a bit of walking, they reached the middle of the Kimori forest. There, standing tall and proud, was a very healthy and proud looking tree.

"Whoa! Ash it's got to be the tree that Sceptile planted!" Max shouted and adjusted his glasses to better see the sight before him. Ash's Sceptile looked a tad emotional. The sound of a pokeball opening caught everyone's attention. The young Chikorita shivered and puffed out a bit of fur before looking around. When he saw his father, he trotted over and rubbed up against him.

"Chik chik o ree!" Chikorita cried out before suddenly taking in the sight of the beautiful tree. Ash walked over and leaned down to Chikorita's level. Sceptile was busy talking to the other geecko pokemon who had become curious as to their friend's offspring.

"Chikorita... This is the place your father was born... It's also the place I met him," Ash smiled at the young pokemon. Pikachu and Ellie nodded to show it was the truth and the others in the group watched with smiles. Chikorita turned to his dad and chirped.

Sceptile looked down and grinned, the twig in his mouth shifted. Chikorita then put on a proud face and marched to the edge of the ditch the tree rested in. He carefully picked up a twig on his own and placed it in his mouth.

"Would you look at that!" Cress said cheerily.

"Yeah! Like father like son!" Ritchie grinned.

Misty noticed Ash's face darken somewhat, but he did a good job of hiding it when he turned around and smiled at the others. Paul had been smiling at Chikorita's individual personality but had also darkened a bit after the comment. Jessy seemed to shift uncomfortably but soon a smile graced her face when her Treecko climbed up to rest on her other shoulder.

"Treecko! I'm so glad you're okay," Jessy smiled.

"Treecko tree!" Treecko grinned. He turned his head and showed her he had learned Bullet seed. She congratulated him happily.

"I think he was just curious about all the Treecko living here," Gary explained.

"Makes sense," Misty spoke and nodded.

The group continued to look out at the tree and somewhat converse with the geecko pokemon. Sceptile seemed to enjoy telling them all kinds of tales from his travels and Chikorita seemed entranced as well. Eventually everyone needed to leave to get out of the forest before nightfall. Sceptile said goodbye to his friends as did Chikorita before they were returned. Everyone returned their teammates except for Pikachu and Ellie of course and started to leave. Jessy was going to travel with them until they reached Rustboro city. Cilan stopped when he felt a weight on his leg.

"Hmm?" Cilan mused and looked down. There holding him was a Treecko.

"Treecko... Treecko tree!" Treecko announced and some of the wild geecko pokemon smiled in understanding. This Treecko wanted to also see the world. A Grovyle approached and patted the Treecko telling him to stay safe. The Treecko nodded before turning to glare at Cilan. He tensed to fight.

"He wants to test you, Cilan," Iris spoke. Cilan nodded and stepped forward.

"As you wish," Cilan nodded before taking out a pokeball, "Go, Weepingbell!"

The plant trap pokemon grinned goofily before settling for battle.

"Weepingbell try to Vinewhip it!" Cilan commanded.

Weepingbell growled before lashing out with his vines. The only problem was Treecko wasn't crying out in pain from the attack but laughing... Weepingbell was using Tickle. Everyone face-faulted.

"That's... not what I had in mind," Cilan spoke lamely. Everyone recovered soon enough and Cilan asked for another attack, "Use Acid!"

Treecko tried to dodge the spray that shot at him but could only avoid so much of it. Suddenly A Sludge-bomb struck him as he was leaping.

"Tree!" Treecko yelped and struck the ground.

"Stun spore or Sleep powder won't work on a grass type, so Weepingbell use... Attract!" Cilan shouted. A pink aroma driffed out from Weepingbell's mouth and traveled over to Treecko. Treecko leapt up and away from it and slammed Weepingbell with a Pound attack. That caused more of the fragrance to come out, which this time, Treecko couldn't escape. Treecko's eyes became glazed over.

"Huh... That's not how Attract normally looks like," Max mused.

"I believe Weepingbell has found a different way to use the attack. It seems Treecko is more attracted to the smell than Weepingbell himself. It still has him disoriented though," Gary explained.

"Arlight! Now's the time! Pokeball, go!" Cilan shouted and threw the sphere. As it snapped shut with Treecko inside, it started to shake before finally, with a click, growing still.

"Great job!" Dawn shouted excitedly.

"Nice work, Cilan!" Iris smiled.

Cilan grinned and stood up after picking up the pokeball, "Another wonderful grass type."

After once again preparing to leave, the group said goodbye to the Grovyles and Treeckoes and started walking towards the exit of the forest and Rustboro beyond.

"So you just became a trainer, huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't really able to leave home before now. I'm ready now though and can't wait to start taking on gyms," Jessy said happily.

"Roxanne is pretty good so be careful," Ash smiled and Pikachu chirped to show he agreed.

Jessy grinned and started to talk with pride, "I was planning to teach Treecko Absorb and Wingull Water gun as soon as possible to fight her rock types."

"That's a pretty good idea," Ritchie smiled.

"That's common sense," Paul grumbled bluntly.

A tick mark appeared above Jessy's head, "Someone likes to put a damper on others' parades, eh?"

Paul locked eyes with her and they seemed to get pulled into a staring contest.

Many of the group blinked and sweatdropped.

"Hey look! It's Rustboro!" Chili yelped and pointed.

Everyone looked up and saw the city in front of them. They made their way into the city's streets and walked around. The group was to stay in the pokemon center tonight and make their way to Verndarf tomorrow. Jessy would be staying there too since she was going to have her battle tomorrow. After dropping off their things, they walked about the city. They happened to walk past the pokemon trainer's school.

"Ash, Brock, May, Max?"

The group turned to see Roxanne looking at them.

"Roxanne," The four spoke out.

Soon the group was on the school's field with many young children around them. Max suddenly spotted Tommy, Kenny, and Anita, who were no longer in the beginner's class like they had been long ago but were at the final stage of the school's program. They approached as well and Tommy slapped Max on the back.

"Good to see you again, pal!" Tommy grinned with a more relaxed aura than he had had the first time they had met. Kenny and Anita greeted them all similarly. Everyone was properly introduced and Jessy told Roxanne she wanted to battle her tomorrow in the morning. Ash and friends said they would actually stick around and watch Jessy's battle. It was then that one of the younger children, a young boy named Philip walked up and eyed Pikachu and Ellie.

"Are they going to make an egg soon?" Philip asked innocently. Pikachu flailed and struck the ground in embarrassment. Ellie sweatdropped and blushed fiercely.

Ash tried to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his muffled laughs but Pikachu heard him and shocked him promptly.

"Care to show the kids some of your pokemon?" Roxanne smiled happily.

Of course the group agreed. Jessy released both her pokemon. Ash released Tyrunt, Houndoom, and Espeon. Misty let Golduck out and hugged her friend. Brock let out Shuckle, Gary let out Duskull, Ritchie let out Totodile, now named Kraken, May let out Sentret who held onto her head, Max let out Doduo, Drew released Mantyke who floated slightly above the ground, Paul let out Hitmontop, Dawn released Misdreavus, Cilan let out Shroomish and Treecko, Cress let out Omanyte and Seel, Omanyte tried to plaster himself to Cress' face as well, Chili let out Slugma and Darumaka, and Iris released her Lapras and Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl was still small but had grown quite a bit since joining Iris. Everyone decided to take this time to bond with their pokemon as well as help the other children learn.

"Wow that Tyrunt is a rock type!" A young boy said excitedly.

Ash smiled, "It's also a dragon type."

Tyrunt looked over at Ash and grinned mischievously. He charged at Ash's shin. Ash grinned and lifted his leg and let Tyrunt run past.

"Sorry pal that won't work on me anymore you little trickster," Ash smiled and looked over at Tyrunt. The pokemon lifted his head and snorted as if his feelings were hurt.

"Huh? Why'd he attack you?" A young girl asked.

"He just likes to play pranks. He used to ram into my shin and it would hurt pretty bad, but now I know his tricks too well," Ash smiled. Tyrunt charged again and Ash put up a hand to stop the little dino. Ash shoes dug into the ground a bit from the effort of holding Tyrunt back. Tyrunt growled but was grinning just the same.

"All pokemon have different personalities, which is why you have to work to come to understand your pokemon's individuality," Brock smiled.

Shroomish sat contently in Cilan's lap. Treecko was chasing after a giggling Darumaka. Slugma was simply more than delighted to bask in the presence of his new and very large family. Iris stroked her egg softly and polished it. The children eagerly asked all about how it was to have a pokemon egg.

Golduck was sitting next to Misty was a smile and would tilt his head every now and then when one of the pokemon would do something. Old habits die hard apparently, though Golduck would always be one of the most observant pokemon. Houndoom was panting next to Ash and would lick any of the children when they went to pat him. He was an easy going pooch. Espeon was standing on a rock, basking in the sun. He was more playful than his brother, Jolteon, and often got into trouble more frequently and sometimes on purpose. He leapt down and ran over to Kraken and batted the croc's tail. Kraken was like the polar opposite of Ash's Feraligator and had a bit of a temper. He squirted water into Espeon's face which surprisingly only made Espeon chuckle some and try batting at the croc again. Mantyke, Seel, and Omanyte then joined the fun and the three pokemon seemed to had started up a water fight of sorts. Pikachu and Ellie joined in soon enough and Sentret joined in as well.

Aerodactyl and Lapras simply relaxed and some of the braver children enjoyed the presence of the larger pokemon. Doduo started to squawk and run around.

"Awww come on Doduo! Don't get so nervous. We're relaxing," Max said calmly. Doduo stopped from its run and stared at it's relatively new trainer. Max smiled and started to pat one of the Doduo's heads. That of course wasn't a grand idea and the two heads started to fight over who would get patted, "Hey hey! I'll pat ya both, don't worry I didn't mean it." After those calming words, Max began to pat both heads.

"Just wait til it evolves... Then you'll have to grow a third arm and hand," Gary chuckled.

Everyone thought the joke was pretty amusing. Paul was resting nearby as his Hitmontop preformed spinning kicks and maneuvers for some of the children. A child had walked up to him.

"You guys all have really cool pokemon," Philip smiled.

Paul looked at him a bit coldly at first. Philip appeared a bit nervous before Paul smiled slightly, "We do don't we?"

Philip grinned, "Ya huh. I bet you have a bunch of cool stories to tell."

Paul looked thoughful for a moment, _Did he have cool stories to tell? or just ones of him acting blindly for the power of pokemon only. Had he ever really had the chance to truly enjoy his journey at all until he met Ash and the others?_ A smile came to his face after a moment, _Yeah he did... even if at the time he didn__'__t know it... His pokemon had cared about him enough to finally open his heart... And he also knew that from then on... he would defiantly have some good stories to tell._

"Yep... Did you know that though I started in Sinnoh and got a Turtwig as my starter pokemon, I actually went to battle in the Kanto region first?" Paul asked and looked down at the kid. Philip smiled up at him in curiously.

"Wow! Why'd you do that?" Philip asked.

Paul smiled candidly and started to tell him his story, "Well my brother is a pokemon breeder and..."

Dawn had been playing with Misdreavus and showing the kids how awesome her ghostly abilities were when she happened to glance over at Paul. He had a serene smile on his face as he talked, somewhat and surprisingly, excitedly to the young boy. A smile crossed her face at the scene.

She was snapped out of her moment of joy by a surprised yelp. Everyone looked over to see Ash rubbing his butt and grumbling at Tyrunt, who looked beyond proud of himself. The children were laughing.

"Think you were funny with that Stealth rock, huh?" Ash grumbled. He had sensed Tyrunt's intent but unfortunately he didn't sense the rocks, which being formed from energy, had no residual life lingering on them from microscopic beings, meaning Ash couldn't sense them to dodge the attack, that had obviously come from behind, and promptly had gotten a few sharp rocks poking his backside. _I guess I need to work even harder and figure out how to counter something like that. Indirect detection maybe?_

"Gr gr gr gr grhr grhr," Tyrunt snickered in joy.

After a little while longer of everyone hanging out with the pokemon, the group returned their pokemon. Max went to return Doduo and the oddball leapt away and started to run.

"Doduo!?" Max yelped in shock as his pokemon started running down the street.

"He's a bit of a strange one, isn't he?" Iris sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it! You guys go on back to the center. I'll go get Doduo back," Max smiled and started jogging down the road.

May started to move forward to say something but Drew stopped her.

"But he can't go alone," May spoke.

Drew smiled, "Haven't you noticed, May? Max is growing up... He's getting older and more independent as a person and a trainer. I know he's your little brother May, but..." Drew smiled and squeezed her shoulder, tighter, "You gotta let him go... You gotta let him continue to grow."

Ash nodded in approval along with almost everyone there. May finally smiled and looked off down the road, "Alright... I get it."

Everyone other than Max made their way to the pokemon center after saying goodbye to the people of the trainer's school.

zzzzzzzzzz-Max-zzzzzzzzzzzz

Max ran down the road, looking for his pokemon. How it could hide from him, he wasn't sure. Sure, it wasn't the largest pokemon ever but it wasn't really tiny. As he walked around he heard a noise. No doubt it was the squawk of his Doduo, but it sounded like it was fighting with something else. Max looked around a corner of an Alleyway and saw his Doduo in a scuffle with...

"A Slakoth!" Max said eagerly. His eyes glittered. If that pokemon was wild, he defiantly wanted it; it would evolve into a Vigoroth like his father's or even a Slaking eventually. Max found his way under the wire fence that separated him from the two, getting a few scrapes on the way.

"Hey Doduo! Why'd you run off like that, huh?" Max asked kindly and approached. He then noticed that it seemed Doduo was fighting with Slakoth over a half-eaten apple. "Oh... If you were hungry I coulda fixed that," Max smiled and petted his pokemon and it squawked passively. He then turned to face Slakoth. It looked dirty and a little sad. It sluggishly tried to move away. Max frowned and walked forward before he bent down. Slowly he reached out a hand and placed it softly on Slakoth's head. The pokemon flinched which made Max even sadder, thinking that perhaps the poor thing expected to be hurt by any random human. It look over at him with drowsy eyes.

"You have a home, a trainer?" Max asked softly.

Slakoth looked at him and slowly shook his head. Max smiled and stroked the pokemon softly.

"Well... now you do."

With that Max picked the pokemon up and let him hold onto his back like a tree. The pokemon's long arms drapped about his shoulders. Max found another way out onto the street after returning Doduo and started making his way back to the pokemon center. He felt at one point, the Slakoth's head bury itself into his shoulder. Max smiled before he frowned. The person that caused this pokemon such despair better hope they never ran into Max.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hey guys! Guys!" Max called out and jogged over to his friends who were chatting in the lobby. Jessy had just come in from training with her pokemon. They all immediately took notice of the dirty Slakoth on his back.

"Found him huh? Let's go get him to Nurse Joy. He looks like he needs some treatment. I could possibly give her some help with him," Brock stated.

Jessy started to fume, "Who would've let that happen!? Poor little guy!"

"Just some jerk that didn't care," Gary grunted. He was angry as well like the others but simply took it in stride and was more focused on helping the pokemon than worrying about some low-life.

Nurse Joy hurriedly took Slakoth away and Brock followed to offer assistance. It seemed Nurse Joys near gyms always had a bit of a heavier work load. After a few hours Brock returned and told them Slakoth would be fine. Everyone then made their way to their rooms and slept.

zzz

"He seems really thankful," Cress smiled.

The group was enjoying breakfast together before Jessy was to have her gym battle. Slakoth had been returned to them and had happily joined Max's team. The pokemon was cleaner and more jolly now and was resting, holding onto the younger trainer's back.

"Yeah, I guess so," Max chuckled.

After a while, they made their way over to the gym.

"So you're here to challenge me for the Stone badge, correct Jessy?" Roxanne asked as Jessy walked out to greet the gym leader.

"That's right," Jessy spoke confidently.

"Alright then... let's get this started," Roxanne smiled.

"This will be a two-on-two battle between the challenger Jessy Goldsmith and the gym leader Roxanne Shiratori! Trainers are you ready?" The ref shouted as the group made their way into the stands.

The two trainers nodded.

"Begin!"

"Graveler, I choose you!" Roxanne shouted and released the rock type.

"Whoa... Graveler wasn't expecting that..." Jessy mumbled and switched the pokeball in her to hand to another, "Go, Treecko!"

"Tree!" Treecko crowed and readied itself.

"Graveler use Rock polish!" Roxanne commanded. Graveler began to smooth his rocky skin by scraping against the rocks on the field.

"Treecko try using Bullet seed!" Jessy grinned. Treecko fired off the pellets.

"Rollout!" Roxanne commanded quickly. Graveler rolled up after enduring the pellets and began to rumble towards Treecko.

"Use Pound!" Jessy shouted. Treecko ran forward and slammed it's tail into Graveler causing it to roll a different way. Treecko though, was also thrown back and hit the ground. After a moment the pokemon lifted itself up. "Great work Treecko!" Jessy said happily.

"Graveler head towards them and use Rock blast!" Roxanne commanded. Graveler turned and started to once again roll towards it's opponent. The pokemon glowed white and white balls of rock energy shot towards Treecko.

"Treecko dodge them!" Jessy yelped. Treecko did just that and dodged and weaved around the balls of energy before waiting for the next command. "Use Absorb!" Jessy smiled. Treecko was suddenly encased in green energy and soon Graveler was too. Graveler stopped it's Rollout rampage and started to groan and grunt in pain. "Finish him with your strongest Bullet seed!" Jessy commanded. Treecko shot out the pellets and struck Graveler multiple times before the rock type finally fainted.

"Graveler is unable to battle, Roxanne please choose your last pokemon!" The ref shouted. Roxanne returned her pokemon with a smile. She nodded,

"Not bad, but this battle is far from over. Go, Nosepass!"

"Another rock type. We can do this Treecko," Jessy spoke.

"Nosepass, Toxic," Roxanne smiled.

"No! Treecko dodge it!" Jessy yelped. It was far too late though as the poison had already seeped up through the ground under Treecko and had poisoned him.

"Now use Tackle!" Roxanne shouted. Nosepass made it's way over to Treecko who was quite tired.

"Treecko used Absorb!" Jessy said in desperation. Treecko's green aura surrounded Nosepass, causing it to grunt. Never the less, the compass pokemon slammed into Treecko.

"Treecko is unable to battle, challenger choose your final pokemon!"

"We can still do this..." Jessy whispered, "Go, Wingull!"

"Crooo!" Wingull cooed and floated above the ground.

"Nosepass, finish this quick! Use Thunder wave!" Roxanne shouted. Nosepass dispersed and small charge of electricity. The wave pulsed out towards Wingull.

"No! Wingull!" Jessy shouted as the energy paralyzed her friend. Suddenly an idea came to her.

zzzz-In the stands-zzzz

"She's doing pretty good, but now she's at a disadvantage. I'm pretty sure Nosepass can learn electric moves like Spark and Zap Cannon," Gary muttered.

"They can," Brock nodded, "Jessy could be in a real pinch now."

"She can do it though," May nodded.

"I think she's figured something out, cause I don't sense any panic from her any more," Ash spoke.

Everyone nodded in understanding and continued to watch the battle unfold.

zzzz-The field-zzzz

"Okay Nosepass, use Spark!" Roxanne shouted.

"Wingull, Mist now! Hide yourself and get ready to strike!" Jessy yelled out.

Suddenly at Wingull's call, a layer of mist and fog rested itself upon the battle field. Nosepass was forced to stop and try an focus on using its nose to find Wingull.

"Now, quick! Use Water gun!" Jessy shouted. Wingull cried out and water shot from the fog and struck Nosepass, who groaned in pain.

"Nosepass, concentrate and find it! Then use Spark!" Roxanne commanded, starting to sound a little worried.

"Oh no way, use Supersonic! confuse it!" Jessy shouted. An eery noise floated around the arena and soon Nosepass was teetering on one foot.

"Oh no! Nosepass! Grrr... Alright use Power gem!" Roxanne shouted. The rocks floated around the confused Nosepass. Some struck the pokemon that created them, while others sought out Wingull. Soon a cry was heard.

"Wingull Use Water gun! The strongest you've got!" Jessy yelled and almost jumped up and down in her excitement.

As the Mist started to disappear, Wingull flinched from the static electricity from Thunder wave and gracefully flew towards the confused Nosepass before dousing it with a powerful Water gun. Nosepass fell.

"Nosepass is unable to battle. The challenger Jessy Goldsmith is the winner!" The ref shouted. Everyone cheered for her and came down to congratulate her. Jessy turned when Roxanne approached.

"Here you've earned the Stone badge," Roxanne said cheerily. Jessy held the small badge in awe and excitement. She hugged Wingull close.

"We did it! You guys were awesome," Jessy spoke to her pokemon.

"It's time we left."

Jessy turned to look at Ash, "Oh, yeah... It was amazing meeting you guys. Good luck in the Master Challenge."

Ash smiled with the others, "Thanks. Keep working hard to become a trainer. You've go the right stuff, right guys?"

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

The others all nodded happily.

"Yeah! When you get a little better, then you and me can have a battle!" Max grinned and held out a hand. Jessy smiled and took it.

"That sounds wicked," Jessy said, "I'm going to heal my pokemon then probably tomorrow start heading towards Dewford for my next badge."

They wished her luck and said goodbye. They walked deeper into the city and towards the route that would lead them to the cave that now joined Rustboro to Verndarf.

zzzz

**So here's the first chapter of the Hoenn Arc! I hope you all like it :D**

**What'd you guys think of the Ash Copy? Did ya see that one coming? Eh…? ^o^**

**And of course poor pitiful Slakoth… Do you guys wanna meet his trainer or naw? I really don't care it's up to you guys on that one. :)**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Max: Slakoth**

**Cilan: Treecko**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**


	3. Such Little Kids

**To start off, I have a question for you guys. I'm trying really hard to tie up a bunch of loose ends that the anime never investigated or explained, like the GS ball in the Johto Arc, or like Ash's Aura powers being a main one... What other loose ends can you guys think of that I haven't addressed? Preferably stick to Hoenn, since I have big plans for the other regions. I haven't watched much of the Hoenn episodes, other than battle frontier, in a really long time. So if there's something you can think of that might slip under the radar in most cases, not like a legendary pokemon or something real obvious, then tell me and I'll try to pop something in there about it. The sooner you tell me the more likely I can get it in so don't be afraid :P**

**Okay, sorry about that: Onwards!**

**Woot! Next chapter :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It wasn't too long before they all entered the man-made tunnel that would guide them to Verndarf. Along the way, Drew spoke up.

"Hey guys I was just thinking that I should warn you about the Whismur problem. Around this area the Whismur are really skittish and a bit aggressive at times. So make sure not to talk too loud and whatever you do don't bring out any… food..."

At this moment everyone turned to see May chewing on a candy bar. She started to slow down when she noticed everyone staring at her. Slowly everyone saw Whismur start raising their heads from behind nearby rocks. They stared intently at the group.

"Why me?" Paul muttered darkly. Then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Every Whismur stared to screech at an _inhuman_ pitch, obviously.

Everyone grasped their ears and started to run the rest of the way until they breached the exit of the tunnel. Ash skidded to a stop at the edge of the dirt hill, but sadly no one else was looking where they were going. Paul and Drew tried to stop but once everyone else slammed into them, the whole group started to roll and tumble down the hill. They struck the ground and a small explosion of dust flew everywhere. A few moans determined everyone was alright... mostly.

"Oh my... Are you all alright?"

Everyone craned their necks to look up and saw a young woman standing before them. She was dressed as some sort of medieval elegant lady. Brock leapt up from the ground.

"What glorious beauty! What a fair maiden that has graced us with her presence!" Brock shouted.

"Toxi... croak... toxi... croak..." Toxicroak stood behind Brock, croaking. He then patted Brock on the head. Brock hung his head in defeat,

"Fine..."

After everyone got themselves somewhat dusted off, they introduced themselves. It turned out the festival that was being held this year had nothing to do with the league and was instead a medieval feast and festival. The group decided to attend anyway since they had to stay in Verndarf for the night before they could begin to figure out where they would search next. They all went, even with Paul grumbling, to go and try out some clothes so they could play the part and not stick out like a sore thumb.

Ash's costume consisted of a brown tunic with faulds, false chainmail underneath, dark navy pants that were stuffed into brown boots. He had the appearance of a knight.

Misty was dressed as a countess. She wore a two-piece under-gown and long over-gown that elegantly trailed behind her.

Brock's costume included a gray coat and a checque parti-coloured apron. He was a barber-surgeon.

Ritchie wore a similar outfit to Ash's though his lacked faulds and he wore a bow and quiver on his back. He was an archer.

May was dressed as a colorful thespian, Max was dressed as a stable boy, Drew was wearing a black apron to complete his blacksmith costume, Dawn was dressed as a princess with a glittering tiara to boot, Paul, though completely against it, had ended up the part of a bard, Cilan and his brothers were dressed as musketeers, and Iris was dressed as a peasant.

After a moment of everyone complementing each other on their outfits, they turned when Gary entered.

"Seriously?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"HAHAHA!"

Gary stood there wearing a blue robe, a pointed blue hat, and finally a ridiculously long white beard. Gary was a wizard.

"You're a wizard, Gary!" Max shouted.

"You're a dork, Gary," Paul spoke and rolled his eyes.

"Ha! You're just jealous of my awesome beard," Gary said and stroked said beard.

Pikachu and Ellie were given a little jester's hat and a bow to wear. The group then made their way out to have some fun with the games and activities available. Ash lifted his head and sniffed,

"Mmmmm gotta love heightened aura senses. Food dead ahead!" Ash grinned and jogged off with Pikachu and Ellie trailing behind. Misty rolled her eyes and turned to look at the others,

"I gotta make sure he leaves enough for the other people here," Misty said then laughed and bit before following after Ash.

"Cool! Bobbing for apples! Max grinned and ran in the direction of the stand. Brock followed after him as did Chili.

"Hmmm Crossbows, eh? I'm playing an archer, perhaps I should work on my aim," Ritchie grinned and walked off that direction. Drew and May followed after him.

"Cool, jousting," Gary grinned and walked off to watch the event.

Paul glanced over a saw there was a knife throw. He then walked off in that direction. Dawn and Cress saw a stand that was playing Quoits, which was like Ponytashoes with rings instead, and headed that way. That left Cilan and Iris...

zzzzzzzzz-Ash and Misty-zzzzzzzzzzz

"What do ya think, Pikachu? Ellie? Pretty tasty, right?" Ash asked and took another another bite of mutton.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed and poured a bit of ketchup onto the food. Ellie popped a piece of bread into her mouth and then shook her head at Pikachu and Ash. Ash looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a young woman staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Can I help you?"

The woman smiled, "Oh yes pardon me... I suppose I'll be honest and say that your outfits suits you."

Ash let his aura span out and took notice of the woman's slight nervousness and a bit of another emotion that he wasn't very used to. Suddenly though it occurred to him what she was after.

"Sorry to say, I'm not here alone," Ash smiled politely and stood to his full height, since he had been kinda leaning over the buffet table. He glanced over and saw Misty speaking with a young man before turning and making her way towards Ash.

"I see. Thanks for your honesty, Sir knight," The woman smiled politely back and curtsied before walking away.

"I guess we picked out pretty good costumes, huh?" Misty asked as she approached.

"I guess," Ash smiled, "Care to dance?"

"Alright!" Misty smiled as Ash began to escort her to the dancing area.

"Pika chu chu pik ca chu?" Pikachu asked and bowed to Ellie. Ellie smiled and nodded.

"Chu pika chu chu pi!" Ellie responded and they both headed to the dance floor to dance around as well even if they couldn't exactly waltz.

zzzzzzzzz-Max, Brock, Chili-zzzzzzzzzz

"How on earth are you so good at bobbing for apples, Max?" Chili asked. The three had just finished a third round of the game since the first had astonished them with Max's ability. They were now looking for the restrooms so they could dry off their faces and such, better.

"Trade secret," Max grinned and continued to walk beside his friends.

"This group has too many trade secrets..." Chili muttered.

"Huh?" Brock spoke suddenly, "Ludicolo was right here on my belt a second ago." The three friends looked around for a moment before hearing said pokemon's voice. They glanced up and saw Ludicolo was on stage dancing... with a woman. Brock's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wow... Ludicolo's pretty good making friends," Chili spoke, amused.

"My own pokemon are better with the ladies than me!" Brock wailed.

"I am the only sane person here," Max said in realization.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Ritchie, Drew, May-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hold it like this and aim it like this," the man said roughly. Ritchie only nodded in response. He held the contraption up like instructed and aimed it at the target, some ways away. He then pulled the trigger.

"Great shot!" Drew crowed.

"Nice work, Ritchie!" May cheered.

The two were sitting together nearby in the grass. They were snacking on some candied Oran berries. Ritchie had surprisingly hit a bullseye on his first try.

Then his second, his fourth, his seventh... The other times he was only off by a bit for rookie standards. Ritchie was a natural at archery and aiming.

"You're a real natural kid!" The booth master grinned.

"Geez, I had no idea! I guess that's why I've never missed with my pokeball throws before... I never even really needed to practice with the other kids," Ritchie smiled modestly but couldn't hide his pride.

Hey you learn something everyday.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Gary-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!"

Gary nodded absentmindedly in agreement as he watched the events. There was some added artistry to jousting that went beyond ramming into each other that intrigued Gary. Perhaps how a subtle change in the position of the lance or their ride could change the outcome of a round... sort of like a pokemon battle... strategy... the world was full of it.

The next riders mounted their steeds. One had decided on riding a Rapidash which was a tad slower than the Zebstrika the other had chosen, Gary noted. They readied themselves and then charged after the signal was given. The one on the Rapidash ended up succeeding though, even with it's speed disadvantage. Strategy... something both researching and battling had in common. Gary couldn't help but be fascinated by strategy and thought; he loved using his mind.

A man, dressed as a king looked over at Gary. Gary soon took notice and raised an eye-brow. The man smiled, "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Gary groaned, knowing his costume was being yet again, ridiculed. Gary then raised an eye-brow, "Gryffindor? Do you even know what you're saying?"

The man grinned at first before absorbing Gary's words.

"Uhh... No... I guess I don't," The man said suddenly and sheepishly. Gary shook his head and looked back at the event. He murmured to himself,

"You just gotta keep cool Gary and realize, you're not in Kanto anymore."

zzzzzzzzzz-Paul-zzzzzzzzzzzz

-Shink-

-Shink-

-Shink-Shink-

-Shink-

It was amazing really, to watch such accuracy. Paul was intrigued by how easy the man with the throwing knives made it seem. Fatal hit after fatal hit on the straw dummy. After the last throw, a thought suddenly pervaded Paul's mind. He wondered if Team Rocket grunts were trained like that... He thought back to his near death experience in the Lavender tower... That was close range... Though he knew guns were rare items in the world, even for evil and lawless people like Team Rocket. He couldn't help but wonder what they were really up against... Maybe he should tell the others of his thoughts... He considered just staying quiet... but that's what he normally did... He needed to learn to change some... and of course telling them these things... or warning them... could save a life... If only he could be completely open with them, but Paul Rebolledo knew that he was too much of a coward in his core... especially regarding emotions and relationships of any kind... and he wasn't sure if he could ever change that.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Dawn and Cress-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ha ha! Yes! I win again!" Dawn cried out in joy.

"That's excellent Dawn. You are a very good Quoits player," Cress smiled before starting to pick up his rings.

"Well me and mom used to play Ponytashoes in the backyard to past the time when I was younger. Father played too when he got home from work," Dawn smiled.

"I see. I know your mother was a Top co-ordinator. What line of business is your father in?" Cress asked politely.

Dawn smiled, "He's really busy a lot at Professor's Rowan's lab. He's an assistant there so I don't get to see him in person to often, but every now and then I get to video chat with him."

Dawn reached down to pick up her rings as well. She stood back up slowly as if in thought, "Cress?"

"Yes, Dawn?" Cress asked.

"What about you're parents? You guys are triplets... right? What do your parents do?" Dawn asked.

Cress smiled, "Father is the head chef of our restaurant and Mother works as a clothes designer in town. The responsibility of gym leaders simply fell on our shoulders. Father has taught us all we know about cooking and mother has taught us all we know about etiquette."

"How awesome,"Dawn smiled.

The two finished cleaning up and headed off to find the others.

"I wonder what Brodie is up to," Dawn mused.

"Hm?" Cress asked, "Oh that fellow in the woods, right?"

"Yeah, the others said he was an ex-Magma agent, so he's bad, but what did he mean when he said he was told of Ash's abilities? I wonder how many people know? And how did he find out over here in Hoenn?"

"I'm not sure, but I suppose for good or bad, we will inevitably find out," Cress answered.

The two nodded and continued walking.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Cilan and Iris-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"This place is most delightful," Cilan murmured as the two walked together. Iris nodded in agreement. She tilted her head towards another direction and saw a Spheal bouncing a ball on it's nose at it's trainer's command. She flinched a bit at the sight of the ice type pokemon. She then seemed to take on a look of concentration and eventually turned to look at Cilan.

"Cilan?"

"Yes, Iris?" Cilan asked politely and turned to face her as they walked.

"How did you make yourself touch that Purrloin? And why did you make yourself do it?" Iris asked. She was surprised when Cilan suddenly put his arms back behind his head so casually; he wasn't really one to do such a gesture. He looked away with a smile.

"I figured that... I needed to let go of the past and move on... Ash has done it somewhat since he's been traveling despite his father's actions in his youth... Gary's done it without the support of his father or mother to guide him... others have worked hard to grow and change... Why shouldn't I?" Cilan turned to face her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I want to honor the past but start moving towards a future, Iris..."

Iris nodded her head, "Do you think... Do you think I can... I can get over my fear of ice types? I mean you're at least trying to not be afraid of Purrloins anymore..."

He squeezed her shoulder tightly, "I believe you can, Iris."

She stopped walking and faced him and he did the same.

"You... do?" Iris asked.

_Don__'__t let her slip away..._

"I do... I knew you were special when I met you Iris and I'm so glad I got the chance to travel with you and Ash... We've shared a lot of time together and many fond memories. I can say with great certainty that you have added an exotic and fragrant spice to my life," Cilan smiled with a slight blush. Iris stared at him for a moment before smiling. A blush rapidly over-took her face,

"We're behaving like little kids... Aren't we?"

Cilan smiled gently, "I suppose we are."

Iris walked forward and closer to him before extending her hand. He then reached forward and gently grasped it in return. Electricity jolted through them at the touch and they smiled against their wills. Cilan then smiled and pulled her gently closer which she accepted.

"What's your evaluation of our compatibility, mister connoisseur?" Iris smiled up at him.

"Now Iris... I have much more experience with the compatibility between people and pokemon, not romance... Only time can tell us that..." Cilan nodded softly.

"Aww... I'm actually asking you for an evaluation and you're going to pass this chance up? Give it a shot at least," Iris smiled sweetly, "You might not get a chance like this again."

Cilan shook his head slightly, "Alright..." He mused for a moment with his hand holding his chin, "I'd say... with your spice and my classical appeal... we'll make a five-star recipe."

Iris smiled and pecked him quickly and softly on the lips. Cilan's face flushed red; he looked like he might explode. Iris' cheeks flushed pink and she smiled, "Tasty."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After the festival had ended and they had returned their costumes, the group had finally met back up and got ready for bed. Cress and Chili were the first to notice Cilan and Iris's new relationship and after they took notice, Cilan and Iris revealed they were now in a relationship as well. After everyone congratulated them, Paul took the time to tell everyone his worries. Once everyone heard them, they came to the same conclusion that they needed to learn how to maybe better defend themselves. Ash said he knew a few defensive maneuvers and some offensive moves from Lucario and Riley and was willing to try and help teach them. Everyone understood that they would most likely need to find another way to learn combat after Ash taught them what he knew. Brock was lighthearted about it and said that perhaps something would give them a better clue of what to do later. They then decided that they would head towards Mauville tomorrow to see if they heard of anything 'festival' like happening elsewhere in Hoenn. That city was a bit larger than Verndarf so more news might travel around there more. Since the journey tomorrow wouldn't last the whole day, it was determined that halfway through their traveling tomorrow would be when they stopped and had a first training lesson with Ash and even some of their newer pokemon. With all these plans in mind, they fell asleep.

zzz

**The weakest parts of the body are the eyes, the nose, the ears, the throat, the groin, the knee, and the legs. These places are easiest to attack as well as cause the attacker great harm or un-balance, **Lucario explained.

They had traveled some that day but had finally found someplace to stop to work on training themselves and some of their pokemon. After taking off any extra clothes that would over-heat them, the group started to release some of their pokemon. Ash had let out Infernape and Primape to fight some. Pikachu and Ellie stood and listened closely to Lucario. Misty had released Golduck and Wooper. Ritchie had let out Kraken and Doc. Max released his Psyduck and Slakoth, though the former seemed more interested in sleeping. Brock let out Sandslash. Gary let out Duskull and Pinsir. May let out Sentret and Munchlax. Drew let out Flaaffy and Roserade. Paul let out Hitmontop and Hariyama. Cilan let out Shroomish and Treecko. Chili let out Darumaka and Slugma. Cress let out Omanyte and Simipour. Iris let out Excadrill. They were all now being taught by Lucario.

**Ash if you don****'****t mind... Allow me to demonstrate for them on you.**

Ash sweatdropped, "I see how it is... Alright... fine."

Ash walked forward and stood still in front of Lucario.

**Now move to attack me.**

"Alright," Ash nodded. He slid down into stance and threw a punch. Lucario, quick as a flash, lightly punched Ash in the throat. Ash stumbled back and away to grasp his throat, "Ouch..." He wheezed out.

**Imagine now if I had put even more force behind it. Understanding the body and physics are two important things to have a grasp of.**

Max raised his hand.

**Yes?**

"Why physics?" Max asked.

**You will no doubt end up fighting someone larger than you, but that doesn****'****t have to be your downfall. Understanding how to use your weight to your advantage can mean all the difference. Though today I think we should focus more on getting you all more physically able to fight... understanding how to fight and then not being able to actually use the movements would be quite sad. These basics I have taught you should come in handy in the meantime. Good news is we can all work on our endurance, speed, and strength together. **

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Alright. Let****'****s start with some running.**

The rest of the time they ran, jumped, climbed, and did many other things to try and help increase their abilities, human and pokemon alike. By the end of the day, everyone was tired. Ash grinned at Lucario after he had caught his breath.

"Not too bad, eh?" Ash asked.

Lucario snorted but couldn't stop from smiling. **Do recall, Master... You****'****ve had a bit more practice than they have.**

Ash smiled and nodded before laughing, "Yeah yeah."

Paul felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Infernape smiling at him. To be honest it took him off guard. Infernape grinned before patting him on the shoulder a couple more times and walking off, so that Paul could resume catching his breath. Paul couldn't help the smile that came to his face. The group then got ready to move into the city of Mauville. They returned their pokemon and started to walk.

"That's better than nothing, at least," Drew nodded as they walked.

"Yeah we at least we have _something_ to use against these people, other than our pokemon," Gary nodded.

"What about their guns though? We still haven't figured that out yet," Paul spoke.

Everyone grew silent, trying to find out an answer.

"To be honest, there isn't much we can do," Brock said.

"We just have to be resourceful and try our best not to let them pull a gun out on us again," Ash added with determination.

Everyone agreed and continued walking. They passed through some low lying grass on their way into the city and suddenly, Paul found himself tripping.

"Crap!" Paul grumbled before landing hard on his chest.

"Nice trip man, see you next fall," Gary grinned.

Drew snorted, "That's not even funny." Gary then glared at the co-ordinator.

"You alright, Paul?" Dawn asked. Paul pulled himself up and dusted off himself.

"Fine, don't know what I tripped over though," Paul answered.

"Gul...pin..."

Paul and the others glanced down to see a Gulpin, small for its size, staring at them.

"Oh... that's it..." Chili murmured.

Suddenly Gulpin opened his mouth wide and fumes came out. Everyone immediately clasped their noses.

"Almighty Arceus, that smell!" Paul growled.

"I thought Muk were bad!" Misty whined.

"With the right food, their odor can be managed. Kinda like Ash's Muk was," Brock explained.

"Right," Ash nodded.

Paul glanced over at the pokemon once it closed it's mouth.

"Hmmm... You wanna be given a shot?" Paul asked the pokemon and everyone looked at him in a bit of shock.

Gulpin nodded its head and the feather-like appendage there, bobbed.

"Alright," Paul smiled... He tossed the pokeball in his hand and soon he had a new teammate.

"Cool! Your brother has a Swalot, right?" Ash grinned.

"That's right. If I train him right then he can become quite a formidable opponent," Paul paused after he spoke, realizing exactly what he had said. he would make the pokemon strong... With his hard work... He would find what made that individual, strong. Paul slowly glanced over at Ash once he was ready. Ash simply was smiling.

"That's right," Ash nodded before turning and walking towards the town.

Misty smiled at him next before catching up to Ash. Paul then looked down at his pokeball and nodded his head, allowing a tiny smile out once more... it was getting harder and harder not to let those smiles come. The group made their way into Mauville city.

Once there the peace was interrupted when they saw a few people seemingly running away from a crime. They wore a similar attire that Brodie used to wear as a Magma agent, but instead of the partial cloak being red it was a dark blue. They wore bandanas over their noses and mouths. On their cloak was a strange symbol; it consisted of a team aqua symbol with some other letter crossing through it. They were too far away to see what it was though. Ash sighed and focused his aura to see better, after a moment he growled.

"So that's how Brodie knew..." Ash murmured. The others had already started to retrieve their own pokeballs.

"What do ya mean, Ash?" Max asked as he grasped Gardevoir and Beedrill's pokeballs.

"They're working with Team Rocket I think... the other symbol is a styled R," Ash spoke and grabbed Go-goat's and Houndoom's pokeballs. Pikachu and Ellie jumped down.

Before anyone could release their pokemon however, the villains took off running. Officer Jenny and her associates took off after them.

"We should probably make sure they catch them,"Brock nodded.

"Right," Everyone answered. They started to run parallel to the chase. After a moment, the group saw the agents jump into the water. The police were then unable to follow for the time being. The group watched the police radioing back-up and such, while Ash was busy trying to follow the villains' auras. His eyes returned to their brown color and he glanced at the others.

"I think they're hiding out in the New Mauville power plant," Ash explained.

They moved over towards the edge of the water and looked out to see the agents crawling up onto the land of the abandoned place.

"I think I have an idea of how to approach without being seen," Ash grinned.

Everyone had climbed up on Ash's Lapras, Misty's Gyarados, Paul's Gyarados, and Iris's Lapras. After everyone was situated, Ash released Zoroark. She settled on Ash's Lapras and then turned to look at Ash.

**What do I need to do, Master?**

Ash smiled, "We need an Illusion, Zoroark! The best you've got to get us over to that island without being seen."

Zoroark gave a toothy grin, **Is that all?**

zzzzzzzzz

"Dang where could that fog be coming from?" A grunt asked and stopped. Another, patrolling with him, stopped to look as well.

"Huh... That's odd... Hey is that...? A Lapras?" The second asked.

"Looks like it... Probably someone coming to try and find us," The first grunt grinned and pulled out a pokeball, "A little fog won't stop us."

The other readied himself as well and they prepared to battle whoever was coming... Suddenly though, the silhouette form of the Lapras broke apart and instead a flock of Wingull flew at them, around them, and above them.

"Ack! Stupid birds!" One of the grunts shouted.

After the Wingulls were gone, the two agents looked around and saw nothing. Even the fog had started to fade.

"Weird..." The first spoke.

"Should we report it to the boss?" The second asked.

"No, he'll think we've gone nuts. Just... keep patrolling," The first answered.

The two nodded and continued to walk the island.

zzzzz

"That was awesome, Zoroark!" Max grinned.

Everyone else was working to return their pokemon.

**Glad I could help. My illusion ability seems to have come in handy.**

Ash turned around to look at his pokemon, "That was great, Zoroark."

She nodded happily. Ash then returned her. Pikachu and Ellie sat at attention, ready to proceed; the others soon were ready as well. They looked over at the building they were going to be heading into. Square-shaped and obviously not cared for for the last five years, the building was ominous and cold. The group nodded to each other before walking inside.

"I think it's best if we split into groups or something. We'll be too obvious if we just keep together," Gary spoke.

Three groups separated. One was sent to find a lookout outside for when the police could come, the second and third were sent into the base to see what they could find out about what the former Team Aqua were up to.

zzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Misty, Paul, Ritchie, Dawn-zzzzzzzzzz

"Hmmm... I wonder how their system works... This could almost be like a recon mission for me... You know for possible future need," Ash grinned cheekily. Misty sighed.

"You mean so you can dance with death again, Ash?"

"I don't infiltrate evil people's bases for fun, Mist," Ash huffed.

"I don't know how much you two value your lives, but I would like to remain alive. So if you'd be so kind as to shut-up," Paul muttered.

Ash and Misty nodded, they realized now wasn't the time for chat. As they continued walking, Ash suddenly slowed.

"I hear something... this way," Ash spoke. The group followed after him down another corridor. Ash let blue light fill his eyes and Pikachu did the same. Ash could sense about seven people in a nearby room. Some darkened auras, common criminals... and about two really dark auras from people who seemed twisted in their values beyond repair. Ash motioned for a stop and Dawn almost bumped into Ritchie. They huddled together and listened from behind the archway of the open door. Ash would be able to warn them if people were approaching their position, so they focused on eavesdropping.

"So do we even have any idea where this... stone thing is, sir?"

"We have a few ideas, but our priority is to find the Ketchum kid."

"Why's that?"

"Because Giovanni said he's important, so did his new pal, Robles... Beats me... although that kid does seem to have a knack for showing up when you really don't what him to."

"Will... Will we really be able to control the legendary Rayquaza?"

"That's the plan at least if these docs aren't leading us on..."

"Will the other two titans of land and sea fall under our command as well?"

"They're not sure..."

"So... if the kid is as powerful as they say... and Brodie was surprised by him as well... then how are we supposed to catch him?"

"The scientists have been working on several devices, but they aren't perfected yet... They've tried using a few before but... they didn't seem as effective as they would like. Also Robles is the only one they can test them on and they don't want to damage him too much since he's the expert on all this stuff."

"Right..."

"Sir, Ma'am, Everyone!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"The police are entering the water, they could be here at any time!"

"Blast it... Alright... Let's head to the submarine..."

"What about the others?"

"Sacrifices have to be made, look are you joining us soldier or staying to get booked?"

"Yes... I'm coming... of course sir..."

Ash turned to the others in his group, "They're heading a different way so let's retrace our steps. We can't stop these guys, yet."

The others nodded and followed him out.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Max, May, Drew, Chili-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Push a bit harder."

"I'm pushing as hard as I can, May."

"Let me try and help."

"Thanks, Chili."

Drew and Chili started to work even harder at unlatching the small hatch. After one final shove they breached the top of New Mauville. The four friends climbed up on the roof and could see for miles around them. The sun was starting to set. They hoped the police would attack before nightfall... What if they couldn't find their way?

"We need a signal to attract them here since the sun is setting now... They won't find this place before tomorrow otherwise," Max spoke.

"Hmmm..." Chili murmured.

"Hey I know!" Drew grinned and pulled out a pokeball, "Come on out Flaaffy, lend us your light!"

"Flaa!" Flaaffy bleated happily and suddenly a bright light filled the sphere at the end of it's tail.

"Great!" Chili grinned.

The group then noticed lights flashing on and off near the city's edge.

"Huh, I wonder what those are..." May mumbled.

"Wait I think that's morse code!" Max exclaimed and rushed over to Flaaffy. He watched a moment and after the lights stopped flashing, Max placed his hand in front of Flaaffy's tail then away from it. He communicated back with them.

"Whoa, didn't know you knew morse code, Max," May said in surprise.

"I like reading, so once I had read everything I could about pokemon, I kinda just picked it up when I was bored. I don't really have much time to read anymore with you guys around though, which is good since I've definitely not been bored," Max grinned and finished his message.

The police would be coming soon...

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Cilan, Iris, Cress, Gary, Brock-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ashy-Boy's night vision would come in handy about now..." Gary muttered.

The group was walking quietly down the hallways, trying not to be spotted.

"I must agree," Cilan spoke quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement but soon their focus was switched to the soft crying of some creature.

"We need to see what that is... I can't imagine leaving whatever it is to suffer," Cress spoke. They moved down the hall and around a corner; there they found several cages filled with pokemon.

"They just have no shame..." Brock murmured and walked forward to look at a very weak looking Aron.

"Let's work on freeing them," Iris said and turned to show she was holding some keys in her hand. She had found them on a nearby table. They had opened all but one cage, when a voice reached their ears.

"Hmm… Looks like we have some volunteer bait fish for the Sharpedo."

The group turned sharply at the sound of the unwanted guests. Two of the team aqua? or team Rocket… grunts? the group wasn't exactly sure how they were working together… The evil men stood facing them, poke balls at the ready.

"You kids caused the others to leave," The first growled.

"Yeah… Now we're stuck here, but since we're done for anyway… We're going to make you pay," The second spoke.

Cilan and Cress nodded at each other, "Guys you work on opening the cages, we'll take care of these fellows," Cress spoke.

The others nodded and continued to work on the last cage with a small Meditite in it.

"Come on out, Treecko! Shroomish you too!"

"Seel, Slowking! We need you're help!"

"You went ahead and evolved Slowpoke, huh?" Cilan asked.

Cress nodded, "All the better to bash some baddies with!"

"What interesting grammar, Cress… I'm not sure it fits you," Cilan mused.

"I must agree. Well I had to try it out anyways!" Cress tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Carvanha! Bring the pain!" the first grunt snorted.

"Mightyena, Octillary come out!" The second crowed.

Cilan zeroed in on the Carvanha, "Shroomish, use Mega drain! Treecko help Shroomish and use Energy ball!"

Treecko charged up the sphere as Shroomish focused to perform the attack. Carvanha shot forward to attack the pokemon that had started to drain its power, but Treecko had cut it off with a very well aimed Energy ball.

"You little brat!" The man commanding the Carvanha shouted.

"Mightyena! Use Shadow ball on Slowking!" the other grunt growled.

"Slowking dodge and use Scald!" Cress commanded before turning towards Seel, "Seel use Ice shard on Mightyena after Scald has done its work!"

Mightyena fell to one knee after the combination of attacks. His body was confused by the sudden change in temperature from scalding water to frozen ice. Carvanha then slid across the floor towards its owner.

The first grunt growled and the second only smirked, "Octillary, now."

Cilan panicked when he didn't see the enemy's pokemon in his sight. Some unknown feeling came over him and he turned to look at his other friends… The Octillary had made his way over towards the other three and had bowed up to attack one of the other trainers who's back were to them. Cilan bolted. Iris looked over just in time to what happened next.

-Thump-

-Thump—Thump-

Cilan tripped over his feet from the force of the attacks and hit the ground hard. his back was covered with mud and dirt from the three Mud bombs he had intercepted. He immediately tried to rise, though a bit painfully. Iris rushed over and bent down to help him. Cress growled and turned on the two men in fury.

"Slowking! Psychic! Against the wall!" Cress shouted, his mind clouded with anger. Slowking nodded and picked up the two struggling men and slammed them into the wall, knocking them both out cold. Iris looked over and growled at the Octillary that was now looking a bit nervous with his allies all unconscious.

"Let's go, Aerodactyl! Use Iron head!" Iris shouted as she released the prehistoric pokemon. Her creature cried out and dove towards the octopus pokemon and sent it barreling into the wall as well. Iris looked down at Cilan as he smiled at her and then his approaching pokemon. He worked to stand a bit uneasily, "You two did a marvelous job. I'm so very proud."

Treecko and Shroomish nodded though both appeared nervous for their master and friend's well being.

Brock walked over as Gary worked to finally open the cage and let the pokemon out.

"You alright, Cilan?" Brock asked. Cilan nodded, "Hurt like no tomorrow, but I think I'll just be a tad sore." Cilan cringed slightly when he rose fully; his back seemed to be hurting a bit.

Cress walked over after he had thanked and returned his pokemon, "Take it easy, alright brother?"

Cilan nodded at Cress. Gary then walked over with a Meditite following him closely. The other pokemon followed as well but not near as close.

"I think this is all of them. I found this too," Gary spoke and held up a small round stone that was light blue in color and pink, yellow, and orange colors swirled in its center.

"Huh, they had a mega-stone…" Brock murmured, "Anyways, let's get out of here with these pokemon and find the others."

Everyone nodded and returned their remaining pokemon. The other freed pokemon followed closely behind them as they left.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

All the groups found each other outside. When they breached an exit, they saw the police arresting some of the other grunts. Snapping their heads over towards the water they saw a dark shape moving away.

"That's gotta be their sub!" Ash shouted.

Drew glanced around and saw no one was in the water nearby, "Flaaffy, use Thunderbolt!"

"Flaaaaaafffffyyy!" Flaaffy shouted and the electricity started to intensify and Flaaffy was encased in a bright glow.

"Whoa! No way!" Max shouted. An Ampharos stood next to Drew and continued to channel electricity into the water in an attempt to stop the sub in some way. Sadly it was in vain. Ampharos panted after the attack and then craned it's head over towards Drew with a sad face.

"Hey, you tried your best, pal. Plus you evolved which is awesome," Drew smiled and patted the yellow pokemon's head.

"Amphy amphy!"

Afterwards the others told the police of the two grunts they had left behind in the base; they also showed them the pokemon with them. Only the Meditite refused to move forward or speak.

"I wonder if he's okay…" Dawn murmured.

Ash took on a look of determination and walked towards the pokemon that stayed behind Gary's legs, "I've been wanting to test this for some time… It could help."

Ash delicately touched Meditite. Within a moment, Ash's eyes contracted and filled with a blue glow.

zzzzz~Meditite's memory/viewed only by Ash~zzzzz

_So many pokemon in cages…_

_Then Ash saw it. A few weaker pokemon that could mega-evolve. Banette, Absol, Mawile… were being forced into a chamber… energy being forced into their bodies from their respective stones… It's because the grunts lacked a bond with their pokemon… That's why they wouldn't evolve… without extensive measures taken._

_Ash was then aware of Meditite staring… watching with wide and frightened eyes… Suddenly he closed them and began to meditate… and meditate… and meditate…_

_That was it… He had meditated to escape life… to escape the horrible place he found himself in… He was now somewhat detached from the world… Another one of those moments were words can't do justice…_

_Ash sighed and released himself from the young pokemon's memories._

zzzzzz~End Memory~zzzzz

Ash sighed and turned to face his friends while the police were busy, "I… I saw his memories… They were trying to force pokemon to mega-evolve… so he started to meditate to escape from the bad things he was seeing…" Ash turned to looked Meditate in the eyes. It stayed glued to Gary's legs, though it eyed Ash with some hint of respect or perhaps intrigue from what he had just done, "He can't speak because he's become…"

"Emotionally detached," Gary finished and look down at the still slightly trembling creature, "Don't you worry… It'll be fine now. It'll be okay." The pokemon nodded slowly.

The police thanked them for their help, though they berated them for their recklessness. The group left the small and now abandoned island so they could get back to Mauville. They were very tired when they entered the pokemon center. They were lucky that the police hadn't figured out any more concerning their connection to Team Rocket and this new Team Aqua. They got rooms and readied themselves for bed.

zzzz

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make everyone's medieval outfits reflect their character in someway, even Gary as the wizard since he's a scholar… Paul on the other hand, I did the opposite since bards are supposed to be loud and singing all the time. Sorry about the little memes or funny quotes thrown in there, I thought they were funny :)**

**Also the group is starting to better prepare themselves for the future battles they may have with Team Rocket.**

**And Team Aqua? What do they have to do with this? and how are they working with Team Rocket?**

**And now Cilan and Iris are a couple. I kinda wanted to bring them together in a different way. They're a bit more I guess level-headed… in my mind at least. So they also seems to be the two that wouldn't mess around and would realize they were attracted to each other as more than just friends and possibly more willing to admit it. Even Iris said they were acting like little kids since they hadn't acted on there feelings sooner :D**

**Ash shows he's started to practice more with his technique with memories. He did it once before with his Riolu in the actual anime, but now he's working on being able to do it whenever rather than just randomly.**

**And of course the poor little Meditite… I wonder what the baddies want with mega-evolved pokemon?**

**The next chapter will reveal a pretty important aspect of the main plot and the prophecy so stay tuned :D**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Max: Slakoth**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**


	4. When the Balance becomes Askew

**So here we are****… ****more of the prophecy is going to be revealed.**

**Be careful what you wish for Ash and friends****…**

**Woot! Next chapter :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

By the next morning it was obvious Meditite wasn't going anywhere without Gary, so he joined his team. After packing up and getting ready to travel, they started to talk to people on the streets to see if anyone had any info that could help guide them to their token. Eventually one woman they stopped said she had heard something recently about a festival… It was for a certain pokemon though she couldn't recall which. It was also perhaps sorta a contest of some kind? She wasn't too certain, except she did remember where it was being held and pointed it out to Brock on his map. Since the group seemed to not get any better leads from anyone else, they decided to best head off and try the place the woman suggested. To get there, they would have to travel through the great desert of route one-eleven. They started talking about the new threat they were facing and new info they had found out while attacking the small base of Team Aqua's.

"So they're trying to control Rayquaza and maybe other legendaries… right?" Max asked as they walked.

"And they're still after Ash," Misty added with a frown.

"Other than me getting more wrapped up in this plot than before though, what's different? Team Rocket and other groups have always tried to gain control over the legends… What is it they know that makes them more sure they will succeed this time?" Ash asked and rubbed his chin. Pikachu copied him and Ellie sighed.

"That is the problem… isn't it? I mean… they've always done that so… like you said, 'what's new?'," Drew spoke and began to stare at the sky.

"Something to do with aura, mega-evolution, and that stone we heard about in Mahogony…" Gary answered.

"All this stuff is so random and broad though! We need to narrow it all down to figure out what they're after," Iris spoke.

"Perhaps… What Lugia said is our only hope to unravel this mystery in time… If we can somehow be lucky enough to come across something ancient and with relevance to this happening once before then… we might have a better clue," Cilan explained.

Everyone nodded and continued walking before Dawn pointed out the desert. The wind had already started to blow a bit harder… The strong winds blew down from the mountain range that surrounded the desert; its bowl shape amplified the strength of those winds. As they approached, the group pulled out the eye-wear and bandanas they had bought in Mauville; Once Nurse Joy heard they were heading into the desert, she had insisted that they buy them, as well as telling them to bring as much water as they could carry. Brock of course gushed later about how much Nurse Joy cared about people. The winds started to pick up and the sand was starting to become so blinding that they pulled out the rope that Brock had bought a while back and held onto it, so no one would get lost in the sandstorm. Brock was in the lead with a compass to point them north… It was then that suddenly Brock stopped.

"Hey Brock! What's the matter!?" Ash shouted over the howling winds.

"The compass! It's going crazy! We must be near something that's messing with it!" Brock shouted back.

The group huddled close together in a tight circle to look at the compass to indeed see it was spinning like a top.

"That's not creepy or anything," Drew murmured. He then rubbed May's shoulder when she paled at his comment.

"Lovely," Chili huffed and sat on the sand. He yelped when his tailbone struck something hard underneath.

"Chili?" Cress asked and the group turned.

"I just think I hit a rock," Chili whined slightly and turned to looked at his non-living assailant, "Hey wait a sec! That's one funny rock!"

Everyone came forward and saw that in fact the stone on the ground had intricate designs. Ash gasped slightly and pulled his coin from Rota out of his bag… the very one he had shown Morty, "Guys… Look at this…"

Everyone squashed together and saw that the pattern carved into his coin was the same as the stone's carving. The seal of Rota was buried beneath the sands. Ash approached and bent down to examine the stone closer before touching it. Suddenly the earth started to rumble and sand started to fall into cracks around them.

"We gotta back up!" Paul shouted and everyone darted in the same direction away from the now obviously rising structure. After a few more minutes… a tall stone tower stood before them.

"Do we have to go in there?" Max whined slightly.

"Yep," Ash spoke without taking his eyes off the structure.

"It'll be fine… I think," Ritchie murmured.

Finally the group collected their wits and walked towards the tower and into it's archway.

zzzzz

Something illuminated the inside though whatever it was, wasn't easily discernible… The group found themselves on a ledge of sorts. Stairs wound their way up and down the structure though it appeared as though the stairs skyward had long long long ago been destroyed. They looked down and saw light but whatever was down there, couldn't be made out… it was too far down. They slowly started to make their way down the stairs after taking off their bandanas and goggles. Ash could feel the stone beneath his fingers as he guided them across the wall; he could also feel energy vibrating in the tower… and not just from microscopic life either.

"Well… The logical conclusion seems to be that Aura Guardians or at least people who could control Aura… not only were more prevalent at the time of the Aura Hunters… but also existed throughout the world in many places," Gary spoke to the group as he scribbled in his notebook, "They maybe even existed alongside the first humans and pokemon created. Maybe not in the very very beginning, but pretty darn close."

"Seems that way," Misty murmured and keep gazing about the structure… its mystery and ancient nature were so alluring.

"I wonder… I wonder what this place was for?" Dawn asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Ash spoke.

Cilan misstepped and some stones crumbled away from a few of the steps, "Phew."

"Easy, connoisseur," Iris huffed.

"Right," Cilan grinned sheepishly.

After several minutes, the group made their way to the bottom and were shocked by what they saw. A beautiful oasis was before them. Plant life flourished though no one could see any signs of pokemon… They went to move forward and halfway across the sandy, but somewhat fertile ground, Ash froze.

"Wait… Trapinch hole ahead."

Gary tossed a rock forward and sure enough, a sand pit began to form.

"Trap!" A Trapinch crawled up and looked at them with a face filled with slight irritation and perhaps amusement. Everyone though, noticed something important right away. The Trapinch was a very dark forest green color.

"Wow… can you imagine how long this little guy could've been down here?" May asked and bent down a bit to be level to the ground type.

"Hmmm… I suppose that's true… Maybe this place didn't fill with sand when it first sunk down here," Paul said and looked around a bit more.

"Makes sense," Brock nodded.

Iris moved forward, "Trapinch becomes Flygon, right?"

"Yep," Drew affirmed.

"Then maybe he'd like to come with me… Maybe he's lonely," Iris spoke.

The Trapinch shook it's head softly but then turned to motioned for them to follow. The group were lead forward and could see a small pond were a Carvana was swimming in a tight and pitiful circle.

"That poor water type," Misty and Cress said at the same time and then chuckled. Cress nodded and stepped forward, "I imagine… You didn't want to go with Iris yet because you were worried for any of the other pokemon here, right?" Cress asked Trapinch. The pokemon nodded and then walked away and picked up some sort of stone. Brock reached down and picked it out of the pokemon's maw.

"This is a pokemon fossil…" Brock spoke.

"Looks like possibly a Claw fossil," Gary informed.

"I think that would be a great rock-type for you, Brock," Cilan smiled.

"Alright. We'll get him revived as soon as we can afford the time," Brock smiled and slipped the fossil into his bag.

Cress spoke to Carvana briefly before he was captured. Carvana was more than happy to get out of his tiny pond. Trapinch then lead them further into the underbrush and finally they reached a very old looking mural. A tablet sat on a pedestal which Gary soon translated into the same prophecy they keep finding… Ash couldn't help but think… Something terrible had happened in the past… Lugia had seemingly spoken as if this had happened once before…_ but why… wouldn't he simply remember and tell them?_

Ash started to study the mural while Gary was showing the others his notes. Max had also wondered up to the mural… After a moment they both eyed something that frightened them… and as they started looking all around the mural and started to make out the shapes and figures that were slowly becoming more and more familiar, dread started to set in.

"Guys… Guys…" Max stuttered first and drew the rest of the group's attention, "You need to see this…"

On the wall, many different legendaries were carved, ones from Kanto and Johto, ones from Hoenn and Sinnoh, ones even from Unova and Kalos… but… something was off about them…

"That Groudon… It looks corrupted like the one Bulter made…" Brock muttered. A look of slight horror was stuck to his face. All the legends up on the wall were dark looking… malformed… corrupted… except… one…

"Hey… I wonder why Arceus isn't affected…" May asked.

"Probably because he's the creator pokemon…" Ritchie murmured.

"But… look… all of them are also attacking Arceus… why would the legends do that?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe… Maybe something was controlling them-" Paul froze from speaking further when everyone seemed to come to the same realization… Whatever it was Team Rocket knew… whatever they were trying to do… It had been done before… Though… how was it stopped was the question… and how did it begin?

"No… This… this just can't be real! It's just… just…" Iris spoke, her eyes flicking over the mural in slight panic. Finally landing on Kyurem…

"Iris… It's okay…" Cilan shushed and placed both hands on her shoulders. She stopped trembling slightly but still remained somewhat jumpy. She was very superstitious of course… and to see something on this scale was a bit overwhelming… though of course, not just for her.

"The Balance of the world… Creatures of power… Creatures of will… The crux that holds them together… Should the balance become askew…" Gary murmured. Everyone turned to face him, "The balance of the world is kept by the health and work of the legends that Arceus made and assigned their tasks to… The creatures of power… are pokemon… the creatures of will… are mankind… The crux that holds them together are the legends, with their vast power, higher intelligence, and stronger willpower than most pokemon, and…" Gary paused and turned to face Ash, The Aura Guardians… with their unbreakable willpower… and slight gift of power… Legends and Aura Guardians… they're the two that binds man and pokemon together! through understanding… and through their gifts…" He turned back to face the mural, "And this… is when the balance becomes… askew…"

It was quite until Drew broke the silence.

"I wonder if Giovanni even knows what he's getting into…" Drew asked.

"Probably doesn't even have the slightest clue," Cress sighed.

Ash kept staring at the Groudon though and remembering the slimy tentacles that had tried to grab him and Max… He had never told anyone, especially since he didn't even understand aura then, about what that had felt like… but now… looking back on it with his knowledge of aura as it stood… He could now see clearly and remember the feeling of life draining energy that coursed through them… The slime even had smelled like death to him… Ash shuttered slightly and tried to push the thoughts away. That was the problem with heightened senses… everything could be so much better… or so much worse… like the smell of death…

Gary took the time to film the inside of the tower with a small camcorder he had brought. he said that it had come with him on the same premise as the notebooks… Research. Ash reached forward and pulsed aura into the pedestal with the prophecy on it… A chiming noise drifted around them and Ash could almost pick out where the lyrics to the song should go…

_A rocky tower forms from the center of a desert, rising to the sky__… __A testament to the past__…_

The tower however started to groan and rumble. Trapinch bobbed his head and started to lead them up and out of the ancient place. Outside the wind had slowed some, though still made their eyes water, until they replaced their goggles and bandanas. The tower slowly sank into the ground… and eventually it was as if it had never been there… a mere mirage. Trapinch joined Iris' team since his purpose to protect the shrine was no longer an option… or really needed anymore. The group continued walking further and further until finally they breached the desert and could see a kingdom in the distance. They were mostly keeping to their own thoughts about the new revelation in the tower. Brock suddenly broke the trance.

"Of course! Why didn't I remember before!?" Brock laughed a bit, after he had taken his goggles and bandana off, "It's the Mirage Kingdom! I bet it's the Togepi festival again!"

Everyone smiled until they heard Ash's voice, "Misty? Misty are you okay?"

Everyone turned and saw Misty gazing forlornly at the kingdom, "Togetic…"

Tears started to bubble in her eyelashes and Ash wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Mist…" Ash spoke softly. Ellie frowned in confusion and sadness at her friend's discomfort. Pikachu frowned as well but said the same as Ash, "pik chu chu PikachuPi."

"I hope… we don't have to stay here too long…" Misty murmured. Ash nodded his head.

"I bet the others would even go check it out for us and come tell us if the token is there. Then we'd just have to pop in and out…" Ash said, trying to cheer her up.

"No… I need to go… It's okay. I can handle this," Misty kissed Ash's cheek and rubbed her eyes. She tried to put on a tough face but Ash and many there could see her pain. They too hoped they wouldn't be here longer than they had too, since it hurt Misty so.

zzzzz

Colorful streamers flew everywhere… What a festival it was. It was quite soon that they figured the token wasn't there. Regrettably the sun was starting to go down. It would be much too cold to sleep outside in the areas around a desert. So the group tried to find a place to stay for the night when suddenly Ash smiled,

"Duh! We can go to Princess Sara! I mean… if you're okay with that Mist… I've had meetings with them before with Riley… They are part of the royalty of the six regions."

Misty simply smiled, "It's fine…"

Ash could sense her sorrow a slight spike of fear… She might have been thinking of Karui… or Togetic.

Ash nodded and everyone followed him to the castle. After showing his coin to the guards and the King and Queen coming to greet them, they entered the throne room. Princess Sara sat happily with a Togepi on her lap. Ash immediately felt Misty's sorrow.

"It's truly wonderful to see you all again!" Princess Sara said in joy. She curtsied to them and bowed her head respectfully to Ash, "Sir Ketchum."

Ash bowed fully, "An honor again, Princess."

She smiled and was about to speak when they all heard a voice.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

The absolute malice behind the sentence almost over-loaded Ash's senses. He glanced up and took in a sharp breath.

"Karui…"

"Ah! Princess Karui! Look we have some very important guests! Did you know that Sir Ketchum helped save our kingdom once, oh isn't that delightful?" The king said gaily. His wife though, had picked up on the tension in the room.

Karui glared at Ash a bit longer before she smiled, "I suppose knights are good at that… better them fall than us… right?"

The queen frowned. The king looked confused. Princess Sara seemed mortified by her statement. Ash stared at her stoically. The others in the group scowled and Misty… Misty was furious…

-STOMP-

-STOMP-

-STOMP-

"Can I help you? Girl?" Karui asked snottily.

-SLAP!-

Everyone was frozen in shock. Misty Waterflower had just slapped the crud out of a princess.

"Don't you ever- EVER- strike my boyfriend again! Or talk about anyone's life like it's nothing! If you had any idea how many times he's saved your butt indirectly- ooohh you… You just don't even have any sense!" Misty ranted. Ash had gotten to both of them in a few strides and wrapped his arms around Misty.

"Easy, Misty…" Ash said a bit numbly.

Misty froze and looked up at him, "I just slapped a princess… didn't I?"

Ash rose a brow, "And I'm the dumb one?"

Misty smiled and flicked his nose, "The dumbest."

"That is Assault!" Karui suddenly screamed.

The King and Queen glanced at each other in such confusion… they honestly didn't know what to do. Princess Sara seemed to understand though. Suddenly Karui's… parents walked into the room.

"What on earth is going on in here?" her father asked.

"I'm… not quite sure… Hanamizu…" The King spoke.

"Mother! Father! That girl just slapped me!" Karui shouted.

Both her parents glared up at Misty. The rest of the group had supportively ended up behind the couple.

"Sir Ketchum… Is there something about my daughter that requires you to bring her misery?" Karui's mother, Meinu, spoke.

Ash stepped forward from behind Misty and bowed, "My humblest apologies… Your grace… I mean no disrespect… We will find another place of refuge for the evening."

"He's the one that forced himself on me, father."

Silence… Ash's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Fear and shock gripped his heart. All he could see was Karui smiling ever so peacefully at him…

"WHAT!?" Misty shouted in rage, "Oh no no no you don't! You're the one that forced yourself on him! Me and Brock saw you!"

"Three commoners' words against mine… I'm frightened…" Karui rolled her eyes.

Hanamizu glared at Ash. Ash was afraid he was going to burst into flames from the look in the man's eyes. He started to approach. Before anyone could say much, he had grabbed Ash by the collar, since Ash was too shocked to move.

"You have no right to touch my daughter in such a way," He growled.

Ash was a bit afraid… He hadn't ever had much time with a father figure other than Oak, but he was slower and older than most… Ash wasn't used to being talked to like this by an older man… most people he met were either kind or evil… not like this. He was only used to his mother yelling his entire three part name when he did something naughty. Suddenly a hand was on Hanamizu's wrist.

"Put him down."

The venom in Paul's voice was quite persuasive, but yet Hanamizu just frowned.

"And you are?"

"His friend," Paul replied. Ash couldn't help but smile at Paul calling him his friend.

The others were standing behind him… around them… Hanamizu started to get a bit nervous. Karui seemed to be getting angry.

"And what were you planning to do to one of my knights?"

Everyone in the room turned to see the welcoming, to some, sight of Queen Ilene gracefully walking into their midst.

"Queen Ilene…" Hanamizu started forcefully, "One of your so called knights… Has forced himself on my daughter! I will not stand for this in the slightest! He must be punished and if that is not enough, his red-haired… woman! Has just slapped my daughter!"

Misty scowled at the man at the same time Ash did but both kept silent.

Ilene glanced over at Ash and spoke, "Release him first Hanamizu… he isn't going anywhere… we will resolve this easily."

Ash sighed when the man finally let go of his collar and stepped forward to Ilene before kneeling, "Thank you my queen…" He murmured. She pulled out a staff and placed it on his shoulder. Suddenly the room was filled with blue light… it was Ash's memories.

zzzzzzzzzzzz~Ash and Karui~zzzzzzzzzzz

_Karui walked up to him, "Though you are new and young, you are becoming a very well known person within the families of royalty across the six regions... Could you imagine... being a prince? You could have anything you wanted."_

_Ash got a little nervous as she got closer, "Well yes that would be nice... But no offense my lady, but I prefer to work for what I get."_

_Karui smiled, "Of course... an honorable and brave man that will make you."_

_"Miss Karui... why don't we go back to the festival?" Ash said and turned his head back towards the direction of town, nervously._

_"Choose me instead..." Karui spoke as her face got even closer to Ash's._

_"What?" Ash asked turning his head around to see her inches from his face, which surprised him._

_Karui then grabbed the back of Ash's head and pulled him forward into an embrace and a kiss…_

—

_Ash finally pulled her from him, "What... What was that for!" Ash lost his veil of formality, now that he was flustered. After all Ash had to be trained to be formal, it didn't come naturally._

_"I want you to be mine..." Karui said._

_"I'm sorry but I care more for someone else, Karui," Ash said and wiped his mouth. Karui got angry._

_"How dare you! You should be honored to have been kissed by me!" Karui said loudly._

_Ash looked up at her, "I'm sorry, my lady, but I simply belong to another."_

_"You belong to anyone who has authority over you, knave! and I say you belong to me!" Karui shouted._

_"Look," Ash said, suddenly quitting the formalities entirely, "I don't like you. You are just as important as any one else alive. If I must be kind to you and protect you to keep peace I will, but I will not sacrifice my freedom or my dignity to anyone. I'm a free man. You have no right to control me beyond your means," Ash then reached out a hand, "Come... I'm taking you back to your guards."_

_Karui was still steaming but approached Ash. She drew back her hand,_

_SLAP!_

_Ash took it surprisingly well, stoically almost... As if he had simply known it was coming and took it... His face was red on his right side though._

_"I will escort myself... You will be dishonored for this... I can assure you," Karui said before walking away back towards town._

zzzzzzzzzzzzz~End Memory~zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"It's… It's all fake! Lies!" Karui shouted.

Ilene turned sharply, "How dare you talk so disrespectfully to one of the very knights that have sworn to protect you with their lives!? Everything you hold dear, all the frivolous things you prattle over… would be for naught if not for our soldiers! To have wealth over another is one thing… but to blatantly disrespect those who wish for or are restricted to a simpler life… especially one of voluntary servitude, is beyond my understanding!"

"We will take our leave…" Hanamizu spoke without emotion and left. Meinu trailed behind whispering harsh things into Karui's ear. They were escorted from the castle…

"I wish I had seen you slap her," Ilene sighed suddenly in reference to Misty.

Everyone looked at each other in silence for a moment before busting out into laughter.

"Ilene! Shame on you!" Ash grinned cockily.

Ilene stifled another laugh, "I sorry… I can only speak the truth Sir Ketchum."

She turned to face Misty, "I terribly sorry for all that… Though next time I'd think a tiny bit more before slapping a princess."

"Yeah… I guess that was pretty stupid," Misty said sheepishly.

"Thanks… all of you," Ash smiled and glanced at Misty and then Paul and everyone else.

"I was afraid they'd lock you in the dungeon and throw away the key, Ashy-Boy. We can't have that… can we?" Gary grinned cheekily.

The group spent some more time talking to Princess Sara, her parents, and Ilene before heading off to their quarters for the night.

zzzzzzzzzz-Misty-zzzzzzzzzzzz

_Misty could feel the weight of her small pokemon in her arms… Holding Togepi made her feel closer to her deceased mother… Once she had been held like that… She had a picture somewhere of her mother… Togepi… Togepi… I miss you…_

Misty's eyes cracked open. The moon was out and bright… She could her Iris' soft snoring nearby… Dawn and May were more quiet sleepers. Sentret was curled up on the end of May's bed and Piplup slept next to Dawn. Iris' egg rested on her bedside table… _An egg… white… blue… red… Togepi… STOP IT!_ Misty shook her head and felt a couple of tears get shaken from her face because of the force. She stood up out of bed and walked towards the balcony.

"Why do things… have to change…?" Misty asked no one in particular… perhaps anyone who would listen or answer…

_Ten years old again… Walking with Brock… Ash… Ash… She wouldn't be his girlfriend if things didn't change… yet she couldn't help her heart from aching… She had her future spread before her… now all she needed was a little bit more of the past to make her complete… Her mom was dead so that couldn't be helped… maybe Ash could wear his old league hat sometime? What on earth was she thinking?_

"I'm being silly," Misty muttered to herself. She was being silly right? Maybe not… sometimes all hearts ache a bit for innocence and times long past… Wanting to relive such sweet memories. Misty flinched when she noticed a tiny light in the gardens. At first she was going to ignore it… but she eventually felt a instinctual need to go and check it. Walking out into the cold air in nothing but her PJs and some socks, Misty made her way out into the gardens and towards the faint light. She was still making her way there when the light dimmed and was gone. She stopped walking and sighed, thinking perhaps the thing was gone…

"Toe tecu to tec?"

Misty's body flushed with warmth but she couldn't move at first… Finally she turned…

"Togetic?" Misty asked. Tears already welling in her eyes. The pokemon smiled sweetly and hovered closer to her before landing in her arms.

"Toe tec to!" Togetic chirped. Misty fell to her knees and hugged the small pokemon tightly. She sobbed and the pokemon nuzzled deep into her chest.

"I've… I've missed you so much!" Misty hiccuped. It had been almost five years ago she had to say goodbye…

Before Togetic could speak any more, Misty heard the sound of others.

"Toe tecu toe tec!" They chanted. Many of the Togepi had evolved themselves. Misty glanced down into her once pokemon's eyes. The pokemon chirped back. She watched as the others started to chirp to Toegtic before floating away and towards a portal. It closed and the two were alone.

"Are… Are you wanting… or able…" Misty swallowed, "To come back with me?"

Togetic beamed and nodded its head, "Toe tec to!"

She just about strangled the poor pokemon then and there.

"I bet you wanna see daddy… too, huh?" Misty asked sweetly. Togetic smiled and nodded.

"And uncle Brock?" Misty spoke softly.

Another nod. Misty finally was able to find feeling in her legs again and make her way back to the castle… She was so numb. She made her way into Brock and Ash's room quietly. The pokemon in her arms floated over to Ash and saw two Pikachus… After a curious tilt of his head, the pokemon floated over and poked Ash in the nose.

"Hmfph?" Ash snorted and cracked his eyes open. Blue light flashed in them briefly… _no need to attack anything. Friendly people here._

"What cha doing, Mist? You look… cold…" Ash froze and stared at the floating pokemon beside her.

"Toe tecu to?"

"Togetic?" Ash whispered.

"Toe tec to!" The pokemon dove into his chest and woke Pikachu and Ellie up at the same time.

"Pi pi pi!" Pikachu shouted in glee, but worked to keep his voice down. Brock rolled over due to his closeness.

"What are you guys do…ing… Togetic?" Brock asked

"Toe tec!" Togetic floated over to Brock and smiled. The doctor petted the pokemon on the head.

"I've missed you too buddy. How've things been?" Brock smiled. Togetic cooed.

"Togetic wants to come back with me," Misty spoke and smiled.

Ash grinned, "Is that so? That's wonderful, Mist."

Brock had said goodnight and rolled over. Togetic floated back over to Misty. Ash saw her shivering.

"You cold?" Ash asked.

"Yeah… I got a bit chilled in the garden."

"Why were you out there anyways?"

"I saw a light and that's when I found Togetic."

"I bet he felt you here. Pokemon are good with that."

Misty nodded with a happy smile.

"Do you…" Ash started and blushed.

"Well…" Misty glanced at the bed. The last time they had slept in the same bed was partly due to an accident and they were trying to make up… but what about falling asleep there on purpose? Then she remembered… He's my friend too… that's something that goes even deeper… If we keep forgetting that then our relationship won't ever grow… "Ash… We're friends too, right?"

Ash tilted his head and then slowly smiled, "Of course Mist. I getcha… I mean… We'll always be friends… What's wrong with sleeping near each other… like I mean we did it when we were ten… even if those were sleeping bags."

Misty smiled and nodded. Togetic floated over and curled up on Pikachu's other side. Misty slipped under the covers and immediately was relieved by the warmth. She felt Ash's hand lightly grasp hers near the center of the bed. There eyes met and smiles crossed their faces.

"Friends forever… right?" Ash nodded.

"Of course…" Misty smiled brightly back. Slowly both closed their eyes and fell into slumber.

zzz

"Hmmm… You guys sure know how to make a friend fell like a third wheel."

Misty started from her sleep at the comment and immediately saw Ash's face in front of hers. Ash opened his eyes a bit slower but when he saw her face however, he became startled and flopped out of the bed.

-Fump-

"What? Am I that scary with bed head?" Misty asked angrily and then turned to see Brock putting on his jacket. He was almost fully dressed for the day.

"Naw i'd just imagine it might be a surprise to wake up with a person of the opposite sex in the same bed as you… Anywho you do realize the girls are going to ask you a million and one questions," Brock grinned and then laughed softly.

"What? You were here, we just slept holding hands," Misty huffed.

"You know they won't buy that even if it's true. They'll want a full romance novel," Brock sighed, "I could use one of those too."

-Puff-

The pillow Misty had thrown, hit Brock's head. Brock rubbed his head self-consciously and huffed.

Ash finally popped out from behind the side of the bed. He mumbled. Togetic floated over to Misty and hugged her before giving a hug to Ash and then Brock and finally Pikachu and Ellie.

"Awww… If it's possible you've gotten even sweeter, Togetic," Misty cooed. Misty then went with Togetic and slipped into her room to get dressed. After a hour or so, all the guys were waiting in the main room.

zzzzzzzz-Guys-zzzzzzzzz

"So uh… What's our plan now?" Max asked the others.

"I don't know… We don't really have any other leads," Brock frowned.

"Maybe we could try asking around again?" Ritchie asked.

Most everyone shrugged.

"We don't have must else of a choice," Paul nodded.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Girls-zzzzzzzzz

So… Why were you in Ash and Brock's room last night… huh?" Dawn smiled cheekily. May and Iris were right behind her as Misty finished packing her things and Togetic flittered about.

"Sleeping and holding hands," Misty smiled and answered, "I was cold after getting Togetic from the garden."

"Come on… that can't be all…" May drawled out.

"It is," Misty smiled, "Being friends is about as important to us as being boyfriend and girlfriend."

At first the other girls seemed disappointed but finally they all smiled.

"Yeah that actually sounds like a great idea," May giggled.

"Mmmhmm," Iris smiled.

Dawn was smiling too before glancing over her friends… They all were in a relationship… except her. She hid her slight disappointment well though as the four girls went back to join up with the rest of the group.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Finally all the girls walked in and everyone else was introduced to Togetic. Misty captured Togetic in a poke ball before releasing him soon after. The pokemon rested in her arms, just like old times. Pikachu and Ellie happily chatted with their friend. After saying goodbye to the King and Queen, Princess Sara, and Queen Ilene, as well as thanking her once again, they started out towards Lavaridge. There was a new and easier way to get to the town from the side of the mountain. Another cable car had recently been installed. The group paid for tickets and boarded the car. Once they were comfortable and settled for the fifteen minute ride, they started to make their plans.

"I wonder if Flannery is competing or not?" Max asked.

"Maybe. For some of the younger gym leaders, this tournament proves as a grand opportunity for them to grow and learn so they can be better at their job, much like when I decided to travel with Ash," Cilan smiled.

Ash was looking out the port window. He was practicing with his aura since they were being lifted over a large forest that covered a good deal of Mt. Chimney. It was then that he suddenly picked up a fast moving signature; he focused more to try and figure out exactly what it was. He nodded after a moment, "Guys… I know where we need to go next."

The group turned to look at him and he turned to face them as well, "I just sensed a Latios fly under us… He can hide himself from many, but not an Aura Guardian. He headed northwest."

"That was Latias' wish, right?" Iris asked.

Everyone nodded.

"What is to the northwest? Anything memorable?" Drew questioned.

"Florina…" Max spoke softly. Ash, May and Brock frowned at him. Ash could then remember the place with stone pillars and a comet in his dream… _But why would I dream of the comet? _He thought about their trip to Altomare… When he had dreamed of the Soul dew being cracked, he was right… perhaps even had seen the future but now… _The comet can't come back. It definitely hasn't been a thousand years… _But it was shown to him for some reason… right?

Brock had already pulled out his map and started to try and chart a way for them to get to Florina from where they were. After another few minutes, the car finally stopped at the top of the mountain and the group disembarked. As they walked through the town of Lavaridge, a voice called out to them.

"Brock? Is that you? Oh! Ash and Misty too!"

There before them, the famous breeder, Suzy, stood.

"SUZY!" Brock almost screamed and kneeled before her, "It's beyond wonderful to see you again!"

"Brock…" Max warned.

"Okay… Okay…" Brock said and tried to stand back up normally.

"It's wonderful to see you again, too," Suzy said cheerily. Brock melted.

"Get up you," Misty grumbled and rolled her eyes.

After Brock got himself in check and everyone was introduced, Suzy led them over to her new breeding center and salon.

"The warm rocks here help to easily hatch pokemon eggs. It also seems to promote great health in the new borns," Suzy explained as they walked through the door.

"Nine!"

Everyone looked over and saw two Ninetails resting in a corner of the store. They could hear soft noises form behind them.

"Wait… Is that your Vuplix, Suzy?" Misty asked.

"Yeah… She finally decided to evolve… She's mates with Zane's Ninetails now… And… they aren't alone," She smiled. Two little Vuplix heads popped up over Suzy's Ninetail's back.

"Oh my gosh!" May squealed. Dawn placed both hands on the side of her face in girlish wonder.

"So cute!" Misty smiled.

"Awww…" Iris cooed.

The two Vulpix fumbled over to the group with their parents trailing behind. Suddenly Zane walked into the room.

"Hey, babe? You know where that new batch of eggs are? Oh! Hello there everyone."

"Hello, Zane," Ash smiled.

"Those eggs are in room three," Suzy smiled at Zane, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, One of our customers came by to pick up an egg a stranger's pokemon had. It was laid recently and she offered to take it," Zane nodded.

A young woman walked into the room and Zane turned to to her, "Just one moment, Miss Reiko. Your egg will be here soon," Zane then disappeared into a nearby room.

"Hello there everyone. Pardon me if I interrupted something," Reiko nodded. She had long, waist-length black hair, fair skin, and amethyst eyes. She wore a purple long sleeved v-neck shirt, black baggy pants, black sneakers with white details, and purple earrings. She wore light lip-gloss, some eyeliner, and a chain hung from one of her pant pockets.

"No it's fine," Dawn smiled. The corner of Paul's mouth twitched at Dawn's cheeriness.

Reiko's eyes shifted to Paul's face when Dawn spoke. A small smile crossed her face.

"I was wondering… Would you like to take one of Ninetail's offspring, Brock?" Suzy turned and asked the doctor. He stuttered.

"Me?" He turned and looked into Ninetail's eyes, "You… sure?"

"Nine!" Ninetails nodded happily and licked Brock's face.

"She knows you'll take good care of either of them," Suzy spoke, "Hopefully I can find a good home for the second one too."

"Ooh! Ooh! I don't have any idea if it's any of my business but I'll take it! I'd love another awesome and amazing fire type like a Vulpix!" Chili shouted suddenly. Cilan and Cress face faulted in embarrassment.

"Wow, you're sure excitable," Suzy giggled. Chili sweat dropped.

"But, I can truthfully say that he will take good care of Vulpix as well," Brock nodded.

Chili froze, "Really?"

Ash chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Of course. I 'm a pokemon doctor! I say you take great care of your fire types," Brock smiled.

"Whoa! Thanks Brock," Chili grinned.

"Then it's settled!" Suzy smiled happily, "It's really like fate! I can't imagine being more happy with two kind people like you taking them."

Ninetails placed the little girl Vulpix in Brock's arms and then the little boy in Chili's. The little girl licked Brock's chin and the boy snorted smoke in Chili's face.

"Awesome!" Chili almost shouted.

Zane then walked in and smiled at Reiko, who had been happily watching the others interact, "Here's your egg!"

"Oh thank you so much," Reiko said respectfully and carefully took the egg.

"Where are all of you heading anyway?" Suzy asked after she truly took the time to notice the large group.

The group then explained that they were in the Master Challenge and that they were trying to find a way to Florina from here.

"Oh! Florina! Isn't that that beautiful place in the mountains? All the stone structures and gorgeous flora and fauna?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah that's right," May smiled, "Some of us have been there before but we don't know how to get there from here."

"Hmmm… I bet you could take the back trails," Zane spoke, "You'll be doing a lot of hiking but nothing too extreme. I would suggest getting some supplies though."

"Oh! Like trail mix?" Dawn asked giddily.

"Yeah I think that's what he means," Misty chuckled and Togetic chirped happily.

"Let's go to the store and get some supplies and start heading that way. We'll have to sleep outside but we're used to that," Paul spoke.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Brock's and Chili's Vulpixs said goodbye to their mom and dad and the group said goodbye to Zane, Suzy, and Reiko before walking outside. They were halfway to the store when Ash spoke, "I swear I've seen that Reiko before…"

"Hmmm… maybe she's from Kanto?" Iris asked.

"Yeah she kinda seemed familiar to me too," Brock spoke and rubbed his chin.

"Is that because she's pretty?" Misty deadpanned.

"No! I mean yeah, but not what you mean! I'm serious!" Brock grunted in annoyance.

"Wait! Oh wait! Excuse me!"

The group turned around and saw said young woman running towards them.

"Reiko?" May asked.

"Sorry about that… I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind having me tag along? I've been wanting to see Florina… They say it's gorgeous but not very many people take trips or guides out that way since it's so remote… I was thinking it would be smarter to go with a group," Reiko smiled.

"Sure that's no big deal!" Ash grinned. Gary face-palmed in the background but didn't speak.

"Hmm… I think I saw you the day I picked out my first pokemon at Oak's," Reiko said suddenly as the group started to walk again.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! I'm sure of it! you were that little four-year old boy running around in the corrals like a wild pokemon," Reiko chuckled. Misty grinned.

"Sounds about right."

"Oh Shut-up you," Ash grumbled at his girlfriend.

"You've grown a bunch!" Reiko smiled.

"Oh that's right! You got a Charmander from gramps. You're Reiko Hinamura. You're a pretty strong trainer. You got in the Top 2 in the Renaissance League last year. Fire and Water type specialist, right?" Gary asked.

"That's right! and yes… My pokemon did a wonderful job," Reiko nodded.

They all talked a little bit more as they walked into the store. At some point, Ash and Gary found themselves on the same isle. Gary took the opportunity.

-Bop-

"Ouch! Geez what was that for, Gary?" Ash grumbled and rubbed his head were Gary had smacked it. Pikachu and Ellie cocked their heads.

"You stupid or something?" Gary huffed.

"So they say," Ash said sarcastically back.

"Ash… Why are we heading to Florina?" Gary started and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Um to see Latios… and maybe heal another heart."

"And why are we going to see this Latios and heal a heart?"

"Because we need to to save the world and fulfill Latias' last wish."

"And you invited a stranger to come with us… Just how do you plan to explain all this to her?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, Oh…, is right."

Ash sighed and scratched the back of his head, trying to think.

"I suppose we could just tell her the truth on the way there… and hope she stays quiet," Ash spoke finally.

"Well problem is we can only hope… Second even if she does agree… We'll have to make sure no one knows she knows or she might be targeted…"

Ash frowned deeply at the thought of someone else being in danger because of him…

"We could test her."

"Test her?"

"With a battle. To make sure she can handle herself," Ash grinned.

"Hmmm…"

"Oh come on! It's a good idea, plus whoever gets the honor, gets to practice more! Win-win situation here," Ash smiled.

"Grr… Fine. I guess it's going to have to work," Gary sighed, "Just at least try to use your brain next time." Gary smirked afterwards.

"Alright alright. Fine," Ash said and waved Gary off.

"Come on you two, everyone's done," Ritchie came around the corner and said with a smile.

Soon the group was all back together and heading towards a trail that would lead them down the side of Mt. Chimney.

zzzz

**So… what do you guys think about that mural? Exciting? Curious? :D**

**And YAAAAY! Karui get pwned by Misty!**

**And little Togetic rejoins Misty at long last :D**

**Also about Brock and Ninetails... At first I was going to have his original Vulpix come back with him, but after doing some research and realizing he never felt like Vulpix was ever his pokemon, I started to think it over more. Then I found out Zane and Suzy kinda unofficially became an item, so, though I know it was slightly against Suzy's nature to let or have Vulpix evolve, I thought that since she had proven her point to Zane before, that this was acceptable. So Brock and Chili were given the offspring of the original Vulpix Brock cared for.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**


	5. Florina

**I have another question for you guys****… ****First do you like the way I write my battles? I****'****ve noticed that some people write out really long battles on a lot of fics, but for me personally I usually get bored of them(That****'****s probably just me though)****… ****Anywho It won****'****t be too long now before the opportunity arises for the group to put their training into some real practice with others in the Challenge. Roughly seven multi(or tag) battles in a row****… ****Would that bore you guys? Or is that fine since this is really the first time it****'****s happened? I****'****ll have some dialogue and things in between each battle kinda like the Contest that was in Viridian, but not with the extra little subplot of Damien messing around(maybe)****… ****So please do tell me what you think, Okay? :D**

**I****'ve put**** up a poll for ya :P**

**Also this is the last chapter with an OC in it for the rest of the Hoenn Arc. At least major appearances of any kind.**

**Okay sorry, onwards! Woot! Next chapter :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Wow! Look at all the pokemon," May said happily and skipped down some rocks that were next to the path.

Many pokemon flew through the trees and moved through the forest, Spoink, Numel, Swablu, and many more.

"Yeah…" Max said quietly.

Ash frowned with Brock at Max's lack-luster response. Many of the others either didn't notice or were simply puzzled.

"You alright?"

Max looked up at Reiko, "I'm fine."

Reiko frowned but nodded and continued walking.

"WHOA!" May yelped and started running down the hill out of control. She had started and now couldn't stop. A small ledge was in her path.

"May!" Drew yelped and started to run that way. The others tried to carefully hurry behind him. Drew pushed harder to catch up.

"Eep!" May squeaked and grabbed a tree to stop herself. Drew however had finally reached her but was also out of control.

-HUFF!-

Drew slammed into May from behind. After a moment, both started to blush furiously. Drew leapt back.

"I'm so sorry, May!" Drew said.

May laughed a bit, "It's alright… I guess we both screwed that up pretty bad, huh?"

Drew relaxed a bit and smiled, "Yeah I guess so. You sure you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you?"

Drew nodded and held her hand.

"You two lovebirds okay?" Gary joshed as the rest of the group made their way to them.

"Yeah, just peachy," Drew huffed and rolled his eyes. They began walking again.

"Heh, heh… I guess _I am_ a little bit of an airhead," May laughed nervously and blushed.

"Naw, you just got a bit carried away. That's all," Drew smiled happily. May smiled back and they continued holding hands.

The group kept walking for a while before Cress brought the group's attention to the fact that the sun was getting low. They worked to set up their tents and gear so they could settle in for the night. It wasn't too long before they all fell asleep.

zzz

_Dots of blue light__… __more__… __more__… __more__… __four legs__… __coming__… __fast._

Ash snapped up out of his sleeping bag and leapt to his feet, waking Drew in the process.

"What's up, man?" Drew asked grumpily.

"We gotta wake everyone up now. No questions," Ash said hurriedly, "There's giant pack of Electrike coming. We have to get into the trees."

Drew nodded in understanding and started getting up and moving to the other tents to warn people. Ritchie had woken up after hearing Ash and Drew talking. Soon everyone was up and could hear growling and leaves rustling and crackling. They all started to work to get to the nearby trees where the Electrike couldn't reach. Everyone was climbing up and getting into the trees. Ash helped Misty get up before climbing up quickly as well. May turned to look at Drew after she heard a noise.

"Hey… You get up first okay?"

"Huh?" Drew turned to her, "What do you mean? You're getting up there first and that's final."

May's eyes flicked over to something nearby before she smiled at him, "It'll be easier to pull me up if your there first." She smiled.

"Well… Alright," Drew said reluctantly and climbed up quick. As he went to turn around, everyone shouted when they noticed the Electrike storming through the forest, "May, give me your hand!" Drew said worriedly, cursing himself for letting her trick him. She worked to climb up with his help, but it simply wasn't enough.

"Ah!" May shouted in pain when an Electrike bit her ankle. Drew quickly was able to get her up and away from the pokemon but her ankle was a bit bloody and her jeans torn.

"May… Why'd you go and do that?" Drew asked and pressed her close to him.

"You already hurt your leg for me… And I… I really care about you… I love you and don't want you hurt…" May spoke. Drew blushed and pushed bit of stray hair out of her face.

"You… love me?" Drew asked and stared a bit into the distance.

"Yeah… I think so…" May smiled and kissed his cheek. Drew repositioned her head and they locked their lips together. May gripped his shoulder, while Drew made sure to keep a good hold on her so she wouldn't fall from the tree. After parting from each other and staring into each other's eyes for a moment, Drew reached down and tore a piece of cloth from the towel he had in his backpack. He carefully wrapped it around May's ankle and tightened it. May flinched when he tightened it but didn't make a noise.

"Look at you… Did it hurt bad?" Drew asked calmly.

"No… It wasn't too bad… Thanks," May said and leaned into him.

"Now what!?" Chili shouted suddenly.

The Electrike were circling and growling, some even leaping up at the trees the group were in.

"May I try something?" Reiko asked the group.

"Sure, give it a shot," Gary shrugged from his perch.

"Alright! Greninja, we need your help!" Reiko shouted and released the water type. It settled into the trees beside them and watched it's trainer for a command.

"Use Smokescreen, then Dig. You know what to do after that, okay?" Reiko commanded

"Gre!" Greninja nodded and turned to toss several Smokescreen bombs into the massive crowd of electric types. Smoke enveloped them and Greninja leapt down into the cloud and then into the ground beneath. The group waited and listened; they heard many sounds of frightened Electrike and the burrowing of Greninja, though Ash had a bit more of a show with his aura vision. Eventually they started to hear rumbling. Water suddenly blasted up through the ground and into the air; it collected the smoke and ash on the ground from Mt. Chimney and turned into a mudslide. The wave of dirty water washed many of the Electrike away and they started to run off. One Electrike however, was hanging onto the edge of a small bluff, trying not to fall. Though many of it's brethren ran past they didn't help when she whimpered. The good of the pack… not the members that make it up…

"Wow! That sure did the trick!" Iris said happily.

Ash looked over and saw the struggling pokemon. He stood and leapt from one tree to another before catching himself on the one closest to the Electrike. Ash shimmied down and then hung parallel to the ledge Electrike was stuck on.

"Here, let me help you," Ash spoke and reached out to the pokemon. It growled at first before whimpering once it slipped again. It fell. "Oh no you don't!" Ash shouted and reached out and grabbed the pokemon, letting go of the branch he was holding at the same time.

"Ash!" Misty shouted. Everyone watched as Ash and the Electrike, now wrapped in his arms, fell and hit the ground. Ash rolled down through the ash on the mountainside before slamming into the side of a rock.

"Erk!" Ash yelped from hitting his back. Electrike growled before crawling out from Ash's arms and running into the forest.

Ash worked to prop himself up as they others made their way over. May was limping.

"Ash, are you alright!?" Misty asked and got to him first. She crouched down as Togetic flittered near her shoulder and Pikachu and Ellie were at her feet.

"Yeah… It hurt, but I'll be fine," Ash smiled, "Is Electrike okay?"

Brock nodded, "Yeah, she ran off. I think she's fine. You and May however are a different story."

Brock reached down and looked over Ash with a trained eye, "You seem alright except for a few minor cuts and scrapes. He then turned to May as everyone else sat down to rest from the excitement, "We need to fix this better." Brock pulled out his medic kit he had brought and took off Drew's temporary bandage. After spraying the cuts there with antiseptic, he properly wrapped it with gauze. "Hey Iris, think you could find some Custap berries? They should really help speed up May's healing processes."

"Sure! Leave it to me!" Iris nodded and took off into the woods after leaving her egg with Cilan.

"Thanks, Brock," May nodded.

"No problem," Brock turned to look at Ash as he stood up and stretched, "Everything feel in place?"

Ash groaned a bit, "Yeah… I think." He then worked to try and dust off some of the ash that had accumulated on his clothes, "I think the ash kinda cushioned my fall."

"Fairly ironic, _Ash_," Dawn grinned.

"Heh, you're right. You really are Ashy-Boy, now," Gary smirked, so very pleased with himself.

"Dear Mew, please no more horrid puns," Paul grumbled in annoyance, "You're making me want to gag."

"Awww… You don't find it even a little funny?" May giggled a bit from her sitting position.

Paul just stared, "No. They're pointless and are merely irony… not humor."

"Oh well then," May huffed.

"I find them amusing at times," Drew smiled, "Not hilarious, but amusing."

"Are we really having an entire conversation about the importance or humor of puns?" Misty asked and placed her hands on her hips, "We have _got_ to have something better to do."

Ash chuckled, "Easy Mist, but in answer to your question, yes."

"Here we are!" Iris said as she approached and brought the berries with her.

"Thanks Iris!" Brock nodded and crushed the berries. He turned to May, "Drink this, okay?"

May nodded, "Alright…"

After May begrudgingly drank the mixture, Drew helped her to stand. Ash used some aura to help finish healing the wound and the group started working to make their way down the mountain again.

"So, Reiko… Do you know what is in your egg?" Ritchie asked as the group walked.

"Hmmm… I think so… I'm hoping it's a Castform. It's one of the eggs that someone never came to pick up. The egg just appeared in their fields and so they only had an idea of what pokemon it could be, rather than the normal fifty fifty toss up between the two parent's species," Reiko explained, "Most often the pokemon in the egg-"

"Is the species of the mother, while the skills of the father are passed down to it," Ash finished with a grin, "By the way… It is a Castform."

Reiko stared at Ash for a while before tilting her head, "How do… you know?

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Well I guess we have something we need to tell you…"

Ash commenced to explain to Reiko why they were really going to Florina… that they were being hunted… about Ash's powers and finally that Gary and he and agreed she might need to be tested against one of them to be sure she could defend herself at least as good as they could… Though her achievements as a trainer so far were pretty convincing.

"Wow… a Latios… and a sleeping Jirachi… It's all so mysterious…" Reiko smiled and looked up at the rest of the group, "Don't worry, friends. I will take it upon myself to keep your secret safe! I swear it, by my honour."

"That's a relief," Misty sighed.

Reiko smiled and looked down at her egg, "Wonderful… a Castform… just what I had hoped… He can change from a water to a fire type… I specialize in both types," Reiko turned and looked over at Iris, "What about you? What pokemon do you have in that egg?"

Iris smiled, "I'm pretty sure a Gible. I'm a dragon master in training… So I hope so."

"It is… I know that signature from anywhere… since you know I had a little Gible once," Ash smiled.

"Yes," Iris said happily and gripped the egg a little tighter.

Ash's eyes flashed and he looked behind him through the corner of his eye, "I think we have a tag-along."

Everyone stopped and turned to see what he was talking about, and sure enough the Electrike Ash had saved was trailing behind them… looking quite unsure. Ash stood firm in his spot, "Let's keep moving… She's not ready to trust any of us, yet…"

"Really?" Cress asked.

"Yeah… She'd probably bite one of us if we came close, right now…" Ash nodded. The group turned and continued walking as Electrike followed behind at a safe distance.

Before long, the group came over a hill and could see the ridge that over-looked Florina… they could see only a few of the stone pillars from where they were now.

"What a view…" Drew spoke and gazed around.

"Oh just wait, Drew! It's absolutely amazing up close!" May said excitedly, "You'll all love it!"

"Wow! I'm kinda excited!" Misty said happily.

"It is a pretty amazing place," Ash nodded.

Max only nodded silently. Everyone was starting to notice more and more how silent their young friend was being.

"Hey, Max… you okay?" Chili asked and bent a bit to look at him closer.

"I'm fine…"

"You don't seem fine, little buddy," Chili frowned.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Max said in a slightly abrasive tone.

"Max…"

Max turned and saw Ash behind him, "Chili's only worried about you…" Ash placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You remember what I told you... About friends always staying in your heart no matter how far away you are right?"

Max nodded in slight shame.

"You're Jirachi's friend forever… And hey… if I got the chance to see my friend again… and again… and again… maybe… you will too, and if not…" Ash glanced up into the sky, "Then you cherish the memories and move on the best you can… otherwise you'd be disappointing them by allowing yourself misery… I don't think Jirachi would want you so sad over him, that you couldn't enjoy us."

Max smiled slightly, "Okay… I'll try Ash…"

Ash grinned, "Much better. Last one there's a Slowpoke!" With that, Ash took off down the hill away from the group.

"Ash Ketchum! What friend were you talking about? ASH!?" Misty yelled out and sprinted behind him. Soon Chili ran off in fun and Cress followed to make sure Chili didn't hurt himself or anyone. Reiko dashed off in excitement and soon the others all trailed behind at a slower but moderately brisk pace compared to before. Paul was the last to run their direction.

He watched his friends running up over the hills and rocks to get to the ledge they could see. The sun was shining brilliantly and he could hear them laughing as they all ran. _You aren__'__t like them__… __you__'__ll never be like them__…_ Paul frowned before scowling _No__… __I will change__… __I__'__ll find a way. __I won__'__t just let it be anymore. __I__'__ve got to work for this and I will__… __What did carefree fun__… __feel like again? _Sure Paul had laughed at jokes and such, but never really for just the sake of laughing in pure joy… _One step at a time. __I__'__ll figure out the rest later__…_ Paul didn't laugh… no… but he _ran_… he ran and let out all the fear and tightness in his chest he could. As much of the doubt he could muster fled his body… and he smiled, even letting his teeth flash in a grin as he ran… and for a moment he could almost remember. It might hide itself again… but at least he had discovered he could feel emotions like that again… if only he could break through some of the regret and bitterness in his heart… if only he could somehow redeem himself for past mistakes… perhaps… he would get the chance… he could only hope fate was to bring him good fortune… but I guess he couldn't count on it… fate had never been too kind to him in the past. Then again… with his friends… yes… his friends… perhaps they could be his good luck charm. _Damn they really are making me soft__… __Really? A good luck charm?_

"Oh! Paul! Look, isn't it absolutely gorgeous!?" Dawn spoke. She grabbed his hand once he had arrived and almost successfully hidden his childish grin he had worn previously… though he was unsuccessful in making the happy smirk disappear. She dragged him over to the others and the ridge to see one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

"That sure is something," Paul nodded. Dawn blushed when she realized she was still holding Paul's hand and let go. As soon as Paul realized she had been holding his hand, since he felt her let go, a grumble came into his chest and a pink haze crossed his features. The feelings of embarrassment annoyed him so.

"Sorry," Dawn whispered. She looked down at her feet in some kind of shame.

Paul frowned, "Don't worry about it… It's me… It's definitely not you." _Shit._

Dawn's face turned red at the compliment. Paul shook his head and tried to distract himself with the view. Dawn simply smiled at him when he wasn't looking and went back to gazing at the view as well.

"Well hello there! Ash! Brock! May! Max! Wonderful to see you all again! To what do we owe this pleasure!?"

Everyone looked over and saw none other than Butler approaching them. Diane walked beside them… and… a little blond-haired boy walked between them, holding Diane's hand. His light blue eyes sparkled with curiosity at the new visitors.

"Oh my gosh! Diane, is that your little boy!?" May almost squealed.

Diane smiled joyfully, "Yes he is… His name is Eilian," Diane leaned over towards the young boy, "Say 'hi', Eilian."

"Helwo," Eilian spoke and hid behind his mother's legs.

"Hi there," Dawn giggled and bent down to his level. Eilian smiled back.

"So what are all of you doing out here? There are so many of you," Butler spoke and looked at the large crowd.

"We needed to come here to check on something…" Max spoke.

Ash started his explanation again. Butler and Diane were two people he was fairly certain they could trust, especially since Butler had mended his ways.

"How curious…" Butler mumbled, "To be perfectly honest we have been noticing something strange lately. We've observed the pokemon acting quite sluggish for a few months now… The plants aren't flourishing as much as they were… We honestly were thinking of checking on Jirachi's sleeping place soon to see if he was okay."

"Jirachi…" Max mumbled.

Everyone agreed and started making their way towards the cave. Eilian got tired on the way, so Ash offered to let one of his pokemon carry him.

"Go-gou?"

"Go-goat, Eilian's a little tired, think you would mind carrying him so Diane doesn't have to? We still have a ways to go," Ash smiled and patted the leafy goat's flank.

"Go-gotu!" Go-goat nodded and let the young child hold onto his soft green fur and leaves.

"Wow! Stwong pokemawn," Eilian spoke a carefully patted Go-goat who bleated in joy.

Everyone walked peacefully through the stone pillars, making their way. Ash keep pulsing his aura out and was disturbed to find so many plants and pokemon low on energy… Was Jirachi not doing his job? The thought kinda made Ash uneasy.

They all carefully made their way into the cavern and approached Jirachi's resting place…

"He's… gone," Max said finally and looked around.

"But how? We know he should be asleep in his crystal," Brock murmured.

"Hmmm… Let's see here," Ash spoke and moved away from the group and to were Jirachi had been. He sat down and started to meditate to allow his aura to search farther out. He opened his eyes and looked up towards the back of the cave.

"Absol… It's good to know you're alright," Ash spoke and soon everyone saw the disaster pokemon approach.

"Ab…sol…" Absol nodded and looked around at the new-comers. Ellie waved with Pikachu. Togetic chirped from Misty's arms.

"Do you know where Jirachi is, Absol?" Ash asked.

Absol nodded and turned to have them follow. They found themselves in a deeper part of the cavern. The light from inside almost blinded them, reflected from many crystals of all colors it danced in their faces before they entered further into the room.

_Max?_

Max gasped and his voice got caught in his throat, "Jirachi!?"

_Max! Max! So happy to see you!_

The small legendary floated over to the group from within the cavern. He ended up in Max's arms and the young trainer held him tightly, "I'm so happy too."

Everyone was glad that Max got to see his good friend again.

"You were right, Ash! You were!" Max said gleefully and couldn't help but dance in a circle briefly with his friend.

"When I'm I ever wrong?" Ash grinned.

-Crickets-

"You're joking right?" Misty asked and raised her eyebrow.

"I surely hope so," Gary grumbled.

"Hmph," Ash grunted, "Alright alright… I get it."

Misty smiled, "But I supposed when it comes to important advice… You're pretty good at that."

Ash turned to her and smiled, "Thanks Mist."

"Jirachi? Why aren't you sleeping? It defiantly hasn't been a thousand years," Max asked.

_The energy__… __In the earth__… __It__'__s wrong__… __It pushed me out__… __it woke me up__… __Now I have to heal the earth through these crystals__… __This place hasn__'__t been used in many years__…_

"Hmm… Wait! Didn't you guys say that the comet only comes every thousand years? and didn't Sir Aaron give his life a thousand years ago? I wonder if that's important," Reiko said suddenly.

Ash hummed, "Wow… If only I had known about that then… I guess my ancestor got to see the comet a long time ago… then I got to see it… how neat. I wonder if it is important… that is a good thing to keep in mind though."

_You__… __the aura lives in you__… __chosen one__… __I remember__… __many many thousands of years ago__… __when I first was put to sleep__… __After__… __after__…_

"After what?" Max asked.

_I__… __don__'__t remember__… __I just know my job__… __I actually don__'__t remember why I was first put to sleep._

"Just like Lugia… All of the legends we've talked to so far have… seemingly no clue what's going on…" Ash spoke.

"Maybe they simply don't remember either," Cilan added.

"Perhaps…" Brock began, "Those drawings on the mural… If that did happen then maybe that's why they don't remember… I don't think _I_ would remember something like that… They wouldn't have been in their right minds."

"Let's find some answers then," Ash spoke and walked forwards. A time flower rested at the back of the room pulsing with light.

"Hmmm… Is it just me or are the time flowers getting more impatient or flashy?" Chili asked.

"You know… I think you're right," Drew nodded.

"Hmmm," Dawn hummed worriedly.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

Everyone nodded and Ash touched the flower to reveal a memory.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz~Time: Unknown/Date: Unknown/Location: Florina~zzzzzzzzzz

_A man worn by age and many battles hobbled into the cavern. Jirachi floated by his left side and an Absol walked by his right. Many other pokemon followed behind. His hair was unruly and dark gray; his dark blue eyes glittered with knowledge and experience. A dark brown cape was draped over his hunched shoulders and a cane helped support his frame. Intricate designs decorated the old staff._

Ash noted the seal of Rota on the staff, but it looked slightly different.

_The man stopped walking near the end of the room and and turned to Jirachi._

"_My dear friend__… __It is time__… __So we may possibly never live through such horrors again.__"_

_I__'__m__… __so sleepy__…_

"_Don__'__t fear__… __You will get to rest soon__… __You have done more than enough for this world__… __Soon you shall also help it heal__… __by Arceus__' __will.__"_

_Jirachi only nodded tiredly._

_The Absol grunted something in slight anxiety. The man turned and smiled at the creature, __"__You think you and your ancestors may guard this place? I think you would do a great job guarding it__…"_

_Absol nodded. The man smiled again and turned back to Jirachi who was now floating in front of him. The man looked up and could see the comet through a small hole in the ceiling. __"__I suppose we should get this over with__…" __The man smiled regardless of what knowledge burdened his heart. He walked behind Jirachi as he slipped into slumber and opened his true eye. The man placed a hand on Jirachi and then stretched the other arm out towards the direction of the comet, with his fingers slightly curled the man cried out, __"__Long live the guardians! Long live prosperity! The Aura is with me!__" __Suddenly the man__'__s aura radiated out. Bright blue and glowing fiercely it pulsed around him._

"Amazing!" Diane breathed out.

"Wow Aura is so much stronger than I thought," Reiko spoke in awe.

"Incredible…" Gary murmured.

Everyone was slightly amazed by the strength aura could possess.

"This won't end well…" Ash murmured and just about everyone soon understood what he meant, "Diane… you might want to cover Eilian's eyes."

Diane nodded and covered the young boy's eyes. He seemed to not question the action, instinctually.

"_RarrrrgH!__" __The man growled and a beam of pure energy was channeled through his body, from the comet__… __to Jirachi. __"__Rrrrr__… __erk,__" __The man grunted. Everyone then saw a sphere of aura near the man__'__s chest. It seemed to pulse more erratically as time passed until finally__… __before their eyes__… __it burst and the man screamed in agony. The elderly man was shot back into the wall, but the link was completed__… __the process started__… __he wouldn__'__t be needed again._

"_Absol! Ab ab sol!__" __Absol said worriedly as the other pokemon gathered around the old man. His body quaked with energy. A bit of blood trickled from his mouth__… __the energies had ravaged his body__…_

"_Remember to guard this place__… __friends__… __You__… __must__… __Ah-erk!__" __The man groaned in pain as more energy pulsed through him. He started to fade from existence. __"__Goodbye__… __make this world a good place__… __let it flourish__… __do not let the darkness come again.__" __With those last words the man let out a pained breath and soon died__… __His body started to dissipate and crystal started to cover his form. The other pokemon had to flee to keep from getting consumed._

_Jirachi started to crystalize as well, before sinking into the ground to sleep. The other pokemon eventually left__… __and only Absol remained__… __watching over the cave__… __and his master and friend__'__s grave._

zzzzzzzzzzzz~End Memory~zzzzzzzzzzz

"So… something horrible did happen in the past… Jirachi and the other legends don't remember… but Jirachi and his fellow species, were placed in the ground by guardians so that the earth could be healed from whatever happened…" Paul spoke first.

"I guess… It's still healing even after all these years… otherwise Jirachi wouldn't have had to keep up his cycle… but now the darkness might be coming… so he's been forced from the earth," Cress added.

"That… poor man," May murmured.

"It was his job… He was ready to die… Just like Aaron," Ash replied solemnly.

"And… Absol… and his ancestors have guarded this place since," Ritchie said in reverence.

_I didn__'__t even__… __hardly remember him__… __but now I remember__… __though what this disaster was__… __I still don__'__t know__… __don__'__t know__…_

"It's alright Jirachi… I don't think there's anyway for you to remember," Max nodded.

"I know one thing though… This place needs a bit of rejuvenation… I'm going to provide what I can with Lucario, Zoroark, Meinshao, and Pikachu… Plus any of my other pokemon that know Synthesis. I think we should all do that a bit tomorrow… maybe then we will run into that Latios… He's got to be around here somewhere… but he must be a bit too far for me to sense right now," Ash spoke.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ash?" Misty asked nervously. Ash smiled and approached her.

"Don't worry… I promise I won't push myself. I wouldn't do much good for the world if I gave up the ghost now, huh?" Ash grinned a bit mischievously.

"Not even funny!" Misty snorted in annoyance and punched his shoulder playfully.

Jirachi went with them to Butler's and Diane's small home they had built near Florina. They sleep soundly that night.

zzzz

**Rejuvenate the land****… ****I see.**

**We can do that, right?**

_**Yes it shouldn**__**'**__**t be too much trouble with the help of our friends.**_

"That's right," Ash grinned as everyone else gathered together that morning.

From a far ways away, Electrike watched curiously as the humans and their pokemon talked and planned… something. The group set out to release their pokemon that knew Synthesis. Ash released Meganium, Torterra, Serperior, and Go-goat, Misty released her Milotic and Wooper, even though they didn't know Synthesis, since they could help improve the water and soil with their attacks, Brock let out Chansey so that she could give out nutritious eggs to the pokemon, Gary let out Exeggcutor and May, Venusaur, Paul released his Torterra as well, Dawn let out Bellossom, and Cilan let out Simisage and Treecko, who had experience with helping ecosystems.

"Let's get to work!" Ash cried out and started pulsing aura into his hands with his aura partners. Everyone agreed whole-heartedly and got to work. The pokemon used Synthesis on trees and plants… Milotic purified ponds and streams with her waters… Wooper reinvigorated the soil with his mud-bomb mud… Ash and his aura partners worked to provide energy directly to the plant life and pokemon… even the earth itself… Chansey gave out eggs and ended up evolving during the process, much to Brock's joy. Even Cilan's Treecko evolved after the strenuous work. Everyone else aided those working or tried to do odd jobs here and there to speed the process up. After a good long time and a lot of work with Jirachi pitching in as often as possible… the groups finally stopped to rest. Even though they hadn't walked around too much of Florina… their work was literally spreading some… the aura and Synthesis pulsing out over the weakened land… but then again they could only do so much… and it could only be temporary, until they stopped this so called darkness from coming. They did however start to hear the sound of chiming throughout the valley, that filled many with calming peace.

_A place full of stone pillars and wild pokemon everywhere... A__ comet__'__s path__… __A shard of the beginning__… __Two things combined to be made stronger__… __earth and sky__… __rock and metal__… __a balance that all things hold._

"What a work-out huh buddy?" Ash asked and stroked the tired, Pikachu's back.

"Chaaa~"

"Pika chu chu pi pika chu chu?" Ellie asked and placed a paw on Pikachu's back. She seemed a bit worried. Pikachu blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Pika chu pi pikachu." Ellie then smiled.

As the group rested from their work and tried to plan what they would be doing next, they heard a noise…

"Laaaaatiii!"

Everyone turned their heads to the sound of the call.

"Of course he'd pop up when I'm bushed," Ash grumbled. Latios seemed to be trying to make a connection with Ash but he was too tired to take it in… Ash's eyes only flickered slightly before fading, "I'm sorry! I can't understand you right now. Can you use telepathy?"

The Latios gazed skeptically at the group and shook its head.

**It wishes to test us, Master****… ****It isn****'****t sure we are the messengers it has waited for.**

"Messengers?" Iris asked and tilted her head.

"I think maybe he has known he was to be called back home… like Latias said," Ash murmured.

**He says that****'****s correct****… ****We****… ****must battle him.**

"What!?" May yelped in surprise.

"He's kidding, right?" Chili asked.

**Latios in general don****'****t kid****… ****unlike their Latias counterparts.**

"Alright… We except your challenge, but you must wait and let us rest first," Ash spoke.

Some in the group looked at Ash in confusion or amazement, while some others looked on with determination.

**He agrees****… ****One-on-One****… ****Your choice.**

Ash looked up at the Legend and nodded. He then turned to Lucario, "We'll take a few hours to rest… then thirty minutes to meditate… you up for the challenge, partner?"

Lucario smiled and couldn't hide his excitement under his usually calm and disciplined demeanor. **More than up to it, Master.**

"Wow, We haven't seen Lucario really fight yet," Dawn said excitedly.

"I think you coordinators will like it… He uses a lot of graceful maneuvers that end up making him look like he's dancing in a way… I don't think any of you will be disappointed," Ash grinned.

**No pressure.** Lucario grunted with a smirk.

The three hours passed slowly but the thirty minutes of meditation seemed to fly by for Ash and Lucario. It was time to battle. The group sat nearby but far enough away to be safe. Ash stood behind Lucario as Latios lowered himself to the field. Electrike watched with interest from afar. Silence…

"Lucario, Metal sound, now!" Ash shouted to start the battle.

Lucario immediately scraped his Metal claw attack across the spike on his chest; a high pitched whining sound penetrated the air around them.

"Latiiiiii!" Latios cried out in pain and fired off a Luster Purge.

"Protect. Then Dragon pulse," Ash commanded.

The pinkish-purple colored energy of the Luster purge slammed into the blue shield Lucario had brought up. With a wave of his arms, Lucario dispelled the shield and Latios' attack dissipated. Raising both arms again and pointing them quickly at Latios, Lucario fired off a couple of Dragon pulse attacks. Latios dodged around them and grabbed Lucario with its Psychic.

"Try to use Metal sound again if you can, Lucario!" Ash shouted.

Lucario's eyes glowed fiery red and his iron spikes started emitting the same horrendous sound again. Latios screeched and the Psychic hold was broken.

"Let's go, Extremespeed into double Ice Punch!" Ash shouted.

Lucario grunted and dashed forward faster than the eye could follow. He leapt into the air and summersaulted before cramming two icy fists into a surprised Latios. Latios growled but suddenly the Eon pokemon barrel-rolled as it used Steel wing. Lucario was slammed back into the ground and Latios blasted him with a Dragon breath while he was down. The blue flames flickered across the ground where Lucario laid. Ash closed his eyes and grabbed his pendant. Ash never spoke another word.

Lucario's eyes flashed blue and he leapt up even though he was tired. After a moment, he closed his eyes and lifted his aura appendages. Latios growled and used Recover…

"Why isn't Ash doing anything?" Max asked and Jirachi tilted his head in Max's lap.

"I don't know…" Butler murmured.

"He might be using aura to communicate with Lucario instead of verbal commands," Brock spoke and everyone turned to him.

"You think Ashy-boy has that kind of focus?" Gary questioned.

"Perhaps practicing his aura has made him work harder at focus, besides… It's a pokemon battle… Ash can't help but focus during battles, you know him," Misty smiled.

They looked back at the battle when they saw a Luster purge strike the ground near Lucario with an explosion. Lucario had dodged the attack. Latios roared and used a Dragon dance. Black and red energy danced around the pokemon as Lucario ran forward; he leapt into the air as Latios dashed at him with Steel wing. Lucario surprised Latios by using Metal claw to hold onto his back. Within moments, Lucario was striking Latios over and over with Close combat strikes. Latios finally spun and dislodged Lucario. The aura pokemon hit the ground after expertly spinning in the air to land on his feet and turned once more the face his opponent. Suddenly He sent out a barrage of Aura spheres towards Latios and the pokemon worked to dodge them. It was pretty noticeable that the legend was finally tiring. Suddenly Lucario changed tactics and used a very powerful-looking Flash cannon; the attack intercepted Latios in midair and a small explosion blasted the pokemon down to the ground were it laid… unmoving…

Again Silence…

Lucario opened his eyes and sighed. **I thank you for the battle, Latios****… ****and thank you Master for leading me so well.**

Ash, by this time, had opened his eyes and was smiling excitedly at Lucario, "You did amazing, Lucario! I'm so proud."

**We need to train more though****… ****If such a opponent had been lead similarly to how I was, then we might have had much more trouble****… ****Regardless give me a moment to use Heal pulse on Latios.**

Lucario walked over to the downed Latios and placed his paws on him. After a moment, Latios rose. Ash walked forward to meet with him.

_You are the one__…_

Ash started, but then smiled once he realized who had spoken, "Yeah I guess… Are you alright?"

Latios nodded. _I feel fine__… __Your partner is very strong__… __He took me off guard. Is it true, like the greater ones are speaking about in whispers? Has Latias died protecting the homeland?_

Ash frowned, "She's passed on from this world… You need to return home. I think you've been chosen as one of the ones to return to Altomare and guard the Soul dew."

_I see__… __I will begin my journey then__… __I will guard over Altomare proudly with whoever this new second guardian may be._

"Do you have a sister?" Ash asked.

_No__… __Why?_

A small smiled snuck its way onto Ash's face, "No reason just curious."

_Okay__… __Goodbye friend__… __Good luck._

Latios then lifted up from the ground and jetted away into the sky. The others approached and Pikachu and Ellie made their way onto Ash's shoulders.

"What did he say?" Misty asked.

"He's heading to Altomare… I guess this is how it's always been… Once there aren't anymore guardians a new second pair of Latios and Latias is brought to Altomare… They guard the place and even have their own children… then the brother and sister take over until they die since they can't have children without another Latios or Latias visiting… A family legacy until the cycle is broken and then renewed again," Ash spoke and smiled.

"So it_ is_ possible for some legends to have offspring…" Gary said.

"Seems that way," Ritchie answered.

"You really fought hard Lucario! You are a pokemon to look out for!" Max said excitedly.

Lucario smiled. **Thank you****… ****I have trained very hard with my Master for the time we have been partners. I have many more things to learn and perfect though.**

Ash smiled and placed a hand on Lurcario's shoulder, "Maybe, but you sure did a great job."

Lucario let a bigger smile come to his face. **Thank you Master.**

After some more time and a bit more rest, the group decided it was time to move on. They still had a token to find and more hearts to heal most likely. Jirachi and Max shared a goodbye, though Max seemed to be in a better mood knowing that Jirachi couldn't go back to sleep yet. They promised to see each other again. The group said goodbye to Butler, Diane, and little Eilian and started off towards the sea. When they got to a fork in the road, Reiko ran forward ahead of them and turned to face them.

"Sadly this is where we must part ways, friends," Reiko smiled brightly.

"Oh, really?" May asked.

"Yes, sorrowfully so… It has truly been a pleasure to travel with you for the short time I have! It was more than exciting as well. A Jirachi, a Latios, the mystery! Alas… I have things I must do as well fate has now chosen to separate us. Good luck in your journey and may you have the ability and strength to save this wonderful world we live in… I guess that means I'm counting on you all," Reiko smiled and nodded.

"So… Who do you want to battle? We wanna make sure you'll stay safe to some degree," Gary spoke suddenly.

"Oh! Hmmmm… How about… you? You seem to be someone fun to battle," Reiko smiled at Chili.

"Me!? Yeah! Sure! You ready for a fiery battle?" Chili grinned.

"Fire-type specialist huh? Your a man after my heart! Fire vs. Fire! Let us begin!" Reiko said excitedly and pulled out a pokeball.

Chili got opposite of her and readied one as well.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle between Reiko and Chili," Gary spoke, "Are you both ready to begin?"

They both nodded.

"Begin!" Gary shouted.

"Typhlosion, let's go!" Reiko shouted.

"Arcanine, I need your help! Let's bring the heat!" Chili said and released the pokemon.

"Smokescreen!" Reiko commanded quickly and Typhlosion let the choking smoke fill the area, "Follow up with Rollout!"

Chili stuttered slightly at her command and worked to keep focused, "Arcanine, Extremespeed get rid of this smoke!"

"Good move," Brock nodded.

"Yes, excellent really," Cress smiled proudly.

Arcanine dashed around at supersonic speeds and caused the smoke to dissipate. He was too late however to avoid the rollout from Typhlosion. The volcano pokemon slammed into Arcanine's side and caused the fire type to roll across the ground before getting back up. Typhlosion started rolling again to attack.

"Use Reversal!" Chili grinned.

Arcanine howled and then dashed towards Typhlosion's path, glowing blue before slamming head on into the pokemon. They both were shot back and stood slowly.

Reiko smiled, "How fun!? Typhlosion, Flame burst!"

The fire struck Arcanine but instead of faltering, the legendary pokemon's eyes started to glow fiery-red.

"Drats! I should've seen that coming… Flash fire…" Reiko murmured.

"Whoa! So that's your ability, huh pal?" Chili grinned.

Arcanine barked excitedly.

"Alright then, let's use Flare blitz!" Chili shouted and punched the air.

Arcanine shot forward like a bullet and slammed into Typhlosion. Typhlosion's blaze ability activated.

"Shame I can't use any fire moves," Reiko sighed before smiling, "Oh well. My ally, use Earthquake!"

Typhlosion roared and then slammed his foot into the ground, causing Arcanine to fumble about. Both pokemon were cloaked in a fiery aura.

"Arcanine, use Aerial ace!" Chili cried out.

Arcanine obeyed and leapt forward.

"Wild charge, Typhlosion!" Reiko shouted.

The two pokemon met in the middle with their attacks before the power detonated and sent them flying back. Both laid on the ground, unmoving, before Arcanine slowly rose.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, Reiko choose your next pokemon," Gary spoke.

Both trainers thanked their pokemon and returned them.

"Charizard! I need you!" Reiko shouted, getting into the heat of battle.

"Darumaka, let's go!" Chili yelled, sounding a lot less excitable and more calm and somewhat focused than normal, "Let's start with a Work up!"

Darumaka focused and it's energy rose.

"Charizard, Shadow claw!" Reiko shouted. Charizard dove at amazing speeds down towards the ground to attack. Darumaka rolled across the ground after being hit, "Don't let up! Air slash!"

Charizard turned in the air to use the attack.

"Darumaka, Subsitute," Chili grinned.

Before Charizard could hit, Darumaka's form became no longer solid.

"No way!" Reiko spoke in surprise.

"Use Rollout!" Chili cried. Darumaka obeyed and struck Charizard a few times.

"We aren't through yet! Charizard, Rock slide!" Reiko shouted.

The rocks covered Darumaka up and soon he crawled out but no longer could use Substitute.

"Darn," Chili hissed.

"Dragon rage!" Reiko commanded. Before Chili could react, Darumaka was hit by the black and blue energies.

"You can fight longer, I know you can!" Chili shouted and suddenly, Darumaka was encased by a bright glow… Darmanitan stood in his place, "Wow! Look at you!" Chili said gleefully, "Let's use Belly drum, then Hammer arm!"

Darmanitan beat its stomach and then jumped into the air and successfully intercepted Charizard. The powerful Hammer arm sent the fire type to the ground.

"Charizard… Blast burn," Reiko smiled simply.

Charizard built up extreme energy, before releasing it across the ground. Darmanitan simply couldn't take the super powerful attack, especially after using Belly drum.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle, this battle has ended in a tie!" Gary shouted.

After thanking and returning their pokemon, Reiko and Chili approached each other.

"Great battle, "Reiko smiled, "You're a really good fire specialist. You know your stuff."

Chili grinned, "Gee thanks! That means a lot! I still can't believe I took down one of your pokemon! You almost won a league last year!"

"You've been working hard, brother. We all have. It really isn't a big surprise to me," Cilan smiled and nodded. Cress nodded as well. Chili couldn't hide the proud grin that engulfed his face.

After a few more parting words and Gary officially approving the battle, Reiko turned to go.

"We'll do everything we can to help the world Reiko… and good luck to you as well," Ash smiled.

"Bye!" Dawn said happily.

"Best wishes!" Cilan smiled as well.

Reiko flashed a bright smile after saying her own goodbye and started to run down the other pathway that led back up the mountains. The group turned and started to walk towards the sea.

zzzz

**What****'****d you think about that old man? An ancient Aura Guardian even more ancient than Aaron! Also did you guys realize that Aaron was alive a thousand years ago? and the Millennium comet appeared a thousand years ago? Look it up on pokemon wikia or bulbapedia, it****'****s there! Isn****'****t that an interesting and awesomely cool coincidence :D Aaron might have been able to see the comet while he was alive just like Ash!**

**And yay Jirachi is awake, whether or not he****'****ll stay that way****… ****we****'****ll have to see.**

**Also for Jirachi I had a real time trying to decide if it was a he or a she****… ****the voice is hard to discern****… ****but after some thought I came to the mental conclusion that it was a he and they were two little boys having fun as friends(of course that****'****s my mental image) Anywho****…**

**I also decided that pokemon eggs, in my story, can have a possibility of being the species of the father, but its not too common.**

**Also just incase you didn****'****t understand the Latios and Latias thing. A chosen Latios and Latias who aren****'****t related by blood travel to Altomare to guard the Soul dew once the old guardians die. They then have two children(kinda like Latios and Latias in the movie being brother and sister) and once those parents die, the siblings take over. Eventually they aren****'****t able to pass on their duties, since their siblings, and a new pair of Latios and Latias is chosen to start the cycle over again. Hope that****'****s easier to understand :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

_**Answers to some Questions section:**_

**Fan:**** Sorry but at the time being I don****'****t have plans for them to meet up with them again. I did a tiny bit of research on the episode not too long ago, after the last time you told me about it and didn****'****t find it note worthy **_**enough**_**. It my mind Max will end up with Laura (the character I made). It kinda reflects Ash****'****s past in a way since he ended up with Misty even though some others have shown interest in him, like Anabel, Macy, Lyra, and Angie, etc. They were only revenant in one or two episodes, sort of like Vivi. Laura (In my head cannon) is like an childhood friend and they both started their pokemon journey at the same time, so the bond is a bit deeper there. Sorry, I hope it****'****s not too much of a disappointment :3**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Grovyle**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**


	6. Stay out of the Tall Grass

**I have a pretty important poll up so please do check it out!**

**Also I might have to space out some of my updates for a while since I have a lot of school work to do in the last three weeks or so until my summer vacation starts. I will try to keep up with updates, but expect a few days or so in between each one, so that when I do or if I do update as soon as I normally do, It****'****ll be a happy surprise :D**

**Okay sorry, onwards! Woot! Next chapter :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The group turned and started to walk towards the sea.

"Hmmm…" Gary murmured and kept writing things down in his notebook.

"What are you writing down, Gary?" Max asked. The young trainer had seemingly regained his previous vigor now that he had seen his friend again.

Everyone turned to see what Gary was up to.

"Well... I've been looking at all the places we've visited where Ash has healed the hearts… at least the big places… not so much the minor ones… To be honest I've been trying to figure out a correlation between them. I think I have figured out something... however it's kinda like guessing what the rest of a sudoku page looks like after only answering a fourth of it. Anyways, It seems that each place we've gone, at least the most important ones, represents a type. For example, The Tree of the Beginning is Psychic since Mew guards it, Arborville is Grass, Bell tower is Fire, Altomare is Dragon, the Unown dungeon might be Electric type since Water is Saimya, and the dungeon is actually supposed to have been a place were the three beasts used to gather… The stone tower in the desert seems to be Rock and Florina might be Steel… That's all I've gotten so far... Again it's just a theory."

"Sounds plausible," Cilan hummed.

"I think that's right," Ash said and everyone turned to him, "I mean each time I've healed a heart, something was whispered to me and that dungeon of the Unown was for the beasts so your electric type theory might be right for that place…"

"I wonder why the typing and such would matter?" Ritchie pondered.

"Hmmm… Maybe has something to do with those stones Team Rocket was talking about…" Drew spoke.

"And the stones have something to do with controlling the legends," Dawn pointed out.

Ash glanced off over the ocean that was next to them in great thought. The rest of the group lapsed into silence.

"Tocu…" Togetic purred when Misty went to pat him.

Suddenly Ash tilted his head up and everyone followed his gaze. A flock of Altaria and Swablu were flying over. Ash growled.

"What's wrong? It's just a flock of pokemon," Max questioned.

"It's not the pokemon I'm worried about," With that, Ash took off towards a nearby tree. Pikachu and Ellie leapt from his shoulders as he started to sprint. The group watched in confusion until they saw someone up in the top of the tree reveal themselves. He didn't seem to notice any of them as he pulled back the sling shot in his hand and aimed at one of the flying pokemon.

"No! What does he think he's doing!?" May yelped and ran forward, followed by the others.

The boy let a few stones fly and several Swablu cried out in pain before fluttering softly to ground. An Altaria flew down after them as the rest of the group kept flying.

"Stop!" Ash yelled and grabbed the boy's hand. He had climbed up the tree quickly to stop the boy.

"Hey! Let me go!" The boy yelled back.

Ash caught the punch that was meant for his face and twisted. The boy yelped in surprise and slight pain before losing his balance. He grabbed the collar of Ash's shirt as he started to fall. Both disappeared into the tree.

"Ash!" Misty shouted in worry. She was relieved when Ash hit the ground on his feet. Ash rose back to his full height and dusted himself off a bit before turning around. The boy wasn't as lucky and suddenly struck the branch closest to the bottom. It snagged part of his shirt and caused him to end up hanging from the tree.

"You freaking lunatic! What's wrong with you!?" The boy shouted in anger.

"What's wrong with me…" Ash spoke as he finished dusting himself off. Pikachu and Ellie leapt to his shoulders and the others in the group, minus an absent May and Drew, turned to look at the stuck fellow, "Is that you purposefully hurt those pokemon… If you were wanting to catch one then you should do it right and definitely treat them with more respect than simply hitting them with rocks."

"Pika chu…?" Pikachu spoke and raised an eyebrow in Ash's direction. Ash grumbled,

"You're not helping Pikachu."

"Pik," Pikachu shrugged and went back to glaring at the boy.

"So… you have an explanation?" Brock asked suddenly.

The boy growled, "Some pokemon need to be taught to get stronger the hard way."

Paul grumbled.

"Certainly not like that," Cress spoke in an irritated manner.

"Yeah, not cool," Chili frowned.

"Little kid behavior," Iris huffed.

"So what? You don't grow stronger unless you've known hardships," The boy growled.

Ash hummed quietly and could sense some sort of sorrow in the boy's heart… but whatever hope he might have had to be healed, seemed so torn up and lost… This boy had not had a happy life…

"Is this your form of revenge?"

Everyone turned and looked at Ash in surprise.

"Say what?" the boy asked.

"Is this your form of revenge? If you can't know love, than everything else should suffer to? If that's the case then not only are you a selfish person but you won't ever make yourself feel better that way… only guilt will fill your heart," Ash spoke again.

"Who do you think you are?" The boy hissed angrily and spat in Ash's face.

"Hey! You no good lousy!" Misty snapped and pulled out her mallet. Ash's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't bother," Ash replied and used his other hand to wipe his face. He let go of her and stared at the boy, "Don't let me catch you doing that or anything similar again, got it? Pokemon have just as much right as we do to live their lives with the hope of being free from terror… You however have no right to try and take that away and I won't allow it either."

"What are you? The Guardian of the Forest?" The boy chuckled at his own joke. Ash just shook his head and smiled.

"Good luck getting out of that tree," Ash nodded and walked away to where he could see May and Drew standing with the Altaria and the hurt Swablus. The others took their time but all eventually left the boy alone. Max was the last to walk away.

"Why would you do something like that?" Max asked.

The boy smirked, "Because I can. You don't know what you're talking about little guy so just follow after the big kids, got it?"

"Hey! You're probably just barely older than I am!" Max growled.

"I'm sixteen," The boy grinned, "and by the looks of you, you must be thirteen or so."

Max growled and the boy smirked again at the obvious confirmation of his guess.

"You just better listen to my friend, okay! People like you make me sick! My Slakoth would be so much healthier if your kind of person didn't abandon or hurt them!" Max said angrily.

The boy smirked, "Slakoth you say? Don't tell me you picked up that little dirty towel I left in Rustboro."

Max paled slightly when he realized the boy must have been Slakoth's previous owner.

"Yeah… Some guy named Dingo tricked me and traded me that worthless thing for my Torchic… Grrr… I still gotta get that guy back for that."

-Pow-

Max flinched after he had struck the boy in the face. It really hurt to punch someone. Obviously though, he wasn't yet strong enough to knock someone out.

"Why you little punk! Yeah go ahead you little coward, punch me after you're pals have trapped me!" The boy screamed.

The boy grew silent and growled however when Ash looked over his shoulder and flashed aura through his eyes. Max met Ash's eyes and he looked at the ground in shame. _Why did he punch that guy? It wasn't really called for… Ash and the others had already handled it…_ Max ran over to the group and tried to ignore the taunts of the still dangling jerk.

"These Swablu will be okay…" Brock smiled after he finished treating the last one. They all cooed in appreciation.

"Oh wonderful!" May said happily. The Altaria had been staring at her for the longest time.

"That's a relief," Drew nodded.

The Swablu then spread their wings and took off towards where their flock had flown. Everyone took note that the Altaria stayed put.

"Huh, did this one get hurt too?" Iris asked.

May locked eyes with the pokemon and slowly tears started to form in her eyes, "Altaria?… Swablu is that you?"

"May?" Drew asked, as his girlfriend started to walk towards the pokemon.

The Altaria cried out in joy and engulfed May in a feathery and cloudy hug.

"Wow! it must be that Swablu from before," Ash grinned.

"Oh wow! Look at you! Evolved and everything!" May squealed, "How have things been?"

"Allllta ta ria!" Altaria nodded happily and nudged May's shoulder.

"Huh?" May asked.

Ash smiled after Pikachu finished talking into Ash's ear, "May… she's ready. She's ready to be your pokemon now. She's grown stronger and flown with her flock for a long time."

May stared at Ash for a moment before turning back towards Altaria, "Really?"

Altaria nodded her head in joy. May smiled and pulled out a poke ball, "It'll be amazing to have you with us, Altaria!" Altaria screeched out in excitement as her form was sucked into the sphere. She was caught without trouble.

"I'm really happy for you, May," Drew smiled and held her as she giggled joyfully.

"I'm happy for me too!" May grinned.

Drew and some of the others, sweatdropped.

They collected themselves and noticed their unpleasant acquaintance had fled.

"Good riddance," Misty grumbled.

"Very true," Ritchie nodded.

They continued their walk down the road until they saw a small harbor that was trying to develop on this side of Hoenn.

"Hey! Let's go see if they could take us somewhere near Fortree," Brock spoke after looking at his map.

"Why Fortree?" Chili asked.

"I was thinking that we could head towards either Lilycove city or LaRousse city next… Those both are very lively and populated places that could hold a festival… Fortree is the gateway to that side of Hoenn," Brock answered. No one but May noticed Drew's face pale; she watched him curiously and with slight concern.

-_TOOOOTTTT_-

"I guess one of the boats is leaving," Cress observed.

"Right, let's get going!" Ash nodded and they all started to run towards the harbor.

They got there and caught their breath before talking to a sailor. He told them that the only boat here that was leaving today for Fortree was the one owned by Dowe Nwifship. As they made their way over to meet with Dowe, they heard a bark. Ash and the others turned and saw Electrike trotting behind them with a determined look on her face. Ash walked forward slowly and bent down as the electric pooch approached.

"So… have you made a decision?" Ash smiled.

Electrike scratched behind her ears and looked into Ash's eyes out of the corner of hers.

"Electrike… Elec… ike ike," The pokemon spoke.

"No… We're getting on a boat… you can't keep following us that way," Ash frowned.

Electrike continued to stare at him for a moment before finally looking away. Ash sighed and stood and walked back over to the others, shaking his head.

"So you kids wanna get to Fortree, eh?"

They all looked and saw a man resting against the railing of a small ship next to them.

"That's correct, sir," Cilan answered.

"Alrighty then, All aboard! Harr Harr!" Dowe shouted and turned to open up the plank that would let them into the vessel named the Pacifalog's Pride. They all started to board the ship when Dowe shouted, "Wait! Make sure to take your first step on the plank with your right foot! Spells bad luck otherwise!"

Paul started to grumble, "He's serious?"

"Let's just do it… He's the only one who can get us there the earliest," Dawn nudged Paul and whispered.

"Oh! Alright," Ritchie mumbled.

Everyone made sure to use their right foot to enter the ship and settled against the rails as Dowe went to start pulling out of the harbor. Ash glanced over at the shore as the boat started to leave and could see Electrike staring at him in a bit of shock. She glanced over her shoulder and then down the dock at something before starting to run. Ash followed her path and saw what she was planning to do. Pikachu and Ellie were busy watching the sea when Ash bolted towards the front of the ship.

"Huh?" Chili asked.

"I wonder what's up now?" Gary asked.

"Electrike!" Misty pointed and everyone could now see the small pokemon dashing towards a ramp, that was used for large cruise liners, that hadn't yet been put away. As their boat passed by it, Electrike leapt off the top towards them. She wasn't going to make it. Ash had jumped off the boat and landed on the anchor. Electrike didn't make the railing but was soon caught in Ash's outstretched arm.

"Gotcha," Ash soothed. He could feel Electrike panting in slight fear and excursion.

"Elec?" Electrike growled.

"Absolutely… We're your pack now… If you want. Only difference is we're a bit more varied and a lot more fun," Ash grinned.

"What in Davey-Jones' name are you doing, lad!?" Dowe shouted as he leaned over the railing.

"Sorry sir, we have a tag-along," Ash nodded. Brock came over and leaned down so that Electrike could be passed up to him. Ash then climbed over the railing. Electrike sat next to his feet and stared at the others.

"So… Does it trust all of us, or just you? Or still can't deicide?" Ritchie asked

"I think she trusts us all but is still a little weary," Ash answered and leaned down to start rubbing Electrike's head. She couldn't prevent the happy sigh that escaped her jowls.

"How about once we get to land, I battle you, to help you decide," Ash spoke again.

Electrike looked at him and then nodded.

"Bad luck for a dog near the docks… bad luck…" Dowe muttered and disappeared back into his cabin.

"He's almost as superstitious as you, Iris," Gary grinned.

"Ha ha ha," Iris huffed. Cilan placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to smile.

It was sometime later and everyone was mostly enjoying the view from the deck and trying to enjoy the space of the deck for as long as they had it. The beds below deck were going to be tight…

Max had been standing by Ash when he spoke.

"You don't have to feel that guilty… I imagine, whatever he said to you, he deserved it," Ash nodded and Max looked up at him in confusion.

"How'd you?" Max started but was silenced by the glow Ash let pulse in his eyes, "Right… Aura…"

"What did he say… by the way?… I didn't use my aura to pay attention. I was too busy with the others and the Swablu," Ash asked.

"He… he was the one who abandoned Slakoth. He called him a dirty towel… I mean how can someone call any living thing a dirty towel?" Max spoke angrily.

"Hmm… Obviously someone who doesn't care about life in general," Ash answered, "I think he deserved to get punched by you… Though I do want you to promise me something."

Max smiled once Ash had said his punch was justified but frowned and looked up at Ash when he wanted a promise, "What?"

"Don't… Don't… punch someone unless… unless I'm there or one of the others are with you… You're like a little brother to me Max and I don't want you hurt," Ash answered and looked down at Max with sorrowful eyes. Electrike was resting at his feet and looking at both humans silently. Pikachu and Ellie were somewhere else on deck.

"But! I can take care of myself," Max protested.

"I know… but you have to remember that you're still thirteen… You haven't fully hit puberty yet so you're at a disadvantage to many of the bad people we've met, not that we're too much better off… but… you know what I mean right?" Ash expressed and looked over at Max again.

Max stared at the ground for a moment before sighing, "I guess… I just want to help my friends too, Ash."

"You are."

"Yeah I guess… Besides! I have to be the less reckless one, right? That's your job!" Max grinned.

Ash chuckled and smiled, "You bet!"

After the group watched the sunset together, they headed off to the beds below deck. It had been decided that Brock, Gary, Cress, Ritchie, and Paul would take turns waking up to help the captain through the night. Everyone said goodnight and feel asleep in their rooms… somehow they had separated a bit differently than normal… perhaps because of the very tight accommodations?

zzzzzz-Ash and Misty-zzzzzz

"Sooo… Same plan as before?" Ash asked and scratched his head.

"Sure… Except… we aren't sleeping on a giant bed for royalty," Misty deadpanned.

"I don't really know how this happened, but I could let May or Dawn come in here to sleep instead," Ash spoke. Misty sighed and turned to face him with a smile.

"Naw… come on," Misty grinned and pressed her lips on his.

"Alright. alright… so pushy," Ash smirked, earning him a smack in the head. He chuckled at Misty's behavior before joining her in the bed. They feel asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

zzzzzzz-Drew and May-zzzzzzz

"Well… this is different," May spoke and sat on the bed.

"Yeah… How bout I sleep on the floor, or something?" Drew asked and tugged at his white undershirt nervously.

"Heck no!" May pouted and Drew got a bit more nervous before she spoke again, "I'll get cold." May finished with a smile. Drew laughed at her and rubbed his neck.

"Alright, fine you win," Drew smiled.

"Again," May giggled as Drew crawled in beside her.

"Again? What's that supposed to mean?" Drew scowled slightly.

"Hush silly," May smiled and kissed him which Drew reciprocated. After kissing for a bit longer, they ended up falling asleep with their foreheads touching and peaceful smiles on their faces.

zzzzzzzz-Cilan and Iris-zzzzzzz

"Well I'm quite sorry about this… I don't know how we all decided on these arrangements," Cilan murmured. Iris could almost see the sweat on his face.

"Well… It's not really that big of a deal if we don't make it into one," Iris spoke.

"Oh no no… I couldn't imagine invading a young woman's privacy," Cilan murmured again after shaking his head slightly.

Iris smiled, "Such a gentleman."

Cilan looked up at her and smiled, "I try."

"Mm… How about I promise you allowance to sleep next to me? We don't even have to hold hands or anything, heck we could put a pillow between us… I'm honestly not quite ready for this either… Ash and Misty and May and Drew have been in a relationship longer than we have… We've only kissed once…" Iris trailed off.

Cilan chuckled, "We are making this a bit too difficult aren't we?"

"Much too difficult," Iris giggled, "Come on, Just like sleeping bags."

Cilan took in a breath and nodded, "Alright."

As they settled into the sheets, Cilan and Iris got the moment to gaze into each others eyes. Cilan started to move forward and then halted before Iris could move that way.

"I'm… terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me," Cilan muttered and a blush fixed itself on his face. He seemed to be whispering disapproving words to himself for his attempted actions.

"It's okay Cilan," Iris spoke and broke his trance, "It's your turn anyway."

Cilan blinked at her for a moment and allowed a smile to his face, "As you wish."

He leaned forward again and delicately placed a kiss on her lips.

Iris giggled, "Perfect."

"Goodness, what a relief," Cilan sighed.

Iris giggled again at Cilan's nervousness. After a while both feel asleep, smiles on their faces and with their fingers delicately touching, barely intertwined.

zzz

"RISE AN SHINE! YA LAZY LANDLUBBERS!"

Ash jolted awake and slammed his head into the bunk above him that had fallen open in the night. Misty yelped and struck the ground, pulling the covers with her. The cover then yanked Ash down to the floor and on top of Misty. When they opened their eyes and saw their new position, they both turned beet red. Ash leapt up and pressed himself to the wall of the tiny room.

"So sorry, Mist," Ash spoke and almost squeaked out.

"It's… It's okay," Misty answered and then started to laugh, "Why do I turn into a klutz around you, Ketchum?"

Ash pouted, "Hmph."

They pulled on their day clothes and made sure to face away from each other.

In another room…

"RISE AN SHINE! YA LAZY LANDLUBBERS!"

Drew grunted and opened his eyes and was staring into May's opened ones.

"What a wake up call," Drew grumbled.

"Yeah… Did he have to be so loud?" May whined.

They both got up peacefully though they couldn't hide the slight blushes on their faces from remembering that they had slept in the same bed.

In another room…

"RISE AN SHINE! YA LAZY LANDLUBBERS!"

"Mmmm…." Iris groaned and opened her eyes.

Cilan wasn't too far behind but as soon as he saw Iris's face he gasped and flopped out of bed.

"Cilan…" Iris sighed as she watched the connoisseur moan on the ground from his fall.

"Sorry… It is just that this is an entirely new experience for me to wake up with a young woman in my bed… Hmmm… that sounded quite risqué," Cilan murmured.

Iris chuckled a bit, "Really? Even with all your fan girls?"

"Hmm… Not at all Iris. Such infatuation is false in my eyes. Why pursue something that will never bear fruit?" Cilan's face flushed red at the implication of his words.

"So… You_ do_ think we have good chemistry, eh Mister Connoisseur?" Iris joked.

"Perhaps," Cilan pouted and pulled himself to his feet. With light-hearted smiles on their faces, they got ready for the day.

zzzzzzz

"You should have seen the downpour last night," Ritchie spoke as the others approached. He had been one of the last to take a shift and had also been one of the first.

"Downpour huh?" Gary mused, "I guess that's the ocean for ya."

Ash froze in the middle of eating part of a sandwich Brock had made him and some of the hungrier members of the group. Ash's eyes flashed and he looked southward. _Or just the balance starting to come unraveled… Kyogre?_

zzzzzzzz

"Here we are…" Dowe spoke and gestured to the jungle-like expanse in front of the group.

"Wait… I thought this ship went to Fortree?" Dawn asked.

"Naw, I don't have a large enough fuel-tank for that! HARR HARR!" Dowe crowed and started to sail off, "I gotta have enough to get me back to the harbor!"

"Of course," Paul grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose briefly.

Max had pulled out his Pokenav, "Well… I can get us to Fortree with my Pokenav at least… We aren't too far away.. though… we won't be walking on any man-made trails."

"Well better than not knowing where we are," Ritchie mused.

"Let me battle Electrike real quick," Ash spoke and everyone nodded.

Electrike barked and ran away a bit before turning around. Everyone stood back to watch, Pikachu and Ellie joined them, and Ash formed a poke ball in his hand, "Ready?"

"Elec!" Electrike nodded and growled.

"Let's go, Marowak!" Ash shouted and released the young pokemon. It cried out happily and ran over to grab Ash's legs, "Feel like a battle, buddy?"

"Maro!" Marowak shouted in excitement and readied himself in front of Electrike.

"Marowak, use Bone rush!" Ash commanded.

Marowak dashed forward and produced the glowing bone shaped staff. Electrike used Double team to dodge and started using Headbutt when it could get a shot of Marowak. Marowak flinched from each blow and searched for his target.

"Calm down and use Stone edge," Ash spoke. Some in the group were surprised the Marowak had learned the move.

Marowak nodded and twirled his staff before slamming it into the ground with great force. Stones jutted out from the ground in a circle around him and sent Electrike barreling across the ground.

"Bonemerang, now!" Ash shouted. Marowak dashed forward to attack. Electrike dodged at the last moment and Howled. Before Marowak could react, Electrike leapt at Marowak and clamped down with an Ice fang.

"Wow! She must have inherited that move," Brock spoke out.

The ice started to snake it's way up Marowak's arm.

"Marowak, Firepunch!" Ash shouted.

Marowak's arm suddenly burst into flames and melted the ice. Marowak crammed his flaming fist into Electrike's face and the pokemon was engulfed in flames. A small explosion shot them back from each other. Marowak was panting but Electrike was out cold.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash shouted and tossed the poke ball

Shake, shake, shake -Pop!-

Electrike was panting but standing.

"Hmmm…" Ash murmured. Marowak readied itself to continue battling but stopped when Ash walked past him. Ash leaned down and looked into Electrike's eyes, "I don't want to continue battling you in this state, Electrike… You're very strong. Please join my team. You don't need to prove your strength to anyone ever again."

Electrike gazed at him for a long time before nodding. Ash tapped electric on the head with the Fast ball he had made with Kurt and soon had a new member of his team.

"Great job, Marowak! Amazing!" Ash grinned and the pokemon hugged his waist now that he was lower to the ground, "Take a good rest."

Everyone grouped back up and stared at the tall grass ahead of them.

"This is going to be bad…" Gary muttered.

"Bug type spray, anyone!?" Ritchie asked politely before being mobbed by Misty.

Ash sweatdropped.

After preparing themselves, they all started to walk into the maze of grass in hopes of making it to Fortree. Ash would try to keep anyone from getting lost. As they walked, Ash found it harder and harder to keep track of everyone. It was like juggling thirteen balls in the air. Suddenly though, Ash groaned and started to look around more alertly. Pikachu's ears and eyes were twitching and searching the brush around them.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked and looked around.

"A whole bunch of pokemon have surrounded us… I can't tell what kind though," Ash murmured.

Suddenly a Zangoose shot from the grass and went to attack them. The group worked to dodge the attacks as more and more Zangoose started jumping through the grass… Slowly… it was working to separate them from each other…

zzzzz-Ash and Paul-zzzzz

"This way! I can sense a clearing of some kind," Ash spoke. Paul nodded, out of breath and followed. Pikachu and Ellie were holding on for dear life to Ash's shoulders. After a moment, both boys burst through the tall grass and found themselves in a clearing that ended with a cliff.

"Didn't sense the giant cliff?" Paul grunted in slight frustration, more directed towards their situation rather than Ash.

"Wasn't focused on it… But this will have to do," Ash spoke and without thinking, released… Infernape.

"Infernape! We need your help!" Ash shouted.

Infernape set it's fire burning hotly before it actually eyed its opponents, "In… fer?"

Ash froze, _Crap… I forgot Infernape really doesn't like Zangoose still._ Ash went to reach for another poke ball but a Zangoose leapt at him first. Ash twisted and managed to grab one of Zangoose's claws but was hit by the other one. A cut was now running down his arm.

"Ah…" Ash hissed and continued to hold the pokemon's claws. Pikachu leapt in fury at the Zangoose and crammed into it's head with Iron tail… The massive group of Zangoose stared, after their ally had fallen unconscious. Infernape stared at Ash as he went to grasp his arm and flinched in pain. Paul looked a bit afraid and went to grab a poke ball of his own once his brain kicked back into gear. But it was far to late… All the Zangoose attacked.

Paul struck the ground after being slammed into by a Quick attack. If it wasn't for Ellie's Thunderbolt staving off some of the vicious pokemon, he might have been cut to pieces then and there. he could see Ash trying to call out to his pokemon with commands while dodging many of the attacks the Zangoose were trying to land on him; Paul could also see some blood dripping from Ash's arm. Paul was cut off from his viewing when he caught another Zangoose out of the corner of his eye and jumped and rolled away before it could land the hit. Suddenly he heard Infernape cry out in fury and a smoky and sickening smell of sulfur seemed to permeate the area… no doubt… Infernape's Blaze ability had activated. Paul stood back to back with Ash for a time and worked to tandem to dodge the incoming attacks. Thunderbolts and Flamethrowers would cut off some of their attackers before they could get close. Paul had dodged one particular attack only to find himself in the path of a more deadly one. The Zangoose was bearing down upon him with a Slash attack…

_I… I didn't get the chance… to fix things… this… this… isn't… fair…_ Paul stared as the Zangoose seemed to slowly come closer and closer… He thought he heard Ash yell out his name in worry. Paul was hardly aware of what had happened until it was already over…

"In… fer… nape," Infernape panted in front of Paul. The fire type had blocked the attack for him, taking it in the back. He seemed tired, but not too tired to turn and cram a glowing fist into the Zangoose's face. Paul finally found his voice as Infernape turned around and the Zangoose finally started to run away.

"Infernape… You saved me…" Paul spoke as the fire monkey sat down in front of him. He stared into Paul's eyes for a while in some sort of respectful way. A smile made it's way onto Infernape's face. "Why?" Paul asked, "After all I did? Sure you've been friendly… but saving me from that? A Zangoose no less?"

"Infernape… Infer… nape…" Infernape spoke.

Ash had walked up behind Paul and spoke, "He says that he forgave you a long time ago. He was able to become more than what he was. He believes you can too. He believes in you Paul."

Paul was dumbfounded for a moment, "Really…" He said in skepticism.

"Infernape," Infernape nodded.

Paul nodded slowly, "Okay… I hope… you can forgive me for what I did, Infernape. Ash has done a great job with you… better than I could've ever done."

Ash started at Paul's admission.

"You needed someone like Ash to guide you. I'm sorry you had to meet him under less than great circumstances. Thanks again for protecting me… You probably saved my life," Paul spoke.

Infernape smiled and nodded showing he forgave him.

"Thank you… I suppose I need to work even harder… I'll be honest with both of you… I'm… afraid… of not being accepted by everyone. I was that way when I was young… My father always told me that strong pokemon were the best and that others who were small had to flee or hide because they were too weak… Now I see that perhaps I was afraid of being weak myself… Reggie was right… Power isn't the only thing worth fighting for… I… really have enjoyed being in this group… I just don't want it to be a temporary thing…" Paul said and stared into the trees, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Temporary?" Ash spoke and then started to laugh. Paul turned around in confusion and slight annoyance, before he could speak however, Ash spoke again, "When you become part of our family, Paul… There's no such thing as temporary." Ash smiled.

Paul stared at him and then Infernape and Pikachu and Ellie who were at Ash's feet and also smiling encouragingly.

"…I see… Thanks… that does put my mind at ease some," Paul nodded and smirked a bit.

"Good. Cause it's true… We won't leave ya, Paul," Ash spoke.

"That man in Ecruteak… That was my father," Paul said suddenly.

"Really? He didn't seem very happy," Ash replied.

"He never was. I never could understand him when I was young…" Paul spoke.

"I guess we both kinda lost out with having good dads… huh?" Ash asked.

"I suppose that's something we have in common… At least you had a town of good people though… and a present mother… that helps. I had my brother and father… sometimes… and this one woman who kinda unofficially adopted me and Reggie… As soon as Reggie was allowed to live alone… dad sent us to Sinnoh. Never told us why."

"Hmmm… I'm sorry to hear that," Ash then asked a question, "Why are you saying these things now though?"

Paul paused and then finally spoke again, "I guess they've just weighed on my heart for so long…"

"I can understand that… Though I also know you haven't told me everything… Aura and all. You'd feel free otherwise and not still nervous."

Paul let a frown come to his face, "Not yet… maybe later… I still need to figure some things out… and tell the others… I do have a question for you though."

"What?"

"Why have you tried being nice to me? I mean even back in Sinnoh when I was quite mean to you… Even though you did yell… you never said anything truly malicious."

Ash smiled, "Because everyone deserves a second chance… My mom always told me that… Besides… I've helped mean pokemon turn around… People… pokemon… we both can get hurt outside and on the inside… and often times we both require the same kind of healing, right Infernape?"

"Infer!"

Ash nodded, "You just need more time to heal. You'll get there."

Paul stared for a moment, "Does… your father deserve a second chance?"

Ash's smile quickly fell away… _Does he? Was that what Lugia was trying to say?_

"I… I don't know…"

"Hmmm… I've been trying to figure out if my father can be redeemed… If I can… he should be able to… but… if he can't, then do I even stand a chance?" Paul asked rhetorically.

Ash sighed, "I suppose we can only try to figure this out slowly. You've given me something to think about Paul… Maybe anyone can be forgiven… even our fathers."

"Giovanni? Grings? Team Rocket? The others hunting us? I don't think everyone can," Paul muttered a bit darkly.

Ash sighed and looked up at the sky, "Maybe not… We can only try our best. You'd be surprised too when it comes to who can be redeemed."

Paul nodded and looked down at Ash's still slightly bleeding arm, "Putting all long and dull life stories behind… That arm looks pretty bad."

Ash snapped back into the present and looked at his arm, "Hmm… Let's see…"

Ash then started to pulse aura into his arm and slowly Paul watched the cut start to heal and seal itself. It didn't fully heal however, Ash had grown tired.

"Looks good enough for now… Let's go fine the others and get to Fortree," Paul nodded.

Ash acknowledged him and returned Infernape. They both entered the tall grass with Pikachu and Ellie riding on Paul's shoulders, which had surprised Paul that they were willing to get on his shoulders. After a few moments, Ash could sense everyone's auras through the grasses ahead. They were waiting outside of the maze of grass, Ash could sense their nervousness. Paul exited first and as everyone started to ask were Ash was, Ash came out next.

"I'm glad everyone found each other again," Ash nodded.

Misty noticed Ash was holding his arm, "Did one of the Zangoose get you?"

"Yeah, but I healed most of it. It'll be fine," Ash answered.

As they all started to walk beside each other again, Pikachu and Ellie now walking on the ground, Misty suddenly noticed something about Ash that was off. She leaned back a bit to look at his backpack… there she saw…

"BUG!" Misty yelped and leapt back some.

"Huh?" Ash asked and questioned.

Everyone turned and looked at Ash as he went to take off his backpack. He flinched when he had to move his hurt arm. A pokemon was latched onto his backpack.

" :| "

"It's… A Nincada," Max spoke and kneeled down.

"Huh… Whatdya know…" Ash grinned.

"Ash Ketchum…" Misty growled, "Don't you do it!"

"Do what?" Ash asked innocently.

"I know that look! Don't you dare catch that bug!" Misty shouted in fear.

"Aww why not, Mist?" Ash smiled and picked the pokemon up. He patted it on the head.

" :3 " Nincada smiled.

"Huh… Not a very loud fellow is he?" Cress asked.

"Aww I don't care," Ash smiled brightly, "Wanna be my pokemon, Nincada? I don't have a ton of bug types."

" ^_^ " Nincada was happy. His silent expressions sort of reminded Ash of his Butterfree when it was a Metapod. Ash nodded and tossed a Net ball at the pokemon. It was caught without trouble.

"I hate you…" Misty grumbled.

"Chill… Mist," Ash sighed, "Hey! How about I train them away from your presence? How's that?"

"I guess…" Misty murmured.

"You know, Misty… You could alway try to get more acquainted with bugs types… Though I'm unsure I'll ever get over my fear of Purrloins… I intend to at least take away most of my anxiety and be able to at least be near them to some degree. Iris plans to do the same with ice types… Of course… merely a suggestion," Cilan spoke and bowed.

Misty blinked a few times and sighed, "Maybe… I need to think about it though."

"No problem," Iris smiled.

"Yeah and I'm here if you need me," Ash nodded and Misty smiled at him.

Before long, the group was back on track and almost to Fortree; they could see some of the tree houses from where they were.

"Hey! We're almost there!" Chili said in excitement.

"Oh wow! The houses are in trees like Arborville!" Dawn said in joy.

The group made their way into town and found a Inn that they could stay at since the pokemon center was booked. As they walked around the city, they started to notice people starting to get panicked. One little boy ran out into the center of the town and yelled that a fire had started in the forest and was heading this way. Many of the trainers from the pokemon center had banded together and started heading towards the site of the fire. Ash's group decided to follow and help.

"Come on out Blastoise! There's a fire starting in the deep forest and we need your experience and leadership, think you can handle it?" Ash asked. His group and most of the other trainers turned when he spoke to his pokemon.

Blastiose grinned and pulled his sunglasses out from his shell and then readied his cannons.

"Toise."

Everyone then started separating to release various pokemon that could help with the fire. Ash released most of his water pokemon and made his way deeper into the fire with Floatzel and Greninja somewhere behind him. Fire hungrily devoured trees, grass, and anything else. Ash started giving commands to his pokemon to quell the flames. As Ash was supervising Floatzel and Greninja's work, dark cloth suddenly wrapped around his mouth and one of his arms and yanked him backwards. He frantically reached out and grabbed a tree branch with his free arm to stop his sudden movement. Ash couldn't call out to his pokemon and he could tell he was losing the battle with whatever was pulling on him. He turned his head slightly and caught sight of his assailant, a Cofagrigus trying to pull him into his sarcophagus. Ash had been too busy watching his pokemon and the fire to notice the ghost type sneak up behind him; he was still learning how to sense ghost types; however, he then felt the presence of a malicious aura finally breach the range of his aura vision. After a moment he appeared.

"I suppose this makes sense really… If you are that Guardian that everyone is talking about… How noble of you and your little pals to come and stop the big bad forest fire."

Ash growled as he watched Brodie show himself and lean against a nearby tree. He seemed to be enjoying watching Ash struggle.

"Shame they won't notice something important is missing until it's too late," Brodie grinned.

"Pika- CHUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu had been trying to help with Ellie to keep an eye on the pokemon but had quite quickly took notice of the anxious aura coming from Ash and that he had moved back quite a bit. Brodie didn't take into account that Pikachu could sense his friend, that he too could use aura.

Cofagrigus groaned and released Ash. Ash shook off some of the static from Pikachu's attack and rose.

"The rat can use aura too!?" Brodie growled in frustration.

"CHU!" Ellie hissed in anger after Brodie's insult to her kind.

"Fine, come on out, Kecleon, Reniculus, Abomasnow, Rotom, Ditto! Let's finish this mission!" Brodie shouted and released his full team.

Ash went to grab a pokeball but Brodie beat him to the punch.

"Reniculus, Let's play keep away!" Brodie laughed and pointed at Ash.

Ash found himself painfully frozen stiff by a powerful Psychic. Reniculus then flew off to a far side of the small clearing with Ash in tow, waiting for his master to finish up and follow.

"Ditto, transform into another Abomasnow. Abomasnow, use Wood hammer on Floatzel! Rotom, if any other pokemon come through, they'll most likely be water type, use a powerful Discharge to keep them away! Kecleon, keep look out and warn me if any of his friends try coming this way!"

"Floatzel, Counter-shield!" Ash yelled out as loud as possible. Floatzel, after training so long with Ash, didn't hesitate, even from afar with his back still turned, to start his Counter-shield. The water splashed against Abomnisnow and kept him at bay, "Power-up Punch, Ice Punch combo!"

Floatzel started to grin as it took turns pummeling the surprised Abomasnow with the two attacks. The creature toppled over just as Floatzel was engulfed in electricity from Rotom's Discharge.

Pikachu and Ellie were busy fighting with Cofagrigus and Ditto.

"Greninja! Now!" Ash screamed out. Greninja leapt out suddenly from the ground after using a successful Shadow sneak against Rotom. A double Night slash quickly put an end to the trickster's influence. Both Greninja and Floatzel turned in fury on Brodie and the rest of his pokemon.

"Grr…" Brodie became angry and turned quickly when he heard his Reniculus cry out. Blastoise had just slammed into the pokemon with a powerful Skull bash. Blastoise skidded to a halt and turned to aim his cannons at Brodie. Ash then pulsed aura into his arms and started to dash towards Brodie to attack alongside his pokemon. "Return!" Brodie shouted and all his pokemon were sucked back into their spheres, except Ditto. "Pidgeot, now!"

Floatzel fired off a Ice beam to try and stop the escaping duo, but they had ascended too quickly to catch. Ash patted Blastoise on the shell as he watched the mercenary fly away.

"So he must have started the fire… They really are getting desperate to catch me, huh?" Ash asked his pokemon absentmindedly as he continued staring at the sky. The fires had started to dissipate, thanks to everyone's work. Ash could sense Drew and May heading his way when suddenly he saw a Kecleon run out from the trees and jump up and down into the sky, reaching after Brodie… He had been left behind.

"Well that's good… You guys got the fire put out over here too! You should of seen our spot, Misty's Wooper evolved and so did Cress Omanyte! Even Ritchie's Drowzee evolved when it was working to lift wild pokemon away from the fire!" May said and broke Ash from his trance. Ash smiled and turned to them.

"That's great! As for Blastoise, he's a professional at firefighting."

"Toise!" Blastoise roared in pride. Pikachu and Ellie kept looking at Ash in worry.

Ash seemed to think for a moment before turning to look at Kecleon, "We also chased off the guy that started the fire… He left this fella behind on accident."

Drew frowned, "That's too bad… Maybe if we take him to the pokemon center, they can deactivate him from ownership and he can be rehabilitated for the wild or for a new trainer."

"Yeah…" May nodded and watched the small pokemon gazing forlornly at the sky.

Drew nodded and walked forward to pick up the pokemon. It struggled at first before sighing sadly and resting in arms.

Ash had returned all his pokemon except for Pikachu and Ellie, who leapt up onto his shoulders. _I just won't tell them about Brodie… No need to worry them. They'll get real paranoid with me otherwise…_ Ash tried to shake off the experience and press forward. When they all ended up back together, Ash saw that Cilan and Brock were trying to calm and very upset Tropius. Before they could do much however, it flew off into the forest.

"Oh well… I hope it calms soon," Cilan nodded.

"Yes, I imagine it'll be fine," Brock agreed.

They then went inside the pokemon center so that they could see what could be done about Kecleon.

"And there we go! He no longer belongs to that bad man," Nurse Joy said cheerily after working on the computer for a few moments. All it had taken was a few button presses and ten minutes for the Kecleon to be free. Ash made a mental note never to piss off a Nurse Joy since they seemed able to strip him of all his pokemon at any moment. The passwords to the poke ball management system must be very coveted knowledge. One could only wonder what could happen if people like Team Rocket ever got hold of that.

"Great!" Max grinned at the little lizard. Kecleon shifted colors and looked gray like the tray he had been resting on.

"He seems sad though," Dawn frowned.

"I imagine that even if the trainer he had before was bad, he still feels hurt for being left behind…" Paul muttered and then had the opportunity to ponder how Chimchar and some of his other pokemon had felt when he had released them. All these thoughts were becoming more and more clear to him, which of course helped give him hope that he could change, but also guilt as realization of his past actions seemed to plague him.

"Well how about you come with me, hm? I mean… I bet I could come up with some awesome contest combinations with the use of your color change ability," Drew smiled suddenly and put his hands on his waist. The Kecleon looked him over for a moment before nodding. Before Drew could react, a sticky tongue shot out and plastered itself to Drew's face, "Agh!" Drew begrudgingly peeled the appendage off and Kecleon cheered.

"Pffft," May started to laugh and Drew glared at her.

"What is it with my pokemon recently and them liking to hit my face?" Drew grumbled, "That, unlike Ash, _is _one of my strong points."

Ash face faulted and some in the group laughed. Drew caught Kecleon and then released him onto his shoulder to get to know him a bit. The group made their way over to the Inn they were staying at and got settled in for bed. Drew was walking towards his room when May yanked him over to the side and started to whisper to him.

"What's wrong?" May asked and searched his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked and his couldn't control the nervous shift his eyes made at her gaze.

"MMft," May pouted, "Drew I can tell you aren't happy about something… is it because we're thinking of heading to LaRousse?"

Drew finally sighed, "Well maybe… You don't understand May… I haven't seen my father in person for almost five years…"

"Really?" May asked with a frown.

"I've talked to him over the voice chat so he knows I'm alive and well… but I haven't really spoken to him. To be honest I still think he's waiting for the day I come back empty handed and take over his business for him… I'm not sure he's ever believed in my dream of being a Top-Coordinator," Drew spoke in slight frustration.

"I can see why that would be tough… Why don't we just avoid the places he goes while we're there?" May asked cheerfully as if seeing how the plan could work.

"No… I couldn't ask everyone to play virtual hide-and-seek with my father if we go there…" Drew sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess really I made up my mind a long time ago… I'm just trying to prepare myself. I need to talk with him and put any of these feelings to rest… At least I have the opportunity to talk to my dad… If anything, Ash has helped me realize that you never know how long you have with someone… they might up and leave one day. I need to talk to him so that we can have some semblance of understanding between us… even peace perhaps… really if he even said 'good job' or 'I believe in you', once… I think I'd be more than happy."

"Oh…" May murmured before smiling. She pecked him on the lips and made them both blush, "I know you can do it… and remember… if I can win a Ribbon Cup… you can too. Even if he doesn't come through, your father, know that we believe in you… especially me."

Drew looked at her for a moment before sighing happily, "You're right… Wow… that feels like such a relief. You're absolutely right! So what if he ends up being the same as he was? I have… you guys…"

"Like you said before, Drew… Everyone needs someone… and you have us," May smiled over her shoulder at him as she left for her room. Drew let a peaceful smile take over his features.

Everyone slept easy.

zzzz

**Mostly some traveling and some development here and there. Also Brodie is at it again! **

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**


	7. Battle Tower Part 1

**I have a pretty important poll up so please do check it out!**

**Okay guys I guess this is a little taste of how some of the basic battles will be in the final tournament. [Tell me what you think! So I can try and edit the next battles better if need be] Now of course major (world changing battles) as well as (final important battles) in the Master Challenge will have more symbolism and length****… ****Still kinda planning out a general sense of how I will handle the final tournament. Also these battles are Multi-battles or Tag battles (Two people versus two others, each trainer gets to use only two pokemon each) So no full six on six yet****… ****though****… ****maybe a pretty cool one at the end of the Arc :D ****{Shameless Hype!} Also I still kinda sorta have a funny schedule, fyi.**

**Okay sorry, onwards! Woot! Next chapter :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Stop… Come on… Stop it… I said Stop!" Drew said grumpily and turned only to find Kecleon sitting on his bed with his tongue out. Gary and Ritchie were staring at him, both trying to hold in laughter, desperately. Drew deadpanned and reached up to touch his face… feeling copious amounts of saliva. "For the love of Arceus!" Drew yelled in disgust.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Gary finally burst out laughing at Drew's wake up call.

"I'm guessing you could've waken me up sooner or at any time… right Oak?" Drew grumbled as he trudged into the bathroom.

"You bet Grass-head… Sorry too great of a moment to interfere," Gary grinned.

Ritchie chuckled and shook his head, "You could've done a bit more."

"So could you," Gary shot back.

"You wouldn't let me!" Ritchie exclaimed.

As Drew listened to Gary and Ritchie have a small debate in the other room, he couldn't help but smile. _May__'__s right__…_

After everyone had gotten dressed and ready to travel, the group planned out where they were going to go. It was suggested that they go to LaRousee first. With their plan set out before them, they hit the road, traveling through the deep forest.

"Iris… do be careful," Cilan murmured as the group watched Iris swing from tree to tree on vines.

"Oh! Stop worrying! You should know I've been doing this since I could walk!" Iris huffed and swung forward again. Iris's egg rested in Cilan's arms.

"That's really something else, Iris," Ritchie grinned as he watched in amusement as she swung through the trees.

"I wonder how the other group is doing?" May asked as they walked.

"I bet they're doing great," Ash smiled brightly.

"Yeah… with Solidad there… there's no way they could loose…" Brock sighed.

Kecleon's tongue shot from his mouth as he rested on Drew's shoulder and nailed Brock in the face.

"Ack! Not you too!" Brock wailed. The tongue was then retracted at Drew's command.

The group laughed at Brock expense. It wasn't too long before Iris swung back to them and grabbed her egg.

"Guys… I saw some pokemon up ahead… It seems hurt or afraid. I think it's that Tropius," Iris said sadly. The group followed her hurriedly and saw the pokemon laying in the field in front of them. Pikachu and Ellie leapt down to try and approach, Togetic wasn't too far behind. Togetic fluttered forward faster than Pikachu and Ellie and landed softly on the large pokemon's back.

"It's seems like it's suffering from burns…" Brock murmured and looked closely at the tips of it's leaves and the bottoms of its feet, "Maybe it didn't get out of the fire without harm after all."

Togetic started to suddenly glow and a bell sound, chimed in the air.

"Wait! That's Heal bell!" May said excitedly.

"It appears as though Togetic is working to heal him," Cress nodded.

"Wow, Togetic! You've learned a lot haven't you?" Misty asked joyfully.

"Tecu tecu!" Togetic chirped happily and floated back over into Misty's arms.

After a moment, Tropius rose from the ground and roared.

"Oh! It's my turn!" Iris shouted happily and turned to eye Cilan and then Tropius, "I think you and Tropius will make a great team!"

"Did Iris just give Cilan an Evaluation?" Dawn asked and Cress and Chili nodded.

"I think so," Ash said in amusement.

Cilan blinked a few times in surprise but then smiled, "You know… I was going to say the same thing."

"Yeah right," Iris huffed with a smile.

"You know what they say… Great minds think alike," Cilan responded.

"How about you catch the pokemon… instead of flirt?" Gary drawled before smirking.

Cilan looked flustered and Iris looked annoyed.

"Really?" Ash groaned and glanced at his friend.

"What? I swear… Remember what I said before? You were so far behind me because you were too busy flirting with your soul mate," Gary shrugged.

"Do you remember what happened after you said that Oak?" Misty asked and slowly patted her mallet. That was more than enough to get him to become silent.

"Alright then…" Cilan chuckled and turned towards the Tropius, which seemed excited to battle. No doubt it was one of the larger pokemon in the great forests around Fortree and thus never got many challenges, "Let's go Shroomish!"

"Mish?" The pokemon asked and settled into battle stance.

"Isn't Tropius part flying type though?" Max asked.

"Being a type specialist means you must find ways to counteract disadvantages," Cress nodded.

"No doubt about that," Iris nodded.

"Hmm… I hope Cilan can think on his feet though," Ash murmured and lost the glow in his eyes. "His cards are about to be shuffled."

"Hmm?"

"Pardon?"

"SHroooMISH!" The small pokemon suddenly burst into light and started to evolve. He grew taller and changed shape almost entirely to one more resembling a bi-pedal creature with a long tail and legs and short arms. A mushroom cap covered his head. "Brelllll…oom."

"My my! What an interesting new ingredient!" Cilan grinned in excitement. Tropius then flew slightly forward to try and use an Air slash. "Dodge it!"

Breloom suddenly leapt quickly away and surprised the fruit pokemon with its new-found speed. "Use Mach punch!" Breloom dashed forward again with great agility and punched Tropius a few times before backing up. Tropius growled and started to build up energy, by stretching out its leaves.

"Don't let it get away with that! Use Mach punch on those rocks! Improvised Rock tomb!" Cilan shouted. Breloom cried out and ran over to the rocks. He started to dislodge them before striking them with his tail and sending them into Tropius' side. Tropius bellowed in pain before turning and blasting Breloom with a Solarbeam. Breloom toppled over from the attack but crawled back up and shouted.

"Sky uppercut, now!" Cilan commanded. Breloom bounded forward and crammed a glowing fist into Tropius' jaw. The pokemon fell over, knocked out. "Go, poke ball!"

shake, shake, shake, ping! Cilan now had a new pokemon.

"Wow now you might have a real power-house on your team, Cilan!" Iris said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Tropius looks like a real fighter," Ash nodded in agreement as Cilan rejoined the group and Breloom bounded up beside him. The connoisseur leaned down to praise and thank Breloom as he spoke.

"I must agree… It fills my heart with great joy to have caught some of these new friends of mine. This journey so far has been fruitful for me in many ways," Cilan became disquieted by the implication of his words but everyone seemed to let it slide. Though no one could deny the blush that had overtaken Iris' face. After traveling for a while and Ash having almost been strangled by Misty a few times, when he would warn her of a bug coming, the group, dirty and a bit tired from traveling through a dense forest, found themselves in front of the futuristic city of LaRousse.

"Phew… This place brings back memories," Ash said suddenly and cracked his back.

"Yes… When Deoxys came and warred with Rayquaza," Brock nodded.

Drew seemed a bit surprised to hear something of that magnitude had happened in his absence. Before anyone could continue talking, they heard, to some, a familiar voice.

"May! My beautiful girl! It's like destiny has brought us back together again! We were meant to be!"

May didn't get much of a chance to move before Sid slammed into her and brought her into a bone crushing hug. Drew twitched and looked a bit peeved and also disturbed.

"*Gasp* Sid! I can't breathe…. heh heh," May said nervously and the boy finally pried himself from her.

"Sorry gorgeous," Sid and eyed the group, "So Ash and friends again huh? And a bunch of new people!"

May smiled, "Yep these are my closest friends."

Drew felt a stone drop suddenly into the bottom of his stomach at her words… May continued to talk with Ash, Brock, Max, and Sid as well as the others about what they had been doing. Never once did she tell him that he was her boyfriend. A bit of rage seemingly was trying to burrow its way into Drew's heart at that moment. He even seemed now more aware of Sid trying to be near to… next to… around May in anyway while they all talked… It was starting to make his blood boil involuntarily. He was going to speak and probably say something that would embarrass him later, if another voice hadn't cut in.

"So it's you guys again."

Everyone turned and saw Rafe, Rebecca, Audrey, Kathryn, Tory, and surprisingly, Conway.

"Hey Rafe, guys!" Ash spoke cheerily.

"Hey! Ash, pikachu!" Tory smiled brightly and Plusle and Minun greeted everyone as well. Ellie and Togetic said hello too.

"So this is your group, huh? Not too bad…" Rafe smiled and his sisters giggled.

"Misty Waterflower, Gym leader of Cerulean, Brock Harrison, Former Gym leader of Pewter and current pokemon doctor, Richard Jayden, Veteran Trainer, Gary Oak, Grandson of Professor Oak, professor in training, and Veteran Trainer, May Maple, Top Co-ordinator, Max Maple, Three-year Trainer, Drew Hayden, Veteran Co-ordinator, Paul Rebellodo, Veteran Trainer, Dawn Berlitz, Veteran Co-ordinator, Cilan, Chili, Cress Griffith, Striation Gym leaders, Iris Yuki, Dragon master in training… and of course Ashton Ketchum, Veteran Trainer, Orange Island League Champion, offer for Frontier Brain status, declined," Rebecca spoke and adjusted her glasses, "I'd say… not too shabby."

"Wait… Hayden? I swear I've heard that name before…" Rafe spoke, "Oh yeah… the tycoon that practically runs all of LaRousse… You're little Andrew. I remember you," Rafe glanced up and locked eyes with Drew, "You tried to take an adventure into South city and your father's little pawns came and took you home… couldn't be having his son mingle with the common rabble… hmmm?"

Drew frowned, "My father wasn't a very open-minded person…"

"I imagine… He doesn't really find your new occupation to be to his liking?" Rafe asked with a smile.

"Not really… doesn't mean I care if he does or not… I'm a Co-ordinator… it's as simple as that," Drew answered.

Rafe smiled smugly again, "Great! It's good to see the little starly let out of his cage, eh? We've all got to spread our wings eventually."

Drew just nodded.

"So… missing background info, much?" Gary asked and raised a brow. Drew sighed he had forgotten he had only told May.

"Father wants me to take over his business… I never want it… find interest in pokemon contests… father doesn't want it… mother says to follow your heart… mother dies… father is without enough fight in him… I decide to leave to pursue my dreams and my mother's wishes for my joy… father allows it but never approves it… I haven't seen him face to face for five years… Don't know how he's going to act…" Drew answered and stared at his group with green eyes, trying to hide anxiety… He'd had enough practice to do well with that.

"I'm sorry to hear that Drew," Ash said finally and Drew could see the understanding in his eyes. He knew this kind of absence even if it wasn't exactly the same.

"Thanks, Ash," Drew nodded and everyone smiled at him to show that he had their support. Drew then felt May's hand grab his.

"Remember what I told you… okay?" May smiled.

"Right," Drew nodded.

"Man… It's like a soap opera or something," Sid spoke suddenly and helped disperse the heavy atmosphere, "I'm sure whatever advice May gave ya… it was good advice!"

Drew felt the stone in his stomach again.

"So now that we find ourselves in this situation… Meeting old acquaintances and what not… What does that mean?" Conway grinned and then looked over at Dawn, "What do you think… Dawn dearest?"

Dawn shuttered but tried to smile, "I think it calls for some fun of some kind! I mean look at the stores and places here! I've been to a lot of busy cities but this is by far the most futuristic!"

Paul glanced over at Conway and couldn't stop a grumble from escaping his lips… It even surprised himself. _Why do I care?_

"Sounds great to me!" Ash grinned.

"We need to all go and get our passes so we can use all the electronics in the city, right?" Brock asked and everyone looked over at Rafe and Rebecca, expectantly.

Tory though was the one that spoke, "Yep! Come on, we can go to Dad's lab to get them! I'm sure he'll want to see all of you anyways!"

On the way to Professor Lund's lab, the new group of mostly LaRousse residents, and Conway, explained that the rest of their team was battling at the Battle Tower. They were going to head there soon, but had bumped into Ash's group instead. They all decided to head to the Battle Tower after a while, to practice and train some. They walked down into Professor Lund's lab and found both he and his assistant Yuko, testing on something.

"Hmm… It seems to be in proper order… Let's test it out!" Professor Lund said in zeal. He pointed the strange dowsing shaped device at a nearby table and turned it on. The device at first beeped faintly, "Oh perfect! It detects the signs of life even in small blood samples! Imagine how this could help people, Yuko! Finding survivors in accidents, detecting nearby presences for the G-men, even helping to locate lost people! Extraordinary! Hmm?" The machine started to beep loudly and erratically. Professor Lund mumbled, "How strange… It's reacting as if there is something off-setting it… but the only way that would happen is if a large amount of concentrated life energy was nearby…" He then turned himself with the device until he was pointing the right direction and started moving forward until when he looked up… he saw Ash sweat dropping.

"Hi?" Ash said nervously and Pikachu drooped his ears.

"How bizarre… What do you have on you… or… in you?" Professor Lund said curiously, completely not realizing he had met the boy in front of him.

"Umm… It's a bit more complicated than that…" Ash mumbled.

"Do tell!" Professor Lund asked excitedly.

Ash nervously looked at some of the people in the room. Misty took his hand and he smiled. He took a deep breath and started to explain to these new people about his training as an Aura Guardian.

"And so… That's probably why those sensor things of yours went off… Me and Pikachu probably did that… sorry heh heh," Ash said and rubbed the back of his head. Pikachu copied him soon after and Ellie smiled.

"Absolutely astounding!" Professor Lund said and then started to tap his chin, "This is quite amazing…"

"According to these documents here that I just pulled up on these 'Aura Guardians'. They were a type of people that could manipulate the essence of life itself. Many believe them to be legends and not true people. Supposedly there aren't very many left and that's why no one believes in them," Yuko spoke from a computer nearby.

Ash nodded, "That pretty much sums it up."

"Hmph… I don't believe in folk tales," Conway said skeptically and glanced over Ash, "I'm going to the need some qualitative proof… for me… to… believe?"

Ash stood there staring at Conway, a sphere of aura the size of a soccer ball floating slightly above his hand and one eyebrow raised.

"Holy mother of Mew," Rafe mumbled.

"My word! How remarkable!" Professor Lund said in awe. Pikachu cooed and rubbed his cheek against Ash's. He's stripes and cheeks started to glow the same blue.

"Pikachu is able to do it too?" Tory asked in awe.

"Yeah, Pikachu is one of my aura links… which means our bond is strengthened by a bond of aura," Ash nodded.

"One of your aura links? There are others?" Professor Lund asked.

"Yeah, I let you meet one other. I imagine he'd like to walk around for a bit anyways," Ash grinned and held a pokeball, "Come on out Lucario!"

**I****'****m going to assume these are all friendly people****… ****correct, Master?**

"Yeah, This is Rafe, Audrey, Kathryn, Sid, Rebecca, Conway, Tory, Yuko, and Professor Lund. Everyone this is Lucario," Ash nodded.

**It is a pleasure to meet more of my Master****'****s allies. Master Rafe, Lady Audrey and Kathryn, Master Sid, Lady Rebecca, Master Conway, Master Tory, Lady Yuko, Master Lund****…** Lucario bowed to each of them in turn.

"Wow! It can talk!" Audrey said excitedly.

**Mmmm****… ****Is that really all humans notice about a pokemon is that they can talk? I can do much more than talk****… ****Besides****… ****it is merely a separate language that keeps other pokemon from communing better with humans****… ****but it isn****'****t truly necessary since people and pokemon find other ways to communicate.**

"Incredible…" Professor Lund murmured again, "I must ask you both for one favor… I want to scan you and your Lucario when honing your aura… will you allow that? It would greatly help our research, perhaps with healing processes and such. Untold applications."

Ash glanced down at Lucario, "What do you think?"

**I****'****m not sure Master****… G****enerally it is forbidden for people other than Aura Guardians, their apprentices, and the rulers of Cameron Palace to watch one perform aura practices while not in combat****… ****much less record them in anyway****…**

"Hmmm… I see… If that's the case then perhaps we should not go through with it. I certainly wouldn't want to offend," Professor Lund bowed.

Lucario glanced at him before Ash spoke, "You know Lucario… We could maybe really help people… isn't that what being an Aura Guardian is about? I mean maybe if we work to show people what we are and let everything be more out in the open… then we can prevent something like the aura hunters from happening again."

Lucario closed his crimson eyes and smiled, **Perhaps that is the case****… ****Maybe it is time to change some things****… ****the world is changing and the Aura Guardians must be prepared to deal with that change no matter what.** Lucario turned to face the Professor and nodded.

"We'll do it," Ash nodded as well.

"Wonderful! Right this way… There is a small chamber back here. You may sit in its center and do whatever it is you do. The scanners will do their job in the mean time," Professor Lund nodded joyfully.

Pikachu and Ellie jumped onto a nearby table as everyone gathered around to watch. Ash moved towards the chamber and paused, feeling a slight jolt of fear run through him. Why was he afraid though? Professor Lund wasn't going to hurt him...

**Master? I felt a spike of fear in your aura... Are you alright?**

Ash shook his head, "Yeah, fine... I'm not too sure where that came from actually."

**Mmmm... The mysteries of aura are not fully known by even the guardians... Have you ever had the experience of seeing events in time?**

"Events in... time? You mean like the past or future?" Ash asked.

**Well I'm aware of your ability to see the memories of another if they allow it... as for the future... I don't know.**

"I wonder..." Ash mumbled and then shook his head, "Sorry about that professor."

"No worries. I was having to fix some things. However, is it true you can see into the past?"

Ash nodded, "Sometimes."

"Truly fascinating," Professor Lund nodded.

Ash and Lucario walked into the large glass space and sat on the ground.

"By the way, we should also be able to more easily see your aura because of how the scanners all about the container, function," The professor explained and went to the controls. He pressed a few buttons and then smiled, "Alright we're ready on this end. The rest is up to you two."

Ash and Lucario sat silently. Suddenly, blue fiery and whisp-like energy built up around both of them. Lucario's aura appendages lifted as the blue glow started to become brighter. Ash's hair started to float softly, but not very dramatically since he didn't have very long hair.

"Alright! Thanks to you both! We've gathered a wonderful amount of data!" Professor Lund said excitedly, "Do you mind if I share these results with some of the other regional professors?"

Ash opened his eyes as he stood and everyone, not used to it, gasped when they saw his irises glow bright blue, "Yeah it's fine. Especially professor Oak. Just don't go too public with how you got the data… I'm kinda trying to stay low key for the most part."

"Yes… yes of course," Professor Lund nodded still dumbfounded from the experience.

Slowly the glow from Ash's irises started to fade.

"You know I've been wondering… why do your irises sometimes glow… and then other times it's deep within your pupils?" Max asked.

**I can answer that.** Lucario spoke and smiled, **If the glow is from within the pupils, it only minor usage or utilization of aura****… I****f the irises glow, then it is moderate usage, meditation, or concentration****… ****if both are glowing then the aura user is using all or most of their reserves to do the action they are partaking in.**

"Cool!" Tory grinned.

After a bit more talk about Ash's aura and saying goodbye to Professor Lund and Yuko, the group got their passes made and all started to head towards the Battle Tower.

"Oh it's the freak and his group."

Everyone turned and were unhappy to find Damien and his group staring at them.

"Oh does fate hate us or something? Why them?" Max grumbled loudly.

"Watch your mouth!" Dingo growled.

"Look… just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone," Ash muttered.

"I don't think that's an option since we're entering into the Battle Tower as well," Greg huffed.

"Hello, trainers! We will be having random match ups today as our battle tower event. Multi battles, also known as Tag battles, will be the arrangements! Choose a partner and get ready to battle another pair of trainers! Whichever teams win against their opponents will win some evolution items and some other traveling or trainer supplies! Fifteen minutes until sign up so get busy everyone!" The announcer cried in excitement and then turned away.

After some talking and Damien's group wandering off somewhere, the groups were decided. Ash and Drew ended up pairing off, Gary and Paul teamed up, Brock and Ritchie, Dawn and May, Cilan and Iris, Cress and Chili, and Misty and Max also became a team, respectively. After the fifteen minutes had passed, the announcer came back and told everyone that team twenty three and team twenty nine were the first up. Cilan and Iris were against Ursula and one of her teammates named Lorain.

Everyone pilled into the stadium and prepared to watch the battle. Ash's group told Iris and Cilan good luck before filing into the stands with the others.

zzzzzzzzzz-The field-zzzzzzzzzzz

"This will be a multi-battle. It's Cilan Griffith of the Striation gym and Iris Yuki of the Village of Dragons versus Ursula Schoenberg of Jubilife and Lorain Julian of Floaroma town, everyone!" The announcer spoke aloud.

The referee then turned to start the match, "Are all trainers ready to battle?"

Cilan turned and smiled at Iris, "Ready to show them what we're made of?"

Iris nodded excitedly, "Yeah!" She grabbed his hand briefly. They nodded to the ref.

"Begin!"

"Wigglytuff on stage!" Ursula yelled.

"Snover let's go!" Lorain shouted soon afterwards and her blonde hair shifted with her gesture.

"Stunfisk I need your help!" Cilan commanded and released his friend.

"Trapinch, let's go!" Iris declared. Trapinch came out and shivered before clacking his jaws. He definitely got some looks from other trainers for his color.

"Snover, you know the drill use Hail!" Lorain started off. Snover growled and his eyes glowed blue. The icy winds started to whip across the field and many present had to brace themselves from the cold or huddle closer together. Pikachu and Ellie were squeezed close, their fur warm against each other. After a moment they finally noticed they were so close together and both blushed before looking away.

"Trapinch! Signal beam on Snover!" Iris commanded quickly and took Lorain and Ursula off guard. Trapinch opened his mouth and the multi-colored beam struck Snover, right after he had initiated the Hail attack. The pokemon stumbled back a few paces from the blow.

"Wigglytuff, Hyper voice!" Ursula growled and and glared at the two trainers.

"Stunfisk, Sludge bomb on Wigglytuff, quick!" Cilan commanded. Stunfisk whipped his tail and the poison blob flew through the air and struck Wigglytuff before the sound wave could reach Cilan and Iris' pokemon. The partial fairy type, cried out in pain before trying to shake off the sludge. Stunfisk and Trapinch had to, meanwhile, endure the Hyper voice that had come. The ground shook from the volume of the sound. Finally the Hail started to drift down just as the Hyper voice ended.

"Blizzard!" Ursula shouted and Wigglytuff opened his mouth to let fly the attack. Snow, ice, and blistering winds blasted towards both opposing pokemon. Cilan had a glint in his eye after he glanced at the ground and the Hail that had started to cover its surface. He looked at Iris and they both smiled.

"Camouflage!/Dig!" Cilan and Iris shouted at the same time. Suddenly Stunfisk laughed and turned white as the snow on the ground and flattened himself to its surface. Trapinch clacked his jaws and dug quickly into the ground as the Blizzard passed over them both with minimal or no damage done.

Ursula could be seen grinding her teeth. Suddenly, Trapinch shot up from the ground next to Snover. He was glowing red and his eyes were glowing with power. He crammed his head into Snover's with a super effective Superpower attack. Snover cried out in surprise and toppled over with swirls in it's eyes.

"Snover is unable to battle, please choose your final pokemon, Lorain!" The ref shouted.

Lorain grimaced and pulled out her second pokemon, "Cherrim, I need you!"

The blossom pokemon twirled and cried out happily. Ursula grumbled something under her breath and Lorain rolled her golden eyes.

"Wigglytuff, Gyro ball on Stunfisk!" Ursula shouted and pointed. Wigglytuff shot forward surprisingly fast, coated in steel. Stunfisk, now being ice-type was hurt pretty badly and rolled across the ground.

"Scald!" Cilan snapped briskly, not knowing how long Stunfisk could last.

The high pressured and hot stream of water blazed forward and slammed into Wigglytuff. She shook off the now cooling water, but showed the signs of being burned.

"Cherrim, Sunny day!" Lorain shouted and the bright sun melted away the remaining ice on the ground as well as reveal Cherrim's true form. Lorain made another command, "Solarbeam on Trapinch!"

Cilan glanced over at Trapinch and knew what needed to be done, "Stunfisk, take that hit!" Stunfisk dutifully leapt in front of the beam of humming solar energy and, though still ice-type, he was soon out for the count.

"Stunfisk is unable to battle, Cilan please choose your last pokemon," The ref spoke after raising his flag. As Cilan went to grab his second pokeball, Iris spoke to him in a whisper.

"Why'd you do that?" Iris asked, sort of irritated.

Cilan smiled, "Stunfisk was on his last legs… I got that Scald off and that was enough. Trapinch still has a lot of stamina. He could help us out for longer."

Iris nodded, "I guess. You don't need to cover for me though… got it, Mister Connoisseur?"

Cilan smiled, "You are more than capable, Iris. I'm just here to help."

Iris giggled happily, "Such a gentleman." She then turned back to the battle, "Trapinch, Signal beam on Cherrim!"

Trapinch opened his maw and let fly the helix shaped beam of energy once more. Cilan shouted a command as well, "Grovyle, you're up! Let's start off with a Energy ball on Wigglytuff!"

Grovyle materialized and dashed forward as it built up energy. The Energy ball slammed into Wigglytuff as Ursula had it use Hidden power to try and deflect some of the attack which exploded a bit too close to Wiggltuff. After Wigglytuff withstood the move, it faltered from the effects of its burn and fell forward.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle… Ursula, chose your last pokemon!"

Ursula started to laugh, "Alright… your asked for it… Let's cream them, my darling!"

"Raaaaaaaaa!" The pokemon cried out in fury and flapped its large and fiery wings.

"Folks… this battle is about to get really heated!" The announcer spoke in excitement.

Ursula smiled, "Volcarona… Use Fiery dance on Grovyle!" The majestic bug type flapped its powerful wings as fire began to dance around it. The sun from Sunny day powered the move as fire shot forward.

"Trapinch, Bide!" Iris shouted. Trapinch jumped in front of the move as used Bide. It was cloaked in the fire and shot back. He rose with much difficulty and red energy crackled around him. A beam of red hot energy shot forward, towards Volcarona.

"Protect, Cherrim!" Lorain shouted and her pokemon moved to deflect the move successfully with a green shield. Trapinch then collapsed from exhaustion… unable to continue.

"Trapinch is unable to battle, Iris choose your last pokemon!" The ref declared. Cilan turned to Iris as she spoke kindly to Trapinch's poke ball before grabbing her next pokemon.

"Why'd you do that?" Cilan asked.

"Two pokemon on the field are better than one, right? I was hoping he could use Bide on Volcarona, but eh. Besides, you and I both know that Grovyle couldn't have taken that attack… I'm here to help too," Iris answered and nodded with a smile. Cilan smiled back,

"Of course."

"Kangashkan, I need you!" Iris shouted and released the towering pokemon. She roared at the ready as the young baby in her pouch ran over to Iris and sat by her feet.

"Volcarona, Quiver dance!" Ursula commanded and her insect started to float about as powder of many colors followed her.

Cilan clicked his tongue and Iris clenched her fists tighter; they knew Volcarona's special attack was getting even more powerful. Perhaps first they need to take away the sun.

"Grovyle, Fury cutter barrage! Don't let up on Cherrim!" Cilan shouted. Iris nodded,

"Kangshkan, use Surf on both of them!" Iris commanded and her pokemon opened it's mouth and blue energy started to form.

"Heat wave to meet that Surf!" Ursula said in slight panic, not expecting the water type move.

"Cherrim, dodge it!" Lorain said in worry. Grovyle however was too fast and started to attack the grass type relentlessly. After he was done attacking, he leapt back and with great precision, landed on Kangashkan's back as the Surf came forward from the parent pokemon's mouth. The Surf intercepted the Heatwave and a great blast of hot steam blasted out from the middle of the field.

"Use Gust, blow the steam away!" Ursula yelled out.

"Sucker punch!" Iris replied. Kangshkan appeared in front of Volcarona and crammed a fist into its soft stomach. Kangashkan's pure power allowed the dark type move to cause moderate damage.

"Cherrim, Solarbeam!" Lorain commanded.

"Detect and then Leaf blade!" Cilan responded.

Grovyle ducked under the beam, getting through Cherrim's defenses and slashed two glowing leaf blades across the grass type. The pokemon hit the ground and didn't get back up.

"Cherrim is unable to battle. Stand-by Lorain," The ref spoke.

"Grrr… Heat wave again!" Ursula yelled in rage. Volcarona backed up and shot out the heated air from its body. The attack blew back Grovyle and struck Kangashkan, who was able to keep her ground, "Use Hurricane before Grovyle can get away!"

The biting winds cut at both Kangashkan and Grovyle. The wood gecko pokemon hugged the ground until the winds stopped. he tried to stand, but fell to the ground on one knee.

"Finish him!" Ursula cried out.

"Kangashkan, Outrage!" Iris yelled.

Her pokemon slammed into the large bug and prevented it from moving forward to attack Grovyle. Kangashkan glowed blue and punched Volcarona a few times. Iris nodded to Cilan.

"Grovyle, I know you can do it! Finish this with an Aerial ace!" Cilan declared with a flourish. Grovyle pulled himself from the ground and leapt up and over Kangshkan, who was still holding fast onto the sun pokemon. Ursula could only watch as the flying type attack hit home. Her pokemon slumped and Kangashkan released the limp pokemon; it hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Volcarona is unable to battle… Cilan and Iris are the winners of this match up!" The ref declared and raised his flag. The crowds erupted.

zzzzzzzzz-After match/Crew setting up for next battle-zzzzzzzz

Cilan and Iris had made their way into the outside ring of the stadium, where the concessions and such were located. There rest of the group, found them there.

"That was awesome you two! Really amazing!" May said giddily.

"Yeah you sure showed Ursula who's boss!" Dawn grinned.

"Our pokemon did a great job!" Iris smiled happily and turned to face Cilan, "By the way, your Grovyle really worked hard to pull through for you."

Cilan nodded, "I agree whole-heartedly… Grovyle was a wonderfully passionate finish to our tag battle."

It was then that the announcer walked over to the group and handed Cilan and Iris a fire stone each. They both also received a small set of vitamins. The group was collectively excited by prizes and all hoped that they all would win their respective battles and help share all their spoils. After a few more moments, the announcer declared to next participants. May and Dawn were up next.

"Let's give them a real show!" May said excitedly.

"Yeah! No doubt about it!" Dawn nodded.

Dawn and May made their way to the field and the others to the stands.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-The field-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"This next battle will be between May Maple of Petalburg and Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf versus their opponents Audrey and Kathryn Arcelus of our own South city!" the announcer declared.

"Don't go easy on us!" Audrey said and giggled.

"We really do pack a punch, honest!" Kathryn nodded.

"Don't you worry!" May said eagerly.

"Yeah, this will be a battle you won't forget!" Dawn said in excitement.

The referee then turned to start the match, "Are all trainers ready to battle?"

The four trainers nodded.

"Begin!"

"Typhlosion, spotlight!" Dawn shouted.

"Sentret, let's take the stage!" May yelled afterwards.

Sentret appeared on Typhlosion's head and chirped. Typholsion roared and let his flames flicker.

"Espie! I need you!" Kathryn spoke.

"Umbee! Let's shine!" Audrey said soon after.

The Espeon and Umbreon stood side by side and cried out in unison. It was a bit eery how in sync they were… maybe their trainers were good at tag battles since they are siblings and they were trained to be just as in sync.

"Start off with a Helping hand, Sentret!" May shouted. Sentret leapt off of Typhlosion with a spin and multi-colored lights danced around the volcano pokemon.

"Flamewheel on Umbreon!" Dawn yelled in turn. Typhlosion growled and started to run. After getting some speed, he began to roll forward as red-hot fire coated his form.

"Espie use Irontail on Sentret!" Kathryn commanded.

"Psychic on Typhlosion and toss him, Umbee!" Audrey said second. Umbreon hummed its name and its eyes started to glow blue. An outline of blue coated Typhlosion, halting his path and slamming him into the nearby wall. Espeon had dashed forward and whipped her now iron-clad tail around to smash into Sentret's stomach. Sentret tumbled across the ground before she pulled herself up and growled. She then started to glow.

"Furret!" The long body pokemon cried out and rubbed its ears.

"Wow! Great job, Furret!" May said in joy and then turned serious, "Use Quick attack!" Furret started to zig and zag across the field towards Espeon before ramming into the sun dog pokemon.

"Typhlosion, pull back and regroup!" Dawn shouted and shared a glance with May, "Now try Flame wheel again!"

"Helping hand, then Hyper voice!" May commanded. Furret ran hurriedly around Typhlosion and left colorful lights in her wake before turning the preparing to charge a Hyper voice. Typholsion coiled up again and started to roll.

"Didn't you learn the first time, silly? Umbee, Psychic again!" Audrey spoke. Umbreon started to concentrate again as Typhlosion grew closer. Just at that moment, Furret's Hypervoice struck the volcano pokemon from behind and propelled it forward much faster. He slammed into Umbreon before the moonlight pokemon could initiate the attack.

"Hyper flame wheel!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Espie, Psybeam on Furret! We need to knock her out of the game!" Kathryn yelled. Espeon turned and fired off the beam from her glowing gem. Furret was struck and rolled a bit before rising again and trying to fire off another Hyper voice… but it turned into something else… The blue beam of a Focus blast ripped across the ground and due to its power, caused Furret to lose her balance. The beam's direction was altered and it clipped Espeon but struck Umbreon hard.

"Umbre!" Umbreon shouted in surprise and pain and worked to stand.

"Flamethrower!" Dawn shouted. Typhlosion opened his maw and cloaked Umbreon in flames before Audrey could react and her pokemon fell.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Audrey please choose your last pokemon!" The ref declared.

"Come on out, Draga!" Audrey spoke and released a Dragonair who started to weave slightly across the ground as it appeared.

"Espie, _you_ try using Psychic on Typhlosion!" Kathryn yelled. Typhlosion was lifted into the air and started to struggle again.

"Eruption!" Dawn snapped in sudden inspiration. Typhlosion condensed all of his fiery energy into a tiny point before letting it explode outwards in a wave.

"Protect!" May shouted to Furret, who quickly obeyed, bringing up a green shield to protect her from any possible indirect damage from the massive attack.

The fiery wave of heat blasted across the field and struck both the opposing pokemon. Espeon looked like it was getting tired, though Dragonair only looked slightly singed. Typhlosion was ultimately freed from the Psychic attack.

"Aqua tail on Furret, pin it!" Audrey shouted suddenly. Dragonair slithered forward swiftly and whipped her tail, now cloaked in water, around to slam it into the normal type. Furret was pinned to the floor by the tail as well as struck by the water around it, "Dragon rage!" Blue and black flames were blasted into Furret's face

She was unable to take both attacks.

"Furret is unable to battle, May choose your last pokemon!"

"Thanks so much Furret..." May then pulled out a second poke ball, "Take the stage, Glaceon!"

"Flamethrower on Glaceon, Draga!" Audrey shouted. The white hot fire shot towards Glaceon, roaring with heat.

"Take that hit, Typhlosion!" Dawn shouted and her pokemon soon felt fire rip across his body after he had leapt sideways in front of Glaceon, though it did minimal damage due to his typing, "Flamethrower on Espeon!"

The fire flew out in slightly greater amount than it did for Dragonair.

"Send it back with Psychic!" Kathryn yelled. The Psychic energies bent the column of fire in a U shape and sent it right back towards Glaceon again.

"Mirror coat!" May smiled. As the fire struck, her pokemon's body glowed pink. The attack rebounded with double the strength and slammed into Espeon who rolled a bit and rested unmoving on her side.

"No! Espie!" Kathryn shouted in surprise.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Kathryn your next pokemon, please."

"Alright then, Airie! I call you!" Kathryn yelled and released a second Dragonair.

"Dragon dance!" Audrey and Kathryn spoke at the same time and their dragons started to circle around each other and crackle with red and black energy.

"Let's go, Flame Ice!" Dawn and May shouted with grins. Typhlosion started to to run towards both dragon types, before curling up into a Flame wheel. Glaceon then used he Ice shard. Before long, Typhlosion was flaming inside a comet of ice. Both Audrey and Kathryn were so surprised that their pokemon didn't get to move. The ice and fire slammed into both of them; Typhlosion leapt out of the attack mostly in tact and ran back to his side of the field; he was panting though.

"Double Dragon rush!" Audrey and Kathryn shouted. Both their pokemon lunged forward. Glaceon was able to dodge at her trainer's command and weave around both serpents. Typhlosion, on the other hand, wasn't fast enough… being fatigued. He dodged one Dragonair only to be struck by the second. He hit the ground and tried to rise, but to no avail.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, Dawn your last pokemon, please!"

Dawn thanked Typhlosion a lot before putting his ball away and pulling out another, "Ambipom, spotlight!"

"Ambi ambi!" Ambipom chattered excitedly, waiting to battle.

"Flamethrower on Glaceon!" Audrey commanded as the fires burned towards May's pokemon.

"Dig!" May snapped and her ice type disappeared under the ground.

"Thunderbolt on Ambipom!" Kathryn shout next. The electricity crackled around Dragonairs body before it shout forward at blinding speeds.

Dawn and May shared another glance before they set their final plan into motion.

"Take that hit, then use Swift!" Dawn responded. Ambipom braced herself and after getting hit by the attack, shook off the remaining static before swinging her tails and letting many golden stars fly towards both dragon types.

"Now! Ice beam!" May shouted as Glaceon flew out from the ground and struck every star with her Ice beam. Every star was coated in ice and exploded into an icy flurry every time they struck the opposing pokemon. Both Dragonair cried out and collapsed onto the ground on top of each other, on a tiny sheet of powder snow.

"Both Dragonair are unable to battle, Dawn and May are our winners folks!" the ref cried and raised his flag. The crowd was excited to see the Co-ordinators' contest flare.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-After match/Crew setting up for next battle-zzzzzzzz

"Those were some really great combinations, you two," Drew smiled as the two girls found their group of friends.

"I know! We really make a great team!" May and Dawn laughed happily.

"Wow you guys are really good!" Audrey and Kathryn ran up to talk to them as some form Rafe's group approached as well.

"Amazing and beautiful, just like May," Sid said and grinned.

Drew growled as May laughed nervously. Before she could speak, Rafe cut her off.

"Think you can follow up with a better battle for me this time, Ash?" Rafe smirked.

Ash smiled, which slightly surprised Rafe. He was used to Ash shouting.

"I don't think you'll be disappointed this time," Ash nodded with determination. Pikachu and Ellie chirped in agreement.

"You gotta watch my battle too, okay? I've gotten pretty strong!" Tory grinned happily and Minun and Plusle nodded in excitement.

The announcer approached and gave May and Dawn a leaf stone and a water stone, as well as two macho braces.

The next two groups were called out. Misty and Max were up against Tory and his friend Rameo that was on his team.

The groups told them all good luck and left for the stands.

zzzzzz

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, since it****'****s one of the first with a fair amount of battles.**

**Ash****'****s floaty hair XD I hope that scene was done right. I didn****'****t want him to look like some crazy crazy anime floaty hair person when focusing his aura, no dragonball z or anything dramatic here :P (nothing wrong with that by the way, just not what I was going for) Just a tiny bit of anti-gravity, kinda because Lucario has his aura appendages that rise up.**

**Also on another note, I had to fabricate some of the characters****' ****hometowns, since they were unknown in the anime, like Ursula. I just though Jubilife would fit her since she would most likely be from one of the bigger cities in Sinnoh.**

**Second note, In my mind South city is a part of LaRousse but perhaps is literarily south of the main city, which with LaRousse being almost an island, there would be a fairly big divide between the two, enough for it to be called South city instead of just part of LaRousse. Drew must have been real adventurous as a tyke to ride an above ground subway all by himself as a little kid. XD**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Grovyle/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	8. Battle Tower Part 2

**This chapter is completely battles but also it****'****s the end of the battles as well. The next chapter will be normal. There are some important things that do happen with the characters during these battles too.**

**Also I still kinda sorta have a funny schedule, fyi.**

**Okay sorry, onwards! Woot! Next chapter :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"This next battle will be between Max Maple of Petalburg and Misty Waterflower of Cerulean versus their opponents Rameo of Shalour city and Tory Lund of our own LaRousse city!" the announcer declared.

"Ready to fight one of the Sensational sisters?" Misty asked and grabbed her first poke ball.

"If your Ash's friend then you've got to be strong! Yeah I'm ready!" Tory spoke and pulled out a poke ball of his own.

"Let's go full throttle!" Rameo grinned.

"Don't count me out, I'm a trainer now too!" Max nodded.

"Are all trainers ready to begin?"

They nodded.

"Begin!"

"Come on out, Nuzleaf!" Tory shouted. The wily pokemon shouted its name at the ready.

"Misty calls Vaporeon!" Misty declared and released her bubble jet pokemon.

"Vayyy!" Vaporeon cried out in excitement.

"Doduo, let's go!" Max said as his blood started to pump. This was what he had waited for since the first day he started traveling with his sister and Ash, even before then really.

"Furfrou let's show them a grand time!" Rameo grinned as his long brown hair tried to hide his brown eyes.

"Doduo, Peck on Nuzleaf!" Max shouted to start the battle. His twin bird ran forward, using its well known speed, to reach Nuzleaf in no time. His beak glowed light blue before he jabbed it at Nuzleaf. As Nuzleaf tumbled backwards fromm the move, Tory shouted.

"Swagger!" Nuzleaf grinned and huffed after standing up. Doduo became enraged and confused, his pupils blank, "Now use Razor leaf!" Nuzleaf's leaf glowed before many leaves shot towards Doduo. Suddenly though, Doduo wavered back and forth in confusion, letting all the leaves miss.

"Whoa tangled feet!" Max shouted.

"Let's try something that doesn't miss! Feint attack!" Tory smiled. Nuzleaf disappeared and in a black blur and rammed into Doduo's side, causing him to roll across the ground from the move.

"No Furfrou!" Rameo suddenly shouted after Vaporeon had swapped out its physical Waterfall move, which didn't do much damage due to Furfrou's fur coat ability, for a Scald attack. The pokemon had been pushed back by the hot water and had to shake to get drier.

"Aurora beam!" Misty commanded. Vaporeon let fly the multi-colored beam and it hit home.

"Grrr… Giga impact on Doduo!" Rameo shouted.

"Nuzleaf, Extrasensory!" Tory commanded. Nuzleaf's eyes glowed pink and Doduo flinched from the move so it couldn't dodge the incoming Giga impact, even at Max's command. Furfrou ran at the twin bird as green, yellow, and white energy whirled around him like a comet. Dodou was hit right in the chest and struck the ground again, much harder than before.

"Doduo is unable to battle! Max chose your last pokemon!"

Max stared sadly at Doduo's pokeball for a moment, after he had returned him. _He didn__'__t even really get to battle._

"Let's go, Beedrill!" Max shouted and tossed his next ball. His bug type buzzed and Misty paled.

"Thanks…" Misty grimaced. Max then face-palmed.

"I'm sorry Misty. I don't know what's wrong with me right now… I can't do anything right in this battle," Max mumbled.

"It's okay. Don't be so hard on yourself," Misty smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. She tried to hide her nervous glance at the bug from Max, before taking a deep breath and trying to focus more on the battle than the bug.

"Extrasensory again, Nuzleaf!" Tory shouted and Beedrill was slammed into the ground by the psychic energies.

"No! Beedrill!" Max yelled in worry and tried to think faster, "Pursuit, Poison Jab combo!"

The dark energy that soon was around Beedrill seemed to protect him from any psychic attacks and he landed a powerful Poison jab on Nuzleaf.

"Finish him with Fell stinger!" Max said, feeling like he was getting back in control.

The glowing purple stinger switched to a yellow color and struck Nuzleaf; he slumped to the floor, giving Beedrill a massive boost in attack.

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle, Tory your final pokemon, please!"

"Great work, Nuzleaf! Alright, I choose you, Pelipper!"

"Retaliate!" Rameo shouted. Furfrou dodged a recent Water pulse Vaporeon had shot at him and with glowing red eyes slammed into Beedrill. The bug pokemon faltered in the air before hitting the ground.

"No!" Max almost screamed in shock. Feeling so high up, only to come literally crashing down, "Please get up, Beedrill!" After a few moments the pokemon buzzed softly, but very low to the ground. The pokemon couldn't take much more.

"Ice beam!" Misty shouted and the icy beam slammed into Furfrou's side. After a moment the pokemon started to freeze over.

"No! Furfrou!" Rameo shouted as his pokemon was completely incased. Even with his calls the pokemon couldn't break out.

"Furfrou is unable to battle, Rameo your last pokemon if you will."

"Let's go, Dragalge!" Max and Misty paled slightly at the powerful looking dragon and poison type. It spouted toxic onto the ground and gurgled angrily.

"Wing attack on Beedrill!" Tory commanded.

"Dodge, use Poison Jab!" Max shouted in slight panic. Beedrill tried to move but could see he wasn't going to be fast enough. In desperation the bug stuck out it's purple glowing stinger and aimed. Pelipper hit its mark but suffered for its accuracy; he was now poisoned.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Max, stand-by!"

Max returned his friend and thanked him. He looked back across the field and saw the two relatively strong pokemon Misty now had to beat with one pokemon at a time. He had failed her and his pokemon. How could he have messed up so badly?

"Don't worry… We've still got this," Misty smiled at him. She then turned back to the battle. Tory was looking at her with a mixture of excitement and sympathy, Rameo on the other hand just looked stoked.

"Let's use Dragon pulse, Dragalge!" Rameo shouted. The mock kelp pokemon charged up the dragon energy before shooting towards Vaporeon.

"Use Wing attack, Pelipper!" Tory commanded. His bird flew forward to be ready to attack after the Dragon pulse had struck.

Misty was quicker, "Vaporeon dodge that Dragon pulse, then use Aurora beam on Pelipper!"

Vaporeon leapt to the side to dodge the first attack before turning abruptly and blasting the incoming Pelipper with icy energy.

"Now Water pulse on Dragalge!" Misty called out. Vaporeon went to charge her power but instead her eyes glowed blue and a wave of water started to descend onto both of the opposing pokemon. _Wow Surf__…_ Misty glanced over the field after Vaporeon's attack had ended and noticed that the field now was almost completely covered in a thin layer of water. _That__'__s it!_ "Vaporeon, time to disappear, Acid armor!"

Vaporeon barked before melting into the water on the ground the crowd went silent in wonder.

"Keep your eyes open, Pelipper!" Tory shouted. Rameo kept looking around for any sign of movement.

"Ice beam on Dragalge! As many times as possible!" Misty shouted. Vaporeon leapt from the water, still partially see through and struck the dragon with the beam before slipping out of sight again. This happened once more and Rameo started to get a bit angry.

"Enough, Toxic in the water!" Rameo shouted. His pokemon spat the poison into the water an it started to turn it foul.

"Get out Vaporeon!" Misty cried and her pokemon leapt out and away, sadly the poison had struck and her pokemon was suffering.

"Venoshock!" Rameo yelled out. Dragalge was suddenly right next to Vaporeon and dowsed the bubble jet pokemon with the current of toxins. Being already poisoned… Vaporeon fell.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, Misty your last pokemon!"

Misty returned Vaporeon and thanked her before grabbing for the last pokemon she could use, "Politoed I need your help!"

Politoed appeared and clapped his hands together, "Toed!"

"Think you can handle two?" Misty shouted in determination. Max had been mostly quiet in thought and also tense from the battle Misty was in.

"Poli!" Politoed cried and readied himself.

"Let's start with a Bubble beam!" Misty shouted. Politoed started to fire at both pokemon with the rapidly moving bubbles. Dragalge took a few more hits than Pelipper since it had flown out of the way.

"Pelipper use Hurricane!" Tory shouted.

"Get in close and use Dragon tail!" Rameo shouted hoping to weaken the pokemon even more before the Hurricane hit.

Misty didn't speak as the dragon approached until, "Blizzard!"

Politoed opened his mouth just as Dragalge got to him and blasted icy winds and snow over the dragon type. It cried out in pain and struck the ground.

"No!" Rameo yelled.

"Dragalge is unable to battle… Rameo stand-by."

"Hang tough and get close to the ground!" Misty shouted as the winds from Hurricane started to whip around the stadium. Politoed pulled itself close to the ground and braced itself. Misty had seen Grovyle do that in Cilan's and Iris' battle and thought perhaps it would work here too. As soon as the winds died, Tory tried to gain some more ground.

"Wing attack!" Tory shouted. He was getting frustrated since he couldn't use any water moves against Misty's pokemon… both had the water absorb ability or at least the possibility to and that risk wasn't something he could afford.

"Bounce!" Misty smiled and Politoed shot into the air and avoided Pelipper's attack, "Finish with Strength!" Misty cried out. Politoed summersaulted in the air before bringing his leg down on Pelipper's head. The water bird pokemon squawked in surprise before striking the ground from the blow. It worked hard to raise itself from the ground but soon slumped back down.

"Pelipper is unable to battle! Misty and Max are our winners!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-After match/Crew setting up for next battle-zzzzzzzz

"You guys that was awesome!" Ash shouted as Misty and Max approached. Misty found herself in an embrace, "Awesome work Water-Pokemon-Master-Wannabe." Ash grinned mischievously and Misty snorted.

"Sorry that's my name I made up. You can't use it on me. Besides too many adjectives in a row," Misty smiled cheekily.

"No fair!" Ash grumbled.

"You really did do great, Misty." The group turned to Max's voice and saw him smiling sadly at her.

"You did great too, Max. We were a team, remember?" Misty smiled sweetly.

"No… I messed up a bunch and… and… if you hadn't been as good as you were we would've lost!" Max said in slight impatience.

"Max… We all make mistakes. I would know. I feel like you did good, but I'm sure you'll do even better next time," Ash smiled at him.

Max just sighed and turned before walking away to get his pokemon healed.

"He just needs time," Brock said after a moment.

"Yes, still a growing trainer. He shouldn't be so hard on himself," Cilan nodded.

The announcer came to give Misty and Max their prizes. Misty received a Deep sea tooth and May took Max's Protector for him. They then received a couple sets of stat wings.

After a little while longer and Max returning to the group, silently, they were told of the next groups up. Paul and Gary's turn had come.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-The field-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"The next battle will be between Paul Rebolledo of Veilstone and Gary Oak of Pallet town versus Rebecca Ortiz of South City and Conway Albano of Canalcave city!" The announcer shouted in zeal.

"Don't let me down, Rebolledo," Gary smirked and placed a hand on his hip, "I may be a researcher now, but I still take great pride in the fact that could count the number of battles I've lost on one hand."

Paul smirked back at him, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Oak."

"Are both teams ready to battle?"

All four nodded.

"Begin!"

"Metagross, I need you!" Rebecca shouted and tossed her pokeball.

"Lickilicky, to the field," Conway spoke and fixed his glasses.

"I choose you, Duskull!" Gary said and spun his poke ball before releasing the monster.

"Drapion, Stand-by for battle!" Paul declared and released his ogre scorp pokemon.

Conway chuckled and light shined off his glasses when he eyed Duskull, "Not even evolved him yet? I would expect more from Professor Oak's grandson."

"Don't get too confident… Besides Evolution isn't everything," Gary smiled calmly.

"Metagross Agility," Rebecca spoke first, not one for pointless banter. Metagross roared and increased his speed.

"Earthquake," Paul said calmly. Drapion cried out and slammed his pinchers into the ground causing a massive tremor. Metagross and Lickilicky both got shaken up bad from the attack, but Duskull simply floated calmly.

"Levitate…" Conway hissed in irritation, "Not bad… not bad at all."

"Meteor Mash on Drapion!" Rebecca cried out. Her pokemon almost vanished before appearing next to Drapion and pounding him with the a glowing and golden arm.

"Powerwhip, then Lick on Duskull," Conway grinned. Lickilicky snapped out his tongue as it glowed green and wrapped it around Duskull before reeling him in and licking him.

"Disable," Gary snapped and Duskull's eye glowed before dimming. He vanished and appeared closer to Gary.

"Grrr… no more super effective Lick for a while. Clever," Conway huffed.

"Miracle eye, then Psychic on Drapion!" Rebecca commanded as she clicked a few things on her computer. Metagross' eyes flashed pink and then darker pink. Finally they turned blue and a blue glow surrounded Drapion.

Paul growled as his pokemon was tossed across the field. This battle had just gotten harder.

"Hmmm… Rollout on Drapion!" Conway spoke and got a approving nod from Rebecca. Lickilicky rolled up and started spinning rapidly towards Drapion who was just getting back up.

"Brick break!" Paul shouted. Drapion turned and bashed Lickilicky's rolling form with a glowing pincher. The licking pokemon was shot back from the blow and grimaced in pain from the attack as it rose.

"Duskull, Psychic," Duskull's eye glowed blue as he floated very calmly in place and Gary smirked at Conway's surprised face when his large pokemon was lifted and tossed across the field.

"Didn't think I had only ghost type moves… didja?" Gary smiled.

"Metagross Shadow ball on Duskull," Rebecca responded.

"Duskull, Will-o-whisp," Gary nodded and watched the blue fires burn Metagross before his Duskull was hit by the dark purple and black sphere of Shadowball.

"Earthquake," Paul said and Drapion again pounded his pinchers into the ground to give both Lickilicky and Metagross another good shaking. The earth cracked from the force of the ground type move.

"Lick!" Conway chuckled as he had figured how long until the move would be enabled again. Lickilicky's tongue shot out towards Duskull. The requiem pokemon started to evolve as the move struck. Dusclops remained after the attack but looked quite weak.

"Lick again!" Conway spoke.

"Curse on Metagross," Gary snapped. Dusclops parted with it's energy, in the shape of a silhouette of himself, and shot a red beam of light at Metagross from his eye. Rebecca growled in aggravation at her slight carelessness. Dusclops fell and Gary returned him before Lickilicky's tongue even hit.

"Great job, pal," Gary murmured before unclipping his next pokeball, "Let's go, Umbreon!"

"Umbre!" Umbreon cried and started to growl at his opponents.

"Thunderbolt, on Umbreon!" Conway spoke.

Gary smiled, _Come on Conway, you think I don__'__t get enough Thunderbolts?_, "Double team." Umbreon started to multiply and the electric bolt struck only a fake, "Into Dark pulse on Metagross."

Umbreon suddenly appeared in a flash next to Metagross as it had started to charge a Hyper beam to use on Drapion. He blasted the psychic and steel type at close range with the move and curse took away the remainder of Metagross' stamina.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Rebbecca choose your last pokemon!"

"Arbok, I need you!" Rebecca shouted and released the cobra pokemon, "Dig!"

Before Paul or Gary could attack, the poison type was underground.

"Psychic on Lickilicky, bring it in!" Gary commanded briskly, wanting to out-speed Arbok.

"Brick break on Lickilicky!" Paul nodded, getting Gary's plan. Drapion's glowing claw finished off the licking pokemon.

"Lickilicky is…"

Arbok suddenly shot up from the ground and collided with Drapion's chin. The ogre scorp pokemon roared in surprise and agony before toppling over.

"Lickilicky and Drapion are unable to battle. Both trainers please choose your last pokemon!"

"Alright then, this is a _real_ ghost type, Dusknoir!" Conway shouted and released his choice.

"Thanks for your work, Drapion," Paul spoke calmly before pulling out his second poke ball, "Torterra, stand-by for battle!"

Torterra stomped excitedly. He hadn't gotten to really battle officially since his near death experience at Lavender tower. He was determined to show he was still in top form.

"Dig again!" Rebecca spoke. Gary grunted seeing that she was trying to avoid his Psychic attack. Only psychic types using Psychic could easily lift pokemon out from _deep_ underground.

"Umbreon, quickly use Dark pulse on Dusknoir!" Gary commanded. Umbreon leapt forward as Conway shouted a command.

"Trick room!" Conway spoke. Dusknoir's eye glowed and a box appeared around the arena. Suddenly Umbreon wasn't moving as fast and Gary gritted his teeth.

"Now Focus punch on Umbreon," Conway chuckled as his Dusknoir pulled back his fist as far as it could go and then struck Umbreon with the super powerful move. Umbreon rolled across the ground and laid, motionless.

"Umbreon, get up!" Gary said in vigor.

"Umbreon is unable to-"

"I know you can do it, Umbreon!" Gary spoke fiercely. He knew Umbreon was stronger than that. Umbreon then slowly pulled itself up… panting, "Payback!"

Umbreon's body glowed purple; the dark type then snarled and the energy was transferred to Dusknoir, who cried out in agony as the dark energy coursed through him.

"Doesn't always pay to be the fastest," Gary grinned. Dusknoir worked to regain it's composure.

"Torterra, Leaf storm!" Paul shouted. The winds and leaves blew across the field and into Dusknoir. They halted however when Arbok rose from the ground and bit down on Torterra with a Ice fang. Ice started to freeze over his hard shell.

"Iron tail!" Gary commanded and Umbreon moved forward as fast as possible with Trick room still in effect and knocked Arbok away from Torterra, who still had ice coating his Leaf storm though had done it's job.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle, Conway stand-by."

"Hmmm… Payback… I should've have calculated that result…" Conway muttered.

"Dig!" Rebecca commanded and typed something swiftly into her computer.

Gary glanced at Paul and nodded.

"Earthquake!" Paul commanded. Rebecca gasped and glanced at Gary's Umbreon, who was also going to be hit.

"Umbreon Iron tail into Quick attack. Take to the air!" Gary said simply and closed his eyes. Umbreon barked before slamming the ground with his Iron tail and then dashing into the air with the added push of Quick attack, now that he was unhindered by Trick room. Torterra reared up and slammed the ground with his front two feet. The ground started to rumble and Arbok burst out in panic before striking the ground in a dead faint. Umbreon flipped before landing neatly on Torterra's back. The ice there had started to melt.

"Arbok is unable to battle, the winners of this battle are Paul and Gary everyone!"

The crowd went crazy for the finish to a battle with intense final moments.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-After match/Crew setting up for next battle-zzzzzzzzzzz

"I must say you two are good strategists," Rebecca smiled with friendliness at Paul and Gary as everyone met back up for a break. A separate battle was happening between some other stranger's team of two and two trainers from Rafe's group.

"It's an Oak thing. We're simply are born with brilliant minds," Gary smirked.

"Give me a break Oak," Paul chuckled.

Ash rolled his eyes and laughed a bit himself.

"Hey it's true! I guess you did pretty good there too Rebolledo," Gary grinned after leaning back on his folded arms.

"Fine, whatever Oak… I'll humor you. You did a decent job as well," Paul smirked.

The announcer approached and gave Gary and Paul a Reaper cloth and a water stone and then a set of vitamins each.

The announcer came back on and it was discovered that Chili and Cress' battle was up next.

zzzzzzzzzz-The field-zzzzzzzzzz

"This battle will be between Cress and Chili of Striation city and Greg Murdose of Three Island and Dingo Ranzef of Anville town!"

"Ready to battle brother?" Cress asked with a smile. Chili grinned.

"You bet I tied with a runner up for the Unova League! We can handle these two!"

Chili turned back to face the field as he readied his poke ball. Cress however frowned slightly at his brother's over-confidence. He then turned his attention towards the field as well and smiled to show his own calm confidence.

"Scolipede, Go," Greg spoke and released the megapede pokemon. His gray hair drifted slightly and his dark grey eyes showed no emotion.

"Blaziken! You're up!" Dingo grinned and put his arm into his throw. His dirty blonde hair waved with the movement and his green eyes glittered in excitement.

"It's time Omastar!" Cress spoke and calmly released his rock and water type.

"Heatmor let's put on the heat!" Chili grinned.

zzzzzz-the stands-zzzzzzzz

Max looked up once he heard the pokemon Dingo was using… No doubt the Torchic he had gotten from the creep that dumped off Slakoth… Though Max wasn't in a good mood, he suddenly leaned up and started cheering with some of the others for Chili and Cress to win. He would be lying to say he didn't want to see them dominated, for Slakoth's sake.

zzzzzzz-the field-zzzzzzzzzz

"Steamroller on Omastar," Greg spoke flatly. Scolipede curled up and started to roll fast towards Omastar, light green energy glinting off his rolling body.

"Withdraw!" Cress responded and his pokemon swiftly retracted into his shell.

"Double kick!" Dingo said wildly and Blaziken dashed forward to hit Omastar with two well placed kicks. While Withdraw minimized the damage, it was still somewhat harmful.

"Flamethrower on Scolipede!" Chili responded. The stream of fire blazed through the air towards Scolipede.

"Protect," Greg said simply. The green shield rose and deflected the fire. Chili started getting worked up and moved with his emotions, not noticing the small smile on Greg's face.

"Brick break!" Chili commanded.

"Megahorn," Greg replied. As Heatmor got in close with his glowing claws, Scolipede slammed into him with his empowered horns and cut off Heatmor's attack.

"Rock polish!" Cress commanded after looking over at Chili worriedly. Omastar's shell was shined after rolling swiftly in place against the ground and as soon as Blaziken tried to come in for a Sky uppercut, Omastar darted away rolling with his shell, "Jump and Hydropump!" Omastar turned sharply and leapt into the air as he still spun. He started pulsing out the streams of water as he went. They drenched Blaziken several times before he hit the ground and stopped to listen for Cress' next command. Blaziken rose and shook of some of the water.

"Heatmor!" Chili cried out after Scolipede Bulldozed over his pokemon with its many legs, then turned and blasted him with a Venoshock. Chili became angry and started to issue another command, when Cress grabbed his wrist.

"Unless you plan to calm down… I suggest you don't even bother to speak."

Chili turned with anger in his eyes, and was ready to yell at his brother until he saw Cress' own eyes. They were filled with concern and slight… disappointment.

"You can't battle with the thought that you are invincible Chili… Don't let your impatience get the better of you. Command it like you do your pokemon," Cress nodded. Chili was silent and saw Heatmor barely dodge another move out of the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks Cress… Sorry," Chili spoke.

Cress nodded, "Now back to business, right? We're two of Striation's gym leaders!"

Chili grinned, "You bet!"

"Thunder punch on Omastar!" Dingo shouted and both brothers turned back to the battle.

"Heatmor, Slash! Block that!" Chili shouted. Heatmor leapt over and grabbed Blaziken's electrified punch to save Omastar from the super effective move. Hetamor felt the currents course through him.

"Shell smash then Waterfall!" Cress commanded. Omastar glowed red before his shell exploded. He leapt into the air as water coursed around him; he went up and over Heatmor and slammed right into Blaziken. The blaze pokemon was taken off guard by the empowered water move and fainted.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Dingo your next pokemon!"

"Grr… How about this? Serperior, let's go!" Dingo shouted and released the serpent.

"Hone claws, Heatmor!" Chili shouted. His pokemon clashed his claws together to sharpen them.

"Rockslide on Heatmor," Greg said with a frown. It seemed as though he was upset that Chili wasn't out of control anymore. Scolipede cried out and rocks appeared above Heatmor and started to rain down on him.

"Hydropump, send them back!" Cress declared. Omastar breathed deep before blasting the falling rocks back at Scolipede and Serperior. Serperior dodged all the rocks and slammed into Omastar with a Leaf blade. Scolipede was hit by most of the rocks and water. It was knocked over onto its side by one particularly large stone that Omastar had shot his way before being KO'd.

"Scolipede and Omastar are unable to battle. Your next pokemon gentlemen!"

"Swampert," Greg spoke and released the mud fish.

"Thanks Omastar, you did wonderful. Carvanha, it's your time to shine!" Cress yelled and released his newest addition.

"Swampert, Hammer arm on Carvanha," Greg smiled. He knew they didn't stand a chance. Swampert's arm started to glow with orange energy and he dash forward to attack.

"Screech!" Cress declared. Carvanha opened its mouth and released an ear piercing cry that halted Swampert in its tracks. Almost everyone had to cover their ears.

"Double Flame burst on Serperior!" Chili spoke and punched the air. Heatmor built up power before nailing Serperior with two Flame bursts in the side that detonated like small bombs.

"Muddy water," Greg spoke. Swampert roared and dirty water came in as a wave from behind.

"Don't fight it, Carvanha go with the current!" Cress commanded and then looked worriedly over at Chili and Heatmor.

"Return, Heatmor!" Chili shouted and returned his pokemon before the water was to strike him. There was no way he would out last that; he was too low on stamina.

"Chili has forfeited his pokemon, please choose your next!"

"Slugma, I need your help!" Chili cried and released his friend. The lava pokemon looked excited, "Yawn on Swampert!"

At first, Greg had shook his head when he saw the final pokemon on the opposing side. Then he heard the command and shouted in panic, "Don't look, Swampert!" The warning didn't do any good though and Swampert took a mighty Yawn.

Carvanha, Ice fang on Serperior," Cress smiled calmly. Up to this point, Carvanha hadn't moved much. The savage pokemon shot forward like a bullet and surprised even the speedy and agile Serperior. His icy fangs dug deep into Serperior's neck and it cried out in pain.

"What!? How's that little thing so fast!?" Dingo growled.

"Speed boost, quite the uncommon ability for Carvanha, but then again my Carvanha and I didn't met in a common way," Cress smiled.

"Flamethrower on Serperior!" Chili cried. Swampert had slumped to the ground in slumber and Greg was trying to wake it up. Slugma built up the fiery power in his mouth before releasing it… A massive white hot blaze shot from the slug's mouth and engulfed Serprior after Carvanha had gotten away. Overheat had just been used, "Amazing Slugma!"

"Suu!" Suddenly the monster began to glow. Dingo growled as the process went underway and commanded Serperior with one last move.

"Leech seed."

The tiny seeds pelted Carvanha and started to sap its energy for… Swampert. Serperior sighed and fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Serperior is unable to battle, Dingo Stand-by."

Greg seemed to say something to Dingo, but he just sneered in return and eyed the Striation brothers out of the corner of his eye.

"If you can, Ice beam on Swampert!" Cress spoke. Carvanha charged up the icy beam and struck Swampert with it, doing moderate damage… sadly it also woke him up. Carvanha flinched as some of its energy was taken away by Leech seed.

Cress seemed worried until an idea came to him. He leaned over to Chili, "Think you can detract him for me?"

Chili nodded, "Consider it done!" Chili turned to face his pokemon, "Flamethrower!"

Greg shook his head, "Mud bomb."

The rapid firing of mud bombs met the flamethrower and started to make it falter. "Add Overheat!" Chili replied. Greg frowned wondering why he would bother to fight a battle he couldn't win. A screech echoed in the air and Greg mentally cursed himself. Swampert grimaced and both the Overheat and Mud bombs halted their direct impacts and scattered causing some to strike both Magcargo and Swampert. Carvanha flinched again from Leech seed, he wouldn't last another attack.

"Take down!" Cress shouted. With that, Carvanha shot forward at even more blinding speeds that before. Even knowing it was coming, Greg couldn't respond quick enough. Their skulls bashed into each other and Swampert gurgled in shock. Carvanha shuttered and struck the ground.

"Carvanha is unable to battle, Cress stand-by!"

"Thanks you friend, you did marvelous," Cress murmured as he returned the pokemon.

Chili stared across the field with baited breath. Swampert was staring at the ground, until Greg spoke, "Use Muddy water and get this joke over with."

Chili's mind started to race as the water started to bore down upon him again. He was thinking of returning his pokemon again and forfeiting the match for Magcargo's sake, but when he glanced down at his pokemon, he saw it glaring at him with almost the verbal command of 'let me stay'. Chili thought about whether or not he was cut out to really be a gym leader if he can't win a battle like this… He's a fire specialist… then he remembered… He's lived around a water and a grass specialist all his life… He knows how those elements work too… Water… goes with the flow.

"Magcargo, split the ground! Earth power!" Chili cried out suddenly and everyone in the stadium gasped at the command. Magcargo cried out in fury and the Earth started to crack down the middle; the muddy water slipped away completely losing its momentum to surge forward any farther. Greg now seemed to be the one enraged.

"Take down! Power through that worthless slug!" Greg roared and Swampert leapt forward to attack. Many people booed at his language against the pokemon. Chili didn't budge or speak until Swampert was right there.

"Harden, Magcargo!"

-_Clang!-_ Swampert slammed his head into the iron hard face of Magcargo. Soon the mud fish crumpled to the ground.

"Swampert is unable to battle, Cress and Chili are our winners folks!"

The crowd went insane.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-After match/Crew setting up for next battle-zzzzzz

"Brothers, what incredible battling you two just demonstrated!" Cilan said excitedly and the three brothers clasped hands.

"Chili saved the day at the end there," Cress smiled and looked over at his brother. He was surprised however to see Chili only… calmly… smiling back.

"We would've been doomed if you hadn't snapped me out of it though. Thanks again, Cress," Chili smiled, "I'm going to try harder to keep myself in check from now on. You were right from the get go… Though my fiery personality is who I am… I need to slow down some or I'll burn out."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Cilan grinned.

The groups talked for a few hours while the field was repaired after Chili's Earthpower. The announcer was busy helping supervise clean up so a young assistant came a offered Chili and Cress there prizes. A Dusk stone and a Shiny stone as well as a couple sets of power bands for training.

"You know are relationship status could evolve beyond friendship if you believe," Brock spoke as he knelt in front of, the now confused, assistant.

"Abort, Brock! Abort!" Ash yelled. Brock turned to see what Ash was talking about and only saw Misty's mallet before it struck his face.

"You need to train some more before you're ready to evolve past idiot," Misty grumbled as she drug Brock away.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Finally the announcer came back on and Ritchie and Brock were up next.

"I hope Brock can function after a hit like that," Iris deadpanned.

Cilan chuckled a bit, "I'm sure he'll be fine. If there's one thing I know about Brock, it's that he is one who can easily bounce back."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-The field-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Our next battle is between Brock Harrison of Pewter city and Ritchie Jayden of Frodomar city versus Damien Haigney of Vermillion city and Shamus Barreda of Astilbe Town!"

"Of course we'd have to battle them," Ritchie sighed as he readied his pokemon and tugged on his free glove to make it snug.

"Oh well. Let's give them a run for their money," Brock nodded.

"Yeah, they won't beat us," Ritchie grinned.

"All are trainers ready?"

They all nod.

"Begin!"

"Sandslash come on out!" Brock shouted and released the burrowing mouse pokemon.

"Kraken, let's go!" Ritchie cried and released his Totodile. It huffed and readied itself.

"Emboar, go!" Shamus spoke.

"Poliwrath, let's destroy these losers!" Damien added.

"Please let us refrain from any bad mouthing gentlemen!" The announcer cried out, trying to remain cheerful. Damien snorted but relented to a degree.

"Hydro pump, Kraken!" Ritchie cried and pointed at Emboar.

"Dig!" Brock ordered and Sandslash leapt into the ground.

"Take that Hydropump," Damien commanded. Poliwrath stood firm and allowed the torrent of water to slam into his chest. He took the blow, unscathed.

"Water absorb," Ritchie murmured.

"Emboar!" Shamus cried out, when Sandslash leapt from the ground and struck Emboar in the chin.

"Ice punch!" Damien declared. Poliwrath leapt towards Sandslash nd crammed his icy fist into Sandslash's gut and sent him rolling across the ground, "Dynamic punch on Totodile!" Poliwrath then bounded forward to strike the small croc.

"Ice fang! catch it!" Ritchi shouted. Totodile's jaw clamped around Poliwrath's fist and ice started to crawl up his arm.

"Don't just stand there, shake it off!" Damien said in anger. Poliwrath then was able to fling Totodile away with a hard jerk of his arm, "Now, Submission on Sandslash!"

Sandslash had just dodged a Hammer arm from Emboar when Poliwrath grabbed it from behind.

"Poison sting!" Brock snapped. Sandslash's quills started to rattle and Poison darts receptively struck Poliwrath and he was forced to let go. He flinched from poison.

"You've go to be joking," Damien growled.

"Hydropump!" Ritchie spoke and pointed at Emboar, now that Poliwrath was distracted.

"Emboar, fight back with flamethrower! Turn it into steam!" Shamus shouted, hoping to minimize damage. The attacks collided and created a great amount of steam. Suddenly, Totodile shot up from the steam and summersaulted.

"Aqua tail!" Ricthie said in excitement as his croc brought down a watery tail on Emboar. The pokemon was soon out cold.

"Emboar is unable to battle, Shamus your last pokemon."

"WHAT! Grr… fine. Let's go Chandelure!" Shamus cried out and released his next partner.

"Kraken?" Ritchie asked as he watched Totodile start to glow and change shape. In mere moments a Croconaw sat before him, "Alright! That's great Kraken!"

Before Ricthie could say anything Crocnaw laid down and didn't move.

"Huh? Kraken, what are you doing?" Ritchie asked. Croconaw simply snorted and closed his eyes.

Brock glanced over after his Sandslash had dodged an Overheat from Chandelure, "Hmmm… I'd say this is slightly reminiscent of Your and Ash's battle all those years ago… Remember what Nurse Joy said? Kraken doesn't trust people too much. He's evolved and might not think he needs to listen anymore."

Ritchie stood dumbfounded. Kraken, not listen to him? He thought about how much pity he had had for Ash when Charizard simply wouldn't fight for him. Ritchie had always wondered what would have happened if Charizard had obeyed… but that couldn't be happening again, could it? He was a strong trainer… Was it really that Kraken didn't ever trust them enough, perhaps he thought he didn't need help to get any stronger.

"Kraken, Kraken please get up!" Ritchie shouted. He could almost hear Ash's voice saying those same words. The Croc glared at him and Ritchie felt such deep hatred being directed towards him through the croc's eyes… Ritchie wasn't sure even Charizard had ever glared at Ash like _that_ before.

"If Croconaw refuses to battle it will be a forfeit!" The announcer cried out but could be seen showing some sympathy for Ritchie, which wasn't really wanted. It made Ritchie feel like a novice trainer.

"What's the matter? Your pokemon think you're a loser too?" Shamus suddenly sneered.

Ritchie growled but dipped his head, "Return, Kraken." His pokemon disappeared into the sphere and his gazed at it forlornly for a moment before letting out his next pokemon, "Sparky, I choose you!"

"Pikachu!" Sparky cried out defiantly as he materialized, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Discharge!" Ricthie cried out and watched the electricity dance across the field and strike both Chandelure and Poliwrath while doing nothing to Sandslash. Poliwrath fell to one knee and couldn't move before Sandslash made it to him with a Poison jab.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, next pokemon Damien."

"Manchamp, let's go!" Damien shouted and released the superpower pokemon, "Ice punch on Sandslash!"

"Sandslash, Dig!" Brock cried out. Sandslash dug underground.

"Psychic, lift him out," Shamus grinned and Sandslash was lifted out of the hole before he could get deep enough to be safe and the icy fist made contact with his face. He rolled across the ground and tried to get up but faltered.

"Sandslash is unable to continue. Next pokemon please, Brock!"

"Alright, thanks so much for your help," Brock nodded to his friend's poke ball, "Alright then, Toxicroak I need you!"

"Toxi…croak…toxi…croak…"

"Why that thing? Is it always that creepy?" Damien grimaced.

Toxicroak then glared down at both Damien and Shamus, making them involuntarily shutter.

"Psychic on Toxicroak!" Shamus shouted after shaking his head. Chandelure started to hum, eyes shining blue, and Toxicroak was lifted into the air.

"Thunderbolt on Chandelure!" Ritchie yelled. Sparky charged up and let fly a bolt of electricity and electrocuted the specter just as Manchamp bashed into his side with a well placed Karate chop.

"Cha!" Sparky yelped as he tumbled. Toxicroak landed back on his feet and growled at Chandelure.

"Psychic again while that rat is busy!" Shamus nodded. Chandelure started to concentrate again but Brock was faster.

"Sucker punch!"

"Toxxxiiiiii!" Toxicroak screeched and bashed Chandelure in the face with the dark type move before obeying Brock's next command of a close range Mud bomb. The multiple globs of dirt struck Chandelure and he faltered.

"Chandelure is unable to battle, Shamus stand-by."

"You're kidding right?" Shamus growled and returned his fallen pokemon.

"Manchamp, Thunder punch!" Damien commanded and Manchamp dashed over to Toxicroak to deliver a paralyzing punch to Toxicroak. Hand crackling with electricity he pounded Toxicroak's gut.

"Dig then Irontail!" Ritchie shouted hoping to aid Toxicroak. Sparky dug underground and then leapt up behind Manchamp to deliver a powerful blow to the side of Manchamp's head with a shining metal tail.

"Toxicroak, Revenge!" Brock commanded. Toxicroak then swiftly, after flinching from paralysis, punched Manchamp in the chin with a glowing claw.

"Earthquake!" Damien spoke in slight desperation. Manchamp leapt into the air and slammed back down into the ground and caused the earth the quake.

"Toss Sparky in the air!" Brock shouted as the ground began to rumble. Toxicroak grabbed the small pokemon and chucked him into the air. He fell to his hands and knees as the Earthquake racked the toxic mouth pokemon.

"Sparky! Thunder!" Ritchie cried out.

"Pika… CHUUUUUUUUUU!" The powerful and wicked bolt of raw electricity struck Manchamp and fried him. The pokemon's eyes were already in swirls before he toppled over onto the ground.

"Manchamp is unable to battle, Brock and Ritchie are our winners!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-After match/Crew setting up for next battle-zzzzzzzzzz

"Great job, Sparky," Ritchie said happily to the pokemon, now healed and munching on some of Brock's pokemon food. It turned to him and cooed before continuing to chew the delicious food.

"You battled well, both of you! That was a great idea to toss Sparky in the air like that Brock," May smiled.

"I guess I've just seen how effective that can be when Ash's Pikachu gets some air before attacking," Brock smiled before grinning at Pikachu who nodded happily back.

"I'm sorry Kraken didn't listen to you," Ash said and placed a hand on Ritchie's shoulder. Ritchie gave a half smile.

"Thanks, I kinda know how you felt at the Indigo League…"

"Yeah, but you'll get through to him, just like I did with Charizard," Ash nodded.

"You still kinda have some trouble with him, especially concerning how to manage Rockets," Misty smiled and raised a brow.

"Not now, Mist," Ash whined slightly and Ritchie laughed but then went silent again.

"I don't know though… I don't think even Charizard ever gave you a glare like Kraken gave me…"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Just don't give up on him and he'll pull through," Ash nodded finally, "You have to believe in him or you won't get anywhere."

"Yeah," Ritchie spoke and tried to look determined.

The announcer then came and gave Brock and Ritchie a Sun stone and a Shiny stone for their win. They also received some stat wings.

The next battle was coming. It was Ash and Drew vs. Rafe and Sid.

"This battle is for you again, May!" Sid grinned.

Drew huffed and May chuckled nervously.

"Ready to lose again, Ash?" Rafe asked with a smirk, "I hope you don't embarrass yourself like last time."

Ash smiled, "Don't you worry." He even let his eyes flash with blue energy before turning and walking away with Drew to plan their strategy.

"I feel the need to warn you that Ash has gotten much stronger than before," Brock spoke with a friendly smile, "He also can sense the energy remaining in his and your pokemon, so he knows almost with more accuracy than a computer how much stamina each pokemon has left. I imagine, Ash wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself by underestimating him."

"Yeah, definitely don't do that," Paul and Gary said at the same time before both deadpanning.

"Hmmm…" Rafe nodded, "I see."

"It doesn't matter, I'll win again… for May!" Sid smiled.

May sighed, "That's sweet but I don't think Drew will like that."

"Huh? The other Co-ordinator?" Sid asked.

May nodded, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Did I not say that?"

Everyone but a few face-faulted. Everyone then picked themselves off from the ground except Sid…

"Boy… friend? She has a boyfriend? Ahhhhh," Sid lamented.

"Man he almost embarrassed himself as much as Brock does," Dawn said absentmindedly and didn't notice Brock flop back onto the ground. Misty did however and couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"You can say that again!" Misty said in vigor and heard Brock moan.

The others then made their way to the stands or the field.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-The field-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"This battle will be between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Drew Hayden of our own LaRousse City versus Rafe Arcelus and Sidney Higo of our South City!"

"Ready?"

Drew had been somewhat focused on getting his mind ready for battle and was a bit surprised by Ash voice. He turned and saw Ash smiling confidently at him.

"You better believe it. Can you keep up with a Co-ordinator's methods?" Drew smirked.

Ash grinned, "Hey I helped train two of them! You bet I can!"

Drew smirked back and nodded before the ref spoke.

"Are all trainers ready to battle?"

All four nodded.

"Begin!"

"Blaziken!" Rafe spoke and released his star pokemon.

"Golem, Let's rock these guys!" Sid grinned and let fly his pokeball.

"Mantyke, on stage!" Drew responded and let his pokemon out.

"Torkoal, time to redeem ourselves!" Ash grinned and released Torkoal. His pokemon blasted smoke out of his hole on his back only and made a loud noise like a train whistle.

"Golem, Rock blast on Torkoal!" Sid commanded and Rafe wasn't too far behind.

"Blaziken, Power-up Punch on Mantyke!"

Drew commanded Mantyke to dodge and it did by banking to the left.

Golem started to glow and roll in place before silver energy came off him in bursts towards Torkoal.

"Iron defense," Ash nodded. Torkoal shouted briskly before he was coated in iron and the attacks hardly did damage.

"Tough defense," Sid murmured.

"We'll just have to break it," Rafe smirked, "Rock smash on Torkoal!"

Blaziken dashed forward in the intent to cram a glowing fist into Torkoal.

"Bubblebeam!" Drew snapped and watched Mantyke launch the many energized bubbles towards Blaziken, who had to block the attack with his arms to avoid too much damage and thus allowed an opening for Ash.

"Rapid Fire spin," Ash grinned. Torkoal was sucked into his shell and started to rotate swiftly and fire danced in a ring about him. He made some distance between Blaziken and himself before turning sharply and striking Golem. A small amount of damage was done to the rock type in return. Ash then turned to Drew, "Think you can cause a distraction? You're good with flashy stuff, right? Torkoal needs some time to charge up so that I can take out Golem."

"Charge up?… Nevermind, but yeah. I can do that easy, just watch!" Drew grinned in excitement. He couldn't remember the last time he was really enjoying a battle for the pleasure of it. It had almost always been about just getting another ribbon. He then commanded his pokemon, "Hydropump, then Hidden power!"

Mantyke chirped happily and waved his antennae before a massive stream of water jetted from his mouth. Rafe and Sid started to command their pokemon to simply dodge the brazen attack, but then the Hidden power from Mantyke's antennae, struck the water and caused an explosion of vapor and spray. Golem was slightly dampened from the water as well as Blaziken, though Blaziken seemed to twitch from whatever element Hidden power was, electric element Hidden power. The display was quite the distraction. As the steam started to settle, Ash's voice rang out, "Solarbeam!"

The distinct sound of a loud train whistle filled the air before a blindingly white beam of solar energy shot out from Torkoal's mouth and collided with Golem who rolled over onto his back and couldn't get up, even if he still had a tiny bit of stamina left.

"Golem!" Sid yelped in surprise.

"Not too bad, Solarbeam… Well I've got tricks too," Rafe spoke under his breath before smiling calmly, "Blaziken Stone edge on Torkoal!"

Ash didn't seem too concerned however and watched as rocks struck Torkoal's underbelly and the force of the sudden appearance of the rocks jutting out from beneath Torkoal, caused him to get shot into the air.

"Be calm and use Earthquake," Ash replied. Torkoal brought in his head and arms and allowed gravity to slowly flip him. He then popped back out and landed on the ground with a horrendous thud and caused the earth to shift.

Rafe growled at Ash's plans and how he seemed a slight step ahead, "Bounce!"

Blaziken stumbled a bit on the shaking ground before finally gaining the leverage to jump into the air.

"You Bounce too, Mantyke!" Drew responded. Mantyke leapt into the air and intercepted Blaziken with a blow to the gut.

On the ground Golem had fainted.

"Golem is unable to battle, Sidney your next pokemon please!"

"Thanks pal, sorry you didn't get to battle much," Sid replied after returning his rock type. He then reached for his next poke ball with a grin, "Your buddy will bring you some retribution!" With that a Granbull was released on the field. His tusks were very large and he looked quite powerful and quite angry.

Blaziken and Mantyke had, by then, returned to the ground after a brief aerial battle.

"Bulk up!" Sid spoke and watched his Granbull's power increase.

"Air slash on Blaziken!" Drew shouted, worried about having too many empowered pokemon on the field. Mantyke's antennae glowed and flying type energy shot forward in crescents.

"Dodge and use Overheat on Torkoal!" Rafe said. He was hoping Blaziken's fire power was at least stronger than Torkoal's, perhaps mostly for his own pride.

"Fight fire with fire, Torkoal, Overheat!" Ash grinned and punched the air. _Torkoal__'__s power is higher. His stamina is also a bit above Blaziken__'__s_

Rafe however noticed that Ash seemed quite confident and remembered Brock's words about Ash's ability to sense a pokemon's power. Time to make a change in plans.

"Stop Blaziken and use High jump kick!" Rafe spoke. Blaziken halted his attack and leapt into the air to avoid Torkoal's incoming Overheat; he then flipped and started to descend onto Torkoal with a glowing and outstretched leg.

"Play rough!" Sid grinned and watched Granbull dodge Mantyke and leap at Torkoal as well.

"Heatwave!" Ash shouted. Torkoal disappeared into his shell and very hot air blasted out of the holes on his shell and struck both Granbull and Blaziken. "Solarbeam, Granbull!" Ash commanded next. Torkoal popped out and blasted Granbull with the beam, making it tumble back a bit before standing and growling in rage.

"Wing attack on Blaziken!" Drew spoke. Mantyke was in front of Blaziken before it could rise from being thrown off balance during its attack by Torkoal's Heat wave. Mantyke's shining fin slammed into the blaze pokemon.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, your next pokemon!"

Rafe said nothing as he returned Blaziken. He did smile though since it was a grand battle. He locked eyes with Ash and saw him smiling calmly back. "How'd Torkoal charge another Solarbeam so quick?"

Ash smiled, "I guess I can tell you… I discovered that Torkoal and pokemon with similar makeups can heat up the space inside their shell. Once they do that, they can use it as a miniature portable Sunny day."

"Hmmm… That's something else. No matter," Rafe smiled and grabbed his next poke ball, "Zangoose, you're up!"

The mongoose pokemon glared at its opponents. Ash had to stop a shiver from taking him over since they had, not too long ago, dealt with some more vicious members of the pokemon's species.

"Outrage, Granbull!" Sid commanded and pointed at Torkoal. Granbull leapt forward, glowing blue and a fierce rage in his eyes. Ash's mind started to plan. _Torkoal will be low on stamina if those all hit._ He noted that Zangoose had leapt forward and scored a hard hit on Mantyke. The water flying type was almost out of power and would soon faint. Gotta make decisions, time's up.

"Rapid Fire spin! Circle Mantyke!" Ash spoke and Torkoal dodged the Outrage and shot over towards and around Mantyke, knocking away Zangoose in the process, who had to pull itself back up.

Drew gave Ash a curious look and Ash grinned, "Let's take a page from May's book!"

Drew suddenly caught onto Ash's thinking and grinned, "You know… in a different life story, you could've been a Co-ordinator, Ketchum."

Ash chuckled, "Maybe but Battling is what I am."

Drew nodded with a smile and turned to command Mantyke, "Bubblebeam!"

Mantyke obeyed and the bubbles wrapped around Torkoal's shell with the fire and the pokemon then shot forward towards Zangoose. Though Ash took note Rafe was somewhat calm. Ash focused and could feel the power being restrained in Zangoose… _Counter?_ Ash though knew he wouldn't be able to warn Torkoal in time. He was curious though about how good he could get at predicting counter moves like Counter and Mirror coat. Torkoal rammed into Zangoose and the mongoose barely stood his ground before Torkoal was shot back. The damage was too great and Torkoal's legs started to buckle once he tried to stand.

"Zangoose, finish it with-" Rafe began.

"No need, Torkoal is done fighting," Ash smiled and returned his partner, murmuring praise to his now resting friend.

"Your next pokemon please."

"Leavanny let's go!" Ash shouted and let out the nurturing pokemon.

"Mantyke!" Drew snapped, "Aqua ring then Air slash!"

Granbull was moving forward and had been commanded to attack with another Play rough on Mantyke. Before he could touch it though, the water of Aqua ring slowed it down enough for Mantyke's Air slash to work and strike the water and Granbull, which caused an explosion of water that glittered in the lights of the field. Granbull, though damaged by the move, continued on to strike down Mantyke.

"Mantyke is unable to battle, next pokemon."

"Thanks for your work," Drew nodded and then pulled out his next pokemon, "Roserade, let's go!"

"Zangoose, use Slash attack on Roserade!" Rafe spoke. He had no idea however what was going to happen next. Drew and Ash glanced at each other and smiled.

"Let's show um some real power," Ash grinned.

"Sounds awesome," Drew smirked.

"Roserade/Leavanny, Leafstorm!" Ash and Drew shouted at the same time. Two mighty blasts of leaves tore across the field and slammed into Zangoose. He tried in vain to fight it, but with some of the hits he had already taken, he was soon overwhelmed by the gale and leaves and slammed into the back wall of the stadium.

"Zangoose!" Rafe yelled.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, Rafe stand-by."

Rafe returned his pokemon and then placed his hands in both pockets. Finally a smile crept to his features. It was good to find someone that could challenge his team.

"Granbull, let's go with a Fire fang on Leavanny!" Sid spoke in vigor, but Ash could sense his nervousness. He glanced at Drew and saw him grumbling a bit and eyeing Sid. Ash could feel… jealousy coming from Drew? _Why?_ Even now that Ash could sense love and other emotions… he was still-

Misty: Dense as a Slowpoke?

Umm… well yeah. Anyways… pay no attention to the writer behind the words!

Misty: Right… Whatever! Oh Drew just attacked!

Huh!? Really? dang it! Let me narrate, Misty!

Misty: Fine, fine.

Drew grinned slightly as he thought about how he could tell Granbull was tired and couldn't stand up to both his and Ash's pokemon.

"Sludge bomb!" Drew nodded and Roserade fired off the purple goo.

"Dodge and continue the attack!" Sid commanded. Granbull, tusks still flaming, dodged the goo as it struck the ground and continued closer.

"Do it one more time," Ash spoke to Drew.

"Why? He'll just dodge it… You have a plan?" Drew smirked.

"Yeah, add whatever you want to it, but Leavanny is really good with his aim and string shot maneuvers," Ash answered.

Drew nodded, "Don't blow it Ketchum."

"Deal," Ash nodded.

Just as they finished their talk and Granbull was upon Roserade, Drew gave a command, "Dodge, use Sludge bomb again!" Roserade side stepped quickly to dodge the incoming pokemon and turned to aim for his Sludge bomb attack.

"Dodge and turn on Leavanny!" Sid shouted. He was over-whelmed trying to keep watch of two different pokemon. Granbull dodged the bomb again by leaping to the side and started to run towards Leavanny.

"String shot, whip it," Ash smiled. Leavanny nodded and shot out a string of thread which snatched the poison attack and flicked it the opposite direction it was headed. Being re-directed, it shot right into Granbull who couldn't have evaded it so soon after dodging it the first time.

"Energy ball!" Drew snapped and flicked his hair as a habit he had during his contests and sometimes outside the hall. The Energy ball struck Granbull in the side at the same time as the redirected Sludge bomb, causing a brilliant burst of purple and green energy sparks.

Granbull rolled over on the ground. He struggled to get up. Ash nodded and closed his eyes. Drew noticed and crossed his arms, patiently.

Granbull fell.

"Granbull is unable to battle! Ash and Drew are our winners!"

zzzz

**Sorry if it was annoying that they all won their battles. That won****'****t always be the case, I just wanted to show how they****'****ve grown from their travels so far.**

**Also we finally see Kraken****'****s inner anger. He****'****s going to prove troublesome.**

**Finally I hope the break in the fourth wall was at least kinda funny. I probably won****'****t do that again and I can****'****t even honestly tell you where it came from XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko****/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	9. Family

**Sorry for the gap in updates, it****'****s finally come to this:**

**Okay guys, sadly this is the last reserve chapter I have. Though I****'****ve been trying to write in advance, after each chapter, I have been unable to write fast enough XP The next chapter might not be up as soon as the others. It must be made from scratch.**

**I will try to start deciding on a schedule for my updates, like either a weekly basis or something. I will also tell you guys if I happen to get far enough ahead to have reserves again.**

**Also I still kinda sorta have a funny schedule, fyi.**

**Okay sorry, onwards! Woot! Next chapter :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Outside the Battle tower-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Drew! You and Ash did amazing!" May shouted and dashed over into Drew's arms, almost bowling him over. He caught himself and then returned her embrace.

"Yeah I guess we do make a pretty good team," Drew smiled. He glanced up and saw Sid looking at them with a dramatically sorrowful expression. Rafe sighed at his friend and his sisters giggled. Drew and Sid shared a respectful glance, but Drew wouldn't deny the surge in his joy and ego he got when he saw Sid's ultimate downfall. He couldn't help but wonder how much he actually loved May. _Am I so head over hills I feel that scared to loose her to someone or something?_ Perhaps he would get the chance to sort through those feelings later. The announcer came and gave them both a set of Vitamins and a Moon stone and Whipped dream respectively. After the announcer left, Rebecca spoke up.

"Well I suppose we need to get back inside. Some of our team is still competing," Rebecca smiled.

"It was nice seeing you all again!" Audrey said happily.

"And meeting new friends!" Kathryn grinned.

"Yeah, great seeing some good friends again," Sid nodded.

"Indeed," Conway spoke.

Rafe looked over Ash one last time and smirked, "I guess you showed me your real ability today. I'm glad I got to have such a great battle. Count yourself among the few and fortunate that have beaten me."

Ash smiled, "I had fun battling you again too, Rafe. I hope we get to do it again sometime."

Rafe gave a quick two fingered salute and started to head towards the Tower.

"Maybe we'll see each other again before you guys leave LaRousse!" Tory nodded. Plusle and Minun chirped and Pikachu and Ellie responded with happy cries of their own; not too much time later Togetic chattered happily to them as well.

Before long the group was walking through the city square, Ash keeping a close eye on all the moving streets, least he have another mishap like the first time he visited the city. Misty found his original story to be pretty humorous. Drew had been pretty quite and May had started to take notice. Finally as they passed a very tall and expensive looking building, he stopped which caused everyone to stop walking as well to see what was the matter. Drew glanced up and smiled, "It's okay guys… you go on ahead. I have something I need to take care of… You go ahead and have a good time and I'll meet up with you later."

Ash stepped forward before May had the chance to try and persuade him otherwise, "Alright, we'll be in the park… Come there when you're done… or if you need us."

Drew nodded and glanced over his group of friends May, Max, Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Cilan, Cress, Chili, Iris, Ritchie… He gave them a pleasant smile and turned to walk towards the building. The others, after helping to budge May from her spot, moved towards the park to wait.

zzzzzzzzzz-Drew-zzzzzzzzzzzz

People were walking around like pieces shifting in a machine. He caught mixed garble from various conversations. Drew liked company and people, even he obviously was fine in front of very large crowds but office buildings for some reason made him uncomfortable. Perhaps the lack of truly casual behavior? the numbers, ringing phones, long corridors, pale color pallet? Drew soon found himself in front of a secretary's desk.

"Excuse me."

The girl looked up at him from behind a magazine. She raised a brow in irritation when she noted he wasn't an important visitor. He wasn't in a suit or anything proper. She sighed, "Can I help you?"

"I'm just wanting to visit Mr. Hayden," Drew answered.

She snorted, "Get out off here. I don't know what pitch your working or what you're trying to sell, but we aren't buying." She pulled her magazine back up to block his face.

Drew grumbled, "I'm not selling anything. I'm visiting my father."

The girl looked him over once more and some nearby employees were staring. Drew could feel it. He sighed and passed over his contest pass and old pokedex. He had only been using his pokedex again recently because the tokens for the Master Challenge were stored there; it would have a picture of a younger him, but it would help. She started looking over both IDs and then back to his face and smirked, "Guess you're the real deal… Didn't know my boss had a kid." Drew wanted to whine almost pathetically, did his father never even mention him? He controlled himself and nodded to her.

"Thank's for your help," Drew then turned and started to walk into a nearby hall.

"Wait! How about I take you up to his office? I'll show you the way!" She spoke and was already walking next to him. He would've told her he knew where his father's office was, but she was already up and helping so he didn't bother. He did however start noticing her… looking him over? She wasn't actually much older than him, maybe two or so his senior. He was however a head taller than her. Drew started to think in his head why she'd be gawking at him… _I mean… I am good looking…_ Drew couldn't help but shamelessly brag internally, besides it was his mind; no one else could see into it…

After they had gotten into the elevator it finally hit him, perhaps… she wanted…

"Here we are!" She said cheerily and as she strode out in front of him, once the doors opened, he could detect her attempts to ever so slightly wave her hips. After a moment of walking down the hall, Drew noticed they were heading slightly the wrong way. Instead of directly leading him to his father's office, they were talking a back way, next to the janitors' closets. She turned slowly and delicately smiled before suddenly placing both hands on his chest.

"Hmmm… I've had such a boring day… Care to spice it up?" She gazed into his eyes and then glanced at one of the nearby closets. Drew could feel his face heating up.

"Pardon?" Drew asked and held down the tiny squeak that wanted to come out with that.

She smiled coyly, "Aren't you a cute one."

Drew's brain started to resume his previous thoughts about her behavior. _Yes your are a good looking young man… a gift to man if I do say so myself… ack never mind that… You didn't change appearance from the time she dismissed you to the time she started to lead you… So… didn't know he had a son, huh? money… job position… What a shame she feels the need to do this…_

"Come on… Isn't it the girl that's supposed to pay hard to get?" She sighed slightly. Drew, having been thinking, didn't notice how much closer their faces had gotten together. Suddenly he could only imagine May… her face… He did soon realize that if he refused she might turn the whole thing around and say he started it, kinda like Karui did to Ash… only his memories wouldn't be magically shown. He was on his own.

"I'm guessing you want to be part of the Hayden success story?" Drew asked with sudden suaveness. She faltered slightly… maybe presuming he wasn't very bright… oh was she wrong.

"Oh… well… I suppose I… did want a promotion perhaps…" She gazed up into his emerald orbs, "Think we could make that magic happen?"

Drew smirked and leaned close to her ear, "Whatever your heart desires."

She almost giggled and placed her thumb on her lips coyly before holding his cheek, "Aren't you debonair…"

"I've got to go talk to the old man…" Drew murmured, "I should be around for a couple days though before I have to leave again."

"Leave? Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm journeying to qualify for a competition," He answered and slowly started to try and pull away from her. He noticed they had moved slightly and had almost ended up in the closet… too close.

"Alright…" She pouted slightly.

Drew hated the thought, but he pulled his hand through her hair, "Don't worry about it."

He turned and walked down the hall and around the corner. In this way Drew Hayden outperformed an actor. He grumbled a bit as he walked and couldn't shake some of the guilt away from talking to that girl like he did. He felt he had wronged May. _You're really in deep Hayden…_ _You've been gone from May for what, ten minutes? and you can't stop thinking about her…_

Finally he reached the door to his father's office and stopped before his hand went around the knob… he stayed like that for a moment, trying to regain his bearings and confidence. He wondered if his face was still a little red. Finally he opened the door and walked in.

"Yes… I understand but… No… no… I said no! I'm afraid I won't be able to do business with you… Goodbye." The man across the desk snapped the phone over onto its receiver.

"You really need to filter your employees better… There's a secretary in the lobby that wants a promotion and could get someone in trouble trying to get it," Drew spoke.

The man in the chair didn't move at first. His dark blue-black hair shone slightly in the sunlight coming through his windows. Finally he turned in his chair and locked his dark green eyes on Drew's emerald ones.

"Andrew…?" Mr. Hayden asked and stared.

"Please, I prefer Drew… that's what my friends call me…" Drew murmured.

It looked as if Mr. Hayden was going to say something, but instead his lips when into a flat line. He rose, "What… what did you mean… about the girl downstairs?"

Drew wanted almost to shout viciously at him. _How dare he, after not seeing me for so long… and he won't even… act happy…_ Strike one.

"She… heh… She wanted to get together with me… I guess she thought the son of the tycoon could get her to a higher position," Drew answered, trying to hide his disappointment in his father's behavior.

"I see… well… I'll handle that for you… Unless you may want someone like her… She could be good for you… You could both rise in the business world," Mr. Hayden spoke.

Drew was absolutely seething on the inside but remained calm, "No… I… I already have someone… I thought I left you an email…" Strike two.

Mr. Hayden tapped his chin and sighed, "I suppose… Oh… oh yes… that Co-ordinator… May, right?"

"That's right…" Drew nodded. He was about to speak when his father spoke before him.

"Hmm… Well… She probably won't do too good as a tycoon's wife. You sure about her? I mean… you haven't hooked up with her or anything, right?" He asked almost shamelessly and fiddled with a rubik cube in his hand, completed… Drew's intellect and management, came from his father.

Three strikes, you're out.

"Shut-up about the business already!" Drew yelled in fury, too mad to care about his father's embarrassing question.

Mr. Hayden frowned, "Still trying to become a… what's it called, right, a Top Co-ordinator?" He was just so passive… it was so irritating.

"Yes! I am… It's my dream, dad. A dream is something you pursue for as long as it takes to complete it. I love May, by the way… I also tied in second place in the last Grand Festival I was in! If you had even bothered to check, I battled at the Battle Tower today and won!" Drew growled after speaking.

Mr. Hayden sighed and repositioned the name plaque on his desk, _Mr. Alex Hayden._

"I just want what's best for you…"

"Well how the hell are you supposed to know what's best for me if you don't even _know_ me?!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU IF YOU NEVER HARDLY CALL ME OR COME HOME AT ALL!?" Alex roared, finally breaking from his passive speech.

"I didn't come home… because you didn't give me a reason to."

Alex said nothing. He leaned a hand on his desk and ran a hand through his hair, "Why are you here now then?"

"I'm here because I was hoping that maybe… you would change… and believe in me and my dream… you don't have to like it… just believe in me…" Drew paused, and finally he couldn't help the small word that escaped afterwards, "please…" He felt so small and desperate, like a dependent child.

"Andrew… You won't get anywhere in this world with battling… much less that artistic stuff you Co-ordinators do… I don't want you to end up with nothing…"

"I know that the odds of people becoming Champions, League winners, Masters, Top-Coordinators… are slim, but… still I love, _love_ what I do… and you should be supportive and happy for me."

"Love huh? Hobbies are to be loved, Careers are for money."

"I don't need money to be happy."

"No… You need it to live though," Alex grew frustrated and grabbed a handful of his locks, "Andrew, you just don't get it… You'll live your dream and not be able to live well… I'll be gone and one day my money will get eaten by your needs… your children's needs… You need to be able to support your family one day! WHAT HAPPENS IF I DIE LIKE YOUR MOTHER!? HUH? THEN YOU'RE ALL ALONE!" Alex glared at Drew.

Drew was speechless at first. He could see some pain in his father's eyes. He did love his father… and he knew his father loved him… If only they could agree…

"First off… I'm not alone. I have my friends and May. Second, I'll have you know… that I have been caring for myself fine. Food, shelter, potions, pokeblock, poffins, clothes, tuxedoes, seals, poke balls, poke food… I've been buying it all… with my winnings… from _my_ contest _wins_. I know perhaps I couldn't support a family, yet… but I started saving the extra a long time ago… and if I can become a Top-Coordinator like May… then our salaries together… and the publicity… and appearances… we should be able to handle a family…" Drew spoke, "I just wish you and I could feel more like family…"

Drew turned and left. Finally a blush coming to his face realizing he had been talking about families, hooking up, and many other things of a possible future… He was only seventeen… He didn't really need to think about those things yet… and he shouldn't have to either… but of course his father would bring it up…"

He made his way out of the building, making sure to avoid the secretary… He headed to the park… to find his friends.

zzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzz

He walked through the park and eventually found everyone setting around chatting and letting some of their pokemon play. Of course Ash was the first to notice his approach and turned right when he entered the clearing. He most likely had sensed him prior but didn't bother to turn until he was actually visible. May rose with a worried look on her face when she saw Drew's own face shadowed with hurt.

"Drew… you okay?" May asked and held his arms and rubbed them softly, trying to get a response.

"No… but I will be…" Drew then frowned, "Dad will be dad…"

"I'm sorry Drew," May said sadly and hugged him

Drew couldn't help but feel guilt in his heart when May hugged him, his mind flashing to the image of that secretary… Everything about his father seemed to always bring him trouble one way or another.

"Thank you," He answered simply and kissed the hair on the crown of her head. He glanced up and locked eyes with everyone else. They were smiling but he could see the slightest of sadness there. They didn't pity him, but they would be there for him. Hopefully they could just leave soon and he would never have to see this place again.

The group decided to chill there for a bit longer. Drew released Mantyke into a nearby fountain to swim with some other trainers' pokemon that were also enjoying the park and Kecleon sat around so he could get better acquainted with everyone.

Everyone sat in groups talking about various things. Misty and Ash were having a talk with Cilan and Brock about pokemon health; Drew and May sat nearby to listen. May was busy trying to still ease the lingering pain in Drew's eyes even when he would smile. Brock had said something and suddenly the group had busted into laughter when Misty had so easy twisted his words. Ash was smiling at her and shaking his head until his face changed and looked over at the forest then at Drew.

"Drew… He's coming."

Everyone stopped talking at that moment and stared at Drew and Ash.

"You mean, my dad?"

Ash nodded, "Your auras are similar since he's your dad. Just thought I should warn you."

Drew nodded, "Thanks."

Everyone then turned as Mr. Hayden walked out into the park. He flinched slightly when he realized everyone was staring at him. Drew rose and turned to look at him.

"These are my friends. We're trying to qualify for a important tournament," Drew finally spoke.

Alex glanced over all of the other thirteen people there and nodded, "I see."

They stared at each other for a while… in silence… neither willing to back down. Drew suddenly turned though when he saw the glow from the fountain… Mantyke's body was a glow… the fountain he had been placed in… happened to contain someone's Remoraid that they too had let in the small pool… the proximity was causing Mantyke… to evolve.

"Mantine!" The newly evolved pokemon cried out. The Remoraid swam back over towards it's owner… its instinctual duty… done. Mantine flopped out of the pond and right onto Drew, crushing him beneath. But instead of being angry… Drew started to laugh.

"Mantine you evolved! That's amazing! Awesome job!" Drew grinned and patted his pokemon as it spoke its name happily.

May couldn't help but giggle, "I guess he really hasn't changed much personality wise… or behavior… still likes to slam into you."

Drew spoke, "Yeah… I guess you're right!" he then started to laugh with some of the group.

Mr. Hayden watched the whole thing… he watched his son's happy face while he laughed and could almost hear his deceased wife's happily laughter as well. Slowly an understanding and excepting smile came to his face. After Drew had gotten out from under Mantine, he spoke.

"Drew."

Drew turned and looked stoically at his father and nodded for him to speak.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry… What you are doing is truly making you happy… and you're pretty good at it too… I have watched a few of your contests before, when I had the time… I've tried to demean that… I realize now how hard that must have been for you… to not have someone to root for you… especially in the beginning. I wanted you to live a good life. I guess I felt that control was my way of protecting you, but you aren't a business to be controlled. After your mother died and you left, I got desperate to try and prepare for your future… I was afraid I would die like she did. Even so, I hope you can forgive me… From now on… It's Drew Hayden the Co-ordinator," Mr Hayden spoke and then frowned, waiting for his son to speak.

"Do you… mean that?" Drew asked, obviously a bit scared to accept what had been said.

"Every word… I swear," Mr. Hayden spoke with a smile.

"Of course… I forgive you… do you forgive me for never seeing you?" Drew asked in slight shame.

Mr. Hayden nodded, "Let's put the past behind us."

At that moment the father and son met in a heartfelt but brief embrace.

"Thanks, dad."

"And don't worry about that girl. Though, I gotta know how you got her off ya kiddo. The Hayden charm is hard to resist," Alex smirked but frowned when he looked at Drew's horrified face. Drew turned slowly and saw May staring at him.

"May… I…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it," Alex spoke and flicked his gaze from his son to the young girl he cared about.

May glanced down at the ground, "Fan girl… or something?"

Alex seemed a tad surprised his son would have fan girls as a Co-ordinator… maybe being a trainer, or other, now a days was more lucrative than he had presumed.

"No… she wasn't… she just… I guess she thought I could get dad to give her a promotion," Drew said and swallowed nervously.

"How… how _did_ you get her to go away?"

Drew looked away and closed his eyes, "I lied to her and… made her think… I was interested… I acted the part." He could almost physically feel May's pain. He turned sharply, "But I swear I hated it! I couldn't see anything but your face… I guess I was just afraid she'd turn the tables on me like Karui did with Ash, blame me…" _You should've let her blame you… You were a coward and now you've upset yourself and May._

"I guess old habits die hard… huh?"

Drew glanced up in time to see a tear from May strike the ground from her hidden face. When it scattered on the ground it felt like Drew's heart went with it. There was a bit of bitterness however in him… Her saying that made his mind rewind to when they first met… the teasing he had done… the roses he had given to _only_ her… Then recently Sid… He couldn't help but wonder why she had so much trouble noticing him sometimes. Then fear set in… was this really ever going to work… or were they simply too different to be together? Was Co-ordinating all they had in common?

"What… did you say to her?"

Drew paused in slight fear and a little irritation, "I didn't think you'd want me to describe it."

He saw her look over at him in the eyes, finally. He could tell though she was getting frustrated, hurt, mad… He was getting frustrated, scared, desperate.

"That scandalous, huh?" She she said in a bitting tone.

Drew tried to control it, he felt fear first trying to take over, but suddenly anger kicked in its stead.

"For all I know I'm not even your boyfriend… Sid sure didn't have a clue… that I was even important. Why should I have to remember to tell someone like her that your my girlfriend, perhaps it slipped my mind," Even Drew was a bit shocked by his response, but didn't show it. He was used to being alone… He, like a few others in the group, used to travel alone. He'd never needed help before… even if he couldn't deny how important to him it had become now.

"Wha… Well… well! I thought I had said it! At least I didn't give him any other reason to follow me!" May yelped, she never was very good in arguments, people always thought up responses quicker than her. Her mind worked through other things better, like aesthetics for contests, problem solving, and well… she had good mothering instincts, if the conditions were right.

Drew wanted badly to say he was sorry, he really did… but with everyone watching he was simply too overwhelmed… too afraid to go down the high road. The last thing he thought about before he spoke was when he had once lost patience with her, 'I'm not a wimp like you!' he had almost screamed at her… He had just talked to his father that day… he wanted to get better to prove him wrong and had taken out his frustration on Absol… which he regretted only a few hours later. That shout though now slowly changed in his mind to… _I'm the wimp, not you…_

"Just forget it!" He snapped suddenly and turned. Silently he returned his pokemon who were gazing at him sadly. Even Kecleon, who wasn't really accustomed to the group, was frowning. He then walked away and disappeared into the streets of LaRousse.

May stared after him, "So very vain… So stubborn!" She shouted, though her voice caught on the tears trying to build. She darted away, leaving her pokemon with the group.

"May!" Max shouted and stood up. Brock clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet…"

Max looked up at Brock and slowly nodded.

"I'm afraid to ask… but… was Drew… was Drew telling the truth?" Misty glanced over at Ash, who had his eyes closed and was quite silent.

"He was… but he got fearful and chose to run from the pain instead of fight through it. He cares a lot about May, though," Ash spoke and opened his eyes. Pikachu cooed sadly next to him and Ellie had her ears dipped slightly. Togetic hovered in quiet.

Mr. Hayden didn't really bother to ask about that specific conversation, but instead continued to stare after where both had disappeared, "I sure screwed up again." He then sighed a ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you do that on purpose? You, as far as we know, seem keen on having him stay here."

Everyone turned in surprise to Paul. Ash had honestly expected Misty to ask that question first since she was one to get mad easily when someone messed with her friends. Ash could actually sense slight anger in Paul's aura. He, Drew, and Gary all liked to mess with each other, which really was a good thing since even Ash knew with Gary that their kind of mind game wasn't his playing field. They all could appreciate each other's cynical nature they sometimes had. Then he felt Misty whip around to look at Mr. Hayden closely and soon Ash could sense the others' auras growing angry, or at least nervous.

"He didn't do it on purpose. He feels regret," Ash nodded.

Mr. Hayden looked into Ash's eyes, "You're a peculiar one."

Ash just smiled, "We all are. We all are unique. Drew is too."

Mr. Hayden smiled, "I guess I just always imagined him to be more like a successor rather than a son… I'm seeing what I did wrong. I'm glad he forgave me… I hope he can do it again."

Ash nodded and glanced over and locked eyes with Paul, who seemed to understand his message. _Can everyone be forgiven? Mr. Hayden seemed to be one of those people._

"Well we need to go look for them now," Brock spoke and everyone nodded. They gathered their pokemon and then set out together to search… They hoped to maybe find May first, or hopefully both of them together.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-May-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She felt so much pain in her chest, she couldn't help but think about all the times she had tried to help people with their romance issues and now well, she would never bother anyone about it again if they didn't want her too. It was too confusing to give people answers; too many emotions swirling violently. After a while her tears had dried and Furret could be found wrapped about her shoulders and Delcatty walking carefully beside her, worried expressions on their faces. She walked until she almost stepped into the ocean. A seaside on the almost completely landlocked LaRousse; Seel and Dewgong were sun bathing nearby. She sat down and didn't cry anymore; she just stared into the ocean water as if it would give her answers. Perhaps she had been too hard on him… I mean she knew she would feel threatened if someone was that forward with her. Maybe the woman couldn't have over-powered him or anything like that, but certainly the threat of being blamed like Ash had must have been on his mind… _He did say he hated it… and it was kinda clever of him._ She shook her head and said aloud, "It doesn't excuse the way he talked to me though."She stared longer at the rippling surface of the water and felt Furret and Delcatty's warm fur against her legs; they were there for support no matter what. May smiled at the thought before she thought of Drew again…_ He's been there for support… before. _Suddenly things started to snap into place, he had always cared, the teasing, the roses… His father had almost ignored him most his life… perhaps that's why he felt the need to be seen, to be as flashy as he sometimes was. She then realized that she did love him… not for any true reason… just because they knew each other's dreams, their fears, their quirks… They cared about whether or not each other was happy… They were friends too… not just boyfriend and girlfriend, just like Misty had said. _I have to decide if I want to bother… Maybe I was right in this situation, maybe I was wrong, but either way I need to talk to him if I care._ She heard the crunch of rocks beneath feet and went to turn to the voice.

"May?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Drew-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Who am I?_ That was all that really shot through Drew's mind as he walked. Staring at his hands before dropping them and staring at the sky. he knew he wasn't who he used to be… He wasn't just Drew. He had to admit he had changed some being with his group. He had opened up… built bonds… He wasn't Drew anymore… at least the same Drew… _Geez I'm not Aristotle, give it a rest Hayden._ That was just the problem though, he couldn't. If he wasn't the same anymore… and he couldn't even be what he wanted to be with May and his friends… face them without fear… be more honest and brave… then who was he? He had wanted to cross the fence to see the other side but got caught halfway, unable to swing his other leg over, so to speak. _Again with metaphors? _Drew sighed and thought about his previous thoughts about him and May… was Co-ordinating the only thing they had in common? She had been much like her in the beginning, nervous and uninformed about contests. Why was he nervous again? That he wasn't sure… If May had yelled at him like that before his change… in front of the others… he would've flicked his hair and walked away without a problem. Now though… it felt like he was unraveling the further he walked from them… from May. He halted and started to walk towards the sea. He had gone there many times before he had left on his journey and after his mother had died. The ocean's rhythm was like the rhythm of contests… it soothed him. He started to think about his group and May once more… Imagining being without them… and honestly… he couldn't even imagine it. He clenched his fists and then breathed deeply, he knew what he had to do. _Time to be strong. Time to fix things. _He walked down the rocky shore and spotted someone sitting on some rocks.

"May?"

"Drew?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-May and Drew-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

An uneasy silence came between them. Furret and Delcatty walked away slightly to give both humans room. Drew finally took a breath and spoke,

"I think I would have rather gotten arrested or something ridiculous like that rather than yell at you like that… I'm sorry…" He grinned ruefully, "I'm the wimp. It took me a long time to figure that out too, so maybe I'm not as smart as I seem either." He glanced at her again, "I've got to say, you have a bad taste in boyfriends, because I'm a mess."

May slowly placed a hand on his and her forehead on his shoulder, "I'm sorry too… you wise-guy."

He nodded a put his forehead on the crown of her head, "Thank you…" He whispered in gratitude.

"I was air-headed and you flirted in self-defense…" May said, giving justification for both her and Drew.

"That's a thing? flirting in self-defense?" Drew cocked an eyebrow.

"Hush you," May teased back.

They lapsed into silence again and Drew placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes, "I hope you know I didn't like her."

"I trust you," May smiled gently.

"I'm also sorry I got jealous when Sid was there… He didn't know and you forgot," Drew nodded. His chest was starting to get less tight. An easier smile starting to come to his face.

"Same… We trust each other and that's most important. Let's just try to forget," May smiled back.

"Perfect," Drew said and felt butterflies in his stomach, like he normally did, when May flicked her eyes to his lips. He leaned forward and she closed her eyes when he brushed his lips against hers. He then kissed her fully and she reciprocated. After they parted, they stared at each other peacefully.

"I guess we should go try to find the others," May said finally and held Drew's hand.

"Yeah, they'll be happy we made up," Drew nodded.

"Let's go you two," May giggled and Delcatty and Furret chirped and meowed happily at the same time. They were happy for their trainer and her mate.

The two stood slowly and walked off together to reunite with their friends.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzz

After a little bit of walking, Ash was able to locate the two. The group and Mr. Hayden were quite pleased that everything was alright again. Drew said goodbye to his father after the tycoon had given one last look at the group of fourteen with a gruff but affirmative nod. The group went to go and get ready to travel again. Though it had been a long day, they wanted to start traveling towards Lilycove; they hoped to get there before dusk but were prepared to camp out if necessary. As they reached the exit of LaRousse, the group saw Rafe and Tory's group from a distance and got to wave goodbye to them. After a little further, they started to walk across one of the block bridges and Drew turned to look over his shoulder at his hometown, which was now pretty small in the distance. Drew gazed at the towers of his birthplace and finally a contented smile came to his face. He turned his head back towards May and smiled at her.

"You guys really think Lilycove will have the token?" Max asked as the group walked.

"I can't be sure. We have been almost everywhere else in Hoenn. All that's left is Mossdeep, Sootopolis, Ever grande, and maybe Pacifalog… At least to my knowledge," Brock answered.

"Hmmm… It almost seems like those are all too obvious, but I guess we just have to try them until we hear anything else that could be a new lead," Gary nodded and hoisted his small brown knapsack up a little higher on his back.

"Oh! Pacifalog's on the ocean. I hope we get to go there," Misty said excitedly.

"Bamboo rafts holding up all the buildings," May nodded.

"How interesting," Cress nodded.

"I visited there once after I departed from Ash and Iris' company," Cilan smiled, "A wonderful little place."

Misty turned to smile at Ash when she realized he was pretty quiet. She could see his eyes glowing slightly and he seemed to be concentrating.

"Ash?" Misty whispered, "You okay?"

Ash glanced over at her and spoke in hushed tones, "We're being followed."

Paul heard what Ash had said and after a few moments everyone else became quietly alerted to their new predicament.

"I think… but… I don't understand how it's out of the water… it has the signature of a Tentacruel, but we're too high above water… Then there are some other people swimming in the water under the bridge… even a sub. It's got to be Team Aqua," Ash spoke quietly. Everyone was soon on edge. Misty watched Ash carefully. Ash and Pikachu's eyes were focused ahead and glowing. Ellie's eyes flickered across the surface of the water and checking for any movement. Suddenly Ash stopped walking the yelped, "Coming around the front!"

As soon as Ash spoke, the group backed up to each other, making a circle. A very large Tentacruel pulled itself from underneath the bridge after holding onto its underside for so long. The tentacles shot towards the group. Everyone went to grab some of their poke balls. Ash commanded Pikachu and Ellie to use a Thunderbolt on the large jellyfish pokemon and felt the sudden instinctual need to not use his aura anymore; not only did he need to work on his normal abilities in the case of his powers being hindered at anytime, but he also wanted to follow his sudden instinct; it had always been right before. It was then that they saw him. The sub surfaced slowly and and none other than Archie pulled himself out and balanced himself on top as they stood. He was handed some kind of small cannon; he aimed over his shoulder at a spot above the group.

"End of the line kiddos!" Archie yelled tauntingly and fired. The shot burst above their heads and some sort of wave of energy started to pulse out. Ash cringed as the invisible wave passed through him; it was obviously another weapon Team Rocket was trying to develop against Aura Guardians, but as such Ash could feel it was only slightly tiring; they hadn't perfected this weapon, what ever it was. Ellie struck Tentacruel with Thunderbolt and the pokemon slipped form the bridge and into the water. The group darted forward to try and make it across the bridge and into the nearby forest. Ash denied the desire to fling an Aura sphere at the former Aqua boss. Archie had something to say though.

"If you're really a Guardian then you'll come to Mt. Pyre! Otherwise that's another win for Team Rocket!" Archie crowed and put away the weapon that proved useless.

Ash growled under his breath as the group of people slipped back under water and got out of the range of his aura vision that he was just now using. Within a few moments, the group was in the forest. With only a glance at one another and a few moments to catch their breath, they started to quietly move towards the direction of Mt. Pyre.

"Seems their toys didn't do much to you," Gary spoke as they snuck through the brush.

"A little annoying but nothing as taxing as that attack in Manhogony," Ash nodded.

After a little time they all found themselves on the edge of the natural moat that surrounded Mt. Pyre.

"They seem to really like hanging out at cemeteries, huh?" Max grumbled.

"Huh… no kidding," Iris nodded.

Everyone watched guards pacing about in their new Aqua uniforms.

"Looks like another inside job," Ash spoke and grinned slightly.

"Ash! No way!" Misty yelped angrily.

"Easy, Gary and Paul can come with me," Ash nodded.

Gary grumbled, "Oh, I get it. You wanna take us down with ya."

"Ha ha," Ash mumbled.

"We need three uniforms and also a plan of action for the others," Paul muttered and continued to watch the movements of the guards as the others talked.

"One moment," Ash sighed and closed his eyes to focus. He eventually opened them and glanced over towards the far side of the moat, "There is a couple of guards down that way and another single guard a bit further down. Me, Gary, and Paul should head that way."

"Maybe the rest of us should try to enter the cemetery's basement and then find our way through instead of going through the front," Drew nodded, "I've been here before when my father's old partner died. The basement is a place that no one enters since many don't know about it," Drew smiled mischievously.

Ash smiled back at the group, "Game on."

zzzz

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We're about to go into a mess here soon. **

**I tried to not prolong May and Drew's fight too much. I also hope I handled their characters well, explaining some of their behaviors in the present and past.**

**Also Drew was referring to a time in the anime when he yelled at May. She was asking why he was so disappointed in Absol's performance and he eventually yelled at her and said he wasn't a wimp like she was. I gave a bit more explanation behind why he snapped like that since his father was reminding him that day that he wasn't succeeding in his eyes.**

**That's all! Also your reviews will always help fuel my desire to write when I'm disheartened :)**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko****/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**  



	10. Mt Pyre

**Though I****'****ve been trying to write in advance, after each chapter, I have been unable to write fast enough.**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash, Gary, and Paul slunk through the brush after separating from the rest of the group. With a bit of help from Ash's aura, they located their first two targets. The Aqua agents paced on the edge of the water, glancing into the woods every now and then.

"How are we supposed to sneak up on them?" Paul asked and kept analyzing the area.

"Hmmm… We need a quick distraction," Gary mused and then grinned, "Hey Ash, use your superpowers and hit a tree over there. When they turn their backs, we'll jump them."

Ash glared at Gary first, "They're not superpowers..." but then he smiled, "Sounds like a decent plan though. I bet Lucario could handle it." Ash released Lucario and explained the plan to him. Ash then turned and started to focus to make a small sphere of aura.

"Of course it's a decent plan, I made it," Gary snorted.

"Right, of course. How foolish of us to doubt you," Paul said stoically.

Gary squinted his eyes at the other trainer and was going to say something, until Ash spoke.

"Okay I'm ready when you are, Lucario."

Lucario only nodded and didn't use telepathy since the agents would have heard it in their minds as well.

Ash nodded back and chucked the sphere over the treetops, where it struck a tree some ways away and caught the agents' attentions. The two men started to walk that direction, abandoning their posts. Lucario dashed forward and jabbed two glowing paws into their necks; the agents collapsed. Paul and Gary walked forward carefully and pulled them into the bushes with them. Slowly the Aqua outfits were transferred to their person; the boys' other clothes were left in their bags in a grove a distance away. Ash released Swellow and asked him to keep an eye out on their things and the surrounding area. After Gary and Paul adjusted their clothing, the small group moved on to find their final target.

"I wonder if everyone else is okay," Ash murmured. He missed the feeling of Pikachu and Ellie on his shoulders; they had gone with the rest of the group.

"Fine," Paul said simply, "We need to stay focused though, for them."

Gary and Ash looked at Paul in surprise, but then smiled and nodded. Finally they came up on another agent that was alone. Lucario moved to attack, but Ash stopped him. Lucario nodded after exchanging a mental message with his master. He chucked his own sphere into the wood and caused the grunt to turn. Ash dashed out from the brush, with surprising silence in his wake. He grabbed the back of the agent's head and pulsed a quick burst of aura into him; the man crumpled to the ground. Soon Ash, Gary, and Paul were walking towards the front of the large memorial to enter it, all wearing the new uniform of the Aqua agents, bandanas over the noses and mouths. Lucario had been safely returned. They approached the gate and two grunts stopped them.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at your posts?"

Ash spoke first and surprised both Gary and Paul, "We had to fend off some wild pokemon. We need to come inside to heal them. Which floor is the doc on?"

The grunt glanced over them before nodding, "Third floor. What were they?"

"A pack of Mightyena. They gather around here during this time of year. Mating season, it's when they're more vicious," Gary responded.

Ash took it an almost inaudible nervous breath.

The grunt stared at Gary for a long moment, "Where'd that come from? Mating season? You been hanging around those scientists too long and shirking duties?"

"Naw, he's been bored guarding. He's been reading that stuff," Ash said quickly and turned to look at Gary, "I told you, you idiot, that they wouldn't like you being distracted. You need to get rid of those books."

Gary nodded, "Fine."

Ash spoke, "Sea's blessing."

The grunt acknowledged the parting words and turned back to face the outside. Ash, Gary, and Paul wandered in and found a place to duck down into for a moment.

"I'm sorry about the idiot thing, Gary. I probably should have warned you about that. From my time messing with Team Rocket, I've learned it's a safe assumption that most grunts don't have much education or at least think simply. It was a good excuse, just too complex for their caliber," Ash nodded.

"Well Ashy-Boy, I had no clue I was partnering up with a secret agent," Gary smirked.

"Hmm… So different mind games for different ranks, eh?" Paul murmured, "We might have pegged you prematurely for your intelligence, Ketchum."

Ash grinned, "I might not be book smart or even street smart, but I can over come any obstacle in my way."

"Alrighty, I'll keep that in mind. I was also wondering about that last thing you said to them, something about the sea's blessing?" Gary asked.

"Heard one of them say it once, figured it was still in use," Ash nodded. After another moment, the trio made their way through the empty halls. They needed to reach the top of the monument before things got crazy.

zzzzzz-Rest of the Group-zzzzzz

The group of intruders trudged as quietly as possible through the flooded basement of the monument. They had just exited an underwater tunnel; it was connected to the mainland and Drew had been able to guide them there. Pikachu was perched on Brock's shoulder and Ellie had taken a place on Misty's. Togetic fluttered nervously before lading in Misty's arms and snuggling close to her; all the unkind people in the building were upsetting the happiness pokemon.

"It smells really bad down here," Dawn whispered.

"I guess no one really maintains this part of the cemetery often," Drew nodded.

"Mold, that's the smell," Iris expressed.

"Yuck," Max muttered as a simple response.

Chili's foot suddenly hit something and he yelped, "Ouch! I think I hit a tombstone."

Cress' face blanched at the idea.

"Yes let's make sure to guard our shins," Cilan added.

Soon the group, led by Drew, found their way to the top of the stone stairs. There they could see their first signs of grunts marching around on the first floor.

"Any other secret passageways you know of?" Ritchie asked Drew hopefully.

"Nope," Drew breathed softly.

"Now what?" May questioned nervously.

"We wait… We gotta give Ash, Gary, and Paul a chance to get to the top. We'll give them twenty minutes, then we'll attack," Brock nodded.

"Wile?"

Everyone turned in slight panic at the noise, but saw only a small Mawile looking at them. Dawn almost squealed but held in her excitement. The pokemon was so cute.

"Hello," Dawn bent down and whispered, "Whatcha doing here?"

"Wile wile? Wile," Mawile pointed to the graves.

"You watch the graves in honor of the dead?" Drew asked.

Mawile smiled, "Wile."

"How'd you know?" May asked and looked at Drew.

"It just made sense in my mind," Drew shrugged.

"Mawile, you need to find a place to hide… Bad people are here and are going to hurt you and others. We're going to try and stop them though," Dawn spoke.

Mawile walked over to her and nodded her head, "Maw! wile!"

"You wanna help too?" Dawn asked.

Mawile nodded. Everyone then silently waited in the shadows of the basement stairs. Misty hoped in her heart the three boys would be okay.

zzzzzzzzz-Ash, Gary, Paul-zzzzzzzzzzz

The three breeched the final flight of stairs that led outside. Ash saw a light mist float out of his mouth; it was pretty chilly up here, especially for a tropical region like Hoenn. Ash decided to let his eyes glow slightly and had to hold in a gasp when he saw all the ghosts floating around… they were lost spirits. Most were pokemon and a very few were people… Only visible to the Aura Guardian because some regret, and thus some residue of life, remained in their being.

"So many…" Ash whispered on accident.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Gary asked.

Ash shook his head and focused on finding the living within the thick fog, "A lot of lost spirits… they're staring at me… It's unnerving."

Gary gulped slightly, but Paul seemed in thought before he spoke, "I can imagine, they haven't been seen by anyone in a long time. I can see why they would be curious and or interested in the fact you can see them."

Ash then told them he got a hit on something and they all three started to move through the fog. Ash warned them of steps once they started to ascend higher. Eventually they started to hear voices and stopped to stoop behind some gravestones. Ash had to suppress a shiver when a Skitty's ghost came and rubbed up against him; it was ice cold… but yet… meant no harm... he could sense it. Ash turned to look at the ghost and softly pet it though he had to hold his hand at a certain level to keep it from sinking through the form of the once living pokemon. It purred softly and then let out a soft-bell-like cry that wasn't like any Skitty cry he had heard before and it disappeared. He sensed its presence no more… _Did I help it? I hope so…_ He then turned his attention to the conversation the three boys were trying to eavesdrop on. The voices had finally gotten loud enough to hear.

"You really think he'll show up, sir?" A female's voice asked.

"Of course… It's his destiny, plus he has irrational thought, remember?" The second voice sounded like Archie.

"So how are we supposed to take his powers from him?" Another gruffer voice asked. Ash seemed to find the voice familiar, but couldn't place it.

"Don't worry… If you just be a bit more patient," Archie said.

"I'm tired of waiting!" The third voice retorted.

"Look," Archie suddenly snapped, "Do you want to end up like that Brodie fool? Personally I'd like to remain alive."

"Huh?" The third voice asked.

"I guess you didn't hear," The female spoke, "Thing is… Some guy that Giovanni has teamed up with is acting like his enforcer now a days… He's being trying to hunt the kid down too. Apparently he has the same powers as the kid and did some weird thing to Brodie… Sucked the life out of him!"

"I saw it," A forth voice muttered. He sounded like a grunt, "Brodie screamed like no man or woman I've ever heard… then the wretch fell to the ground convulsing like mad. His face was ghostly white and his eyes, foggy. Was the most horrid thing I've ever witnessed."

Ash flinched next to Gary and Paul, after hearing what Robles had done. The two boys looked at Ash with some concern. Though Ash saw Brodie as a cruel enemy… he didn't deserve to die… like that… Ash clenched his fist and continued to listen closely. _I won't become like that… and I'll stop you… your the monster._

"So, get the point?" Archie asked.

"Hmph," The third voice answered, "I don't care, so long as I'm King of the Sea."

Ash suddenly recognized the voice after his final comment… but could it be? The wind shifted and the fog drifted past them temporarily to show the three, their enemies. Archie was leaning back on a pillar, obscuring something with his body. Shelly stood beside him and a few grunts lingered nearby. Finally none other than the Phantom stood among them. _I guess that makes sense, some… both of these parties really like the water._ Ash watched them all carefully with Gary and Paul, as the fog started to obscure their view again. Ash then caught the slightest hint that Archie had spotted them and Ash sent his aura vision into over-drive to try and predict what would come at them.

"Guys… I think we've been spotted," Ash murmured softly, "Prepare yourselves for an attack. I'll try to warn you." Ash then clutched a newly formed poke ball as he saw his friends do the same. After a moment, Ash yelped.

"Behind you!"

zzzzzzzzz-Rest of the Group-zzzzzzzzzz

"Altaria, Dragon pulse! Intercept that Water pulse!" May shouted to her friend. The Water combusted into steam when the hot dragon energy met water in a large explosion.

The group had reached the third floor and was trying to fight their way up onto the roof. The grunts' pokemon didn't stand much of a chance against the group's pokemon.

"Tropius, Leaf tornado!" Cilan shouted. The leaves and wind rushed up against several Poochyena and tossed them away.

As soon as the pokemon battling would get tired, some of the other trainers would step up to use their own.

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!" Chili shouted and watched several Carvanha take hits from the flames. Max's Mightyena took care of the rest of their stamina with a Crunch.

"Mawile, try a Fairy wind!" Dawn commanded. It wasn't too long after that that suddenly the group and the grunts froze as the earth started to groan and shake. Cracks formed in the ceiling. The grunts ran off and left the group to run up the last flight of stairs and reunite with their friends.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ash!" Misty yelled and watched as her boyfriend leapt and rolled away from where his Tyrantrum had collapsed.

As soon as the rest of the group had gotten to the top of the monument, they had found the three boys in battle with Archie, Shelly, some grunts, and surprisingly, the Phantom. Ash had used his Tyrunt and had been delighted when the pokemon evolved during battle. The large pokemon had been causing the building to tremble. The Phantom, however, had a very powerful male Jellicent at his disposal and the strong water type moves were proving to be troublesome for Ash's pokemon. Tyrantrum was returned soon after.

Misty turned in time to see Paul's Hitmontop slam into a Mightyena. She herself had her Golduck blasting away many pokemon with water attacks if they were dark types and psychic moves with all others.

Brock turned as he saw a grunt run at him. Acting mostly on reflex, Brock punched the guy right in the nose and heard a definite, crack. The man stumbled back and a tackle from Sandslash knocked him out. Brock smiled slightly, "Well… that was oddly satisfying."

Everyone turned when they heard a cry…

Ash had thrown up a aura shield, when the Phantom had haphazardly charged him as if to grab him up like he had done Manaphy. For a moment, Ash was fully able to hold back the powerful man… if only Ash had recalled one small fact, the Phantom had his mechanical suit on, which was powering his arms and legs. The brute force of the Phantom's supplemented power, was starting to cause Ash to buckle underneath the man. He let out a cry went his first leg buckled and he fell to one knee.

"The King of the Sea… you have no right to that title, boy!" The Phantom crowed.

Ash growled and tried unsuccessfully to push against him, harder. The Phantom saw Ash's shield flicker and brought back an arm.

"No!" Misty yelled. The arm crashed through the shield like glass and grabbed Ash's shirt and jacket, yanking the young trainer off his feet. With a turn and a couple of steps, the Phantom had the struggling Ash dangling over the side of the monument. Everyone, good side and bad side, froze.

"What are you doing!?" Archie growled, "Giovanni wants the kid alive!"

Phantom growled, "I don't care… I just want the power of the King of the Sea."

"Wait, what? I thought you just wanted to _rule_ the sea!" Shelly growled.

"No! The King of the Sea is ruler over the waters _and_ the pokemon within it!" Phantom scoffed.

"You can't have it! I don't have that power anymore! The only time I used it was at the temple!" Ash growled.

Phantom turned around to face the boy and shook him harshly, "You think I'm going to settle for that?"

The ground, groaned again from the strain of the battles waged so far.

"I will have your power… even if I have to force it out," Phantom sneered. Suddenly his arm, that was holding Ash, started to whir. The small generator on his arm started spinning rapidly; from it, came electricity that started to electrocute Ash.

"AAAHHHH!" Ash yelled out and cletched his teeth. For Ash, the electricity wasn't too bad though.

"Give me your power!" Phantom roared.

"Stop!" Archie snapped.

"Ash!" Ash's friends yelled in concern.

Ash's eyes suddenly flashed blue. His irises stained aqua, a blast of power flew out from him in a wave, passing through Ash's friends but shaking or knocking the breath out of his foes. Phantom stumbled slightly. Then everyone turned to the bell-like noise coming form the items behind Archie. The red and blue orbs were glowing fiercely, tendrils of red and blue light started to try and make their way over to Ash, but were flung away by his pulses of aura.

"Mana!"

May and the rest of the group whipped around to see Manaphy leaping into the air, supposedly from jumping out from the ocean below. The seafaring pokemon blasted a Water pulse at Phantom in anger before landing on the roof with everyone. Phantom swung his free arm and caused the water to break apart. The blue and red spheres suddenly pulsed brightly once more…

After that, the whole earth started to rumble… the roof of the monument started to collapse.

A crack raced around Ash and Phantom and soon both started to tumble towards the sea below. Ash felt them both summersault and heard the sound of something cracking. Before Ash plunged into the water, Ash heard Misty's scream.

zzzzzzz-Rest of the Group-zzzzzz

"ASH!" Misty screamed and stumbled as the whole building rocked and groaned. Another chuck of the roof started to crumble with May on it.

"AAAHHHH!" May screamed in terror as she started to fall.

Manaphy saw her mother figure begin to fall and cried out in a most agonized way. If Drew hadn't already been distraught that simply added to his terror and determination.

He knew she had helped keep him from drowning… She had saved him on Mirage Island… Now it was his turn.

Drew, fueled by pure adrenaline, ran and leapt off the broken edge and after May.

The ground rumbled and roared, drowning out the fearful cries of everyone else still on the roof. Archie and Shelly grabbed up the spheres and put them in a briefcase before pulling on some light scuba gear and diving from the roof, into the water below. Manaphy turned with determination and leapt into the water.

"Get out any flying pokemon, you can!" Brock roared over the rumbling.

Everyone started to release pokemon that could safely get them off and away from the roof. Skarmory, Blaziken, Togekiss, Tropius, Arcanine, Hydregion, Dragonite, all were able to safety leap or fly everyone over to solid ground.

The group returned their pokemon and watched the rest of the top of the monument, crumble. Mawile looked on in sorrow at the building as well.

"Ash…" Misty murmured and stared at the water before pulling off her light jacket and shoes and running to leap into the waves. No one stopped her; they all waited for their friends to come back to them…

zzzzzzzzzzzz-Drew and May-zzzzzzzzz

_May…_

Drew kept swimming towards her, long after his lungs felt like bursting…

He could see her, sinking slowly… it was like one of those nightmares were you couldn't run away fast enough, like you were in tar. Drew finally was able to grab her with an arm and started to try to swim to the surface.

_I'm running out of… time…_

Drew choked on the water once and tried to swim faster, but finally he couldn't control his own body and his mouth opened wide, pleading for air. None came… He thought he saw the small pokemon, that thought of May like a mother…_ Manaphy, right?_ come towards them. It pulled at his clothes as he and May started to sink. He gazed at her face as he started to lose consciousness…

_I'm sorry… I… I wasn't… strong enough._

Drew closed his eyes.

zzzzzzzzz-Ash and Misty-zzzzzzzzz

Ash opened his eyes after he struck the water. He expected to feel the Phantom start to swim and maybe even let go of his shirt… but… nothing. Ash looked at the Phantom and almost choked on the water around him. The Phantom's neck was bent at an odd angle… his eyes, glassed over… his aura… gone. The Phantom was dead. Ash realized he might be too soon… The mechanical arm of the Phantom remained latched onto his shirt and wouldn't release him even though the Phantom was dead and holding Ash down. He couldn't find a way to cut his clothes off… He'd run out of air before then. He tried his hardest to uncurl the fingers of the dead man from his person but they were like iron clamps. He glanced up at the surface of the water, planning to glance enviously at the oxygen above, when he saw Misty… She was swimming to him. She got to him and started to try and help free him, once she saw the problem. She struggled and struggled, but couldn't do anything, just like Ash. Misty choked once, running out of air herself. Ash paused and looked at her face, her figure, and tried to burn it into his mind… He reached out and put both hands around her face, making her stop and look at him. He gazed at her sadly and shook his head slowly before pointing towards the surface. Misty stared at him and shook her head quickly and wrapped herself around his slightly larger and lean frame. Ash lifted her face to make her look at him then directed her face to the surface. Misty looked back down at him and saw him mouth the words, _I love you_.

Misty felt her vision go blurry from the freshwater tears that mixed with the salty water, _I love you._ After glancing at his pleading eyes once more, she swam towards the surface.

Ash smiled after her retreating figure and felt water start to leak into his mouth and nose. More bubbles left from his lungs… precious oxygen…

_No… You still had so much to do… Fight… it… FIGHT IT!_

Ash almost didn't notice the golden light start to encase him…

zzzzzzz-Misty and others on land-zzzzzzzz

Misty gasped for precious air once she surfaced.

"Misty! Where's the others? You see Ash?" Brock shouted and the others on land looked on with worry.

"PikaPi!?" Pikachu copied.

"Tecu?" Togetic chirped in concern.

"He's trapped down there!" Misty shouted as Brock saw tears rolling down her face, "I've got to try again! I saved him from drowning once, I can do it again!"

Misty took a large breath and was about to dive back down when she saw golden light fill her vision from below.

zzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzz

Ash started breathing in the air that the golden rays provided him… wrapped in the golden light, he could breath underwater… Oh, he would never take oxygen for granted again. Ash then worked on prying the Phantom's hand from his figure, but it seemed at though the power around him, short-circuited the arm's machinery and allowed him escape. Wrapped in the power of the King of the Sea, Ash pulsed out his aura and shot towards two figures in the water… Drew… May… He had heard her scream when he had started to fall. He grabbed onto them and pulled them into the light. They both took deep breaths and started coughing out water, soon they had their own tendrils of golden light around them.

"Wow! You used the temple's power again!" May said, looking at Ash.

"I guess so!" Ash shrugged.

"May!" Manaphy yelped and grabbed onto her mother.

"Manaphy!" May said happily, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"The temple always moves momma… but it seems as though destiny, brought us to fatefully meet again. I sensed that the king was in danger and my momma was in danger," Manaphy replied to a surprised May.

"You learned to talk much better than you could before!" Drew exclaimed.

Manaphy nodded, "I've started to learn from the older ones…"

Ash, May, Drew, and Manaphy headed to the surface.

"Ash!" Misty yelped when he suddenly was next to her, pulsing gold.

"Mist… I'm glad you came up here," Ash smiled. Misty tackled him in the water and was wrapped in the golden glow as well. With little effort, the four trainers and Sea Prince, exited the water and met land again. Ash's powers ceased once he touched dry land.

Misty was crying, hard.

"Mist… shhh…" Ash murmured as she continued to sob into his already wet shoulder. Pikachu and Ellie sat at his feet rubbing their cheeks into his legs. Togetic floated close.

"I didn't want to leave you…" Misty muttered in sorrow, water dripping from her bangs.

"Mist… It's okay… I wanted you to," Ash said softly.

"Water… I couldn't save you from the thing I should know best," Misty mumbled she felt a few drops of water fall from his unruly locks.

Ash sighed, "Mist…"

Her grip tightened on him.

"You jumped in… to save me…"

Drew turned and saw May smiling at him.

Drew smiled, "You tried to save me once… so I thought I would return the favor… I couldn't though… I wasn't strong enough."

May hugged him tightly, "I just love that you cared…"

"Of course…" Drew whispered and returned the embrace.

"We need to leave and find a place to fix ourselves up," Brock said finally.

May turned to Manaphy, "I guess this is goodbye again."

Manaphy smiled, "Yes, momma… but don't worry… We'll see each other again! I love you, May!"

May nodded happily as Manaphy turned and leapt into the water.

Everyone nodded to each other, somewhat numbly, and started to walk into the woods again. Ash's Swellow returned with Ash, Gary, and Paul's bags so that they could return to their normal clothing. The group, tired, dirty, sweaty, and some, very wet, found a place in the woods to camp out. Everyone changed, if needed, and tried to clean up some, though they would be in Lilycove by tomorrow morning and could get properly clean then. Mawile had followed them and seemed to want to go with Dawn and the rest of the group, it had grown fond of them.

Everyone sat quietly around the fire… trying to recover from another crazy misadventure…

"He's dead…"

Everyone there flinched and looked at Ash. Misty rubbed his shoulders, "What do you mean?"

Ash looked up at everyone then down at the ground, "The Phantom… He must have broken his neck somehow on the way down into the water… That's why I was stuck."

Misty paled slightly, "I… I thought you were just stuck on a branch or something…"

Ash clenched his teeth, "I… His face… his neck…his eyes… I… I've never seen a dead man before…" Ash paused, "Except well… Aaron, but he was crystalized…"

Misty hugged him tightly and tried to also get the chill out from her being at the thought that she had been yanking at a dead man's hand… _You would have done it anyway though… for Ash._

"Just try not to think about it too much…" Gary nodded.

Ash let out a breath. The group returned to somewhat comfortable silence. They huddled really close together that night, the couples holding each other a bit tighter.

_The red and blue orbs… what is going on?_

zzz

"How much farther?" Max asked softly. Everyone was still a bit numb and tired.

"A couple more miles, about ten minutes' travel," Brock replied back.

Misty glanced over at Ash and saw a distant look in his eyes. She had noticed that he had fidgeted a lot last night. _He must still be seeing the Phantom… Oh Ash…_

As they walked down the dirt path, a pokemon wandered out from the low bushes and into sight. A Zigzagoon looked at them and tilted his head.

"Wow, look there!" Max smiled slightly.

"Mmmm," Ritchie murmured.

Ash suddenly looked a bit more animated and smiled, "You should try to catch it, Ritchie."

Ritchie started and looked at Ash, "I… I don't know… If I can't get Kraken to listen to me… Do I really deserve to catch another pokemon?"

"My dear friend! Of course! Perhaps this pokemon could even bring about a turn around in Kraken. You never know. I believe Zigzagoon is a good match for you," Cilan smiled.

"Yeah! Kraken will turn around and besides… New friends are always good no matter what," Dawn nodded.

Ritchie shuffled his feet and looked up at the sky for a brief moment. He glanced back down and nodded, "Alright." Ritchie tried to smile and pulled out a poke ball, "Doc, I need you!"

The psychic type, Hypno, appeared and glared at the Zigzagoon who merely tilted his head in the other direction.

"Use Confusion!" Ritchie shouted. Doc obeyed and lifted the tiny raccoon pokemon and slammed it into the ground. It squeaked a bit and then growled once it was free from the psychic attack. It dashed forward…

…and swerved around Hypno to leap into Ritchie's chest and started to lick his chin.

"Wha!?" Ritchie yelped.

"What do you know?" Chili chuckled.

"OH!"

Everyone turned to look at Iris. In her hands her egg was glowing brightly. After a few moments, a little Gible rested in her arms and blinked sleepily at everyone and then up at Iris. Brock checked up on the new born and declared it was healthy. The pokemon yawned. Iris giggled and captured it.

"Well… I'm guessing, you wanna come with me?" Ritchie asked. The raccoon yipped and nuzzled his wet nose into Ritchie's neck, "Alrighty. I get it."

Ritchie returned a slightly confused Doc and then pulled out a spare poke ball, "I think a good name for you would be Fawn." The pokemon was soon captured.

They walked a bit further and Paul finally asked a question, "Ash… what was that power? The Phantom called it the King of the Sea."

"Remember when we told you about Manaphy's story the first time?" Ash asked.

The group nodded and continued to walk.

"Well I returned the crown of the sea to its former glory… I guess it gave me that power when I did that, though I had no clue I could use it again… Maybe it has something to do with aura in some way," Ash explained.

"Makes since… It's seems as though many shrines… treasures of the past are or were made specifically for the use of Aura Guardians… I'm starting to think that all this stuff goes back farther than we ever imagined. I guess we need to do what Lugia said and find a way to meet up with Arceus… dear Mew… I didn't think I could say that that causally… Arceus…" Gary finished with a murmur.

"He's really not that bad. He kinda cool so long as you don't anger him," Ash smiled. Misty was glad to see him smile.

"Hmmm, cool," Max grinned.

Finally they spotted Lilycove and started walked a bit faster subconsciously. As they passed by a fountain, they heard something coming.

"Look out! Look out! Look out!"

Ash leapt back, dodging well with the use of his aura, and Bianca started to teeter in front of the fountain were Ash had been. _Sorry I'm already water-lodged, thank you._

"Bianca!" Barry suddenly appeared and tried to grab her, only for them both to fall into the fountain.

"Everymtime, really?"

Everyone turned and soon saw the rest of the second group. Trip was sighing.

"Hey guys!" May said excitedly.

"You all look like you went through hell and back. I bet we need to catch up somewhere. We're staying at a hotel nearby. We were planning on resting here for the night then another day and night," Solidad smiled.

"Sounds good to me… and yeah we have some things to talk about for sure," Ash nodded.

"We found out some crazy things as well," Clemont nodded.

The group gathered the wet and laughing pair of excitable trainers from the fountain and made their way to the hotel to clean up and get rooms. Eventually everyone was fresh and relaxed; they all made their way to a lobby that was empty except for the two groups. Everyone had released some pokemon to relax with them. Solidad's Raichu chatted with Pikachu, Ellie, and Togetic. Ash had let Electrike out who preferred to rest next to his feet and Nincada who sat on Ash's head with a big and bright smile, at least for a bug. May's Furret, Ritchie's new Zigzagoon, Gary's Meditite, Drew's Kecleon, Dawn's Mawile, and Iris's Gible all rested together and chatted.

Ash's group told the others about what they had discovered in the Rock tower in the desert, the vision in Jirachi's cave, and their experience at Mt. Pyre plus various other more happy things. The second group expressed that they too had no luck yet in finding the token and then proceeded to tell them what they had learned.

"We got the opportunity to study a old legend," Clemont began.

"Yeah, we had to stay with a nice older couple during our trip," Serena smiled.

Solidad explained the rest, "They told us about a strange little side aspect to the origin story that I've never heard before. It went something like this, 'The original one was willing to please… the children of his labors wanted equality… so to bring balance between the old and new… the orbs were made like the plates and the plates like the orbs… All knew peace until man became greedy… spurred by Arceus' spurned one to feel lesser than all others… envy drove them to the darkness in their hearts… the orbs… turned impure… the world mirrored them… only the power of the gifted ones… brought salvation… then they were cut down in this war… peace was restored… the good embodied in the abalone tree and the evil in the maroon seed pit… Figures to remind us of a mistake we must never make again… from this though we now suffer through war… chaos… if not for life and love… all would be lost.'

Everyone was silent after the story.

"It seems as though the story is a bit lost to time, the terminology and lack of specifics are the main clues to this conclusion," Clemont expressed.

"We've been thinking over some of it and have started to think that Arceus' spurned one may be Giratina," Kenny added.

"And the plates might be Arceus' plates… the orbs, we don't know," Zoey nodded.

"Obviously the orbs and plates seem to balance each other in some way," Gary spoke.

"Then the world became impure after the orbs were used in envy and greed," Drew said.

"The legends became corrupt like on the walls of the mural," Iris muttered.

"The guardians stopped it all somehow, long ago," Brock murmured.

"Then the some figures… pokemon? of some kind were created to somehow remind us…" Solidad sighed.

Silence.

"How does this all apply to the present though?" Misty asked.

"Good question," Georgia nodded.

Ash drove his head into his hands and was thinking furiously about all they had discovered. He was a bit hopeful, since they now were seeming to be getting closer to true answers, but they were still missing some important parts. Suddenly a thought struck him. He looked up at everyone and spoke, "The orbs were purged of evil and chaos by the guardians… The orbs are what Team Rocket is after… to control the legends... they might merely be after me… since I can stop them."

Paul shook his head, "That's a good point, but there has to be something more. Otherwise you would've been assassinated. They want you alive for something."

"The orbs… they think they can control the legends…" Nando murmured.

After the groups couldn't figure out anymore from their talks, they discussed more casual things. Eventually the groups headed to their rooms after returning most of their pokemon. On the way up to their floor, Cilan, Cress, Chili, Iris, Drew, May, Brock, and Ritchie all started talking and May brought up the thought that Cilan and Iris could have a date in Lilycove tomorrow.

"What?" Cilan squeaked. Cress smiled mischievously and Chili started to snicker.

"Hmmm… I don't know… I have no idea how dates work," Iris cocked her head with a blush.

"Don't worry, we can talk about it! It's not a big deal, really!" May said giddily.

Iris turned to look at Cilan, "What… what do you think?"

Cilan's face continued to stay red, "IwouldlovetogoonadatewithyouIris." Cilan then turned very sharply and started to march stiffly towards his room.

"So cute!" May giggled.

After a moment only May, Brock, Ritchie, and Drew remained in the hall. Drew looked over at Brock, "You okay?"

Ritchie and May looked over at the same time and saw Brock crying dramatically yet silently. Ritchie sighed and smiled while May looked over at him in irritation.

"Don't bother, he'll get over it," May grunted.

The three left and Brock then spoke, "I'm so alone!"

One of his poke balls snapped open "Ludi? Colo?"

Brock face-faulted, "That's not what I meant…" Brock started to twitch, "Why me?"

zzzzzzzzz

**Ash is haunted by the Phantom… how ironic is that? [Completely coincidental by the way :D]**

**I hope you guys enjoyed more sneaky mission stuff!**

**I also hope that the deaths seemed plausible. Brodie failed too many times and was pretty expendable in the long run, he only wanted money. Phantom was kinda crazy and was being pretty much led on by the others.**

**Did you guys enjoy the really emotional parts? I could really imagine a scene where Misty is trying to save Ash again from drowning but he some how convinces her to leave him behind, even if it's only to breathe, Ash being selfless like he is. Also it was a good opportunity for Drew to do something kinda symbolic for May since she tried to save him on Mirage Island(kinda have to have watched that episode to understand/sort of)**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Ritchie: Zigzagoon(Fawn)**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Dawn: Mawile**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko****/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	11. Lilycove

**EDIT: Forgot to answer a visitor's question**

**Great:** Will Ash find his father's resting place?: It hasn't been discovered whether Ash's dad is dead or not in the story, but it is starting to look that way, hm? ;)

And is Pikachu the son of Red's Pikachu? : No He actually isn't. Red's pikachu in my headcannon(for the story) had one child with Yellow's pikachu, Chu, and Gold has him... Wonder how that could come into play later on? I guess we'll see... :3

**Okay guys! For the next chapter I need you guys to help me come up with a OC. He or she will be the captain of a ship, preferably young and will be the two groups' guide through the islands and ocean around Hoenn. The person will have the importance level as say Mr. Porter from the Decolora Islands Arc in the anime, though this character won't have a bazillion twins/copies. He/She is there own person and so I'm letting you guys make them! In the comments or a PM, give me your best ideas! And we will see which one pops up in the next chapter :D**

**Also, He/She will have a partner pokemon… I have a poll for you guys to vote for which pokemon will be his partner :)**

**For now I'm going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience!**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

**_Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise_**

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The two groups got up somewhat early the next morning and enjoyed a continental breakfast together. They got down to the business of discussing their plans, both for today and when they would leave the following day.

"Well, it seems as though the token has to be on one of the islands. Could be on one of the larger ones, or even one of the smaller ones," Brock expressed and flattened the map he was holding in front of everyone on the table. Ash popped a tiny muffin in his mouth and stared at the map.

"So… Mossdeep… Sootpolis… EverGrande…. Muscle Island… Battle Tower…Pacifolog…" Ash listed idly.

Bianca cocked her head, "What's that?" She placed her finger on the wrinkled paper and pointed to a small island that was near the Battle Tower and a place known as Sky tower.

"Hmmm… I actually don't know what island that is," Drew murmured.

"It seems as though we might need to rent a boat and captain to ferry us to these islands," Solidad nodded.

"All of us?" Serena asked.

"Sure! Sounds great," Misty smiled.

"I think we should visit those places in the order Ash mentioned them. It's the most efficient way, then we can check out that island at the end," Gary added.

Everyone seemed to except the plan and after more chatting, everyone started to split up to do their own things for their day off.

zzzzzzzzz-Ash and Misty-zzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash and Misty had decided to have a little time to themselves. They had left Pikachu, Ellie, and Togetic with Nurse Joy. Ash wanted to train a bit, but Misty wanted to walk with him first. Nothing particularly special, just walking with her boyfriend, talking… She was surprised how wonderful simple talking could be. Ash seemed to like it too. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ash take in a breath to speak.

"I didn't hear a whisper when the red and blue orb started to chime…" Ash said simply as he and Misty walked.

She turned to him with a frown, she was still worried about his mental state. Ash was a gentle soul and to see a dead man for the first time and right in his face, holding him underwater, seemed to have deeply troubled him, "Hmm I wonder why that is."

She was happy when she saw him place a finger to his lips. A little childish habit.

"Maybe… the orbs were only reacting to my aura… I guess Mt. Pyre wasn't a heart. Maybe it was just a place to hold those orb things," Ash mused.

"Makes sense to me," Misty nodded.

"Yeah, now that I think about it… It didn't look much like anything in my dream… at least nothing real important," Ash nodded and let out a tiny sigh.

She could tell he was trying to act fine. Perhaps the Phantom wasn't the only thing bothering him. They ended up at the end of a peninsula; a lighthouse standing behind them. Misty took a breath after they had stood in silence for a while.

"Ash…"

"Yeah, Mist?"

"You're not alright, are you?"

"…"

"Ash?"

"No… I guess I'm not."

She reached for his hand and he flinched before relaxing his own hand into hers, "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's not just about the Phantom, is it?"

Ash gazed out over the ocean in contemplation. Misty had noticed he had been thinking a bit more about various things the last few years. He was still Ash, but he had grown, matured… in some respects.

"Do you think I'm a freak? or a monster?"

Misty paused at his question. It was a perfectly good question that she honestly hadn't thought about. Sure she had told off that Robles guy that Ash wasn't a monster, which of course he wasn't. That would be like calling a Lillipup the most deadly predator in the pokemon world. They just didn't fit.

"No… You, Ash Ketchum, could never be a monster."

"I was onc… twice."

"Twice? I thought you only lost control with Lucario once? Have you been working on your second aspect?"

"Well yes and no… The first time… was when I was trying to battle the Battle Pyramid. I was possessed… by an evil spirit… I almost hurt my friends and tried to bury a pokemon alive with stones…"

Misty was quiet. She could tell it was a story that Ash didn't really want to share and probably she was the first, outside of those who witnessed the event, that knew.

"Ash… you do realize what possession means, right?"

"…"

"It means you aren't yourself anymore. Ash Ketchum didn't do those things. The spirit did. You have to separate the two or you will never get over it."

"I could have fought more."

"I can't tell you how hard you fought it, but if your past record is any example of you then I know you fought more than anyone could have. You just don't give up, Ash. That's something I've always admired in you."

She could see a slight blush rise up his neck and cheeks, the sun seemed to lessen the effect though.

"Thanks Mist…"

"Your welcome, as for being a freak or monster because of your aura… I think it actually makes more since now than it did before… I think if you would have turned out to be an ordinary kid and all these things still happened to you, then you would've been a freak." Misty said with a smirk and placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess that does makes some kind of backwards sense."

"It makes forward sense too, smart-aleck."

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does-" Ash froze and then slowly settled into a smile, "I guess since you are helping me to feeling better… I should let you win this time."

Misty curtsied sarcastically, "Oh how thoughtful of you and for the record, you definitely don't _let_ me win."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do-" Ash was silenced by Misty's raised brow.

"What was that about me winning this time?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too, dummy."

The two walked hand in hand towards the Pokemon center so Ash could finally train some. Misty wished to do the same. A kiss between them helped silence each others' fears for at least the time being. Too wrapped up in each other, they didn't see a pink shape trailing them.

zzzzzzz-Drew, May, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Zoey, Kenny-zzzzzzz

"Yeah! The Co-ordinator outlet sounds like a great place to check out," Dawn said excitedly as the group walked.

"Yep! I'm excited!" May nodded vigorously.

Drew chuckled, "Easy there bobble-head." This elicited a pout from May.

"So what you going to look for Dee-dee?" Kenny asked and moved closer to his friend.

Paul found himself confused as to why that bothered him.

"I don't know yet, maybe something for Mawile!" Dawn smiled, "And don't call me Dee-dee." She added with annoyance.

"So you caught a fairy-type huh? I can imagine that will be an interesting player in a contest," Zoey smiled confidently.

"Fairy-type moves do seem to be more flashy than some other types," Gary nodded.

"Are you coming inside?" Dawn asked and cocked her head.

"Naw, I'm going to go find a nice cafe, drink some coffee, and probably talk to Gramps some," Gary replied, "I'm just acting as a chauffeur for you kiddos, temporarily."

"Chauffeur, huh? I see," Zoey smirked, unable to hide her mirth.

"What about you Paul?" Dawn smiled. Kenny frowned slightly.

Paul grunted, "I don't really find contests all that interesting."

Zoey frowned, but Kenny seemed quite angry.

"And why's that?" Kenny asked with a scowl. Everyone was forced to stop their walk for the two.

"Too flashy… I suppose. You don't get to show much strength. Relying too much on gimmicks. The strategy is somewhat interesting and can be applied well for real battling," Paul said simply, never changing the look on his face.

"Real… battling? Are you implying contests aren't real battles?" Kenny growled.

Drew seemed a bit peeved but remained silent. He had more patience to hear his friend out. Gary was watching everything carefully. Dawn seemed quite worried and May was frowning. Zoey was acting much like a mix between Drew and Gary's reactions.

"I didn't mean it with malice. I simply see it as a type of battling that could be improved… Some places… regions, don't even have contests. Every place has a League of some kind," Paul answered.

Most of the others actually started to see a point behind what he was saying. Of course they would still defend the art of contests, but perhaps Paul was right that it could be improved in some way. Then again Paul was more hardened, so battles would appeal to him. The conversation had gone from seemingly insulting to simply a matter of preference. Everyone could except that, except Kenny…

"So? If you take my perspective, Leagues are over-rated," Kenny said with a huff.

"Hmmm… Tell that to the general populous," Paul grunted

Kenny growled.

"You're awfully defensive," Paul murmured.

"You're quite a… drag! You get tired of pulling everyone else down!?" Kenny snapped.

Paul flinched slightly before a dark shadow came over his face.

"Come on Dawn, guys, let's just go in the store. He's not coming anyways."

Kenny marched inside, Zoey frowned and followed him, and Paul turned and started to walk away, burying his hands deep in his pockets, even slumping his shoulders slightly. Dawn started to follow him, but Gary caught her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get him."

Dawn reluctantly watched Gary go. Drew shared a glance with the researcher and then nodded to May to go inside. Dawn waited until Gary disappeared. She turned and started to walk into the store._ Kenny…_

zzzzzzzzz-Paul and Gary-zzzzzzzzzzz

"Hey, Grumpelstiltskin!"

"Leave me alone, Oak."

"Aw you don't mean that. Try again."

"Beat it."

"Just stop that already."

"Oak… I'm warning you."

"What? You gonna punch me?"

"…"

"I'll answer that for ya. You won't. Now stop!"

Paul growled furiously and turned to face his pursuer, "Just leave me be."

Gary stopped and looked at him, "Paul… I don't know what you're running from… but aren't you tired of running in the first place?"

Paul's face darkened more, "I'm not running from anything."

"I think you're afraid to feel. I don't know why, but that's what I think. You don't like talking to Dawn too much cause you like her-"

"-but"

"-Stop… You do. Simple as that. I'm a ladies-man. I know when a guy likes a girl and vice versa. You like Dawn. That's beside the point though. You've become more friendly with us but you're still holding back like your scared to trust us."

"What does this have to do with Kenny…"

"Nothing really… He was a bit out of line, but you weren't exactly polite either. I think he's liked Dawn for a while and is kinda peeved that you seem close to her. You wouldn't have walked away though if you weren't afraid or hurt."

Paul sighed but didn't stop looking into Gary's eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

Gary returned the look, "I respect you. Ash does too, even when you were still not too kind to your pokemon. Trust me. Though Ash likes to battle just about anyone he can, he only doggedly pursues battles from people he believes are good. Me, you, Trip, Cameron, Stephan, Bianca, that Calem kid from Kalos… Ritchie too. Without the idea that we're also friends, I don't like to see people who I know are strong, forced to their knees by something they can control."

Paul and Gary stood without speaking for a moment.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Oak," Paul said flatly.

"No… No I don't because you won't tell us," Gary retorted, "As I scientist I know for a fact you can't solve a problem until you know what the problem is."

Paul let out a breath, "I… Could…"

Gary smiled, "I'll go get her."

"How'd you…"

"Ladies-man… and don't you forget it, Rebolledo."

Paul stood in slight confusion before shaking his head and letting a tiny smile come to his face, "I won't, Oak… I won't."

zzzzzzzz-Dawn, May, Drew, Zoey, Kenny-zzzzzzzz

"Oh, these earrings are so pretty," May giggled and held the sapphires-like bobs up to her ears.

"Very nice," Drew smiled.

"I agree," Zoey nodded.

"Hey, Dee dee, Whatdya think of this outfit?" Kenny suddenly said and popped out of the changing rooms wearing a nice tux with a maroon tie. Dawn looked over at him from her seat.

"It's great," She answered with a little lack-luster.

Zoey turned with May and Drew to face her, "You okay, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed, "I'm worried about Paul."

Kenny frowned, "Why?"

Dawn turned and looked at him angrily, "Kenny, why are you being so mean to him. I mean I know he is a bit rough, but He's been improving! He needs support, not criticism!"

Kenny grumbled, "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Kenny!" Dawn said exasperated, "He… He's never had friends before and we've just begun to get him more friendly! Stop trying to tear that apart!"

"So that's why he's been acting so nice… You've all actually been getting through to him," Zoey cut in.

"He learned that his pokemon believed in him more than he believed in them," Drew spoke.

"Huh?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"Torterra… he almost died saving Paul's life at the Lavender take over… Vane… he was going to shoot Paul as an example, but Torterra came out of his poke ball and took the hit. If it wasn't for Ash… I don't think Torterra would've lived," May said sadly.

"Kenny… please… just give him enough time to figure out what he wants… He may decide not to change much… but I believe he could get even better. He won't though if you give him reasons not to trust us," Dawn said finally.

Kenny was quiet… then, "Do you like him?"

Dawn froze, "Wha… what?" she squeaked out.

"I said do you like him?" Kenny asked.

Dawn stared at her old friend for a moment, "I… I don't know."

Kenny nodded and looked away, "I see."

Zoey frowned.

"Dawn."

Everyone turned and saw Gary in the entrance, "Paul wants to talk to you. I think I snapped him out of it… mostly. He's still kinda being a turd."

Dawn shook her head and then stood up, "Okay… I'll go talk to him." She turned and looked at Kenny, "Kenny… no matter what happens… We'll be friends… right? I want us all to be friends… We've become like a family. I don't want that to change… especially because of me."

Kenny stared at her for a moment, "Yeah… I know… Tell Paul I'm sorry."

Dawn smiled and walked over to hug Kenny, "Thank you." She then turned around and ran out the door.

"I will warn you… though I don't know if or when it'll happen… They both do like each other," Gary said staring at Kenny.

Kenny only nodded.

"And how do you know that?" Zoey asked with a smirk.

"I'ma ladies-man," Gary said nonchalantly.

"No, you're a ham," Drew grinned and caused everyone else to laugh, even Kenny couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Actually you're right. I'ma fine piece of meat," Gary smirked.

"Dear mew."

zzzzzzzz-Paul and Dawn-zzzzzzzz

Dawn walked down the streets and then up the stairs that led to the bluff which over-looked the shore and ocean. She finally, after a bit of scanning, located Paul. Broad shoulders, purple hair and all. She walked over slowly.

"I don't really remember much about him… other than he intimidated me…"

Dawn said nothing but sat down beside him.

"He always said strong pokemon were the only pokemon worth training… I just… I just never imagined…"

Dawn spoke softly, "You can trust me… Paul…

Paul looked over, into her eyes. Instead of the intense glare she normally got, she was surprised to see defeat gleaming in his grey irises, "For almost nine years… I thought I was the grandchild of Giovanni."

Dawn had to suppress a gasp, but nodded, "What do you mean?"

Paul continued, "When Reggie was old enough to live on his own… father planned to move us to Sinnoh… I was always so confused since they never said my father's last name… like it didn't exist. Dad changed our names from Rocketto to Rebolledo when I was very small… then when we were older, he sent us to Sinnoh. Reggie had lost his fight against Brandon and seemed okay with becoming a breeder… but I always thought he just had given up!" Paul yelled and slammed a fist into the ground, far away from Dawn.

Dawn slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Paul… just keep talking."

Paul was silent for a moment before he finally began speaking again, "Reggie said he stopped because he was afraid of becoming like our father… for a long time I didn't understand why that was bad… then… then he told me… that my father was Giovanni's son… Dad hated his father, but he still seemed to behave like him in some ways. I never met my mother, she left us after we didn't need her… at least… physically. I haven't seen his face since, until we passed through Ecruteak."

"That red haired man…" Dawn murmured.

"Then… we saw the memory of Ash's father talking with Giovanni on Mt. Silver… I… I was going to feel sick that my grandfather had killed Gary's dad… I didn't think I could possibly face anyone if they knew… Sometimes I wish Reggie had never told me…"

"You distanced yourself… you didn't want to…"

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt… I didn't know what I was…" Paul answered, "But then… Ash's dad said something… He said… that my dad couldn't be Giovanni's son… the blood types were wrong… impossible," Paul muttered, "I guess that gave me some hope… if that was true… then maybe I could tell all of you and not…"

"Paul… we would've never abandoned you. You can't believe that the actions of your family dictate who your are… You held all that inside for so long… Please… trust us…" Dawn smiled peacefully, "It's… okay Paul."

Paul stared at her for the longest time. Then Dawn saw something she never imagined she'd ever witness. Water was forming at the corners of Paul's eyes. He must have noticed because he shut his eyes and turned away. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"It's okay…" Dawn whispered. She started to feel Paul's shoulders heave ever so slightly. Tormented by guilt from things he didn't do… He had let it out on his pokemon… become cold… Dawn smiled hoping that a hug could melt some of that away.

She heard him whisper something.

"Thank you…"

zzzzzzzzz-Clemont, Serena, Barry, Bianca, Solidad, and Harley-zzzzzzz

"It's absolutely glorious!"

"Oh, Clemont."

"But it is! Incredibly designed!"

"It's… just a display."

"Hush, Harley! It's an intricate design."

"Does it spin round and round?"

"OH oh oh! Does it?"

"I imagine so."

"Maybe that's a bad idea though."

"It's quite easy, Serena, trust me."

The group of six stood in front of a very large planetary orbit clock. They had been passing their time in the large mall that was the center of Lilycove city.

"So how does it work exactly?" Barry asked.

"Oh! Well the mechanisms in the base help turn the objects, representing the planets and sun, even moons, at the right rate of speed. It's like a normal clock, but has been calculated for each orbit. If however, I press one of these buttons over here, the demo should play and then return to normal timekeeping," Clemont answered and pushed the button.

The clock whirled around in faster motion showing the movement of planets in a lovely sort of way. The gleaming spheres and bars, rotating, dancing, spinning… It was magical.

"Oh… wow… Clemont… I had no idea a machine could be so beautiful!" Serena said in delight and grabbed onto Clemont's arm with both hands. Clemont's face went bright red.

"I'm ever so glad you think so, Serena… I've always seen the beauty in electricity and the things it can power," Clemont spoke and it seemed as though his voice kept getting higher and higher.

Harley snorted before he let a large smirk cross his face. That was until Solidad smacked him upside the head.

"No fair! I didn't do anything!" Harley growled.

"I'm beginning to develop a Harley sense… I can read your mind practically," Solidad answered.

"You do realize how creepy that is," Harley quipped.

"Says the man in the Cacturne suit," Solidad replied.

Harley scowled in defeat.

Barry and Bianca on the other hand were staring at the machine as it stopped its demo. There eyes were as large as dinner plates.

"So awesome."

"I know."

"Again?"

Bianca gasped and looked at Barry, "I was thinking the exact same thing!"

The two high-fived and pressed the button again, starting the machine back up.

Serena suddenly perked up, "Anyone wanna get smoothies?"

No complaints were made.

zzzzzzz-Cameron, Chili, Cress, Burgundy, Nando, Stephan, and Max-zzzzzzz

"So… we just… grab something out?"

"That's the idea kiddo," A rotund man answered the young Max's question.

The group of seven had been simply walking around, enjoying the sights, when they had come across the vendor that sold Oysters… If you were lucky you got a Clamperl. The tank was large and a small crane was operated by the vendor. You pointed at the shellfish and hoped you got lucky.

"I'll give it a go," Max smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Cameron nodded.

Stephan, Cress, and Burgundy paid as well. Chili didn't want a water pokemon and Nando preferred to watch.

"That one," Max said and pointed to a shell at the far right corner of the tank. The man maneuvered the crane and pulled out Max's choice.

"Sorry kid but no cigar," The man said simply.

"Darn," Max huffed slightly.

Cameron and Stephan both had similar luck.

"And you sir?" The man asked Cress.

"Over there on the side of the tank," Cress nodded. The crane was positioned above a shell that rested against the side of the tank. It was finally brought over and opened to show a Clamperl staring at Cress.

"Perl?"

"Wow! Nice work, brother!" Chili grinned.

Cress captured the pokemon with the poke ball provided and Burgundy moved up to take her turn.

"In the center, s'il vous plaît," Burgundy spoke.

The oyster was soon in front of her and opened to reveal another Clamperl. After Burgundy caught the pokemon, the man chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cameron asked.

The man smirked, "They say that those who find two Clamperl as destined for each other. Locked together like the two halves of a shell."

Burgundy's face turned bright red and Cress' turned a light shade of pink.

"Hey good lookin' watch chu got cooking?" Chili said teasingly and wiggled his eyebrows. Cress' face exploded with red.

"Chili… I swear by grandmother's cook book… You better stop," Cress muttered.

"Alas… how funny fate can be…" Nando murmured as he followed behind the rest of the group, who were heading to a small restaurant that Max had said was real good. The sounds of Chili's teasing and Cress' annoyed replies, drifting on the air. Burgundy was oddly quiet.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Ritchie-zzzzzzzzzzz

"I can do this."

Ritchie Jayden stood alone in one of the training rooms of the Pokemon Center. He would've liked to have gone with some of the others to do some things, but he had something on his mind.

"I can do this."

_Great, now you're talking to yourself Jayden._ Ritchie shook his head to clear his thoughts. He fingered a poke ball in his hand, nervously… Why was he so nervous? _You're a pokemon trainer… a good one… You can handle a grumpy reptile._ Perhaps he was losing his touch… but he had proved himself to the others… and to himself when he had battled Mikkel… _That seems so long ago now…_ He fidgeted with his jacket collar… he kinda missed his hat… He used to always mess with it when he was nervous. _No focus!_ Ritchie took a deep breath. He then tossed the sphere.

The blue and red Croconaw laid on the ground. He turned his head slightly to eye his trainer.

Ritchie gulped and tried to steady his breathing. _Why am I so scared? He's half the size of Zippo or Cruise._ Ritchie steadied himself and walked forward only to freeze at the sound of a deep-throated growl.

"Kraken…" Ritchie murmured. The pokemon glared at him and continued to growl. Ritchie steeled himself and tried to make himself move forward. _I know he's mad… and maybe afraid… but he's still my pokemon… He won't hurt me… right?_ Ritchie stepped closer and could hear Kraken growling even more.

"I just wanna be your friend, Kraken."

The pokemon's eyes widened before he let out a screech of pure rage and launched himself at Ritchie. Sharp teeth ripped through the young man's jacket and thusly into his forearm he had thrown up in self defense. His arm felt really warm… and wet…

"Ahh!" Ritchie cried out in alarm as the pokemon started to shake it's head as reptilian pokemon did to increase damage. Ritchie hardly saw or heard the poke ball pop open. It wasn't until he heard the roar of an very angry Charizard did he realize Zippo was out. The fire type launched himself at Kraken in fury and caused him to hit the ground after letting go of Ritchie. They thrashed and caterwauled; water and fire spraying out everywhere. Only after a close range Focus blast did Kraken finally pass out. Zippo lumbered over to Ritchie and whined before licking Ritchie's hurt arm that he was cradling. Ritchie didn't feel any of it though. _He… attacked me… with so much… hatred._ Ritchie gazed up at Zippo's sad and dirty face.

"Did I do something wrong, Zippo? Why would Kraken attack me like that?" Ritchie murmured. Zippo nudged his master's cheek. Ritchie was finally snapped out of his trance by the sound of a drop of blood hitting the ground. Silently, Ritchie returned Kraken. After thanking Zippo he returned them as well. They would need to be healed. _And now I do too…_

Ritchie lumbered out to the hallway and made his way towards the front of the building where it was more populated. As he progressed, he started to actually see people. They in turn saw him holding his arm and the occasional drop of blood trailing behind. _Please… stop staring at me…_ Shame rushed through the young man's body. He finally got to the front desk and told the Nurse he had cut his arm in some of the work-out machines… Telling her that Kraken had done it could get the reptile in trouble. Lucky for him, Kraken was able to be healed with the healing machine rather than a full blown check up. As they finished wrapping his arm in gauze and pulling his jacket sleeve up to cover the bandages, Ritchie kept only hearing one thing.

_Kraken… I'm sorry… I… failed._

zzzzzzzzzz-Brock-zzzzzzzzz

_It just isn't right… Well not that I would take their happiness away or anything… but… What am I doing wrong?_

Brock sat on a bench in one of the few small parks in Lilycove. He had told the others he was going shopping, which wasn't a lie… He just would do it in a little bit. He was busy thinking about what all had changed… Another pair of his friends would be going on a date… and Brock… well… the empty space on the side on the bench spoke volumes.

_I make good friends… why… not someone more?_

As if Jirachi had heard his wish… or his question, He happened to look up and see a familiar figure walking through the park, talking with some other young women.

"Lucy…" Brock said out loud. Though he didn't say it loud enough for her to hear, she might as well have. She turned and locked eyes with him. The girls with her stopped and then glanced over to see who she was staring so intently at. Brock waved goofily and regretted how stupid he must've looked. She started blushing, much to Brock's surprise. She waved back. _Go to her you fool!_ Yet his legs didn't budge. She seemed to grow sad and turned to start walking with her friends again. Even with all the other pretty girls in her team… when she was there… it was like a switch in Brock was turned off… even Nurse Joys or Officier Jenny couldn't ruin the moment. He took a step and then another and before he knew it, he had caught up to her.

"Lucy," He said in greeting.

She turned around with a big smile, "Hey Brock."

They stood motionless for a moment. The other girls smiled and tried to back away to give them room.

"Your eyes are like the sparkling stars, your hair, the most precious oynx ore…" Brock mumbled and Lucy started to blush deeper.

"You're not too bad yourself," Lucy replied with a smile.

-Thump-

"Brock?" Lucy asked in worry. Brock laid on the ground, passed out. It was simply too much to hear a complement from a pretty girl. After a moment he came to and glanced up at Lucy.

"Wow… you're still here."

"Yes, of course I-"

-Thump-

A girl still there after a stupid display. Dear mew… he couldn't handle this.

"Brock… come on now… I know you're awake," Lucy smiled coyly.

Brock opened on eye (Yes his eyes are squinted, but well… you know what I mean)

"Lucy… I,"Brock tried to speak but Lucy interrupted him.

"After the Master Challenge is over… perhaps we can talk more then… or even at the tournament. Until then, let's do our best in the competition," Lucy smiled.

Brock sat up and stared at her before smiling calmly back, "Alright… I… I think I can do that."

Lucy blushed and quickly kissed Brock on the cheek before hurrying off and her friends chasing after her, giggling.

-Thump-

"Toxi… croak… Toxi… croak…"

A poison toad pokemon was seen walking through the park, towards the hotel with a unconscious young man over his shoulder and a oddly satisfied smile on it's face.

zzzzzzzz-Trip and Georgia-zzzzzzzzz

-Click-

-Click-

-Click-

"Do you always take pictures of everything?"

Trip paused and looked over at the girl walking beside him. Something about her was different. She was fiery… He was calm…

"Yes, I want to document my journey," Trip answered and took a picture of the lighthouse in the distance. They had ended up on the shore, barefoot.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"I used it as one."

"Grr… Just spill the beans!" Georgia growled and snagged the camera out of Trip's hand. She dashed out of his reach before he could grab her and began going back through his pictures. If Georgia had one thing she lacked it was shame.

"Stop! Give it back!" Trip snapped.

Georgia ignored him and continued running and skimming at the same time. Then she saw a picture and froze. Before she could speak to him, Trip slammed into her, not excepting her to stop and they both struck the wet sand. Trip opened his eyes to see Georgia one her side underneath him. He scrambled backwards and landed on his butt, face flushing red. Georgia sat up slowly.

"What's… wrong with her… Is she okay now?"

Trip stared at Georgia for a while, though the girl never looked back at him, instead finding the picture of a bedridden women more interesting.

"I was very small when she had an accident. She'll live fine, but… She has short term memory loss… She remembers everything before the accident… like who I am… my father… and everything else… just… she can't remember anything new after that… I want my mother to be able to know what happened on my journey… I have to be her memory instead," Trip said finally.

"I'm sorry…"

A silence stretched between them. Even after Georgia had safety passed his camera back to him, they sat on the sand quietly.

"Is there a picture of me in there?"

Trip looked up and frowned, "I'm not sure."

"We need to fix that… don't cha think?" Georgia asked and scooted closer to him. A soft smile came to Trip's face.

"Okay then."

Trip and Georgia sat in the sand and scooted close together to take a picture of themselves. Trip held his arm out as they smiled. Before he could push the button though, Georgia grumbled and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry, my arm was cramping," she muttered. He could see a light blush on her face.

"No problem," Trip smiled as a light blush fixed on his features as well. The picture was taken and only if one noticed that they had no shadow, would anyone suspect they hadn't had their cheeks tinted by the warm sun instead of something else.

Georgia suddenly grabbed Trip's hand as he started to walk away. She lacked shame but she had plenty of spontaneity.

"I just wanted to say… I think that's really something special that you're doing for your mom…"

Trip had returned to his passive facial expression, but at her words another soft smile snuck its way onto his face once more.

"Thanks… I hope one day… She'll remember everything."

"I'm sure she will… Greater twists of fate have happened," Georgia said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… that's right."

The two collected themselves and started to make their way back to the mainland.

zzzzzzzzz-Cilan and Iris-zzzzzzzzz

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Cilan asked as the pair walked side by side. Iris was fidgeting beside Cilan but smiling none the less.

"Of course… People who go on dates go to restaurants and things like that," Iris answered, "So that's what we'll do."

Cilan frowned slightly. He could tell she wasn't really relaxed. It didn't get any better once she started to see other couples walking together in finer clothes to nicer restaurants. Iris glanced up at Cilan, who like always, was wearing his nice suit and bow… while she looked like crap in comparison. She sighed internally. Cilan suddenly froze and looked down at her.

"Iris… I can tell you aren't happy… is there something you'd like to do more? This is supposed to be fun, you know."

Iris always loved his smile. No one had a more pleasant smile, a more caring smile, than Cilan. She sighed externally this time.

"I guess you're right… I feel inadequate with all these other couples… I'm just not really knowledgable about fashion and this stuff."

Cilan smiled, "Then how about we go some place you are familiar with."

Iris cocked her head wondering what was going through Cilan's mind.

zz

"The forest on the east side of Lilycove?" Iris asked and looked around, "but Cilan… you're in your suit…"

"I can wash them… How about you teach me how to swing from a vine, hm? I can't have you and Ash getting too far ahead of me!" Cilan said in joy.

Iris looked into his kind eyes and almost wanted to cry. Instead she nodded, "Right! You ready?"

"More than anything," Cilan smirked. He actually smirked… Cilan… smirking…

zz

-Fump-

"Ouch…"

"Cilan… you have to hold tight onto the vine. It's not rough like a rope and can be slippery when dew's fallen in the morning," Iris giggled.

"Yes… That seems to be the case," Cilan mumbled as he rubbed his head. Grass stains littered his clothing and even his face, but it didn't even bother him.

"Wanna try again?" Iris asked happily. Cilan smiled brightly. To hear her laugh and to see her smile was wonderful, but he was tired… and a bit sore.

"Maybe in a moment… I need a break. Care to sit?" Cilan asked and patted the ground next to him. He was leaning against a tree. Iris nodded and came over to sit next to him. Cilan and iris glanced up at the same time after looking at each other's hand. After reading the unspoken message in their eyes, they held hands.

"How is it that I have several dozen grass stains and you have none?" Cilan chuckled.

"Because you're a butter-fingers," Iris snorted with a grin.

"Hmmm had that happen once in the kitchen… everything was flying out of my hands… I'm lucky I didn't end up an only child that day. Never leave a tray of butter too close to the stove," Cilan chuckled.

Iris laughed gaily, "Wow… that sounds pretty scary. I think you were meant to keep your brothers that day."

"A feeling?" Cilan asked with an arched brow.

Iris huffed, "Yes."

Cilan chuckled, "It's actually okay… I… I recently discovered, back in Mauville… that feelings can sometimes be accurate."

Iris tilted her head and Cilan continued.

"One of those aqua thugs was going to attack you, Brock, and Gary… All he said though was 'now!' and yet I knew what he was planning and even when and where to jump to block the attack."

Iris smiled, "Yeah… thanks for that by the way."

"Oh… It really wasn't mu-"

Cilan's sentence was cut short by Iris' lips. At first they were sort of frozen in place, not knowing what to do next or if they should continue, but then it just started to happen. Iris reached to place both her hands behind Cilan's head and Cilan respectfully place one hand on the ground and the other on her shoulder. _Such a gentleman._ They broke apart and breathed in deep.

"Well… that was exciting," Cilan said finally.

"Pfft, thanks Captain obvious," Iris said and rolled her eyes playfully. Cilan smiled right back at her and she settled into his arms. They listened to the Nincada calls in the night, "Thanks for the date… Mister Connoisseur… I don't think it could have been better. I'm sorry if it wasn't how you envisioned your first date."

Cilan chuckled, "No it certainly wasn't how I envisioned it, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I'm glad you enjoyed it too."

"These trees are better company than those stuffy people."

"Indeed they are Iris… Indeed they are."

Eventually they rose after resting and almost falling asleep on the forest floor. They then made their way back to the hotel.

zzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzz

"And what on earth were you two up to, huh?" Chili asked mischievously. Everyone had been chatting in their lobby on the two groups' floor when Cilan and Iris had come in. Cilan still had a bunch of grass stains all over and it was starting to look like they had been up to something more.

"No, you've got it all wrong… We were just-" Cilan's face started to turn as red at Chili's hair.

"Hmm… never pegged you as that type, Cilan," Gary grinned, "You a ladies' man too?"

"I was teaching him how to swing on vines!" Iris huffed.

"Vines? for a date?" Serena asked in innocent confusion.

Iris smiled, "Yeah I got nervous, thinking about how the date should go… so Cilan came up with the idea that we would enjoy a our time together more in the forest where it's peaceful."

"How sweet," Zoey smiled.

At that moment, Solidad came over and spoke, "Okay so we've got a house boat set up to pick us up tomorrow. They'll be taking us to all the islands we want. We'll have to pitch in together for the price once we're done."

Everyone agreed to the new plan and started to get ready for bed. Dawn caught Paul in the hallway and pulled him aside.

"Yeah?" Paul asked.

"I was just wondering…" Dawn bit her lip, "What are we now?"

"Huh?" Paul asked and scratched his neck.

"I mean… you and… me… What are we?" Dawn asked again.

Paul paused for a moment before speaking, "I guess… I don't know…"

Dawn smiled, "Well that's all I need right now… maybe we still need more time… I don't really know what I'm feeling either… I'm just glad you at least acknowledged us as different from before."

"I think it's been growing for a while… It just is now starting to show," Paul answered.

Dawn gave him a small smile, "Right… Go on to bed now."

"What are you my mom?" Paul smirked. Dawn was shocked to hear such a carefree joke from Paul. Maybe he could really grow into someone more now. He still needed to tell everyone else like he had told her… but he had at least let it off his chest… Paul said he had told Ash about his dad… just not who he had believed him to be. Dawn was happy though… she could tell he was getting there… he had gotten over the hump.

"Goodnight…" Dawn murmured and turned to walk to her room.

"Night…"

Dawn fell asleep with a smile on her face.

zzzz

**So this chapter is mostly just some fluff and development :D**

**Hope it was at least entertaining :)**

**I hope I wrote everyone's personalities well. Cute moments, some tense moments, funny moments… And Brock. I always could picture in my mind that Brock would freak out and probably pass out if a girl ever kissed him or complimented him in a slightly flirtatious way and not just friendly complements.**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Ritchie: Zigzagoon(Fawn)**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Dawn: Mawile**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha/ Clamperl**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**zzz**

**Burgundy: Clamperl**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	12. Of Captains and Campfire songs

**Hey guys! :D So this chapter is where the captain you guys came up with comes into play. He's only a captain, nothing more, kinda like Porter but with more character. So the captain I chose was Captain Adam Dusk made by Shogun of the Sands. I was torn between this one and one other though everyone's was really neat. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience!**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Come on hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know!"

"Barry, that's my shirt!"

"No it isn't!"

"Chill, just don't mix up our toothbrushes and I'll be fine."

"Geez you guys take forever, like a girl."

"Butt out Zoey!"

"Hahaha!"

"Dawn! Get out of the bathroom already!"

"Just a minute!"

"We've only got ten minutes until we have to be at the pier!"

"We're aware, hun."

"This is… interesting…"

"This, dear friend, is the product of poor preparation and too many people trying to co-ordinate with each other… A sort of organized mess."

"Right…"

Everyone, of the twenty eight people in both groups, was frantically running around trying to get ready for the day. Packing, dressing, and other morning routines were being preformed at once. The whole scene, spread out between the ten or so rooms between the two groups' members, a bathroom or two and a hallway, was suddenly frozen by the odd appearance of a familiar pokemon.

"Jiggly?"

A staring contest began between the people there and the small normal and fairy type pokemon. A small marker with a green cap rested in her hand.

"Can it really be?" Brock asked in awe.

"No way…" Max mumbled.

"Jigglypuff?" Misty asked.

"Do you guys know that pokemon?" Serena asked in confusion. She pulled out her pokedex since she hadn't ever seen the pokemon before in her two years as a trainer.

_Jigglypuff the balloon pokemon. It captivates foes with its huge, round eyes, then lulls them to sleep by singing a soothing melody. Jigglypuff can mostly be found in lush green plains and grassy meadows._

Everyone glanced back up at the pokemon as it brought the marker to it's mouth and inhaled. Ash's eyes widened and he dove, placing a hand over the pokemon's mouth and nabbing up the marker.

"Sorry Jigglypuff! We can't be late to get on our boat today," Ash said hurriedly.

"Oh Ash... If it's just going to sing, you might as well let it," Dawn said cheerily, finally popping out from the bathroom.

"No no no. You don't understand. This Jigglypuff used to always put us to sleep and draw on our faces. I feel bad for her since her voice is beautiful, but no one can stay awake to hear it," Misty explained.

"Oh," Iris said in some interest.

Jigglypuff leapt away from Ash and started to jump and try to take back her marker.

"I'm sorry. I'll give it to you later, okay?" Ash asked, trying to be nice. The pokemon puffed out in annoyance, but seemed to except what he had said. Pikachu and Togetic greeted the pokemon and Ellie introduced herself.

About five minutes later, everyone was ready to set out.

"Ummm…" Ash paused with some sadness and looked at Jigglypuff.

"I kinda feel bad leaving her too," Misty nodded.

"Why?" May asked.

"It's just been so long since we've seen her," Ash answered. He sighed and then put a smile on his face. He bent down and handed the marker over to Jigglypuff, "Take care of yourself, okay?" He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it slightly, letting aura pulse into her, "And know that we always thought your singing was awesome and beautiful, so much so we slept even when we weren't supposed to. We weren't ignoring you."

Jigglypuff was staring at him, in what seemed to be, in confusion and awe. Ash stood as Pikachu and Ellie mounted his shoulders and smiled at the pokemon once more before nodding to everyone. The two groups started to leave the building and before they knew it, they were walking towards the pier.

"Jigg! Jiggly! Jiggly! Jiggly-puff!"

Everyone slowed or stopped and turned to see the pokemon tottering down the path towards them. She stopped in front of Misty and smiled, "Jiggly!"

"Maybe she remembers you wanted to catch her, Misty. Remember?" Brock asked with a smile.

Misty smiled down at the pokemon, "You actually wanna stay with us?"

Jigglypuff looked down at the ground and then at the ocean, before turning back to Misty, "Jiggly! puff puff!"

"Okay then!" Misty said excitedly. Jigglypuff waddled up to her and nodded. She reached into her bag, pulled out a poke ball and captured Jigglypuff. She kinda looked at the sphere for a moment in some kind of surprise.

"I hope we'll be able to control her singing," Ash smiled.

Misty looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah."

The group collected themselves and walked the rest of their way down the pier.

"Twenty four… twenty five… twenty six… twenty seven. Here we are everyone, number twenty seven," Solidad spoke and drew everyone's attention to the vessel that sat before them. It was a large and sturdy looking house boat that bore the name, Hoenn's Hero. A young man popped over the side of the top deck. His dull green eyes locked on the trainers and happy mirth danced in them. He waved,

"Hey! You must be the passengers I've been expecting!" spoke with a nod.

"Yes we are!" Solidad replied. Everyone started boarding the ship after he let down the plank. Once on board, everyone turned to meet with their captain that they would be with for a while. He had a scruffy face and short black hair. He wore long white pants and a white jacket with red trim and a black undershirt. An orange bandana was tied about his neck and he held a white captain's hat tucked into the small of his back.

"Greetings trainers! I'm Captain Adam Dusk. Yon can call be Dusk though," Dusk smiled, "Oh and this is Tempest. He helps protect the ship from wild pokemon and such." Everyone looked over and saw a Dragonair leaning over the side of the boat; it also wore an orange bandana.

The group introduced themselves and their pokemon. Once that was out of the way, Dusk nodded, "So where exactly are we headed first?"

"Mossdeep," Gary said simply.

"Alright! I'll get the ship ready to set sail and you all can get yourself comfortable. The rooms are on the bottom floor. That prevents sea-sickness you know, the closer you are to the sea's surface? See you all in a little bit when we set sail!" Dusk nodded and then walked off towards the bridge. The group then made their way inside the ship and down the stairs towards the various rooms available. Ash, Ritchie, Max and Drew took a room. Brock, Gary, Trip and Chili, Misty, May, Iris and Burgundy, Dawn, Serena, Bianca and Georgia, Paul, Clemont, Cilan and Cress, Cameron, Stephan, Barry and Kenny and finally Solidad, Harley, Nando and Zoey took the last room, the girls taking one side of their room and the guys the other. Once they were done settling their belongings in the rooms, everyone made their way to the deck; Ash told Pikachu and Ellie that they could explore if they liked and Misty allowed Togetic to go with them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ=Pokemon Translator Activate=ZZZZZZZZZ

The pokemon walked calmly down the hallways of the house boat. Even Togetic walked beside them, abandoning the use of his wings for the time being.

"Whoa! What's that?" Pikachu asked suddenly and Togetic and Ellie glanced up to see a chair pushed up the to side of a desk.

"Um… A chair?" Ellie answered and looked over at Pikachu with a confused look on her face, "What else would it be?"

Pikachu shook his head, "No something's different." The then dashed up to the chair and leapt into it. As soon as he did so, the others watched as the chair started to rotate in place with Pikachu's momentum.

"A spinning chair?" Togetic asked in confusion.

"Oh… I see. Yeah humans have these often in offices. I saw one once when my first owner took me to see her father at his work. They have so many things on their desk that they use these chairs to spin and see them all," Ellie explained.

Pikachu nodded in understanding as the chair started to come to a stop, then a mischievous grin came to the mouse's face, "Hop on!" He said and held a paw out to Ellie.

"What? Why?" Ellie asked

"Trust me!" Pikachu smiled and Ellie soon joined him on the chair. He turned to Togetic, "Okay little bro, grab on and fly it in a circle."

"Okay!" Togetic chirped and started to hover. He grabbed onto the chair and started to rotate them slowly at first, before increasing speed. The world started to look like blurred colors in Pikachu and Ellie's view. Once the speed got to a certain point, Pikachu and Ellie were pushed together by the force of spinning. Electrical sacs side by side, they started to laugh and Togetic joined in their merriment. Finally Togetic got tired and the chair came to a slow stop. The three were all still laughing and trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow… I… I… had… no clue that would be… so fun!" Pikachu grinned.

"Ha ha! Yeah!" Ellie giggled.

The three then sat in silence for a bit longer, still taking their time catching their breath, when Togetic spoke, "Big brother?"

"Yeah?" Pikachu asked and smiled.

"Is Ellie my sister?"

Ellie slowly let a smile of her own come to her face, "If you want me to be."

Togetic nodded, "Yeah I do. You're daddy's pokemon too, so your family also."

"Daddy?" Ellie asked.

Pikachu turned to Ellie and whispered into one of her ears, "He thinks Ash is his daddy, since Misty was the first thing he saw when he hatched."

Ellie smiled sweetly, "That's so cute."

Pikachu nodded his head, which made his ears bob slightly.

"Will I get a nephew or niece soon?" Togetic asked, tilting his head.

"Uhhhhh…." Pikachu answered, his brain, dead. Ellie's cheeks flushed red and once she realized that she was still _right_ next to Pikachu in the chair from their play, she tried to jump from the chair. Her tail locked with Pikachu's and though she floated above ground painfully for a moment, Pikachu followed her to the ground soon after. Togetic floated over to the two electric mice.

"You both okay, brother? sister?"

"Yeah," they answered at the same time. Both sat up and Ellie started to try and untangle their now, very tangled tails.

"Oh… let me help with that," Pikachu mumbled once he realized she was the only one trying to undo their twisted tails. Their paws fumbled for a moment together until finally their tails unlatched. They both glanced up to see their own brown eyes reflected in the other's.

"I'm hungry," Togetic suddenly spoke, innocent to the stare off between his siblings.

_That_ snapped both out of their trance. Pikachu tried to play it off, mostly for his own benefit.

"Yeah! That's a good idea. I'm starving," Pikachu smiled.

"I think mommy and daddy aare on the top of the boat with all the other friends," Togetic chirped happily.

Pikachu and Togetic started to make their way towards the hallway that would lead to the stairs. Pikachu noticed that Ellie wasn't following and turned to look at her. She was staring over her shoulder and seemed to be in thought.

"Ellie? You coming?" Pikachu asked kindly.

Ellie seemed to snap out of a trance before smiling back at him, "Yeah." She bounded forward and soon all three pokemon were running up to the top deck. They reached their destination and could hear some of their friends talking.

"I really like y'all so far." _Ritchie__'__s Zigzagoon._

"I sure hope my master's mate restrains herself from squashing me." _Ash__'__s Nincada._

Other voices from Iris' new Gible and Drew's Kecleon entered their ears. A content smile, at being surrounded by so many good friends, crawled onto Pikachu's face before he leapt onto Ash's shoulder with Ellie to ask for food. Togetic floated into Misty's arms, asking for the same thing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ=Pokemon Translator De-activated=ZZZZZZZ

-Oof-

Ash chuckled as Pikachu and Ellie crawled up onto his shoulders, "Hungry huh?"

"Chu! PikaPi!" Pikachu nodded.

"You too Togetic?" Misty cooed.

"Tecu!"

"Hmm… Maybe we should whip something up. What do you think, guys?" Brock smiled and looked over at the Striation brothers.

"Let's do," Cilan nodded.

Within moments, Brock, Cilan, Cress, Chili, and Solidad, followed by a creeping Harley, entered into the ship to find the kitchen and get permission from Dusk.

"Oh! I should make some macaroons!" Serena said suddenly and grabbed Clemont's wrist, "Here's your chance, Clemont! I promised I'd teach you how to bake, remember?"

Clemont's face flushed slightly, "Yes… although I'm not too sure this is a good idea."

"Oh don't be silly, Clemont!" Serena said cheerfully.

"I don't think Captain Dusk would be happy if we blew up his ship… or having to swim thereafter…" Clemont said nervously.

"Don't worry! That won't happen. I'll make sure of it," Serena smiled and tugged again, trying to pry Clemont from his spot.

"Oh don't be such a kid, Clemont!" Iris grinned.

"Yeah just try. I'm sure Serena can keep a leash on you," Gary chuckled.

"Anything else meant by that, Mr. Oak?" Serena asked and narrowed her eyes at the young professor.

"Of course not. Whatever would make you think that?" Gary asked with a grin.

"The simple fact that they came out of your mouth, Oak," Paul snorted and then smiled broadly.

Everyone started to laugh at the joke. Gary clicked his tongue, "You are really asking for sweet sweet revenge, Rebolledo."

"Try your very hardest Oak. I've been waiting for you to act on your words," Paul smiled.

"Oh I will. Just you wait," Gary smirked

Suddenly everyone on deck heard Dusk's voice. The captain appeared on the very highest point of the boat, above the bridge, "We're setting sail! Take your last looks at Lilycove folks and then head inside! Your pals have informed me that there is a lovely meal waiting for all of you!" With those last words, he pulled a lever and a horn blasted its loud tune over the waves as they left the pier. The group turned to look at the disappearing Lilycove before smiling at each other.

"I get first in line!" Ash suddenly shouted and darted into the opening that lead to the kitchen, Pikachu and Ellie on his shoulders and a Nincada clutching his back.

"Ketchum!" Misty yelped and dashed after him, "You've better leave some for everyone else!"

"Aw comon Mist! Whatdya take me for?"

"That means no seconds until everyone gets their first serving!"

"Crud."

"Such kids," Iris giggled.

"They seem to keep each other on track, that's for sure," Zoey chuckled.

"Now May…" Drew started.

"Don't you even go there. My figure is awesome, so of course I can control myself," May said suddenly and glared slightly at a sweating Drew, "And you better not say otherwise."

"Yes ma'am," Drew said sheepishly and gulped when his girlfriend gave him a final warning glare before walking to the hall.

"So whipped," Gary smirked as he passed the Co-ordinator.

"At least I can get whipped. That's more than I can say for you, Oak," Drew quipped back.

"Heck, I'm a ladies man. I know the rules and the plays. I don't ever get whipped. Three things for you, 'More than five cheerleaders, red sports car, ten years old.' I do believe I am the only one that can say I've experienced that, _pal_." Gary said triumphantly, then marched off.

Paul and Drew glanced at each other. "He's got us there," Drew said simply and Paul shrugged.

Everyone made their way to the kitchen to eat.

zzzz

The group was tucking into a very warm, tasty and filling stew that had been prepared. Chattering and small talk filled the atmosphere along with the clinking of silverware.

"So you've cross-dressed… four times? Huh," Gary grinned with amusement at the red-faced and squirming Ash.

"Every time had a perfectly good reason!" Ash groaned loudly.

"Except dressing as a maid," Dawn smiled.

If possible, Ash's face grew even redder and Pikachu started giggling at him.

Ash smiled at Pikachu, "I'm sure Ellie would love to know that you had to dress as a female Pikachu last time as well.

"Pi!" Pikachu flinched and his face turned red like Ash's. Ellie started laughing at him too.

Max glanced around and noticed that everyone was mostly finished eating by now and were talking softly about various things. He looked up at everyone, "Now what? We won't be in Mossdeep until tomorrow afternoon! And this boat definitely doesn't have random things for us to do on it like the cruise ship did."

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Max before looking at each other. Dawn finally spoke, "We just need to entertain ourselves!"

"Oh oh oh!"

Everyone turned to look over at Cameron.

"We could sit outside in our sleeping bags and watch the stars for a while. You know, once the sun sets. We could even watch the sun set if we want to. If anyone has a deck of cards we could play Go Fish or Old Maid. Whatever comes to our minds. I used to do that a lot with Lucario when we would camp out for events."

"That actually sounds awesome," Stephan grinned.

Everyone agreed and after cleaning up, went outside, sleeping bags, cards, lanterns, snacks in hand. They got to the deck as the sun was just starting to sink into the horizon. Everyone laid down on top of their sleeping bags and watched the sun setting. The couples and others who were starting to grow close sat together to see the colors of the sunset blend and spread. Ash, Misty, and Gary soon were in the middle of a game of Go Fish.

"Got any fours?"

"Yeah."

"Got any… aces?"

"Yeah…"

"Got any… tens?"

"Yeah?"

"Got any sevens?"

"Ketchum… You maybe an Aura Guardian, but you are no mind reader," Misty grumbled and glared at Ash and his hand of cards. He was wearing a fake innocent expression. Gary was sitting with his own hand and watching the scene unfold with amusement.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Misty," Ash said in mock confusion.

Misty continued to glare at him and then looked over and saw Pikachu next to her. He eyes narrowed further.

"Pikachu… Why aren't you sitting next to Ash?"

"Pik!? Pikachu chu chu pika chu PikachuPi?" Pikachu asked with a look of hurt on his face.

"You're his little accomplice!" Misty declared and Pikachu jumped away from her and into Ash's arms. The duo then took off running around the deck, Misty in hot pursuit.

"Watch it!" Harley snarled when Ash stumbled over the older man's sleeping bag.

"Sorry, Harley!" Ash yelped as Misty almost nabbed him.

"Oh my gosh! Look everyone! The first star of the night!" May yelped out. She was sitting next to Drew, who had his arms wrapped around her. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at the sky. Ash froze and Misty crammed into him, sending them both to the floor. They both looked up however along with the other pokemon on the deck. Ash and Misty righted themselves and sat next to each other. For a while the group simply sat in peaceful silence. Once more stars started to come out, Cameron started to list off various constellations.

"That's Ursaring minor and that one is Ursaring major. Oh! That one is Draco the Dragonite!" Cameron grinned in the light of the few lanterns on deck.

"You have a pretty good eye for stars there, friend."

Everyone looked over and saw Dusk leaning on the ship's railing, "Fine night out tonight. I'm glad you all are taking advantage of it. If nothing goes wrong, we should be at Mossdeep around noon tomorrow. If you all need anything, I'm in the bridge." With a wave and a smile, the captain disappeared.

"Yeah, why do you know so much about stars, Cameron?" Bianca asked excitedly and everyone listened.

"Well I learned more from my travels, but mostly my father taught me. We used to go camping all the time. Hmmm… I kinda wanna go camping with him after this is all over. We haven't done that together in a long time."

"How wonderful. Sounds fun," Zoey smiled.

"Oh! Nando! You should play a song on your harp. Kinda like a campfire song," Serena said brightly.

"A campfire song song? Or you mean just music to listen to?" Georgia asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile tried to fight its way onto her face.

"Something like that," Serena nodded.

"I would be happy to oblige," Nando smiled and pulled his harp to his chest, "I will sing a song of the sea."

_As quiet as life can get_

_Upon the sea_

_Below the sky_

_The perfect duet_

_The stars appear on heaven__'__s dome_

_The winds coast_

_The wingulls call out_

_All these guides lead us home_

_The ebb of the sea _

_The master of the waters_

_The denizen of the deep_

_What are our fates to be?_

Nando slowly stopped plucking the strings of his instrument. At that moment, an aurora blazed across the sky and Max jumped up and ran over to the side of the ship, holding fast to its railings.

"Be careful, Max," May said instinctually.

Everyone watched the lights dance across the sky.

"It's beautiful," Trip murmured, mostly to himself, but it was heard by many.

Misty noticed Ash's eyes glimmering slightly with blue in his pupils.

"I wonder why my aura is reacting to it…" Ash asked under his breath.

After a few minutes of silence, Dawn turned and saw Paul sitting close to her. She reached over and grabbed his hand to squeeze it and then let go.

"Do you think you wanna tell them? They're all here and their hearts are all open," Dawn smiled.

Paul seemed to hesitate before he took a deep breath. He looked over everyone there, who were still watching the lights in the sky.

"Hey, everyone," It felt like a large stone tried to crawl up from his stomach into his throat and Paul was certain he could no longer talk… until Dawn touched her fingers to the top of his hand. Everyone by that time had turned to look at him. He took a deep breath and started to talk, "There's something I need to tell all of you..."

After everyone listened to Paul's story about his past, which he had told Dawn previously. He waited for someone to say something, either banishing him or persecuting him for possibly being related to Giovanni or maybe what he was hoping for, words of compassion.

"But you aren't related to Giovanni. Silver's blood type is wrong," Ash said suddenly with a smile.

"Yes… If indeed Silver's blood type is AB and according to the gym data base, Giovanni's is O, then you aren't related to him," Clemont confirmed.

"Giovanni could've used someone else's blood for his entry into the league's system… and how would Red even know what blood type my father has?" Paul murmured.

"He could have and I don't know how my dad would know that, but maybe we'll find out," Ash nodded, "And even if we don't, you aren't Giovanni and you aren't Silver. Last time I checked, you're Paul," Ash finished with a smile.

"We all make mistakes," Gary nodded.

"And it doesn't mean we're just like our parents," Serena said.

"And family isn't just from blood," Nando added.

Paul nodded, "Thank you."

Everyone simply smiled.

"We're all in this together, be it by destiny or other reasons. As far as I'm concerned, we were in it together from the beginning. Ever since we chose our teams or even when we first met, if it is actually fate at play here. When you become part of our family, Paul, there's no such thing as temporary," Ash grinned.

"Pikachu!"

"Chupika!"

"^_^" Nincada waved his pinchers.

"Tecu!"

"So… that's how it feels… to be part of a family," Paul said and then turned to face the ocean. Silence came over the group and they slowly returned to their own conversations.

Finally they felt the chill of the late night ocean winds and opted to go to their rooms for the remainder of the evening.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Max, Drew, and Ritchie-zzzzzzzzzzz

"Well I'm glad we have a boat to take us everywhere, but it's sure going to be boring," Max grumbled as the four boys entered their room.

"Hey sometimes boring is a good thing, you know?" Ash smiled. Pikachu and Ellie leapt to the bed Ash had chosen.

"Yeah this will be fine," Drew nodded. He happened to look over at Ritchie as his, oddly quiet, friend was pulling a night shirt over his head. Drew spied bandages on Ritchie's right arm, "Hey, Ritchie… what happened to your arm?"

Ritchie was still not facing them, but when he heard Drew's question, he froze.

"Ritchie?" Ash asked after a moment.

"I… um… I was training some of my pokemon in Lilycove… but I was stupid and got my arm cut up on one of the machines. Heh heh, funny right?" Ritchie mumbled.

"Ouch…" Max replied.

Ash was looking at Ritchie with some confusion. He could sense he was nervous, which meant he was most likely lying. After the other two had started getting ready as well, Ash spoke.

"Ritchie… that's not what happened… right?"

Everyone in the room got still again and looked over at the young man. Ritchie slowly turned to look as his friend, "I… how…?"

Ash flash blue through his eyes and Ritchie sighed and hung his head slightly.

"It was…. Kraken."

A deathly silence fell over the small group. It was rare to hear reports about vicious pokemon, even rarer to hear about people being injured or killed because of them. Pokemon didn't ever fight to kill, unless forced to by evil trainers or if there was something wrong with them. Often times those pokemon that were understood to be dangerous enough to cause severe harm to humans, that weren't on a justified rampage, were found and put down on the grounds that they had something wrong with their minds and couldn't be redeemed. This was serious… Kraken's life hung in the balance or even Ritchie's trainer license if he continued to harbor a threatening pokemon without permission from a high ranked official.

"Kraken, did that?" Max whispered in fear.

Ritchie shut his eyes and grit his teeth, "Zippo popped out of his poke ball and knocked him out. Nurse Joy didn't ever know. I just had him healed through the regeneration machine."

"Ritchie…" Max murmured.

Drew was silent. Ash was frowning.

"I just didn't want Kraken to get hurt," Ritchie said finally and looked them dead in the eyes, "Please… I need a little more time to help him. I think I can get through to him. He doesn't deserve to die because some cowards decided to take their anger out on him!"

"You do realize you could lose your license," Drew said without a hint of emotion.

"Yes. I doesn't matter," Ritchie replied.

"But if Ritchie is found out… he'll be disqualified. Then our team might be forfeited. If he goes down… we all do," Max spoke.

Ritchie's face suddenly fell. He didn't want to take people down with him, if it ever came to that.

"That's okay. At least with me it is. I don't think Kraken deserves a fate like that. I imagine Charizard wasn't too far at one time from being too dangerous for me… even maybe Infernape when he would loose control with his blaze ability," Ash said finally.

"So we're going to keep it a secret?" Max asked.

"Yep. We're also going to help," Ash nodded.

"We going to tell the others? I mean… their chance in the Master Challenge is at stake too. Don't you think they deserve to know?" Drew questioned.

"Hmmm… Give it a little time. If we can't keep it under control after a while, then we'll tell them," Ash nodded.

Drew and Max nodded in agreement and all three turned to look at Ritchie.

"We're right behind you, pal," Ash grinned.

Ritchie smiled, "Thank you, guys."

Ash's eyes flashed, "Next time… maybe I can try to get into his memories."

"Like you did with Gary's Meditite?" Drew asked.

"Yeah."

"But Ash… Kraken won't even let me touch him," Ritchie added.

"We'll figure it out," Ash nodded, "Do you need some healing?"

"Sure the cuts are still open mostly," Ritchie nodded. Ash moved forward and placed the tips of his fingers on Ritchie's bandages, which caused his friend to flinch slightly from pain. Soon enough though, Ritchie could feel flesh being mended together even if ultimately it wasn't completely healed. Ash stopped and let out only a couple of uneasy breaths before he had mastery of himself again.

"You okay?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, my stamina is getting better. I'm fine," Ash smiled.

After a few more words about reaching Mossdeep tomorrow, the four settled into their beds and fell asleep.

zzz

By the afternoon of the next day, the boat had made it to the docks of Mossdeep.

"So here's Mossdeep! How long are all of you planning stay? I was wanting to see if I had time to get some gas and such," Dusk chuckled.

"Yeah no problem. We'll probably be done in a few hours," Zoey answered.

"Okay I'll see you all then," Dusk waved and Tempest surged back into the water as he started to steer his boat away.

"So we going to walk around and see what we can find out?" Georgia asked.

"That's the plan at least. Gonna see what we can find out about where the token could be," Brock nodded.

The group then started to walk about the small town talking to people as often as possible. Even employees on break from the Mossdeep space center couldn't inform them of anything regarding a festival or annual event. Disheartened, the group walked near the north part of the island, trying to gather their thoughts and rack their brains. Ash picked up a conversation or more specifically a fragmented one from two older gentlemen with their fishing poles in the water.

'…red… thing… never seen anything like it… shoal cave…'

Ash slowed his pace and focused his aura to listen more closely.

"It was fast as lightning and shot through the sky towards the island. I've never seen any pokemon like it before!"

"Yeah yeah… I think you're finally losing it, Stanley."

"I'm tellin ya! It disappeared in mid flight and was heading towards Shoal cave like I was sayin!"

Misty turned as they walked, "What is it, Ash?"

Ash seemed to be thinking, "I think I know where the chosen Latias is."

"Oh yeah? Where?" Gary asked.

"At Shoal cave. Those two older men were talking about seeing some red thing shooting through the sky and then disappearing. I think only Latias would match that description," Ash nodded.

"Well then! We need to go a talk to Dusk to get us over there!" Bianca declared.

"Yeah. We might not have found the token yet, but we can go find Latias," Stephan smiled.

Everyone then started walking back to where Dusk was supposed to meet them. They found him sitting on his boat, trying to rub some soot off his face. A bandage was wrapped around his knee.

"What happened?" Cress questioned, "Are you alright, captain?"

Dusk chuckled nervously, "I'm kinda a klutz. I was trying to fix something with the engine and it blasted excess soot into my face. I reacted and bolted straight up and hit my head. Then I turned and tripped over something while I was still blind. Finally, I happened to fall on one of the pipes and busted my knee. The End."

"Dragoouu," Tempest sighed with a sweatdrop, as if saying sorry for his master's behavior.

"Well would you like some help with your injuries?" Brock asked.

"Oh no, no. It's nothing. I'm kinda used to it. Anywho, were you all needing to go somewhere new now?" Dusk asked kindly.

"Yeah! We need to get to Shoal island if you don't mind," Chili nodded.

"We need to check out the caves there," Drew added.

"Alrighty, get aboard and we'll head out right now," Dusk smiled and let down the plank. The group filed back onto the boat and Dusk started to steer the it back out the sea, "Just so you all know, we'll get there before night fall, but once night does fall we'll have to stay until the light of the sun comes back again. I can't navigate those coral filed areas in the dark of night."

"That's fine," Ash nodded.

Everyone rested on the deck, watching the waves roll past.

"Oh look!" Misty said happily as some Sealo leapt out of the water.

"Neat," Ash grinned. Misty looked over at Ash and smiled. He turned to her and they shared a quick kiss.

"You going to be okay?" Misty asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned back.

"I mean… seeing a Latias after…" Misty left her sentence unfinished.

Ash was a bit quiet, "I have to do it, regardless of whether I'll be okay." He gave a sad smile.

Misty grasped his hand, "You'll be okay, cause we're all here."

Ash sighed, "Yeah… I just couldn't bare to lose anyone here… especially you, Mist."

Misty smile, "Don't worry. I've simply decided that I'm not ever leaving your side. If that's okay with you."

Ash chuckled, "More than okay."

After a few more hours and the sun starting to set, Iris called out, "Hey look is that the island?"

Everyone turned to look and gaze upon Shoal island.

"We're here everyone!" Dusk suddenly called from the bridge.

The group said goodbye to Dusk and disembarked from the boat. Dusk spoke before they were out of earshot, "There was something I was going to warn you about but I can't quite recall what it was. Something about the caves. Be careful, since I can't remember!"

"We will, sir," Cilan nodded. The group continued walking and found the entrance of the caverns.

"So… is Latias inside or nearby?" Zoey asked.

"Let me see," Ash mumbled and closed his eyes. Once he opened them, his irises glowed blue, "Let's go, I've got a hit."

The group followed him inside the cave as Ellie used Flash to light their path. The walls dripped with water from condensation and the echoes of water splashing and striking puddles below as droplets reverberated around them. They walked down the rock stairs to the base of of the cave, their feet almost being swallowed by the sand that covered the floor. They walked in silence through the caverns and around the turns that Ash led them through. Ellie walked on the ground between everyone, so they could all see their feet and Pikachu joined her on the ground to be fair. Eventually they entered one room that caused them to climb up more stairs. There they entered a room that didn't continue.

"So where is she?" Serena asked and looked around. Ash stepped forward in front of everyone.

"Latias! I can sense your presence! Please show yourself to us! It's time for you to return home!"

After a moment, a bluish figure appeared and slowly faded into existence. A Latias floated before them

_Home? Then you are the guardian__… __The guardian that remains._

Ash smiled, "I suppose so."

Latias smiled, _Humble like all the others__… __So you__'__ve come to tell me that the guardians of the Soul dew are no longer with us and I must return?_

"That's right. A Latios has already left for your Home."

_I see. Then let us battle!_

Latias didn't even give Ash the chance to move before a Mist ball shot from her mouth. Ash threw up an aura shield before it could hit him or anyone else.

"Wait! Give me a minute to choose a pokemon!" Ash shouted.

_I think you misunderstand, guardian. It is you I wish to battle, not your comrades._

"What!?" Misty shouted in surprise.

_Fight me. Show me your strength__…_

Ash took a deep breath, "Okay." He held out a hand and motioned for everyone to back up.

"But Ash! You can't fight a legendary, _yourself_!" Misty said in fear.

Ash turned and looked at her as he let his jacket fall to the ground; his frame was visible through his tight black shirt. "I have to Mist."

She gazed at him with mixed feelings and hated the fact that this was one of the few times… he was right. "Be careful."

Ash gave her a smile and turned to face Latias, "I'm ready."

Latias didn't even reply, instead shooting another Mist ball at him. Ash waved his arm in front of him sharply and caused a shield to block the attack again. As soon as he dispelled his shield, Ash dashed forward to attack, forming two spheres of aura in his hands. He tossed one at his target as he ran. Latias dodged it easily. Ash watched and as soon as he saw the slightest move, in this case to the right, he led the second sphere to have her fly into its path. She darted over a bit further to the right after a very quick recovery and her body took on a pinkish glow before she started to charge.

"Arceus! That's a Zen headbutt!" Gary growled.

Ash's eyes widened with uncertainty when he too realized what attack was coming his way. He braced himself and brought up another shield since dodging wouldn't work against such a fast pokemon. As Latias' head crashed into his shield, Ash felt the power behind the attack and struggled to both keep upright and sustain enough aura into the shield to keep it from cracking. Eventually though, he couldn't hold it up. With a flick of her neck, a little extra power was pushed into Ash's shield and caused him to tumble backwards, shield broken. Ash landed harshly on his back.

"Ash!" Misty cried out.

"You alright?" Brock called out soon after.

"PikaPi!?"

Latias pulled back and floated a bit before charging up for a different attack. Ash pushed himself off the ground; he was panting slightly but shook his head and stopped. He concentrated and his irises flooded with blue color. Running forward, he formed a new weapon from aura, a staff. Latias cried out and launched a dragon pulse at Ash. He then did something no one expected and swatted the attack, with his staff, right back at the pokemon who created it. Latias shrieked in surprise and fell before rising back up off the ground. Before she could get away though, Ash chucked the staff at her. As it traveled through the air, it started to curl up into a sphere and slammed into the dragon's side. Latias growled fiercely before pink light filled her eyes. To the horror of everyone there, Ash was lifted off the ground and tossed into the wall.

_-HUFF-_ Ash felt the air leave his lungs swiftly before he fell to the ground. _My body feels so tired__…_

_Is this all you can muster? Can you truly be tasked with protecting this world or the people you love? You__'__re heart maybe pure and your spirit unbreakable__… __but your body is weak. You are weak._

Ash heard Latias' voice echo in his mind as he laid on the floor, drowning out the calls of his friends. He felt anger flush through his body. _No__… __I will protect them. I will be what I must. I love this world and everything in it._

"Ash! Please, are you okay?" Misty asked as she crouched next to her boyfriend. She and many others gasped however, when Ash's body started to glow blue. He pulled himself up, without speaking to Misty. She saw though, his eyes, both pupils and irises, were stained blue. He huffed and formed a large sphere in one hand and chucked it at Latias who dodged it. He then started throwing a barrage of spheres at the pokemon. The pokemon still dodged however, until Ash changed it up and infused some of his inner energy into his spheres, making them lock onto his target through her aura. Latias was struck five times by the attacks and then growled. Ash dashed forward and leapt up to Latias, who was floating lower to the ground due to his previous attacks. He grabbed onto the pokemon and started pulsing aura bursts into her. He then jumped away and hit the ground, falling to one knee. The dragon's eyes were locked onto his, before she fell to the ground, unconscious. Ash stood and then started to breath slower. The blue glow left him as Misty came forward.

"Ash?" Misty asked in concern.

She was surprised when he seemed to glare at her. He continued trying to slow his heartbeat and breathing, until finally his eyes returned to normal. He let out a final breath and looked over at Misty with kinder eyes.

"Did you say something, Mist?" He asked with a sad look on his face.

Misty let out a breath and smiled, "Yeah, You hurt?"

Ash nodded, "I'll be sore and really tired, but I think I only got a few scrapes and bruises. Did I say anything harsh or mean? I can't control my emotions when I'm like that. Lucario said once I master my other aspects it should get better though."

Misty shook her head, "You kinda looked at me funny, but you didn't say anything. It's okay Ash."

Ash sighed and ran a hand through his now dusty and dirty locks, "Good. Let me heal Latias."

Ash walked forward and laid a hand on Latias, pulsing healing aura into her body. Within a moment, she rose from the ground.

_You are quite strong. I__'__m impressed__… __though only one of your aspects is unlocked__… __Have you been working on the others? If not, I suggest you do._

"I have… I just haven't unlocked them yet."

_Okay. I suppose I should start heading to Home__… __Thank you for your service guardian. Be careful on your way out._ With no more to say, Latias shot past everyone and disappeared out the way the group had come earlier.

"Well… That was something else," Drew said suddenly.

"I had no idea your aura had gotten so strong, Ash!" Dawn said in shock.

Ash sweatdropped, "I've been training on using more of it without getting tired… I imagine I'm going to pass out in bed later."

Misty noticed that Ash's forehead still seemed wet from sweat, but didn't try to think about it much.

"Uh… guys?"

Everyone turned to look at Clemont.

"What's up?" Kenny asked.

"I think I know why Dusk was trying to warn us," Clemont answered.

Solidad looked over at the stairs and saw water building up near the first step, "Dear Mew, high tide!"

"What!?" Harley screeched.

"We've got to get out of here, now! Once the process starts, high tide can come in really quick in caves like these!" Misty shouted.

"Let's go!" Paul added and everyone started to make their way out.

"Wait! Only Ash knows how to get us out of here. He led us in here with his aura!" Max exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I can lead us back out," Ash nodded.

"But Ash… You must be exhausted," Misty said in worry. Everyone else seemed to eye Ash in the same worry for both him and how they would get out with their lives.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted and leapt up onto Ash's shoulder before letting his own body glow and transferring aura to Ash. The mouse, now very tired, fell from his trainer's shoulder and into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu! You can't channel aura as easily!" Ash said with slight worry as he cradled his friend.

"Pika pika chu PikaPi," Pikachu replied and Ash sighed. He let aura color his irises once more.

"Let's go."

Ellie used Flash and the group started to follow Ash once more. They were only a quarter of the way out when water started lapping at their ankles and shins. Everyone started to get really nervous, but tried to remain calm. They started jogging as well, hoping that would help. They had water up to the middle of their thighs and at their waists once they were almost there. Finally, they could see the light of the moon through the opening that led outside. They started to climb the stairs and out of the water, when the rocks gave way beneath Serena.

"AhhHH!" Serena screamed out. She struck the water down below and went under.

"Serena!" Bianca cried out.

Clemont shouted, "Clemontic Gear's Aipom Arm go!" The mechanical arm shot out from its place and lifted her from the water. The young inventor was straining against her weight and Stephan and Cameron aided him in pulling her up the rest of the way.

"You okay?" Gary asked.

"Yea… yeah…" Serena shivered.

"Here," Clemont spoke and pulled a blanket from his large backpack. He wrapped it around her shoulders and held it in place at her arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Clemont."

"Anytime."

"Here you go," Iris spoke and handed Serena her hat.

"Thanks Iris."

They finally made their way out of the cave and into the night air, mostly in one piece. They saw Dusk's ship growing closer to them as well and a bit of relief flooded their systems. Pikachu was alright now and sitting on the ground with Ellie and Togetic. Misty smiled and looked over at Ash in time to see him strike the ground, out cold.

"ASH!"

zzzz

**Oh boy... Don't hurt me for the cliffy here ^_^;**

**So I hope you guys are happy that Jigglypuff has returned. I always felt like the anime kinda abandoned the poor thing after her one appearance in the Hoenn seasons. I chose Misty to have her since out of the people who knew her, she seemed to be the best choice.**

**I had a lot of fun writing the Go Fish skit on the deck. I actually could see Ash running away from Misty for cheating and tripping over everyone's sleeping bags trying to get away.**

**Kraken's problems prove to bring a big issue within the group...**

**For Latias I was going to simply have Ash battle her with Zoroark or something, but then I thought why not change it up and have _Ash_ battle instead. I kinda came up with the idea right when I was about to write the part XD**

**It seems as though Ash doesn't feel too good... We'll see what happened to him, next time.**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)/Jigglypuff**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Ritchie: Zigzagoon(Fawn)**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Dawn: Mawile**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko****/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha****/ Clamperl**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**zzz**

**Burgundy: Clamperl**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	13. Suido no yama

**I have a lot of things coming up this week and the start of next week, after that I should be pretty freed up. With this in mind I decided to edit and post this chapter sooner than the week marker which would be Thursday. This is a note to all of you, just in case I can****'****t post a new chapter after this one until sometime late next week.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_So hot… Body so heavy… cold? I'm shivering. Chest feels so tight… breathe… throat's dry. Try to cough… painful… weak…_

'Ash- can hear- me? Ash…'

_Misty? What is she saying?_

'His fever- climbing…'

_Fever? Is that why I feel so bad?_

'Need get- Mossdeep…'

'No- better hospital in Sootopolis…'

'Can he make- that long?'

'-Has to.'

'Hold on… Ash…'

_Why do I feel so bad? No… my aura… I used too much. The battle with Latias and then getting us in and out of the caves did it. I pushed myself just a bit too far. I wasn't aware of how much aura I was using. The aspect of Wisdom helps prevent that. I need to work on it. If I make it. Hurts so bad… Just- little- more- rest…_

zz

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Kenny asked. Everyone was gathered within one of the rooms on the boat. Dusk was sailing them to Sootopolis as quick as possible after Gary had informed him where they needed to go to help Ash.

"I imagine he used up too much aura," Brock murmured, "It's our life energy. Whether he used his very soul or not doesn't matter, all aura is connected to one's vitality. Perhaps he's over exerted his body, sort of like Pikachu did once or twice before."

"Dummy," Misty murmured and repositioned the wet rag on Ash's head. She could see the beads of sweat on his forehead and temples. She frowned as she watched him shiver. Her heart had felt like it had turned to stone when he had struck the earth without anyone to stop him. He had also bit his tongue from the fall, which just about caused her to have a heart attack, thinking he was bleeding from inside. Brock had calmed her and told her it was only his tongue. Ash had also received a small cut on his head from the fall, adding to the various scraps and bruises he had gained from his battle with Latias. One bruise in particular to his back, from being tossed into the wall by Psychic, was quite large and discolored between his shoulder blades. He was just in his boxers at the moment, to try and help with the fever. Every now and then, he would clinch his teeth. Misty could almost say with hundred percent certainty that she was feeling almost as much pain as he was.

"He'll be alright. We only really need to start worrying if his fever gets any higher or for whatever reason he starts retching. Though he'd need to have something bad in his system to cause that. I think it's mostly just the exhaustion of his aura that's causing this," Brock spoke in an even tone. She could tell though, by only the slightest of gestures and twitches in his face, that he was nervous. Misty knew Brock too well in his younger years not to recognize his true feelings. He wasn't going to say it, but he didn't know enough about aura to be certain if Ash was okay or would be okay. All Misty knew is that she feared the thought of suddenly seeing blue energy crackle over his frame, surely signaling the last moments of her boyfriend's life… or even her other half. She felt that way and was pretty sure he felt the same. They didn't ever want to leave each other again. What that meant for their future though, she couldn't say.

'Dad… Poli… bad… help.'

"He must be hallucinating in his sleep, because of the fever," Gary surmised. One couldn't deny the slight scowl on the professor's face. He was worried for his childhood friend.

"PikaPi… Pika chu," Pikachu murmured and curled at the foot of Ash's bed with Ellie. His sad eyes never leaving his trainer's figure.

"He doesn't even have any of those energy bar things left?" Georgia asked.

"Yes! Maybe that could help," Burgundy said in agreement.

"Sorry, already checked. No luck," Drew frowned.

"No," May whispered.

Paul was standing very still, his eyes almost boring into Ash, fists clenching and unclenching slowly and subconsciously. He flinched when Ash tossed a bit, lolling his head back and forth briefly, mumbling something with his forehead creased, before being soothed by Misty.

"We should probably have most everyone leave the room. That could be keeping the heat up in here. Only a few should stay," Cilan nodded.

Everyone was silent. None of them really wanted to leave their friend's side. Most because they were close friends and a few others like Harley or Trip, seemingly unable to leave or explain why they felt rooted to their spot. Finally though, the people started to leave the room. Misty remained at his bedside, Brock monitoring him and Iris offering to get things for Brock when he needed them.

Misty almost didn't notice the water building up on her lashes. She _had_ to go and start thinking about what if he didn't get better. She shook her head and tried to convince herself that there wasn't a need to worry, he would be fine, but every time she looked up and at his sweaty and pained face, her resolved crumbled.

"Please, don't give up… You promised. I'll even smile right now if that will make you stay," Misty whispered in his ear, though she was almost certain he couldn't hear her pleas.

zz

He was on a plain of white. _Am I dead?_ Laughter reverberated through the seemingly infinite area. Both male and female laughter.

"Hello?" Ash called out. He noticed that his body felt so strong and filled with energy, aura pulsing through his being; it was very soothing.

_Guardian Ketchum…_

Ash turned and came face to face with two pokemon, both of them seemed very familiar.

"Darkrai!" Ash shouted in surprise.

_Yes… It is good to see you again. _It was the same Darkrai from Alamos town.

"And you're that Cresselia," Ash turned and nodded towards the other pokemon floating next to the Nightmare pokemon. She had met him briefly when he had been in Canalcave; she had been fighting with a different Darkrai then.

_So I am._ She smiled.

"Am… I dreaming? or having a nightmare? or both?" Ash asked in succession. Before his questions could be answered, Ash asked one more, "Wait! Am I dead? I can't be dead!"

Darkrai simply chuckled.

"Hey! I don't think my death is funny! I still have things to do!" Ash said with a bit of anger.

_You are not dead. Neither are you dreaming or having a nightmare. This is a hallucination brought on by your feverish state. You've pushed your body a bit farther than your limits at the time being should permit. You will not die though. You didn't burn up all your inner aura, your soul._

Ash breathed out a sigh of relief, "Well that's good…" He froze, "But if this is a hallucination… How can I trust what you are saying is true?"

Cresselia answered, _Though you are hallucinating, this particular mind set of yours has been commandeered by myself and __Darkrai__ to relay a message to you. If we were not here, you would most likely have no idea what your dreams were about, good or bad. Because of the neutral nature of such a state, both myself and __Darkrai__ can enter your unconscious mind. We were also chosen to relay this message to you since, of the limited number of Cresselia and Drakrai in the world, we are two you are most familiar with._

Ash nodded and then asked a question, "So… a message?"

_Yes… From Arceus. He wishes to see you and your companions once you can reach him, much like the Guardian of the Sea instructed of you. There is also one other thing we need to tell you about._

"What's that?" Ash replied.

_The man that covets the sea is working with the evil one and his puppet. He will go to a sacred place to try and find it's treasures. You must get there first with your allies and purify the place with your aura. That way Rayquaza might be protected from the darkness that wishes to spread._

"Covets the sea. Evil one and his, puppet?" Ash murmured, trying to make since of the message. He had a thought, "What about Groudon and Kyogre?"

Darkrai sighed, _You remember how I caused you to have bad dreams and see the possible future of Alamos town?_

Ash nodded for him to continue.

_There are very few pokemon that can hope to see into or visit the future. The keepers of time can move into the future, Dialga having the most influence in possibly altering it. The problem with this comes with the fact that Dialga though could change the future, this can come at a great cost and overall isn't a very reliable action to take. To truly change the future, you must be able to control everyone's actions that effect the given event you wish to change and even the great Dialga can not do that. Other pokemon like Gardevoir and Xatu can see the future, but such visions are often incomplete or inaccurate, solely dependent on the strength of the pokemon trying to see those visions. Ultimately… people say that 'dreams' actually give people glimpses into the future. Which both I and Cresselia can cause through our sleep inducing natures. I'm going to give you another vision of the future, Ash. Heed it._

Ash spoke with great certainty, "Alright."

_Dark… Void!_ The purple sphere struck Ash and he started to be pulled into the vision. He remembered the dizzying sensation that came with the attack from the first time he had been struck by the same move in Alamos.

_We won't be here after your vision. You need to wake up afterwards. You're friends are worried and your beloved is fretting. I will tell you the name of the sacred place. It is Suido no yama, the Water earth mountain._

_Good luck, friend. I'm sure we will meet again._

"Right!" Ash smiled as their figures faded from view. After a moment, he saw the glow of red and blue and heard the pained cries of pokemon. Then from the darkness, the malformed figures of Groudon and Kyogre appeared, covered in dark liquid that dripped and pooled beneath them. Their markings on their bodies were darkened and glowing red. Ash felt rooted in place; there was such pain and pure rage in the pokemon's faces. The pokemon then seemed to disappear and the blue and red orbs floated before him before also vanishing. The last thing Ash saw was Robles, eyes glowing red from under his hood. _You will fall. _And Ash felt like he was falling.

zz

Misty blearily opened her eyes when she felt movement beneath her. Carefully pushing herself up, she looked down and saw Ash. She had laid her head down on his legs, the rest of her sitting in a chair next to the bed. She glanced further up and noticed his face seemed less drained of color and he wasn't wearing a pained expression. Even his breathing seemed calmer. She looked over at Brock and saw that he was leaning against his chair nearby, head resting on his chest. Looking outside through a porthole, Misty realized it must be late at night or early in the morning. She got up slowly and moved over to Brock and nudged him awake.

"Hey Brock," She whispered, "I think his fever might have broken."

Brock mumbled but snapped out of his light sleep easily enough. He rose and walked over to his bedridden friend; he picked up the thermometer, and with Misty's help, eased it into Ash's mouth. They sat and waited until Brock pulled the meter out; a smile crept onto the doctor's face.

"His fever has broken. It's at a hundred now instead of a hundred and three."

"Pika?"

Both humans looked over to see Pikachu looking at them with hope. Misty smiled but couldn't make herself speak; she simply nodded. Pikachu's face was filled with joy and the mouse padded carefully up to Ash's cheek and rubbed it with his own before laying back down.

"Let's try to get some sleep. Okay? Good sleep," Brock smiled, "We'll stay in here if that's okay."

Misty chuckled dryly, "Oh Brock, you're like a brother. Besides just because there are walls here doesn't make it different. All three of us used to sleep next to each other in sleeping bags."

Brock smiled, "Of course. Can't forget to ask though."

The two walked over to the two spare beds left in the room since Iris was asleep on the fourth. They settled down and went to sleep soon after.

zzz

"Mmmm…"

Misty cracked her eyes open at the sound of someone mumbling. After a moment, she leaned up and looked around from her seat on her bed. Togetic slept at the foot of the bed. Brock was gone, he was always up before everyone and Iris lay in the other spare bed, blankets strewn about her from restful sleep. Misty then looked over and saw Ash; he was breathing still easier and she could even see a little saliva dripping from his open mouth; he wasn't snoring, but had his mouth open slightly in peaceful rest. She got up and dressed for the day before making her way over to her boyfriend and kissing him on the forehead.

"Mmmmm…"

She had to hold back a giggle. She then heard the door open and saw Brock walk in with biscuits, jam and orange juice.

"Oh, morning Misty. I was just bringing you some bit of breakfast. I know you tend to wake up pretty early, specially after you became an official gym leader. We're halfway to Sootopolis, according to Captain Dusk. Drew, Paul, Solidad, Nando, Zoey, Cilan, Chili and Cress are the others that are awake right now. The early risers. It's also really foggy outside."

Misty nodded but continued to look at Ash.

"How about you eat and go outside for some fresh air. I'll watch him. He really seems on the mend so I wouldn't worry."

Misty smiled, "Yeah I know. I just want to be the one he sees first when he wakes up."

Brock nodded, "I'll try to get you if he starts to stir."

Misty thanked him and took the tray he had and ate the small breakfast he had prepared her. After cleaning up, she walked outside and onto the deck. Cilan, Cress and Chili were no doubt in the kitchen. On the deck however, she saw Paul and Drew chatting quietly and Zoey, Solidad, and Nando talking as well. Paul was sipping from a cup of coffee from what Misty could tell and Drew took a deep breath before yawning. As he did so, he noticed Misty.

"Hey there. Ash doing any better?" Drew asked kindly.

Misty nodded with a smile, "His fever broke last night. He hasn't woken up yet, but he seems to be on the right track."

Everyone else on deck had turned to listen to the update and seemed relieved.

"That's good," Paul said simply and took another sip of his drink.

Misty turned when her eye caught the sight of something blue at the end of the boat. Everyone else had gone back to quiet talks as she approached the tip of the ship. There she found a Spheal; it was gazing out at the sea as they cruised and seemed in awe, eyes glittering.

Misty couldn't hold back her smile, "You really like to travel? I like the sea too."

Spheal looked up at her in shock and a bit of fear, as if he knew he had been caught in the act of a crime of some sort.

"Stowaway, huh?" Misty giggled, "That's okay with us, if it's okay with you. We won't be going back the way we came from."

Spheal looked at her for a moment before nodding happily. The pokemon turned to look out at the sea again and Misty sat on the deck beside him, letting her legs slip through the rails and over the side. It seemed like only ten minutes before she heard someone's footsteps behind her. She suddenly missed Ash's ability to tell her who was coming up behind her. Though he had only been able to do that around her for this year, she had grown accustomed to his gift.

"I think he's starting to wake up, Misty," Brock spoke kindly. He spotted the Spheal, "Made a new friend?"

Misty chuckled, "Yeah I think so." She turned to look at Spheal, who was looking at her, "Do you want to meet my friend?"

Spheal nodded happily and flopped behind her before she offered to pick him up. The pokemon was rested in her arms when she re-entered Ash's room. Pikachu and Ellie were awake and chatting quietly at the end of Ash's bed. Togetic and Iris were still sleeping. She made her way over to Ash's side and sat near him. A few moments later she saw his eye-lids slowly open. His russet eyes seemed distant but as soon as his gaze locked onto her face, he smiled at her smiling face.

"Than…" His voice was hoarse, so she handed him a tiny bit of water. "Thanks for smiling, Mist."

She felt her heart almost leap out of her chest when his voice spoke her nickname.

"Thanks for waking up."

"I didn't have much choice did I?" A slight smirk lingered on his face.

"You used too much aura… didn't you?" Misty asked.

Ash frowned, "Yeah… I used some of my inner aura. That's why my aura sphere's became locked onto Latias' aura signature. I guess the adrenaline kept me from figuring just how much aura I had used… Come to think of it, my whole body is pretty sore and-" The trainer looked down and noticed he was in only his boxers, "-I'm just about naked…"

Misty blushed at his way of stating his status of undress. She laughed softly none the less, "You got a few nasty bruises here and there. You even have some cuts that will probably leave some small scars."

Ash grinned and placed his arms behind his head, unintentionally flexing his chest. Misty felt her face heat up again but it went away when he spoke.

"Cool, battle scars."

His childish mind… She was glad it was back, yet she couldn't help herself.

"Pfft, Battle scars? Tauros-crap. More like paper-cuts than battle scars," Misty teased.

Ash scowled, "Aww comon Mist. They're battle scars! I got them from battling and they are going to be scars, so there!" He pouted slightly. Misty tried to come up with another tease but ended up giggling instead which brought a smile to Ash's face.

"Fine. I suppose a fancy knight is bound to have _some_ scars," Misty smirked.

"You bet," Ash nodded but held his head, dizzy from the sudden sharp movement. This slight weakness reminded Misty of his mortality and she couldn't help herself from speaking about it.

"Can you try to not get anymore scars though?" She asked, a bit of weakness shining in her eyes.

Ash sighed, "You know I can't promise that, Mist."

Misty looked down at the ground in silence.

"There is one thing I can promise though."

She looked back up again at his face. He slowly leaned up, sitting next to her. He cupped her cheek and kissed her she threaded her hand through his still slightly sweaty hair and then they parted soon after. He was smiling at her, "That I love ya." A cheeky grin.

She smiled, "Yeah… I know."

"Ha-hum!"

Both teenagers turned along with Pikachu, Ellie, and Spheal to spy a grinning Iris.

"Hmmm still a little kid, but… growing," Iris winked and both Ash and Misty blushed, "You need to work on being a gentleman though, like Cilan."

"That won't happen," Misty deadpanned and started laughing with Iris, when Ash's mouth opened in disbelief and false hurt. Iris gazed down and saw Spheal.

"Oh! Who's this little fella?"

Misty looked down and took in a happy breath, "Oh! This is our little stowaway. He's a cutie."

"Spheal!" Spheal cried out in joy. Togetic had awoken from the commotion and flittered over to say hi and greet the awake Ash.

"I guess we shout let you dress. If you feel like getting up," Misty smiled.

"Yeah. I'm still a little weak and dizzy, but I should move some and maybe-"

_Guu~_

Misty giggled, "Get some food?"

Ash grinned sheepishly, "You know me too well."

Misty, Spheal, Togetic and Iris left the room soon after so Ash could dress. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and felt the cold floor under his feet. Pikachu nuzzled his side and Ellie looked up at him happily.

"Sorry if I worried you guys," Ash spoke softly before rising and walking over to his bag.

"Pikachu pi pika chu, PikaPi," Pikachu replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm awake too," Ash nodded. He saw Brock had most likely washed his clothes and so he went through the motions of putting them on. Once that was done, he held out his arm for the mice to climb up on his shoulders. Pikachu shook his head.

"Pika chu chu pi PikaPi," Ellie spoke.

"I'm not _that_ worn out, but if you guys insist."

The trio walked out the room and down the hall. Pikachu and Ellie walked behind him. Clemont slipped out from his room.

"Oh! Ash, I'm glad you're awake. Feeling better?"

Ash grinned, "Yeah, thanks Clemont."

"Food?"

"Food."

"Pika!"

"Chu…"

zz

Everyone was sitting in the dinning area eating a late lunch. They had long ago learned that Ash was doing better and decided that they didn't need to go to the hospital anymore. Then again, they hadn't been very sure what the doctors could have done to help since it was an aura related illness. Dusk had informed them not too long ago that they would be in Sootopolis by night, but couldn't access the city until the day after; the small opening for ships was hard to get through at night. Misty noticed as they were all talking, that Ash was slightly distant.

"You okay?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah… It's just I was visited by Darkrai and Cresselia in my dreams and we need to get to a certain place before someone. To save Rayquaza from becoming corrupt."

Gary turned and looked at Ash and Misty when he caught some of their conversation, "What'd they tell you?"

Ash turned to Gary, "Well, they said that the one that covets the sea will seek a sacred place. We need to get there before him. I think maybe they mean Archie. The place is called, Suido no yama, the Water earth mountain."

"Suido no yama. Suido no yama. That sounds really familiar," Drew mumbled.

"What do you mean?" May turned to look at her boyfriend.

Everyone else had turned to join the new and important conversation.

"You know something, Drew?" Max asked.

"Yeah… just give me a second. I know I remember that name... AH!" Drew said with a grin and snapped his fingers.

"What!?" Bianca asked excitedly.

"The Water earth mountain is part of the Hoenn story of it the lands and oceans' creation. They say that when Groudon and Kyogre were finally done creating and dictating the lands and oceans of the world, they came to that place to rest," Drew answered.

"So where is this place?" Stephan asked and scratched his head.

"It's rumored to be at the bottom of the Cave of origin in Sootopolis city," Drew replied.

"But isn't it supposed to be a mountain?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, that wouldn't make sense…" Chili mumbled.

"It's not a true mountain. I don't think so, but I'm not sure. That's all my tutor ever taught me," Drew nodded.

"Well it's better than nothing," Gary huffed.

"Another cave, ugh," Harley moaned.

"Don't be a baby," Solidad spoke and Harley pouted.

"So if we need to get to Sootopolis soon, should we try to get there tonight?" Cress asked.

"Dusk said he can't get through the pass at night," Trip pointed out.

"Maybe we could use our pokemon to light the way," Serena smiled.

Ash grinned, "Right!" He turned and looked over at Pikachu and Ellie, "Care to teach Ellie how to ride on a flying type, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in excitement.

"Chu…" Ellie seemed to be nervous.

"I know you can do it, Ellie," Misty smiled at the mouse.

"No doubt," Brock added.

Ellie nodded her head.

"Scizor could stand guard and catch either of you if you fall," Ash spoke.

"I'll go inform Dusk and see if he's okay with our plans," Cilan said and rose from his seat to go speak with the captain.

Misty looked over at Ash worriedly before speaking, "Ash… If you need to purify Sootopolis, then you'll have to use aura! You're still too weak for that. Also if Archie is literarily right behind us or possibly already there, then we may have to fight him too. You need more rest before then."

Everyone looked at the young man with conflicted expressions.

"Yeah… but there's no other way. Maybe afterwards I can take a nice long break, but in this case Mist, we have to move quickly. We won't get warnings like this very often and we can't give the bad guys an easy win," Ash spoke with determination.

Misty sighed, "I guess."

Ash grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze under the table.

zz

Once they reached the openings in the rocks that would lead them into Sootopolis, the group stood at the edge of the ship as Ash released Talonflame and Scizor.

"Okay, pal. Pikachu and Ellie need to ride on you to guide us," Ash instructed before telling Scizor to watch them.

"Creee!"

Ellie and Pikachu climbed up onto the back of the fire and flying type before it took to the air. Ellie shined brightly after using Flash, while Pikachu made sure she stayed righted on the avian.

"There we are!" Dusk grinned and started turning the wheel to steer the boat in the right direction.

The light from Ellie glinted of the surfaces of the rock and bluffs as the boat slipped carefully through the narrow seaway.

"Ah… ah… There we go. Phew. That was close," Dusk said with a chuckle, carefully aiming the ship away from the rocks.

Tempest leapt from the water in front of the boat and called out. After a little bit longer, the boat coasted into the bay.

"Who's there?"

The group on deck turned to see a figure standing atop a Milotic. The light of the moon hardly lit up his face. Ash let a tiny bit of light flicker in his eyes.

"Wallace?"

Talonflame coasted back and Ellie's light revealed the champion, Wallace, to them and he saw their faces.

"Oh, hello everyone," Wallace spoke and let a relaxed smile come to his face, "Sorry if I startled you. It's just really rare to see boats come in at night. I was suspicious."

"Yeah, sorry about that, friend. These kids need to get somewhere quick," Dusk nodded.

"Where would that be?" Wallace asked with the slightest tilt to his head.

"Cave of Origin, sir," Paul answered.

"I see… Well, let's get ashore so we can discuss this further," Wallace spoke and Milotic turned to start heading towards shore. May smiled at Drew and noticed he seemed in concentration. She remained silent though and felt it wasn't serious. The group got to shore and began walking behind Wallace, leaving behind Dusk to care for his boat. Gary leaned in close to Brock and Ash.

"He can't know what we're up to. They won't handle it the right way. Usually I say keeping things from the G-men and champions is a definite no, but we need a plan. They'll isolate Ash, won't let us try to heal the hearts, and who knows what else."

Misty turned her head slightly when she heard Gary talking.

"I was worried about that," Brock murmured.

"We could try to fudge the truth, but Wallace is pretty smart. I mean he is a champion and a top co-ordinator," Ash added.

"We could maybe say we're looking for the token," Misty offered.

"But the Cave of origin in no way matches the clue," Brock replied.

"We could see if he'd be willing to give us a tour," Ash posed and shrugged.

"You know… that might actually be innocent enough to work," Gary grumbled.

They eventually found themselves within a small home, rustic and decorated with things that could withstand salty sea air.

"So you are needing to get into the Cave of origin. May I ask for what reason and also why so late at night?" Wallace questioned.

"We um, wanted to have a tour and thought it would be even cooler at night," Ash spoke.

Wallace looked at them analytically for a moment before talking, "Alright, let's go."

Wallace led them to a large cave with barely any lights in front of it. After speaking with an elderly man, they made their way inside. "They say this is the place that Kyogre and Groudon came to rest here after they finished creating the lands and waters of our world," Wallace informed the group as they walked.

"Yeah we know. We were hoping to get a glimpse of Suido no yama," Brock informed.

Wallace nodded as they walked, then spoke again, "Why do you really want to see this sacred place?"

The group was silent.

"Oh so really secret reason, hm?" Wallace seemed to have mirth dance in his eyes.

"I don't think you'd believe us. We can't tell you anyway. You're just going to have to trust us," Ash said intensely.

Wallace gazed into Ash's eyes as they walked, "I see…"

"The world is full of difficult questions that sometimes can't be answered, Mr. Reyes," Drew spoke suddenly. Wallace's eyes locked onto the young man,

"Wait… you. Hayden. Of course! Why didn't I remember sooner? You're Andrew, the young boy I met all those years ago. You've even become quite the co-ordinator," joy was present on the man's face, "I'm so happy for you…" He looked over everyone else there and spied a few familiar faces, "I think… I might trust you. I can't say why and you mustn't tell anyone that I didn't question you further."

Everyone nodded in the affirmative and they walked silently from that point on. Glowing crystals of blue and red were the only things that lighted their way. Ash's eyes glowed slightly against his will from these crystals' presence. After several flights of stairs, they entered a room that resembled the one from Florina except that red and blue were the only colors there. Then the heat assaulted them.

"My word, lava? It hasn't ever risen to the surface before," Wallace spoke in shock when they glanced down at a small mound, surrounded by lava and water that were separated by a bit a rock.

"So that's a mountain?" Barry asked in confusion.

"It used to be," Wallace answered.

Ash silently walked forward and down the steps ahead.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

He remained quiet and stepped carefully across the rock barrier and onto the mound. He then sat and started to focus his aura, ignoring the heat from the lava and the chill from the oddly cool water. His body became cloaked in blue energy and his hair drifted slightly.

"What…" Wallace began.

"Wallace, Ash is trying to help heal the earth. He's an Aura Guardian," Gary explained.

"The G-men had become informed of a new knight of Cameron palace, but we hadn't been told who it was," Wallace paused, "The earth is damaged?"

"Bad things are starting to happen, Wallace. We can't say more than that. You have to let us go though. You have to bend the rules a bit," Drew spoke.

"Please, Mr. Wallace," Dawn asked.

Everyone looked at him, tension in their faces. Before he could speak though, another voice broke through.

"Well…well… well… You brats happened to find your way here before us."

Everyone but Ash, who was still focusing, turned to see Archie, Shelly and a few grunts standing at the entrance.

"Team Aqua," Wallace growled.

Archie eyed the champion and seemed to shift nervously. He then looked behind them and saw Ash. Narrowing his eyes he spoke, "That fatherless brat…"

Misty snapped, "What'd you say!?"

Archie let a crooked smile cross his face, "Fatherless. Brat."

"I have a father. I just don't know where he went," Ash suddenly spoke and rose from his sitting position.

Archie ignored what he had said and growled. He saw, past everyone, the crystals' glow fade, "You wretch. You stabilized the energy and locked its secrets away."

"You bet I did. There is nothing else left here for you, leave," Ash demanded. His voice was fierce as if he was speaking for all the guardians of the past.

Archie frowned and was going to say something when Shelly stopped him, "Sir. I just got a notice from the boss. We have no more jobs to do. We're done here."

Archie nodded and as his group began to leave he turned to look Ash in the eyes, "You're forfeiting your life, Guardian. Crossing our boss won't do you any good. I don't think he'll let you run around anymore, dodging grunts, if you mess with our plans again."

With that, the group of villains left before Wallace could really act against them.

"So some criminal organizations are involved in this too. You kids do realize I have to tell the G-men. This is serious and I can't leave it in the hands of teenagers and young adults."

"Wallace, please! You don't know all we do. We have to continue doing what we're doing or everything will fall through," May spoke.

"They will succeed if you stop us," Paul expressed.

Wallace was silent. He placed a hand to his face and covered his mouth and chin before speaking again, "I can't hide info about the criminal teams at large from the G-men… but I can forget that you all are involved. Please be careful. I don't want your safety to be compromised because I was quiet."

"We will do everything in our power to do what we can without harm done to ourselves," Gary expressed.

"Alright… I'll give you all a few hours head start before I make the call. I will remain here for a little while longer. Also be warned that other champions and G-men officials my not be a lenient as I have been, nor will I be able to again," Wallace explained. Everyone nodded and started to leave. Wallace locked eyes with Drew as he left, "I knew you would have a bright future ahead of you. Be careful brave one."

Drew remembered that those words had been used by that same man when he was but a very young child. "Yeah, we all will. Thank you, Wallace."

"By pleasure."

The group disappeared from the champion's sight and he took a deep breath, "It is in our moments of decision that destiny is shaped… I hope I made the right choice."

zz

"So Ever Grande?" Dusk asked as the ship floated on the ocean. It was still late at night, though dawn would be approaching in a few hours.

"Yeah, there was nothing festive like in Sootopolis," Solidad replied, "I doubt Ever Grande will provide anything different. It'll most likely only act like a pit stop if we need gas or supplies."

"So then where after that?" Dusk asked. Tempest jumped out of the water and accidentally soaked the captain. He squirted a bit of water out of his mouth, "Of course."

"Uhh… You need a blanket, sir?" Brock questioned.

"Naw the salt water is a part of who I am! I suppose it belongs on me, Ha ha!" Dusk laughed loudly. Some of the group sweatdropped.

Gary continued calmly, "We don't know really after that. We were planning on going a couple more places but I think we'll talk about it more at Ever Grande," Gary expressed.

"Sounds reasonable," Clemont nodded.

Dusk accepted what they said and the groups left for their rooms for the rest of the night and early morning.

zzzzzzzz-Cameron, Stephan, Barry and Kenny-zzzzzzzz

"That turned out well," Stephan grinned as the four boys made their way into their room.

"You bet! We sent those Aqua goons packing!" Barry practically shouted.

Cameron grinned back and nodded at his two friends until he noticed the blaring silence coming from their fourth member. "Kenny? You there?"

The three boys turned to look at said trainer and saw him staring out the porthole of their room.

"You okay?" Stephan asked.

"If you're sea sick, don't barf on my bed!" Barry yelped.

Stephan face-palmed, "He's not sea sick, Barry."

"I suppose I've liked her since we were little. We have a lot in common, we're both coordinators, we're both from Twinleaf…" Kenny said suddenly.

Cameron and Stephan shared a glance while Barry simply cocked his head in a confused manner.

"You mean, Dawn?" Barry asked.

Kenny turned at his friend's voice. After a moment, he nodded.

"Then maybe you should go and ask her out or something," Cameron posed.

"Yeah! You can do it, man. I mean we already have a few couples in our two groups and I'm starting to see some others crop up. Shouldn't be a problem so long as you're patient with her," Stephan nodded sagely.

Barry actually seemed quiet and was watching his friend carefully.

"I think she likes someone else though," Kenny replied.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, Paul," Kenny spoke.

"Huh… Paul. I could kinda see a little mini-Paul from that one day," Barry nodded.

The other three sweat dropped. Kenny brooded slightly.

"I don't think that helps, Barry," Cameron said finally.

"Well… If you do care about her. You'll let her decide and you won't bother her about her choice. If it turns out not going your way… then time will heal you. Nothing will change that you're both good friends or friends with _me_ for that matter," Barry grinned broadly.

Cameron and Stephan seemed and bit stunned by Barry's sudden mature advice.

"Hmmm…" A small smile came to Kenny's face and he looked out of the porthole again in thought, "You know… I think you're right. Thanks, Barry."

"All in a days work! Night everyone!" Barry said, back in his energetic matter, and flopped onto his bed and rolled over. It wasn't two minutes before he was fast asleep and snoring.

Stephan and Cameron smiled and shrugged at each other before getting into their own beds and saying goodnight as well. Kenny remained up, staring through the porthole for a bit longer before closing his eyes and smiling, "Whatever makes you happy, DeeDee… And maybe I _will_ find someone else. I just wish I could tell you how much I care about you even if we don't end up together. If you two become a couple and Paul doesn't treat you well… then he'll be in trouble." Kenny nodded to himself before squirming down into his bed and covers just as the light from the first rays of sun started to breach the horizon.

zzzzzzzzz-Ever Grande/Together-zzzzzzzzz

"Well can't say I was surprised," Solidad murmured as the group walked together.

"Yeah… I guess the token has to be at the Battle tower island or that other Mystery island we saw or even Pacifilog… I doubt it's there though," Max nodded affirmatively and placed a finger to his chin in thought.

The group was heading back down towards the docks of Ever Grande after gathering more food and supplies.

"So which one next?" Iris asked.

The group was halted in their conversation by the shouting of an advertiser.

"Do you need to get stronger? Do you need to increase your stamina, discipline, and resolve while decreasing your excess weight? Then Muscle Island is the place for you!"

Misty cocked her head when Ash seemed to flinch and his eyes sparkled with inspiration, "Ash?"

"We need to go to Muscle Island. You guys remember when we were talking about getting better equipped to defend ourselves? This is our chance! What better place to learn that kind of stuff? I think we could spare a couple weeks or something and Dusk could come pick us up afterwards if he doesn't mind," Ash smiled.

"Being better able to defend ourselves would be nice," Clemont nodded.

"You could use some exercise, Clemont," Serena deadpanned and Clemont face-faulted.

"Would we actually have to get… sweaty?" Harley asked with distain.

"For the love of Mew, Harley. Of course we'd be getting sweaty. Have you ever even worked out before? Lifted a weight? Run down the road? Anything?" Drew asked with a raised eyebrow and a bemused expression. Harley's face was getting progressively redder.

"I have to, for your information, Hayden!" Harley yelped, "I've done ten push-ups before."

Solidad's face fell, "Wait are you talking about at summer camp when we were like ten? I remember you only did one and then did nine more half push-ups."

Harley's face paled and May and Drew started laughing, "Oh ha ha! Aren't we _so _funny!?" Harley growled.

The group continued laughing and joking until they reached the boat and saw Dusk. They told him about their plan and he was glad to come back for them in a couple weeks. He even was excited since he had wanted to take a vacation in Pacifilog. They set sail yet again.

zzz

It was early afternoon, the next day, when they arrived at Muscle Island. They said goodbye to Dusk as Spheal leapt off the boat and swam over to them; it rubbed against Misty's leg.

"You wanna be my pokemon?" Misty asked joyfully.

"Spheal!" Spheal nodded.

After Misty added a new water and ice type for her team, the group walked towards the entrance of the large facility that covered most of the island. A man greeted them at the gate.

"What can I do for you?" He was a muscular man with very dark skin, hair and eyes.

"We would like to maybe take some courses in self defense and a bit of a boot camp for around two weeks, sir," Brock nodded.

"Hmmm… I see. The name's Tarnish Haggis! I'll probably be your coach along with an assistant of mine. I think there's enough room for all of you to fit into a girl's and boy's compound near each other. We'll teach you intermediate level self-defense and go through as much endurance and extra training as we can in two weeks, since it's kinda a short time for a boot camp. It'll be about twelve hundred poke for each of you. You know, room and board costs. Does that sound acceptable?" Tarnish asked.

Everyone agreed that sounded great and paid up. Though they were still trying to stretch their money, this was a reasonable purchase and even more so since it came from each person individually. Tarnish collected their money and then frowned at them. After a moment, Tarnish glanced over at the girls and smiled, "Okay girls…" He turned his head towards the boys and grinned, "and _ladies_. Welcome to the worst days of your lives. This way."

The group exchanged a somewhat nervous glance with each other before following.

Gary had a deadpan expression as he walked. _I just know I'm not going to like this guy._

zzzz

**We finally have a champion learn a bit more about what's going on with Team Rocket's plot, kinda. Lance had stopped some of Team Rocket's raids on Lavender town and such but he wasn't informed that they had more specific purposes than just attempts to take over a city. Wallace now knows however that our group has a bit more of a pivotal role in something more sinister happening.**

**Then of course Muscle island. My idea is that the next chapter will be mostly about their stay there and what happens when you place all these people in a kinda dorm like environment and give them nothing to do but come up with their own entertainment. What do you get from this mix? Dorm-like hilarity is going to ensue and maybe even more bonding time. :D**

**Also Wallace's last line in this chapter is based off a quote by Tony Robbins, so that basic quote idea doesn't belong to me and just changed it slightly.**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)/Jigglypuff/Spheal**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Ritchie: Zigzagoon(Fawn)**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Dawn: Mawile**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko****/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha****/ Clamperl**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**zzz**

**Burgundy: Clamperl**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	14. Muscle Island

**Okay so this chapter is I guess a little different than most. There are more time skips in it than any of the others so far. I don't know if maybe it's me that feels this chapter is funny(not haha funny) in some way or not. I kinda have trouble seeing those differences myself. Maybe it's the whole artists can't see their own work for what it is thing *shrugs* Do tell me what you felt about this chapter. Maybe one of you can tell me what's odd about it or if I'm just going nutty :P**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash knew something was off when he opened his eyes. He scanned the room from his position on his bed. Yesterday, the girls and boys had been separated into a two separate compounds that housed several rooms. The accommodations were five girls per room and six boys per room. Both compounds were connected by a small courtyard. Ash furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what woke him up; he knew it had to be almost five a'clock, which was when Coach Haggis would be coming to wake them up to start their first day of work. He finally realized he felt the slight essence of lingering emotion from another. A brief moment after he figured the emotion was mischief, but he couldn't tell who from. Eventually he heard the blast of a loud speaker telling them to wake up. The loud noise surprised the sleeping Clemont, who was one of Ash's roommates.

"Akk!" Clemont yelped and flopped onto the floor.

Paul leaned up slowly and glanced around the room and grumbled. Drew rose and stretched and Gary did the same. Ritchie opened his eyes and yawned loudly.

"You okay, Clemont?" Ash asked as he pushed himself of his bed. Pikachu and Ellie were curled around each other and seemed irritated by the alarm clock and Ash's shifting on the bed. They would be sleeping the day away.

"Yeah… What an alarm," Clemont murmured as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Still better than a Dodrio call," Ash grinned.

"Oh yes, much," Gary chuckled.

It wasn't too much time later that the roommates finished dressing in work-out clothes and entered the hallway. They picked up other groups of the guys along the way until boys and girls meshed in the courtyard. Ash looked up and he saw something that made his face turn white as a ghost.

"Hey, whose boxers?" Stephan chuckled. Up on the flag post that was in the center of the courtyard, was a pair of boxers with poke ball print on them. A pair Ash recognized. He then felt that same mischievous emotion again and he noted who had it and how it was floating in waves off said person. Ash turned slowly as everyone started to notice that they seemed to be Ash's due to his reaction; said trainer locked eyes with a certain researcher.

"Gary…" Ash growled with his eyes squinted in vindictiveness, "You did this, didn't you."

Gary tried valiantly to hold back a grin but failed miserably, "Just doing your mother a favor and reminding you to change your under ware everyday, Ashy-Boy."

"You do realize you're going to regret that," Ash spoke, not changing his facial expression.

"Oh we'll see," Gary replied.

"Oh boy," Brock said and shook his head.

"You two can act like such children sometimes," Misty said haughtily.

Before anyone could respond, the crunch of rocks beneath a boot caught everyone's attention. They turned to see Coach Haggis and a woman next to him.

"So here we are. This here's my assistant, Allison. She will be coaching the girls," Haggis smiled.

"Hello everyone," Allison smiled as well and nodded at the girls. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her green eyes were hardened with determination.

"So this is how it's going to be for all of you, though the weights will be adjusted for the girls and such. Everyday we're going to start with some running. Monday we work on chest, back, biceps, abs, Tuesday is when we work on mixed martial arts techniques, Wednesday is legs, abs, and work with your pokemon, Thursday is another day for mixed martial arts, Friday is shoulders, triceps, neck, abs, Saturday and Sunday are rest days. We will have breaks at Lunch and end each day at close to six. Is this clear?" Haggis asked roughly.

"Yessir!" The group shouted collectively.

Haggis grinned, "Great, by the time we're done with you, you all will be intermediate students of the art of self defense and combat as well as being more physically fit."

Serena looked over at Clemont and saw his face was darkened by a shadow and he was sweating bullets. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she reached over and touched his hand. The inventor looked over at her in confusion and she simply gave him a calm smile. After doing some preliminary stretches to keep their muscles from getting hurt, Allison spoke.

"Okay, ladies! Let's head off!" Allison smiled and the girls separated from the group saying their temporarily parting words.

Haggis grunted and the boys started trailing behind the large man. Ash grumbled and took a glance back at his under ware, still flapping on the flag pole.

"Gonna have to wait until the flags are brought down to get that back, kid," Haggis chuckled and Ash deadpanned.

zzzzzzzzzz-First Monday-zzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzz-The girls-zzzzzzzzzz

The girls walked behind Allison, each wearing work-out clothes and sneakers, long hair tied into ponytails.

"So I gotta ask, you're all traveling with those boys. Any feelings for any of them?" Allison teased.

Some faces turned pink and those remained silent, but a few others spoke out.

"My boyfriend's the one who's boxers were strung up on the flag pole," Misty spoke and rolled her eyes, "His name's Ash, he's kinda childish but he has such a gentle heart." Misty finished with a smile.

"Drew's my boyfriend. He has the short green hair and eyes. He can be a bit prideful but he has a true since of honor in him," May nodded.

"Cilan's my boyfriend. He has green hair and eyes too, but he's older and has two brothers. He can kinda over-analyze things, but he's a true gentleman," Iris spoke happily.

"I see, you all seem to care for everyone a lot. That's a wonderful thing," Allison smiled.

"Let me guess, you used to travel with someone and that's why you were certain that at least some of our group was coupled up. Did you love him?" Solidad asked kindly, "You don't have to answer though. I don't mean to pry."

Allison shook her head, "It's fine. You're right though. I wonder sometimes where he went. If he's okay."

"Don't give up."

The group of girls turned to look at Misty.

"Hm?"

"Don't give up. I believe fate brings those who are destined for each other, together. I've seen it happen too many times not to believe so. If not for that then… maybe I wouldn't have gotten the chance to see Ash again much less travel with him again."

Allison smiled again, "I guess so. Maybe I will see him again."

The group lapsed into silence as Allison lead them to a path that lead through the woods on the island's other side.

"Okay girls, this path is our beginner's course. We'll jog it at first. I'm going to let you all get ahead by a couple minutes and then follow you from that point on, okay?" Allison asked.

The girls nodded that they understood before they took off into the woods at a brisk pace.

zzzzzzzzzzz-The boys-zzzzzzzzz

"Oh come on Ashy-Boy. Can't you take a joke?" Gary grinned as the group of boys walked. They also wore their work-out clothes and Nando had his hair drawn back into a warrior's bun, Harley's into a low ponytail.

"Gary unless you wanna be floored by an aur-" Ash paused, almost forgetting that Haggis was walking ahead of them, "You know what I'm talking about, then I'd zip it."

"Oooo That a threat?" Gary chuckled.

Ash narrowed his eyes at Gary again.

"Is there a particular reason why you two are acting like five years olds?" Trip asked with an un-amused glance over his shoulder.

"Eh, it's kinda like a summer camp here. I guess it just brings back memories of the good days," Gary shrugged.

"For you," Ash mumbled.

"So you two used to prank each other that often?" Brock asked with a chuckle.

"All the time," Gary nodded.

Ash finally smiled, "Yeah we came up with the best kinds of pranks. No one could match us. It eventually turned into a duel rather than a competition since the other kids couldn't keep up."

"You remember that prank I played on Bobby?" Gary asked.

"Bobby Andler?"

"Yeah, lived in the house around the corner from Lilly?" Gary asked.

"Oh yeah yeah! I remember that!" Ash started to laugh, "I mean that cake landed right on his head!"

"I suppose you run out of productive things to do in a small town like Pallet," Drew stated teasingly.

"Meh, It was fun. Playing with the pokemon, playing in the forest, mountain boarding, whatever we could come up with," Gary smiled.

"Mountain boarding?" Cameron asked in curiosity.

Ash nodded, "Yeah! You take a bit of cardboard, tree bark, anything and place it on the side of a hill. Then you slide down it like you're snowboarding. You gotta watch out for rocks and stuff, but it great fun."

"Sounds more like a great way to get yourself killed," Paul rolled his eyes but finished with a grin.

"I totally have got to try that!" Barry yelped.

"You and me both," Chili chuckled while Cilan and Cress sweatdropped.

"Huh, I guess kids in Frodomar were a bit more laid back. I don't think we ever had prank wars," Ritchie said nervously.

"You know… we could start a war with the girls," Max said suddenly as light flashed across his glasses.

"Hm? You mean now?" Stephan asked.

"Sounds fun," Kenny smiled.

"I'm in!" Barry nodded.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Sure I guess."

"What about you, Harley?" Drew asked.

Harley let a large grin come to his face, "I'm an expert at tricking people and manipulating them. You think I would pass up an opportunity to do so, Hayden? Besides, I need to let Solidad know that her attempts to tame me, won't come without consequences."

All the guys eventually agreed to the less than mature notion, some with a bit more hesitancy.

"Alright, boys! Here's our route through the mountain area. It's a bit shorter than the forest trail the girls took, but has it's inclines that will test you. You start and I'll catch up." Haggis nodded.

The boys took off on the path at a medium pace.

zzzzzzzzzzzz-The girls-zzzzzzzzzz

The girls were jogging down the path and had reached about the halfway point. Though everyone in the group was used to traveling, at this point they could start to feel slight fatigue in their muscles. May, Georgia, and Burgundy seemed to be having the most trouble, while Bianca was in the lead; it seemed as though her habit of sprinting into towns actually had it's advantages. Misty, Iris, Solidad, and Zoey were pretty closely matched, with Misty only slightly leading them. Dawn and Serena were behind them.

"Oooohh," May moaned, "Is she going to give us a break soon?"

"May," Misty chuckled, "We've hardly started our day. Hmmm, how on earth did you ever travel with Ash? I could imagine him getting annoyed if you kept asking for breaks."

"Exactly," May deadpanned.

"I'm sure you can manage," Zoey smiled over her shoulder, "At first it'll be tough but then it'll get easier and easier."

"Speak for yourself," Georgia snapped grumpily between pants.

"Yoohoo! What's the hold up, everyone!?" Bianca called back from the front in innocence.

Burgundy's face slacked in annoyance.

"We're just trying to keep up," Iris smiled.

"Oh, okay!" Bianca trilled.

"Bianca's joy is kinda contagious," Serena laughed.

"Yeah! I just hope my hair doesn't get too frizzy," Dawn chuckled nervously.

"Everyone watch ahead. There's a bend in the trail and a bit of a valley on one side. Watch your footing," Solidad spoke out.

Everyone nodded and continued on their way. As they finished taking the turn they heard a distant explosion.

"I wonder what that was?" Misty asked.

"Hmmm. Three guesses who caused it," Serena chuckled slightly.

The girls resumed their previous pace and kept to the trail.

zzzzzzzz-The boys-zzzzzzz

The boys were running together pretty uniformly, with Ash and Barry leading the group. The exceptions were Gary, Harley, and…

"Hey, were's Clemont?" Cameron asked and looked around a bit.

"Huh, you think he's okay?" Ash asked and ran diagonally for a moment to look behind the group.

"I'm sure the coach will find him," Brock nodded.

Harley started to grumble, "This is beyond cruel and unusual punishment."

"Wimp," Drew teased.

"Shut your mouth Hayden!" Harley growled.

"You doing okay back there, Gary," Ash questioned mischievously.

"I do think you've been standing in a laboratory too long, Oak," Paul mocked.

"I work my brain muscle. Something I imagine the both of you for get to do on a daily basis," Gary quipped back.

"Oh yeah?" Ash challenged,

Before the conversation could continue, the whole group heard something coming down the path.

"What in the name of Arceus is that?" Max blurted in surprise.

Kenny squinted his eyes at the rapidly moving object that was on the path behind them, "Clemont?"

'LOOOOOK OOOUUUTTT! I CANNN'T STOOOP!'

Before the group could hardly register what he was talking about, Clemont, wearing some sort of strange bracers on his legs, rammed into Harley and snowballed into everyone else. His machines on his legs, exploded.

_**-Boom!-**_

zzzzzzzzz-The girls-zzzzzzzzz

The girls finally found themselves at the end of the trail and back where they started. Allison caught up to them and smiled.

"Great work girls! We're going to take about thirty seconds to break and then we'll get started on some pushups, alrighty?"

"Okay!" The girls shouted.

The group sat to regain their breath from their run. Allison then instructed them to do twenty pushups. She informed them that as soon as they were done, they would move onto twenty pull-ups to work the back muscles.

As they did the exercises the girls decided to start talking.

"So, how long have you known Harley, Solidad? I actually don't think I know much about him," May asked between breaths.

Solidad smiled, "The first time I really met him was when we had just started out as trainers. I mean, we had met at summer camp once, but it wasn't until later that we really got to know each other more. I guess it was fate sort of or it was just bound to happen since we both became co-ordinators. Harley barely gave me much info about his family or anything, only saying brief little hints. Like that his parents were never married and were kinda free-spirits or his story of how he met Cacturne. It was being used as a halloween decoration and would scare people at a carnival. When Harley saw it jump out at him, he didn't think it was scary and they became fast friends after that. We were both fierce rivals, but Harley seemed to always let something hold him back from his true potential. His a good co-ordinator, but I think he could've become and Top Co-ordinator a long time ago if he had let go of whatever it is that bothers him. I suppose we seemed to connect at some level, just because we both had odd pokemon as our starters."

"Wow, I never realized Harley had that much mystery around him," Dawn replied.

"What do you think it is that hinders him?" Iris asked in curiosity.

"Hmmm… It's hard to say. I mean he has his thing about May being like that girl he knew. He's doing much better with that, though… I can't shake the feeling that there is more to that story than he tells it. It seems like such a petty reason to be mad at someone. What that is, I'm not sure."

"I guess that makes sense," Georgia huffed.

As the girls moved to start working on pull-ups, Serena smiled, "Hey, Georgia, Burgundy, what's your stories? I mean we know almost everyone else's now. At least where we come from and such. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Georgia nodded, "I'm from Icirrus city. Ice was a common thing to see, except during the summers when the ice would melt and the moors would be filled with shallow pools filled with pokemon. Like most of the kids that lived there, I idolized Brycen. I knew from when I was very little I wanted to have a Beartic," Georgia smiled, "It wouldn't be until I was about to become a trainer though, that I knew I wanted to be a Dragon buster. An ace trainer came from Opelucid and battled another trainer who had traveled from Twist mountain. The Opelucid trainer took down the other trainer with ease because of his dragons he had. It was then that Brycen was able to conquer the Opelucid trainer. From that point on I could only think that If I could capture pokemon that were strong against dragons, which take so much power to take down and even longer for their trainers to train, then I would be one of the strongest trainers out there."

"Huh, that's really noble," Iris smiled. Georgia blinked at her in surprise.

"Just remember, typing doesn't always dictate the outcome of a battle," Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, I know," Georgia grinned.

"And you?" Bianca turned and looked at Burgundy.

Burgundy laughed, "My story… I'm from Lacunosa city. I lived a pretty tame life and like virtually every child, wanted to become a trainer one day. Me and my parents would visit Undella bay during the summer. Those were some of my happiest days. Then I lost my father to Kyurem. He shouldn't have been walking home so late at night…"

"Kyur… Kuryem!?" Iris stuttered and started shaking all over.

"Yeah, I hope to one day find out what happened to him. Maybe now, with all this craziness going on with Ash and us, I'll get the chance to see him like some of the other legends we have already," Burgundy added.

Allison interrupted their talks, "Okay next is work with hand weights to help strengthen your arms, then after lunch we will move onto crunches and a few cool down exercises before we finish for today."

The girls agreed and moved over to where the weights were.

zzzzzzzzzzz-The boys-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Put your back into it!" Haggis shouted.

The boys were busy doing bench-presses. Each had the weight of the barbell adjusted for their ability. Most were still covered in a bit of soot from Clemont's failed leg enhancers, of course no one was mad at him, perhaps a few a bit peeved but saying that the idea itself wasn't pleasing, being able to not actually work to run while your muscles are still strengthened, would make them hypocrites. They had already completed some push-ups. Clemont was trying his hardest but seemed to not be able to lift the weight from the rack; everyone else could manage, some succeeding with a bit more effort.

"Clemont, what's wrong, boy?" Haggis questioned.

"Sorry *huff* sir *huff* I've never *huff* been one for physical activity," Clemont said with a strained voice.

"Hmmm…" Haggis murmured, "I think we'll give you a bit of slack. I imagine you could maybe work with the hand weights like Max is. You shouldn't force something that isn't ready. You'll get there at your own time."

Clemont seemed to act hurt. His pride was no doubt stung.

"Right," Clemont nodded and walked over to where Max was. Max was actually not complaining too much about his weight regime. Though he had felt a little annoyed at first since he was always annoyed to be the youngest, he let his rational mind accept what he was told to do. He smiled when Clemont came over.

"Having trouble?" Max asked.

Clemont smiled, "Yeah, I've always just worked with machines and electricity, not muscles… other than my brain."

Max shrugged, "To each their own. I realized, that this isn't a competition. This is for us to be able to defend ourselves better. I mean sure maybe you or I won't be as good as Ash or Stephan or even Brock, but we'll bloody their nose and surprise them good at the very least!"

Clemont seemed to smile with a bit more confidence, "Yeah I guess you're right."

After the boys worked on their weights they moved onto some Dumbell curls. Once they had completed those, Haggis informed them that is was time for lunch. They filed behind the coach as he lead them to the eating area.

zzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzz

The boys could see the girls talking to each other at the park tables in the courtyard.

"So, how do we plan to initiate our prank war?" Barry asked excitedly.

Before any of the other boys could answer, Harley grinned, "Leave that to me."

Harley wandered over to the cooler nearby and pulled out a soda. He unscrewed the cap as he popped a mentos out of a small container he had. After some adjustments with a string, he screwed the cap back on after hiding the extra twine. With great confidence he strode over to Solidad. The guys were watching in stunned silence and the girls finally took notice of Harley as he approached.

"Solidad, hun. I noticed you didn't have a soda," Harley said uncharacteristically sweetly and handed the bottle over. Solidad eyed him in suspicion.

"What are you up to?" Solidad asked with narrowed eyes.

-GASP!-

"Solidad! darling…" Harley feinted hurt, "Why on earth wouldn't you trust me?"

"Because… I know you," Solidad continued to eye him.

"There's nothing in the soda. I promise," Harley thought about the mentos that hung slightly above the soda's liquid, held up only by the cap, _yet._

Solidad eyed him one more time, "Well… I suppose. Thanks… Harley."

"Oh anytime!" Harley grinned.

Solidad unscrewed the cap to take a swig and the liquid erupted from the bottle in a foamy blast, drenching Solidad's face thoroughly.

Drew spoke to the rest of the guys, "Either Harley is the biggest fool I've ever met or he's the most fearless man I've ever met."

The others boys nodded in sync.

"Harley…" Solidad growled and crunched the bottle in her grasp.

"Darling, you unscrewed the cap. I promise. Until you did that, there was nothing in that soda. Oh by the way, prank war declaration from me and the other fellas," Harley grinned wickedly.

The girls seemed surprised at the words but glanced at each other before grinning.

"You have no idea what you're getting into," Georgia grinned more mischievously than anyone had seen her do before.

"We'll see about that," Gary chuckled.

"Yeah, me and Gary are pros," Ash nodded.

"You sure you wanna start a battle you can't win, Ash?" Misty asked teasingly.

"Pffft, you can't take jokes. How am I supposed to believe you can make them up?" Ash quipped back.

"You're dead meat, Ketchum," Misty growled.

"I'm not done talking to you, Harley!" Solidad snapped.

"Chill out, Sol," Harley said and leaned in closer to her face, confidently. He must not have even realized what he had done.

Solidad froze. _Sol? Did he just make a nickname for me?_ She tried to ignore it and start to shout at him when she noticed he was leaning close to her with his sweaty shirt on. His hair looked pretty handsome in a the low ponytail he had it in. _Why does he cover that up in a Cacturne suit? Wait What am I saying!?_ How could she find Harley of all people attractive at all? She had sort of been harboring a crush on Nando since he had joined their group. He was more dignified and calm, like her. He, by most accounts, should be the better choice. _Then why is there a small voice in me saying otherwise?_

"That soda didn't give you brain damage, did it?" Harley asked somewhat sarcastically and finally snapped Solidad out of her stupor. She was surprised however to see some sort of concern in his eyes though. Never the less, she gritted her teeth before finally smiling.

"No… However I can't promise you won't get out of this without brain damage yourself. You better sleep with one eye open, Lee," Solidad winked all the while wondering why she played back with a nickname of her own. She went back to talking with the girls as the rest of the guys came over to join in for lunch, talking amongst themselves. She was almost certain, however, that she saw Harley's face turn a shade of pink. Was it because of her nickname or just because she had given him a clever reply and made him irritated? She wasn't sure which one she was hoping for.

Lunch soon ended and Allison and Haggis came to lead them off to finish their work out for the day. Both the girls and boys did crunches and then finished off their work with stretches so that their muscles wouldn't be injured from their work. Their work was finished for the day and they went to their showers for the boy's compound and the showers for the girl's compound. They soon fell asleep.

zzzzzz-Tuesday-zzzzzzz

zzzzzzz-The hallway-zzzzzz

"ACK!"

Serena had tried to walk out into the hallway to go get a small breakfast at the lobby. The girls woke up to the sound of her noise of distress. As they approached the door, they saw what the problem was.

"Ceran-wrap?" Bianca asked in confusion.

At that moment Ash and Gary's heads popped from the side of the door, on the other side of the ceran-wrap.

"Problem?" Gary grinned.

The rest of the guys finally revealed themselves and started laughing. For some reason, Paul found the joke to be hilarious and couldn't stop himself. Even Trip was chuckling hard.

"Got you!" Max shouted in glee.

"You guys really are old hands at this," Drew snickered.

"You bet," Ash grinned.

-WHACK!-

Misty had ripped through the thin barrier with her mallet and had crammed it into Ash's head. The trainer toppled over backwards and lay twitching on the floor.

"Sore loser, red?" Gary raised his eye-brow.

"Hmph!" Misty snorted and crossed her arms, "The only sore-loser I see is him." Misty grinned mischievously and pointed at the twitching Ash.

"Keep your cool, Misty! We'll get um back!" Dawn nodded excitedly.

Misty took a deep breath, "Right."

With that the girls grinned and slammed the door in the boys' faces.

"Alright, men. Let's gather our wounded and regroup. We need to prepare for a retaliation. No one walks alone. Buddy system, unless you wanna fall victim to their snare," Gary instructed.

Some of the guys seemed excited by the talk while some of the others shrugged but also smiled in amusement. Brock and Drew helped drag Ash away as both boys and girls got ready for their second day.

zzzzzzzzzz-Together/Courtyard-zzzzzzz

The boys and girls eyed each other suspiciously as they lined up in the courtyard. Haggis and Allison smiled at them, seemingly not noticing their glances at each other.

"Today we're going to train together. Whenever we work with Mixed martial arts or our pokemon, then we'll be doing that together. I want to stress to you all the importance of what we are about to teach you. These technique should only be used in self-defense and nothing else, am I clear?" Haggis growled suddenly. His voice was so intimidating that one could safely assume that he had beaten a Gyarados with his bare hands.

Boys and girls nodded with understanding.

"Good," Haggis said brightly, "Mixed martial arts includes both strikes and grappling techniques. This week we will learn as much as we can about Taekwondo and strike movements. Next week it'll be Shooto with emphasis on grappling techniques."

After stretching and running a few laps around the field that was nearby, the group began to be instructed in all kinds of maneuvers. Haggis and Allison would help them with their form, show them if their balance was off, and after working the day away, with the exception of lunch, the group was starting to pick up the moves. They did their cool-down exercises and then went to the showers for the night; they were all very tired…

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

zzzzzz-behind the boy's showers-zzzzzzz

"Georgia, you're a genius!" May grinned.

"Thank you thank you. You're too kind," Georgia replied, "I learned a lot about plumbing since dad had to defrost our pipes all that time at home."

Misty smiled and stood up on a box to shout into the air vent to where all the boys could hear her voice, "You boys didn't think we were giving you the _cold shoulder_ did ya!?"

"Misty!" Ash yelped in what she could tell was aggravation, "You have any idea how cold that was!?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you do," Misty grinned, "We might fix it if you surrender."

"NEVER!"

The girls were surprised when they thought they heard almost every boy's voice through the vents. Even Cilan, Brock, Ritchie, Nando, and Cress, normally the ones that were the calmest of the group, seemed fully invested now.

The girls went to bed and the boys finished their showers with cold water. They each returned to their rooms quite chilled, but still harboring their pride.

zzzzzzzzzz-Kenny, Barry, Harley, Nando, Stephan, Cameron's room-zzzzzzzz

"Who do those girls think they are, rigging our showers!? I outta fine them for that!" Barry snapped as the boys entered their room.

"Yeah, I guess they got us pretty good that time," Stephan nodded, "We've gotta come up with something great to return with."

"Yeah, I bet Ash or Gary have something up their sleeves," Cameron grinned.

Kenny flopped onto his bed, "We need to notch up the embarrassment level for the next prank."

"You bet, hun," Harley replied, "Embarrassing someone is more painful than any cold shower."

"I don't think I quite understand pranks, but I suppose they are quite funny. We didn't do those sorts of things in the place I'm from," Nando chuckled.

"Hey where are you from? I never caught that info in any contest we've been in together," Kenny asked.

"Ah, close to Snowpoint in a tiny place known as Ten'i Village. It harbors the Gracidea fields where Shaymin gather to perform the flower bearing festival. Growing up watching that display… I knew I wanted to not only be a trainer but a co-ordinator as well, to honor such beauty," Nando said with a calm smile.

"Huh, how neat," Cameron smiled back.

After a few more random chats, the group fell asleep.

zzzzzzzzzzz-Wednesday-zzzzzzzzzzz

The boys and girls got up normally and readied themselves. Today, Pikachu, Ellie, and Togetic, who had been mostly bored in their trainers' rooms and watching them workout, came with them today in excitement. The group planned not only to train on Wednesdays but some on Saturdays and Sundays too, though they would be resting their bodies and only training pokemon at that time. After working out their legs and abs again, Haggis and Allison told the group to train with a fighting pokemon and once they were done doing that and lunch came around, they would be done for the day. Haggis and Allison left them after that. Everyone released a fighting type or a pokemon they could train with, examples being Barry with Hitmonlee, Brock with Toxicroak, and Max with Sceptile. Ash wandered off on his own into the forest. He was exempt from Gary's buddy system due to his aura; he would know if he was being ambushed. Aside from that, he had something specific in mind he needed to work on. _My wisdom aspect… _Meinshao, Zoroark, Pikachu and Lucario had, a while back, explained to him that Meinshao's aspect was the last aspect he could be 'taught'. With Loyalty and Emotion, he had to wait for fate to bring him into a situation where he might come to understand them; he couldn't just sit down and learn them through a test or example. He released Meinshao and the two bowed to each other.

_**So, Master Ashton, you wish to start uncovering the secrets of the aspect of Wisdom…**_

Ash smiled, "Yes I do, Meinshao. How do we begin?"

_**First we are simply going to talk. Talking broadens our experience, like many things, no matter how minuscule each time. You won't always learn something revolutionary each time to talk or listen to someone, but training yourself to pick up on things that others wouldn't is key. Understanding your limits, showing humility when you least want to, not judging others too quickly, all of these things are signs of a wise individual. Do you understand so far?**_

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

_**Good. Let's start with coming up with one example of a time that you did one of these actions. **__**Starting with Humility.**_

"I've had to realize several times that I wasn't leading my pokemon well. Usually my friends would snap me out if it when I got too wrapped up in the battle and didn't notice my pokemon were exhausted. In my first gym battle I ever had, I decided to forfeit when I realized how tired Pikachu was. I almost let him get crushed by Brock's Onix."

_**Almost.**_ Meinshao smiled.

"Right." Ash smiled back.

_**Now Judgement.**_

Ash nodded, "I knew Paul could be good and I've never judged a pokemon as weak or anything else."

_**Very wise.**_

"Ha! I knew it! and Misty thought I couldn't be wise," Ash grinned.

_**Humility.**_ Meinshao repeated with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Heh heh, right," Ash nodded.

_**Now, Knowing one's limits.**_

Ash nodded and started to speak before he paused and nothing came out, "You mean… me, right?"

Meinshao nodded but seemed saddened.

"Um… Well I…"

Meinshao rose a paw to silence him, _**You are unable to answer this one and I am aware of that. Since we were shown each other's memories, I know you haven't ever done this before. I am not saying that you shouldn't protect the ones you love or throw yourself in harms way to save them, no. That would be against everything an Aura Guardian is. What you must do, is realize in some way that when you are in the midst of your greatest trials… You can indeed rely on others to help you. You do not have to battle alone, Master.**_

Ash seemed confused, "But my friends have helped me a bunch of times. My battles, when the world was in danger…"

_**True… But think about this, When you went to retrieve the spheres, did you ask for help from your friends?**_

"No but, I was the only one who could-"

_**'Place them'. Your friends could have helped you get there, yet you put everything on your shoulders. When Entei took your mother, you ran ahead without even asking for your friends' help. Do you not trust your friends? Though they've helped you in other instances… You've never truly asked for help Ashton. I even wonder if you've ever uttered the word, help.**_

"I…" Ash mumbled and looked at the ground with a shadow covering his face.

_**You didn't want help because you wanted to prove your father wrong. Such a notion is childish and not wise.**_

"I don't need help!" Ash shouted suddenly and surprised himself with his own anger. He clenched his teeth and looked away, "I'm sorry Meinshao… I didn't mean to yell at you."

_**Some one that is truly wise is open to the thought that they will always have something to learn and not that they have learned everything there is. I understand your memories of your father still weight heavy on your heart, Master. Once you are able to put aside your pride and understand that you can't do everything alone… then you will be able to unlock the aspect. I only hope that something very trying doesn't have to happen in order for you to call out for help. Ashton, let your friends help you. Don't try to bear the world on your shoulders alone. You aren't an invincible warrior that will destroy all evil. You are a servant of this world and can only help it if it is willing to be helped. Though Aura Guardians were more known for being solitary people, it was only because the records of older days don't exist in human tongue. They used to fight as comrades and in bands to protect the lands of this world. Support your friends and let them do the same in return. You each have your own gift even if you are the only Aura Guardian among them. You have been helped, but you have never asked for help when you truly truly needed it.**_

Ash watched Meinshao watching him closely before he sighed and let out a small bitter smile, "I don't know Meinshao… I'll try…"

Meinshao smiled, _**Good, that is all anyone can ever ask of you.**_

Ash nodded and then asked the pokemon to spar with him back with the others. Pikachu and Ellie met them at the edge of the forest and joined them as they reentered the rest of the group. They sparred until lunch.

As the girls walked back towards the compound to take their showers, They suddenly found themselves coated in sticky string.

"Yuck! What is this!?" May asked in confusion.

"That…"

The girls turned to see the guys behind them, Max's Beedrill and Harley's Ariados were out of their poke balls. Max continued, "Would be String shot, dear sister."

"And this is the contents of a few of our spare pillows," Gary added and with the help of some of the other guys, shook the pillow cases and let and feathers attach to the sticky girls.

"Grrrrr…" Burgundy growled.

"Good luck getting that off with cold water!" Chili grinned.

"Wha!?" Serena asked in shock.

"Sorry ladies, we will be commandeering your showers since ours have _malfunctioned,_" Drew nodded.

"Darn it," Misty grumbled as the boys dashed towards the compounds.

"We'll get them," Solidad nodded and the girls started to try to get free from the sticky threads.

After cold showers the girls retired to their beds a bit after the boys.

zzz

Thursday they spent working with Mixed martial arts again, Friday, They worked with their shoulders, triceps, neck, and abs, Saturday and Sunday they trained with their pokemon. They followed the same schedule as their first week for the second week. By that second week they were truly starting to understand how to defend themselves. Along the way, there were cups placed carefully in the girls' rooms and the girls retaliated with string stretching across each of the boys' rooms, causing quite the show when the girls got to watch them trip and stumble over the string and each other in the morning. The most recent prank had been from the guys and included them sneaking into the girls' rooms and drawing on their faces. That prank had been pulled on Thursday and now two days had passed without any reciprocation. It was Saturday and the boys were getting nervous. Tomorrow they would be rejoining with Dusk and setting sail to the Battle Tower, so unless the girls had given up, they were going to strike before the next morning; it was very unlikely they had given up, so that left only one other possibility…

zzz

The groups stood outside with their normal traveling clothes on. Pikachu and Ellie were perched on Ash's shoulders and Togetic rested in Misty's arms. The group was thanking Haggis and Allison for their help and guidance. Though they would probably see them one more time tomorrow, just in case, they had expressed their gratitude today. This day was another day to train their pokemon. Everyone was wanting to help their newest team mates by having them train with some of their more seasoned battlers. Misty had Azumarill working with Spheal and Togetic working with Jigglypuff. Misty had kindly asked Jigglypuff not to sing yet and the pokemon had pouted but seemed to understand for _the time being_. Max's Mightyena trained with Psyduck and Slakoth trained with Camerupt. Brock had his Crobat act as a speedy target for his Vulpix to practice her accuracy and his Toxicroak jabbed at Shuckle to help strengthen his defense further. Gary had his Electrivire work patiently with his still timid Meditite. May had Blaziken practice aerial maneuvers with Altaria and Furrent sparred with Munchlax. Drew had Absol train with Kecleon. Paul had Gastrodon work with Gulpin on how to use its gelatin-like body to its advantage. Dawn had Ambipom practice with Mawile. Cilan had his Simisage spar with Weepingbell and Cilan went to work getting to know Tropius' moves and battle style. Cress had Slowking work with Clampearl and Seel and Carvanha sparred. Chili had his two canine pokemon, Arcanine and Vulpix train together and Vulpix started to see Arcanine as a big brother and Arcanine felt the same about him. Iris had Aerodactyl train with Dragonite and then Trapinch battled with Excadrill. Serena revealed she had a Goldeen and wanted to train it Misty's Seaking; she then had a one on one session with her Sunkern. Clemont showed he had a Nosepass and it trained with Brock's Golem; his Mareep got some tips from Drew's Armpharos. Harley had his Haunter fight his Banette and his Clefable fight his Wigglytuff. Solidad was pleased to let her Raichu spar with Pikachu and Ellie. Zoey and Barry had their Ponyta and Ledyba battle. Kenny had his Zubat battle with Nando's new Chimecho. Stephan's Growlithe and Bianca's Electrode fought, Cameron had his Eevee battle Trip's Kadabra and Georgia had her Swinub battle Burgundy's Dunsparce. Ash had Jolteon train with Electrike for speed and Heracross worked with Nincada, who seemed to instantly idolize the large and powerful bug type.

Ash smiled as he watched everyone train, his friends, pokemon and human alike. He noticed quite soon though, that one friend was missing. Ash looked over and saw Fawn training with Sparky so that the normal type could increase her speed, but no Ritchie in sight. Ash turned and let aura flood his eyes. He had noticed that over the time that the group had trained their bodies on muscle island, his ability to use aura, longer, had increased. He didn't get as fatigued as he used to and not as quickly as he used to; he could hold his aura vision up for several hours now if need be without tiring. He had also practiced infusing aura into the new punches, jabs, and kicks he had learned and found he could go through those movements for at least a constant two minutes of punches, kicks, and the like. It was a great feeling to be able to use his aura more freely now. With that in mind he locked onto Ritchie's aura and as soon as he found it, he felt fear pulsing through it and, without even alerting his friends, bolted into the forest. _I didn't ask for help… again._ Ash chastised himself and had to make himself not blame his father for something he could control. He shook his head and ran through the brush, dodging weaving and jumping. He heard a pained cry and then a grunt of exertion. Ash skidded into a small clearing and saw Ritchie trying to out muscle Kraken.

"Kraaaaaw!" Kraken growled.

"I just want to help you, Kraken!" Ritchie grunted and tried to use his newly enhanced endurance to the test. It wasn't long after that that Kraken realized his 'captor' had become stronger. The pokemon growled and released a torrent of pressurized water into Ritchie's gut causing him to strike the ground and roll a bit before unsurely trying to rise from the, now muddy, ground that was under him. Kraken roared in fury and leapt, teeth bared at his 'trainer'. Ash darted in front and forced a barrier up, deflecting the croc. Ash then let his hand pass through the barrier and grip Kraken's head. The croc could only squirm for a bit before his memories were on show for Ash. It didn't come out as clear as Meditite's had though, for Kraken was fighting against Ash's attempts when Meditite hadn't.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Kraken's Memories-zzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Ash could see a trainer picking out a Totodile from Professor Elm. Then it was training with the trainer and winning badges. Then a flash of a different pokemon caught by the trainer that seemed stronger than Totodile. The trainer used him less and less and finally let him go near Ecruteak. He skipped from trainer to trainer, making sure to leave if he ever thought he noticed the signs of them starting to dislike him. He would be the one to leave them from now on and not the other way around. After a while, a trainer came that seemed different… the Totdile started to trust again, and didn't want to leave the trainer. They would make it to the top… Then he faltered in battle against a strange trainer. The trainer said that the Totodile was weak and weak pokemon weren't worth training. Ash couldn't help but wonder if it was Silver whom had battled Totodile's trainer. The trainer left and then yelled at Totodile and told it how weak it was. It blamed the pokemon for their failure. The trainer had to have known that he had released his pokemon in the mating grounds of the Seaking. That trainer caused his pain… all those trainers had caused his pain, physical and mental… After trying out so many, no trainer could be a kind one… no trainer._

_zzzzzzzzzzz-End memory-zzzzzzzzzz_

After the broken memories were done, Ash retracted his hand behind his barrier quickly to prevent Kraken from clamping his jaws on it. The croc attacked the barrier furiously.

"What did you see, Ash?" Ritchie asked. He wanted so badly to know what pain Kraken had in his heart.

Ash remained silent and stared at the ground, shadow over his face and mouth in a straight line.

"No pokemon should have to suffer like that…" Ash murmured. _It's like Kraken has suffered in every way my pokemon have, Chimchar and Tepig's rejection, Froakie's trainer hopping, getting attacked by wild pokemon like Charmander…_

The two veteran trainers watched as the pokemon beat itself against the barrier, repetitively until it grew tired. Crying, angry and exhausted, the pokemon curled up on the ground silently. Ash dropped the shield and Ritchie moved over to his pokemon. He hugged it carefully, though the creature didn't move as if it was numb to feeling.

"You may not trust me yet, but I promise I will keep trying. I won't give up," Ritchie said softly and then returned the pokemon. He turned to Ash, "Tell me everything you saw."

Ash nodded and the two trainers walked through the forest as Ash relayed what he had witnessed. They got back to the group and were glad to hear that Iris's Trapinch, Max's Psyduck, Clemont's Mareep and Zoey's Ledyba had evolved. Afterwards they told them Ritchie's secret regarding Kraken. Everyone, even Harley, after Solidad's prompting, agreed to help keep the secret so that Kraken could be saved. The groups split up to go to their rooms as night was falling on their final night at Muscle island…

zzz

-Sloosh-

"Snf"

-Slosh-

"Hmm?"

Harley cracked his eyes open to something quite confusing. He was floating on some sort of work-out mat in the middle of a lake. He also wasn't the only one. Every one of the guys was also sleeping but they were on dry land. On the edge of the lake; the girls were standing behind them, smug looks on their faces. Solidad grinned at Harley and at that moment, the girls dumped buckets of water onto each of the guys' heads.

"ACK!"

"COFF!COFF!"

"OOH!"

"HEYOHHH!"

"WHATTHE-"

"AHHH!"

The guys bolted upright from the shock of the water. Ash and Gary tried to snap up at the same time, but had been positioned purposefully to smack into each other's head.

"OUCH!" They yelled and groaned at the same time.

Harley grumbled and sat cross-legged on the mattress as it floated.

"You boys finally learned your lesson?" Serena asked.

"Well?" Dawn added.

Murmuring started to rumble through the group of boys and then Misty gave Ash a death glare, just as May and Iris did the same to Drew and Cilan.

"Absolutely!" Cilan yelped.

"Traitor!" Chili replied.

"Ummmm…" Drew said quietly as May continued to eye him, "I guess?" Drew, the one ever trying to look cool, shrugged, "I't just a game."

"Ash…" Misty eyed said boy intently.

"Don't do it Ashy-Boy… Don't surrender your manly pride," Gary added.

Ash gave Gary a sideways glance as if he was saying, 'really?' Ash shrugged, "I have to admit defeat. It seems you guys came up with the best prank. I can't really imagine how you got us all out here without waking anyone of us up."

"Nor will you ever find out," Georgia replied.

Misty smiled sweetly and extended her hand to Ash to help him up. After he was finally standing, he didn't let go of her hand and instead yanked her into a bear hug.

"Ha ha! But you don't get out of this without getting wet!" Ash chuckled as Misty started to beat his shoulders.

"Ash!" Misty grumbled and then started to laugh in spite of herself.

Everyone of the guys eventually surrendered and even Gary admitted defeat. The only one remaining was Harley.

"What's the matter, Lee? We could try to help you avoid the water if you surrender already.

Harley grumbled, "Why on earth did I get to be the one out on the mattress?"

"Because you started the war with that mentos trick," Solidad responded quickly.

Harley grumbled, "Fine! Fine! I surrender! Now bring me back to shore!" Harley yelled out and pouted. Solidad nodded and moved to grab a rope that was at the edge of the lake and could reel Harley back in. Harley was almost to shore when Solidad stopped.

"What are you-"

"This," Solidad replied and jerked the rope sharply. Harley was unable to keep balanced due to the sudden movement and flopped into the water with a big splash. After a moment, he didn't surface and Solidad peered closer at the water. Two arms reached out of the water's surface followed by Harley's head.

"Care for a swim, hun?" Harley grinned and yanked Solidad in with him. She resurfaced soon and glared at Harley before both finally started laughing. Most on the shore were smirking or laughing at the antics themselves.

A few hours later, after getting into dry clothes and preparing for the day. The group said their final goodbye to Haggis and Allison, once again thinking them for everything. Pikachu, Ellie and Togetic scampered or fluttered down the dock ahead of everyone to meet with Captain Dusk and resume their previous endeavors. Onto the Battle Tower.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter :)**

**As for Ash attempting to work with his Wisdom aspect, I started trying to think of things that make people wise and realized that though Ash is immature in the anime, he has also shown great acts of maturity at certain points. The one things I started to focus on though was that I realized I didn't ever remember ever hear him _ask_ for help when he or anyone else was in a _life threatening_ situation. Sure he's asked for help to tutor his pokemon in a new move and such, but when ever his life or others are in danger he(as far as I can remember) also leapt before asking questions(typical Ash behavior, right?). Even when the Unown had wiped out his memory in my story, he didn't ask for help, Misty offered it. To Meinshao, Ash has yet to show this ultimate act of humility. He feels that once he does, the aspect will be unlocked.**

**If you guys can actually come up with a time that Ash verbally asked for help in a life or death situation(maybe in one of the movies or something) please do tell me so I can tweak the method of which Ash unlocks his Wisdom aspect. I honestly can't think of a time were Ash did :P **

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)/Jigglypuff/Spheal**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Ritchie: Zigzagoon(Fawn)**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Dawn: Mawile**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko****/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha****/ Clamperl**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**zzz**

**Serena: Goldeen**

**Clemont: Nosepass**

**Nando: Chimecho**

**Burgundy: Clamperl**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	15. Kings

**Well Everyone, we are getting close to the end of the Hoenn Arc! That and I'm getting close to the end of school time. After next Wednesday, I'm free!**

**Just wanted to thank you all again for all of you guys' wonderful support, ideas, and everything! You guys are awesome!**

**So probably the chapter after this or the one after that will be the last for Hoenn :D I've started to structure and plan main events for the Sinnoh Arc. If you guys have any events you'd like to see happen, perhaps more obscure events from the anime, since I kinda have already planned for the obvious ones, tell me! :D**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash stood on the deck after he had awoken early. In the past, Ash was typically one of the last people awake. Now more often than not, after training with Lucario and his pokemon for that year alone, he woke up after the really early risers about in the middle ground. Today however, he was recuperating from another nightmare. The same nightmare again, only this time corrupted legends moaned and cried out in agony and a dead Phantom stared at him blankly. He let out a sigh and watched the waves pass by as the boat headed towards the Battle Tower, this tower was situated on an island and had similar rules as the one in LaRousse city. It was pretty common now a days for Towers to be in multiple places in every region, or at least a facility that was similar. Instantly he felt Pikachu's aura spike from within Ash's room. Being on a boat, Ash could sense everyone no matter where they were. Pikachu had just woken up and noticed Ash was gone. Moments later, he picked up the sound of Pikachu's paws padding across the deck.

"Pika chu chu pi pika chu pi pi PikaPi?" Pikachu asked before jumping up onto the railing of the boat.

Ash smiled, "Yeah, same nightmare." Ash shifted his weight as he watched the ocean pass by with Pikachu in silence. He finally said something to his friend, "You know… I get why you like training now, even though it's hard."

Pikachu glanced over at him and smiled, "Cha!"

"You feel good after getting yourself stronger. I know I feel that way after visiting Muscle Island. I used to wonder why you guys would listen to me and my crazy ideas with training, but now I understand."

Pikachu cooed and leapt to Ash's shoulder before resting his head onto of Ash's hatless one.

"Pikachu… Can I ask you something?"

"Pi pika chu chu pi, PikaPi."

"If you had known… That… Well… About who I was, what I am, my destiny, and all the crazy stuff I seem to get involved in, would you have still come with me all those years ago? I mean for me, not because your more powerful now or an aura pokemon or anything. I mean just… me."

Pikachu was silent for a moment though Ash didn't get nervous. He could sense Pikachu thinking carefully. Finally, Pikachu answered.

"Pikachu pi pika chu chu. pi Pika chu chu pi. Pikapika chu pi Pika pika pi pik. cachu chuppi pika pika chu chu pi Pikachu, PikaPi. Pika chu chu pi pi pi pika cachu pi. Pika chu, 'Pika pika pika pi chu chu pika chu pi… Pi cachu pi pi pi cachupi pika chuPika Pikachu.' Pika chu chu, PikaPi. Pika chu pi cha pi."

**(I think I wouldn't have. But there's a catch to that. I'm not the same Pikachu I was. You've changed me, Ash. I hope I've done the same for you. So the true answer is, 'If I had known the kind of friendship I would've gained… then I think even that grumpy and untrusting Pikachu from all those years ago would've gone through all we have and more.' You're my best friend Ash. I will always fight by your side.)**

Ash stared at his starter in a dumfounded way, until finally he dipped his head and rose his hand to pinch his eyes. He could feel tears trying to slip past his fingers.

"Pikachu…"

"Pika chu PikaPi."

"Thank you."

Pikachu rubbed his cheek up against Ash's, while said trainer was able to wipe away the last hints of tears from his face. He gazed out over the water again with a smile.

"We've been fighting for a long time, Pikachu… We'll make it, to the very top. Then…" Ash froze for a moment. He had never truly considered what he would do after, if he ever became a Master. "Hmmm… I guess… We'll help others succeed at their dreams, complete the cycle, right?"

Pikachu nodded happily. They both lapsed into silence as they started to both sense the others waking up slowly. The sun _was _finally done rising by now. Ash glanced in front of the boat and could see the Battle Tower in the distance. They would most likely get there in an hour. Ash smiled and turned to try and slip back into his room without anyone noticing he had been gone. _Last thing I want is Misty to gripe at me for not sleeping well._ Ash chuckled to himself and found his way back under the covers of his bed as Pikachu resumed his spot curled around Ellie. Pikachu sent Ash a death glare when the trainer gave Pikachu a mischievous look for his curling around the female mouse. They both closed their eyes to rest or feint sleep if they couldn't find it.

zz

"Closed!?" Barry blurted.

"That's right. I'm sorry that you all came from so far away. The Tower is closed," The young woman at the desk spoke. Around the group, janitors and other workers were cleaning the lobby for lock down.

"May we know why?" Brock asked politely.

"Well I think it has something to do with that Festival they have on the island nearby. It draws so many people annually that it's silly to try and keep this place up and running if everyone's going there. Once they shut down for the year, then we'll resume operations."

"Thank you ma'am," Cilan replied and everyone turned to walk away.

"Well it seems like we know where the token is," Gary nodded.

"Yep, that island we saw," Max nodded.

The group exited the building and saw a man, that was familiar to some in the group. He stood nearby facing westward.

"Juan?" Ash asked.

Juan turned to the voice and smiled when he saw some familiar faces, "Why if it isn't Ash and friends. Pleasure to see you again. By the looks of how many of you are here, I imagine you're all traveling for the Master Challenge, right?"

"Yessir," Paul nodded.

"How wonderful. I suppose you found out that the token isn't here, hm?" Juan smiled.

"Ya think?" Georgia replied grumpily and quietly. Misty suddenly walked forward.

"You're the gym leader of Sootopolis, right? You took Wallace's place once he became the Champion of Hoenn. Your a water type trainer like me."

Juan looked confused for a moment before smiling, "Ah yes! How could I be so silly. You're one of the Sensational sisters of Cerulean. You four put on lovely water shows."

Misty seemed flustered by the praise and waved her hand dismissively, "Oh stop."

"But it's true. I can remember how well known that gym was in your mother's time. I know you are definitely making her proud now."

Misty turned to him abruptly, "You… think so?"

Juan smiled, "I know so."

Gary glanced over at Ash and saw his rival shift uncomfortably. The researcher leaned over to whisper in Brock's ear, "Hey, jealousy alert, I think we need to be on guard so that Ash doesn't make a fool of himself. Normally I would say that was fine but not when love is involved. I'm not that cruel."

Brock took in what Gary said and nodded, before starting to watch Ash more closely.

"So I imagine everyone is wanting to head to the Battle Frontier, right?" Juan asked everyone suddenly.

"Battle Frontier?" May asked, "What do you mean? That's all the way in Kanto."

Juan smiled, "Not this time of year. You see the Battle Frontier is a moving group of facilities and sometimes they are hidden away in various regions and other times they set up shop in one place temporarily or permanently. Sinnoh and Johto have their own leaders and facilities that are different from the ones that are in Kanto and Hoenn. Unova and Kalos have separate facilities entirely that don't fall under the category of Battle Frontier, though Scott is trying to change that. The ones that are usually in Kanto most of the year come to Hoenn annually on one island, though they don't actually give away symbols during that time. I guess Scott likes to think of the event as more of an exposition of sorts to test out trainers to see if they could participate in the official Frontier."

"That certainly fits the clue perfectly," Clemont nodded.

Juan glanced off to the west again, "I do hope you'll enjoy yourselves on the rest of your journey. I have something else I want to do."

Ash followed Juan's gaze and saw another tower close by. It was worn and seemed to not hold any life.

"Sky Pillar…" Ash murmured.

Juan looked at the trainer, "Have you ever heard of it before?"

Ash continued looking at it and didn't answer. _I remember you…_ A voice resonated in Ash's mind. Before Misty could snap Ash out of his trance, a roar of terrible magnitude erupted from the top of the Pillar.

"We need to go there," Ash murmured.

Juan was looking at the tower now, after hearing that roar. He glanced back over at the group, "Rayquaza is obviously roosting there right now. It would be suicide to go up there. He's known to be one of the most territorial of all legends."

"We'll be fine. He's not angry," Ash said cryptically and turned to head towards the docks.

"I can't very well let you all go unsupervised to such a dangerous place," Juan muttered, "I'll meet you there." With that, Juan turned and released his Milotic, which started to carry him across the water.

"Wow his Milotic is as beautiful as Wallace's," Misty said dreamily. Cress nodded in approval. Misty turned to see what Ash thought, but instead saw his turn away coldly, "Ash?"

Pikachu and Ellie looked at him worriedly. He brought out a poke ball and released Blastoise.

"Toise?"

"To the Pillar," Ash said and pointed. Blastoise nodded his head before plunging into the water. Ash leapt from the bluff and landed on his pokemon's large shell. Pikachu and Ellie hurriedly followed him, "I'll see you guys there."

He was then kneeling slightly as Blastoise powered mercilessly through the waves.

Misty stood watching for a moment in confusion before frowning with a bit of anger, "What's his problem?"

The group returned to the boat and asked Dusk to take them to the Pillar.

zzzzzz-Ash-zzzzzzz

Ash was lost in memories as the waves washed past him.

_~zzzzzz~_

_"I don't have much to give you... I'm not a gym leader like Rudy was or Danny... I'm not sure if I can make you happy. I guess that's why I didn't like them... I guess inside I knew they could make you happier. I'm not good enough for you, Misty. Most of the things you used to say about me are right," Ash said to her and scratched the back of his head and diverted his eyes again._

_~zzzzzz~_

He scolded himself for behaving like he was. _Misty and Juan would never be anything. Juan was much too old, even if he was charming and fancy and famous and-_

Ash moaned in irritation. Even if all logic in the world told him that such thing could never happen, he couldn't stop doubting himself. _What if Misty finally realizes that other than the Aura Guardian thing, I'm not that special?_ Juan might not be someone she would ever like but it could be someone like him that reminded her that there were bigger and better fish in the sea. Ash had been proud of himself when he had tried to ignore Arthur's forced kiss way back when, but the idea of Misty ever rejecting him, terrified him. He had never known this kind of emotional turmoil. The pain from rejection was so much more than physical pain. Ash was a trusting person, but did he not trust Misty? Then Ash though about his talk with Meinshao. _Maybe I'm not as trusting as I thought. Dad… why'd you have to do this to me? Make me so afraid that I mean nothing to anyone… If you can't trust a father like you were… who can you trust?_

Ash looked up as he neared the Pillar's rocky shore. He jumped from Blastoise's back and landed on the weathered steps. "Thanks buddy," Ash nodded and returned the pokemon who bellowed happily in response. Pikachu and Ellie reclaimed their places on his shoulders as they walked up the steps.

zzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzz

"Whoa this thing is tall!" Cameron spoke loudly.

"Geez… That's a lot of stairs," Stephan added.

"Might as well get started," Ash nodded and everyone started to follow except Juan.

"You coming, Juan?" Max asked.

Everyone turned back to see why the older man wasn't moving.

"You're actually going to go in there?" Juan asked in shock.

Ash nodded and pulled out his coin from Rota, "It's my duty to maintain peace."

Juan let out a tiny held breath before nodding in thought, "I see. Then let's go."

As soon as the group passed through the creaking frame of the doorway, they could see that time had not been kind to the Pillar. A chilling wind moaned and dust filtered through the shafts of light before hiding again. It was a place that made you think you saw someone watching you out of the corner of your eye. Ash let his aura vision pulse out freely and he could sense a bunch of wild pokemon wandering around; after noting they were mostly weak to fire and dark type moves, Ash released Houndoom.

"Hey pal. Care to accompany us through the tower? These pokemon are weak to most of your attacks," Ash nodded. Houndoom panted and nodded his head. Ash motioned to everyone else and they moved ahead, Houndoom walking right by Ash's side. The group could see the first flight of stairs before them. After a couple more flights of stairs, they ran into a different kind of problem. Ellie bounded ahead excitedly, letting a "Cha…" escape. It was then that the floor beneath her started to crumble. "Pi!"

"Ellie!" Most of the group cried out.

"Pipi!" Pikachu shouted.

Ash rose his arm, "Pikachu, Extremespeed!" Most of the group looked at him in confusion. Pikachu's body became cloaked in white light that was twice as bright as a quick attack's glow. The yellow mouse shot forward and grabbed up Ellie by her scruff as she started falling further; the momentum of the attack was able to fling both of them across the newly created pit. Both laid down, trying to catch their breath. Ash was panting in fear as well; he hadn't been certain that would work, but he knew Pikachu was faster than him. "You two okay?"

Pikachu nodded and Ellie followed not too long after.

"How are we supposed to get across if the ground is so unstable?" Zoey asked and place her chin in her hand. Ash tried to think and as he did so, he stared at Houndoom, who was wagging his tail and panting, now that the danger was past. Ash focused on his aura and noticed that the panels of cement that made up the floor had a pattern that showed only in his aura vision, a trail.

"We follow the trail," Ash answered, "I can see it with my aura. Follow me carefully, single file, okay?"

Everyone nodded, though some did with nervousness. Many opted to place their hands on each others shoulders as they walked, making sure to walk only on the tiles that Ash did.

"Not fun, not fun, not fun," Serena whimpered.

Houndoom was walking carefully behind Ash and kept sniffing the air. After several more flights of stairs, with the same process of them following Ash, the group discovered they were nearing the top of the Pillar.

"Bagon?"

Everyone turned at the noise and saw a Bagon standing at the edge of the opening that was at the center of every floor so far.

"Oh crap," Ash yelped and dashed forward at the dragon type. Only moments after Ash did so, the pokemon leapt from the edge flailing his arms, trying to fly.

"Bay bay bay gon gon!"

Ash grabbed the little dragon with both hands after diving to his belly to catch him in mid fall.

"Bagon?"

"Sorry buddy, but I don't think your flying anytime soon," Ash chuckled. He was surprised however to hear Bagon start crying loudly. It was actually quite pitiful looking.

"Oh Ash, why'd you have to go and make it cry?" Dawn asked with a pout.

"Yeah Ashy-boy? You mean mean person," Gary joshed.

Ash shot a glare at Gary before he carefully removed himself from the edge. He held the pokemon before rubbing it's head. Ash gave it a kind smile and it started flailing it arms again and smiling.

"You're rare around these parts, right? I mean, I guess Rayquaza roosting up on top has attracted more dragon types than normal," Ash spoke.

"I suppose that seems logical," Juan nodded and looked towards the stairs, "Let's continue. We're almost to the top."

Ash placed Bagon on his head, "How about you hang out up there until we finish up? We'll take you down a couple floors after, kay?"

"Bay!"

The group of humans and pokemon walked up the final flight of stairs and were met by a harsh wind. Dust and small debris whipped past them and tried to get caught in their eyes. Other than that, there was nothing there.

"Wait… where's Rayquaza?" Drew asked and looked around.

"Nearby," Ash murmured.

A flash of green caught the group's eyes while Ash continued staring at the place the dragon normally roosted. Before long, the green serpent was coiled around itself and was before them. The markings on the pokemon's body lit up as Ash stepped closer. Chiming rang throughout the tower. Ash wasn't surprised when he didn't hear a message this time. He had heard one in Suido no yama, _The balance of the earth and sea should not be tampered with by the hands of man._ Ash looked into Rayquaza's eyes.

_You've grown._

"We all do," Ash replied.

_I suppose I should thank you. By purifying Suido no yama, you've given me a better chance of not being caught in the corruption to come. If that man had found it first, I would've surely been theirs… like I have once before._

"You've been captured before?"

_Yes. The men who covet powerful pokemon. They caught me once… but not for long. They had no hope to hold me._

"I'm glad you're alright. What is it you needed of me?" Ash asked.

_I went to talk with Arceus not too long ago… I know you are seeking counsel with him. In order to enter his realm, you must perform the Rite of the Guardian. A few years ago a evil man twisted the rules and reconstructed an ancient weapon to get the lake guardian's to obey him and open up a portal on Mt. Coronet. Dialga and Palkia came out of the portal instead to defend Arceus. I do believe I was told you were present at this event? Regardless, you must visit each of the three sacred lakes of Sinnoh. Purify yourself in each one and in turn pulse your aura out into its waters. You will replenish the energy in those lakes and the guardians will visit with you once more. As soon as you stand atop Mt. Coronet, the portal to Arceus' hall will open to you._

Ash took in all the information he was being told. He then asked a question, "What do you mean, purify myself?"

Rayquaza nodded, _I almost forgot that the times have changed. Your people do not remember such rites. Aura Guardians used to purify themselves in sacred waters… before battle. They would bathe themselves in preparation should they fall in fighting. This is a symbolic process that any knight of Arceus must partake in to have counsel with him in his hall._

"What about my friends?" Ash asked.

_Hmmm. I imagine your allies will be allowed inside as well. I'm pretty sure two of them are favored by lake guardians anyway._

"Mesprit and Uxie!?" They still remember us?" Dawn asked excitedly as Brock started to smile.

_Of course child. We legends never forget a service done for us, which is why I know to thank all of you as well for helping Guardian Ketchum. _The legend uncoiled itself and moved forward to lower his head amongst them and look some of them in the eye. _Know that you all now have my trust. This is goodbye for now. I must return to the sky. The ozone still needs to be maintained. Good luck humans, may you right the wrongs that have been done._ Rayquaza then lifted his mighty head and let out a powerful roar, before swiftly whipping up into the sky. He circled a few times about the tower and then was soon out of sight.

"What a dragon type!" Iris grinned giddily.

"So the lake trio hmm. I suppose Cyrus was the one who broke the rules before," Gary spoke aloud.

Juan finally interrupted them, "What exactly is going on here!? Rayquaza, a legend of Hoenn, just had _conversation_ with us."

Everyone looked at each other nervously until Ash spoke, "Like I said. My duty is to keep peace."

Juan stepped up closer to Ash, "You are a very talented trainer and indeed you may even be in alliance with the League and it's smaller branches because of your status, Sir Ketchum, but do remember that you are still a boy and I want to know what is going on."

Ash narrowed his eyes at Juan slightly, "Pardon?"

"I'm well aware of the heightened senses of guardians. You heard me," Juan repeated.

"It's more complicated than you think. Trust me when I say leave it to us. No one else can fix the problem," Ash explained calmly and tried to walk away. Juan grabbed his shoulder and before anyone could speak, Houndoom started to growl ferociously at Juan for touching Ash like that. Bagon growled softly from Ash's head.

"What's wrong with your pokemon?" Juan asked.

"He's really protective. Take your hand off me slowly," Ash answered. Juan slowly took his hand away from Ash's shoulder, though he didn't seem pleased.

"That pokemon could hurt someone," Juan spoke.

"Only if someone hurt me," Ash nodded and clicked his tongue to get Houndoom to come over to him. Pikachu and Ellie followed behind the fire type. He sat down at Ash's legs and got a good pat on the head, "Good boy, but Juan won't hurt me."

Houndoom licked his palm before giving Juan a look and raising his nose to the air.

"What is going on? I won't ask you again," Juan demanded, "You could hurt somebody if the League isn't aware of a threat."

Ash's face darkened, "I wouldn't let anyone get hurt for me."

Misty noticed Ash's face change. Juan was unknowingly hitting Ash's nerve. Misty knew Ash was still a bit worried about what he could do to people with his power.

"People's lives could be at risk-" Juan started.

Ash's eyes blazed and some aura hissed from his hands, "You don't think I know that? Juan you're just going to have to trust me, trust us."

Juan studied the young man in front of him before finally sighing, "I suppose I don't have to much of a choice. Be careful all of you and I hope you know what you're doing."

"We will sir. We're doing our best," Gary said suddenly, trying to distill the tension.

Juan nodded at the researcher and the rest of the group. Afterwards everyone started to make their way down the Pillar. Juan bid them farewell and left for the Battle Tower again where his private boat was.

"You know where any of your pals are?" Ash asked the dragon on his head.

"Bay? Bagon bay."

"Hmmm. Well we've got to go now. Any place you wanna go or be?" Ash asked.

Bagon cried out happily and grabbed Ash's head tighter. Pikachu and Ellie cheered and Houndoom barked excitedly.

"Huh?" Ash spoke and looked back up at the pokemon.

"Wait does Bagon want to go with Ash?" Bianca asked.

"Seems that way to me," Brock nodded.

Ash grinned, "Sure! Welcome aboard lil' guy!"

"Bay bay bay!"

Ash placed him on the ground a fished out the level ball in his bag. He caught Bagon and then released him soon after. The dragon rested comfortably on Ash's head.

"Thanks for your help Houndoom, return," Ash smiled and returned his pokemon. Everyone walked towards the sea and got on the boat with captain Dusk.

"So where to next my adventuring friends?" Dusk chuckled and Tempest chirped from the side of the boat.

"The island southeast of here. The Battle Frontier," Solidad informed the captain and soon the waves were rushing past them once more.

They would get to the island tomorrow evening. For the time being, the group was settling down for a nice lunch. Ash was lingering on the deck though, uncharacteristically away from where the food was. Pikachu, Ellie, and Bagon were all inside enjoying a meal themselves.

"What are you doing out here?"

Ash tried to sound neutral, "Hey Mist. I guess I'm just thinking."

Misty came up and leaned against the railing with him, "There's food inside. Isn't that famous stomach of yours hungry?"

Ash only gave a coy smile.

Misty frowned and seemed to think before asking another question, "Why were you acting so cold earlier? I mean, before we went to the Pillar?"

"I… I guess I didn't like seeing Juan."

"But you've never had trouble with him, right? I mean I think I remember you even calling me not too long after your final gym battle in Hoenn and telling me how cool he was and that he was a water trainer and that he reminded you of me-" Misty stopped and looked over at Ash, who had been watching her. Once he saw her look into his eyes he diverted them quickly. "Were you jealous?"

"I wonder if _you're_ an Aura Guardian, Mist," Ash laughed dryly.

"Were you jealous, Ash?" Misty asked again.

Ash's smile and facade faded, "I guess so. I'm sorry. I tried my best to not act out."

Misty walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "Why are you so afraid? You used to seem so fearless before."

Ash and Misty both could feel each other's more toned stomachs against each other, another bonus from the trip to Muscle Island. They both felt heat rise up into their cheeks. Ash coughed nervously and Misty smiled sweetly.

"I suppose… everyone can hide things if they want to. I think I would've given up on a lot of things along time ago if it weren't for you and everyone I've met. Heck, I don't think I would've gotten out of Viridian without you."

"You should try to give yourself more credit than that… I still don't see why you would've been jealous of Juan of all people. I mean what do you take me for?" Misty asked with a bit of irritation.

"What!? I got extraordinarily lucky!" Ash sighed, "I've been lucky more than anyone should ever be… I guess I just don't know when it'll run out." He glanced up into Misty's eyes.

"You mean… lucky… with me?"

"Now who's not giving themselves enough credit?"

"I hate it when you get clever."

"Why?"

"Because usually that's my job."

"Oh is it?"

Misty giggled a bit before glancing back up into Ash's eyes. There seemed to be a sort of fog of pain that lingered in them and yet she could still make out his determination that he was known for. She finally considered that maybe all this stuff was finally getting to Ash. At first that was a difficult thing to imagine, since Ash never seemed discouraged in anything he did, but she finally excepted that that might be the case. Ash was worn; he wasn't as young in the eyes as he used to be. His destiny was wearing on him, because this wasn't just as seemingly straight as it had been in times past. Save the legend, save the world. No, this was taking time and intricate decisions had to be made. Ash was better making rash decisions in the heat of it all, not calculating as time went on and yet he was doing it. The stress was fatiguing him. Misty wanted to see his eyes light up again.

"Ash," Misty spoke and cupped his face in her hands before he could refuse, "I want you to know that I'll never leave you." She smiled, "Unless I'm out of my mind, I've only got eyes for you."

She caught the smile that came to his face from her using his words. She silenced whatever response he had with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her to deepen it. They parted and touched foreheads.

"Feel better?" Misty smiled.

"You always make me feel better," Ash replied.

She smiled and leaned into his chest more, "Please don't give up. I think it would kill me to see you surrender. I can see the pain in your eyes. There's always tomorrow."

"There might not be if I don't fix this mess."

"_I_?You mean _We_, right?"

Ash chastised himself in his head. He'd singled himself out again. Meinshao was right.

"Of course I do… I just-"

"I know. It's okay Ash. We're here to help you."

Ash smiled and nodded. Then his stomach growled loudly.

"I wondered when your stomach would finally protest."

"Honestly I'm just concerned that they won't be able to make enough food for it. After our time at Muscle Island… I think it's appetite grew… doubled or tripled… I haven't been able to figure out which yet."

"If it tripled then you could eat a whole Wailord," Misty started laughing.

"Hey come on!" Ash chuckled and shoved her playfully. His face finally changed a bit, "Misty… I want you to promise me something."

She noted the change in tone to one of seriousness, "What?" She didn't like the sound of his voice.

"If something happens to me. If as an Aura Guardian I have to give up my all to fix things, like Sir Aaron, or any of the others… I want you to not dwell on me. I'm telling you while I'm alive so you don't have to wonder later. No matter what happens to me… I'll always look after you guys, just like you have for me."

Misty was silent for the longest time, "I thought you promised to try you hardest not to leave us too soon."

"I will try my hardest. I'm just telling you now in case my hardest isn't enough. Just in case."

Misty buried her head into his shoulder, "Stop. Don't talk about that at all."

Ash was quiet and rubbed her back softly, "Okay." Both didn't make another sound for a moment, until Ash's stomach growled again. Ash glanced down at his stomach, "Stop that you. Can't you see we're trying to have a moment of quiet?" Ash smiled to himself when he heard Misty's muffled laughs on his shoulder. She turned her face and looked at his.

"Did you really just scold your stomach?"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously, "I guess I am losing it. I might as well feed myself I guess. I know Pikachu will eventually wander out here if I mope too long."

"That's right he can sense when your sad and stuff, right?"

Ash nodded and clasped his hand around hers as they walked towards the inside area of the boat, to eat with their friends.

zzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzz

"Wait. So let me get this straight. To escape the fangirls that were chasing you, you hid in the trash bins behind your restaurant? Where the rotting food was," Gary asked with a raised brow.

Ash and Misty walked in the hear the question.

"Fangirls can be… vicious creatures in their own right," Cress murmured.

"We had had a long day…" Cilan said nervously.

"I didn't want to die!" Chili yelped.

"Aww come on. I've had my share of fangirls, they aren't that bad," Gary grinned.

"A few cheerleaders in the back of your car doesn't count Gary," Ash chuckled.

Gary huffed, "Hey you don't know how many girls tailed me. You were too far behind. Besides, what do you know about fangirls, eh Ashy-Boy? The only people I ever saw following you was red and Brocko."

Ash deadpanned and seemed slightly irritated, "I might not have been to well known then, but uh, might I remind you of our visit to Rota?" Ash murmured under his breath, "Now those girls are crazy…"

Gary now had a irritation mark.

"You two kids and your egos," Iris shook her head.

"You know, guys can be just as bad fans," Solidad laughed lightly.

"Yeah," Zoey chuckled.

Max raised his eyebrow and noticed Brock didn't utter a word about how amazing Solidad was, "Hey Brock, you sick?"

Brock looked over at Max and smiled, "No, why?"

"You didn't say anything about Solidad being beautiful or anything."

At that moment, you could hear a pin drop.

"Brock…" Misty started, "What's up?"

Ash seemed concentrated on Brock and suddenly he cocked his head, "Wait… why does your aura seem to be shaped around someone… Is it that you-"

Brock leapt up and clapped a hand around Ash's mouth, "Hush Ash! Why'd you read my aura!?"

Ash let out a mumbled, 'sorry'.

Brock glanced back over his shoulder and his face turned slightly blue in fear when he saw everyone staring at him. Misty's face turned mischievous, "Brock… do you… actually like someone? Like for real and not infatuation?"

"Uhhhhhhh…"

Brock felt a slight burn on his hand and pulled it back from Ash's face. Ash had shocked him slightly with some aura. Ash took in a deep breath, "Sorry, I couldn't breathe."

"Who is it!?" Dawn asked giddily.

"Yeah Brock! Oh Brock please tell us!" May asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, I'd love to know," Max asked stoically.

"L..y." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" Misty asked and placed a hand behind her ear.

"Did he say who?" Bianca asked.

"No he chickened out," Georgia replied.

"Come on, man," Drew smiled.

"It's Lucy okay!?" Brock yelped and clapped his hands over his mouth as his face turned red.

May's mouth dropped open before she let out a squeal, "Oh I could always see you two together!"

"You mean the Frontier brain?" Paul asked.

"She was one if not the only girl I ever saw that was impressed by Brock's… brand… of flirting," Max muttered.

"Oh… Brock… You don't need to be embarrassed," Dawn smiled, "In fact! I'm proud of you!"

Brock felt Ash clap a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah! Good for you, Brocko."

Everyone agreed in one way or another, except Misty.

"Misty?" Brock asked in confusion.

Misty frowned slightly and then finally smiled, "No really I'm proud of you Brock. I guess… I guess I just never imagined that I would never have to grab your ear again. I think I'll actually miss it."

"I won't," Max stated bluntly.

"Misty…" Brock murmured before smiling, "Thanks."

"However…" Misty spoke and then her voice turned icy, "I'll will pull you ear OFF if you ever break her heart." Misty's face turned cheery again, "Okay?"

Brock sweatdropped, "Yes ma'am."

"Hey Ash, since when can Pikachu used Extremespeed?" Cameron asked, opening up a different discussion.

"Oh yeah, He learned it while I was training on my own. He was pushing himself to get faster and faster and suddenly he just used the move. He almost ran right of a cliff the first time," Ash laughed nervously. Pikachu heard the talk and sweatdropped when Ellie looked at him with a raised brow.

After the group calmed down from Brock's announcement and talked about a few other things, they continued their lunch and did various things until night came around they went to bed.

zzz

"Hey… I wonder what that is."

Everyone was relaxing on the deck of the boat. Captain Dusk had told them that they would be arriving at the Frontier in a few hours. Serena had noticed something in the water though. Max leaned over the railing to try and see better. Ash was standing next to him and saw what it was before Max did.

"Captain, steer towards that but be careful!" Ash hollered.

"Aye!" Dusk shouted in response.

As the boat neared everyone saw what it was.

"A Spoink?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"No way! It has to be that one Spoink!" Max shouted in excitement.

"Serperior, come on out and lift Spoink up here," Trip commanded.

Soon the unconscious pokemon was on board and off it's tiny raft. Ash leaned down and placed a hand on the pokemon to read it's aura.

"Is it okay?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah… but it's weak," Ash nodded and blue filled his eyes. Pikachu walked over and started to aid Ash in healing some of Spoink's fatigue.

"I imagine, depending on how long it's been at sea, it's very dehydrated, hungry, and could be suffering from sun damage," Brock assessed and bent down next to Ash, "We should get it inside to treat it."

Everyone moved inside as Ash carefully carried the pokemon to one of the beds.

"Ô! I think I have a spare potion," Burgundy muttered absentmindedly and hurried to her bag.

"That'd be great Burgundy, thank you," Brock nodded.

"I need to practice healing more," Ash spoke aloud.

"I thought you'd gotten much better at using your aura," Max asked.

"Well… Healing uses a different pathway of aura. It requires more control," Ash replied.

Everyone watched as Brock fussed over the psychic type for a bit before the pokemon finally woke up.

"Spoink?"

"Hey, Spoink!" Max said excitedly.

Spoink's eyes lit up in recognition, "Spoink! Spoink!"

"Going on a sea adventure again?" May giggled.

Spoink sweatdropped, "Spoi…nk."

"We're glad you're feeling better," Misty smiled.

Everyone then heard Dusk's voice, "Hey, kiddos! We've arrived at our destination!"

After a few minutes, the group gathered themselves and walked off the boat with Spoink following behind. They looked around the island and saw hundreds of trainers walking around. Several buildings stood around and some were very recognizable to Ash, Brock, Max, and May because they were replicas of the actual frontier facilities.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Max shouted and laughed and started looking around more.

"It's really like the full deal, only squashed together," Ash nodded.

May looked down at Spoink and smiled, "Hey Spoink! Would you like to battle me?"

The pokemon looked up at the co-ordinator, "Spoink?" It cocked it's head and then nodded.

May grinned and everyone stepped back some. The action caused some trainers to stop and watch the battle as well. A small crowd started to form.

"Okay, let's take the stage, Munchlax!" May shouted and released the pokemon.

"Munch?"

"Munchlax, let's start with Blizzard!" May commanded.

Munchlax took a deep breath and then let loose a blast of icy wind and snow from his mouth. Spoink's pearl glowed brightly and the snow was halted and turned back at Munchlax.

May gave a command, "Munchlax dodge and build up for Solarbeam."

Munclax rolled to the right and out of the way of the weakened Blizzard before starting to build up the power of Solarbeam. Spoink's eyes glowed and a shield of energy shot up around him.

May realized at that moment that it was a Mirror coat, "Munchlax redirect your attack and change to Mega punch!"

Munchlax grunted and shot the beam into the sky before running forward and slamming a fist into Spoink's body. The pokemon rolled a bit before getting up.

"Focus punch!" May nodded.

Munchlax's fist started to slowly build energy. Spoink scowled and bounced high into the air.

"Solarbeam instead!" May grinned. Munchlax switched the energy and started to build up power in his mouth. Spoink was just starting to come down on Munchlax when the beam connected with him and sent it flying; the beam exploded slightly and cause a beautiful display of light particles to dance around the vanishing beam. "Pokeball, go!" May shouted and threw a poke ball up into the sky to catch the pokemon before it could fall and strike the ground. The ball hit the earth, with Spoink inside, and started to shake on the ground. Finally it clicked.

"Oh boy!" May said excitedly and retrieved her new friend. The crowd started to disperse and Drew came over and hugged her.

"Great job!" Drew grinned.

"Thanks," May smiled sweetly.

"Wow, what a battle! I know only a few trainers that could be."

The group of trainers turned to see Scott.

"Scott!" Ash grinned.

"It's Sir Ketchum. It's great to see ya, champ," Scott nodded.

Ash's face changed, "How'd you know-"

"I always keep tabs on my best picks," Scott grinned.

"It's nice to see you again, Scott," Brock nodded.

After some introductions, Scott spoke, "So you finally figured out the token's on this island eh? Good job! I'll lead you to where you can get it. All you had to do was get to the island. Besides, It's sort of obvious." Scott gestured over toward a familiar structure.

"The Battle Pyramid," Zoey spoke.

There was a small line of trainers in front. Two league officials were present and swiping their card through pokedexes. The group headed over with Scott and after waiting in line, the groups received their third token.

"Wow… Halfway there," Dawn smiled.

"Yeah!" Kenny nodded.

"Come on inside. I'm sure Brandon would like to see you all," Scott spoke and lead the group inside.

'Stantler is unable to battle, the Pyramid King, Brandon is the winner!'

The group rounded the corner and saw a trainer walking away after shaking Brandon's hand.

"Heya Brandon, look who I found," Scott spoke.

Brandon turned to the voice and saw same familiar faces, "Ah yes. It's good to see you all again."

"So you're supposed to be the strongest Frontier brain within the Hoenn and Kanto division, right?" Trip asked.

"That's correct young man," Brandon nodded.

"What is your plan now?" Scott turned and asked the group.

"I suppose we'll find a place to stay for the rest of the day and tonight, before taking our boat to Slateport and finding a ship to take us to Sinnoh," Solidad answered.

"And thus our seafaring adventure will be over," Nando added.

"I see, Master Challenge participants," Brandon smiled, "You could stay here for the evening. If you wish."

"That would be great," Gary nodded.

Ash was eyeing Paul. He could sense something stirring within him. Said trainer happened to glance over and see Ash's eyes locked on him. Ash gave Paul a smile and a kind nod of encouragement. Paul turned to face Brandon, "Brandon, I would like a rematch with you. Full six-on-six."

Everyone froze and turned to Paul's voice. Brandon eyed him for a moment, "I see, we will begin in ten minutes. Prepare yourself." Brandon then turned and walked away.

"Hm? What's this all about?" Harley asked.

Paul seemed to want to speak but instead turned and walked away to prepare.

"Paul started trying to grow through only the strength of pokemon ever since his brother Reggie was unable to beat Brandon. When Paul found out that Ash had beaten him, he kinda recklessly, even for Paul, challenged Brandon to a battle. Paul was destroyed. Brandon said he let his emotions get the better of him," Dawn informed everyone else.

Zoey looked over at Paul and sighed, "I wonder why he's gone and done this again, now?"

"Because, he wants to see how far he's come."

Everyone turned to Ash. They all seemed to nod in understanding. After ten minutes, the group was seated with Scott in the bleachers. Brandon and Paul both took their sides of the field and the referee started to speak.

"This is a battle between Brandon the Pyramid King and Paul Rebolledo of Veilstone. A total of six pokemon will be used in this battle. Only the opponent will be able to substitute. Are both trainers ready?"

Brandon and Paul nodded silently.

"Begin!"

"Hariyama, Stand-by for battle!" Paul shouted an released his first choice.

"Dusclops, I need your assistance," Brandon replied and released the ghost type.

"Focus energy," Paul commanded. Energy started to crackled around Hariyama's form. The pokemon appeared to be concentrating.

"Will-O-Wisp and then Shadow Punch," Brandon instructed. Dusclops' eye glowed and blue fire started to dance towards Hariyama.

"Dodge then Protect!" Paul responded. Hariyama jumped around the small fires and brought up his shield just before Shadow punch could make contact, "Great!" Paul blurted to his pokemon before he even realized what he had done. _Great? Yeah… I guess he is doing great._ A half smile found it's way onto Paul's face, "Brine!"

"Hm?" Brandon mused. He watched his Dusclops, now closer to Hariyama from the failed Shadow punch get rocketed into the air by jets of water, after Hariyama had pounded the ground. "Mean look."

Dusclops pulled itself from the ground and pulsed a red light over the field. "Now Confuse ray," Brandon added. The multi-colored lights danced in front of Hariyama and confused it; it's eyes turned dull.

"Hariyama! Try to snap out of it!" Paul shouted and noticed Dusclops building up some sort of energy beam.

"Hyperbeam," Brandon spoke simply. The orange beam shot through the air and struck Hariyama, who became unconfused at that moment.

"Hold on! You can do it!" Paul roared. Hariyama grunted against the pain the attack was causing, but started to actually walk and force through it, getting closer and closer to Dusclops, "Payback!"

"!" Brandon seemed surprised as Hariyama leapt up and above the beam to deliver the dark type move upon the still motionless Dusclops. The pokemon groaned before it collapsed softly onto its back.

"Dusclops is unable to battle, Brandon choose your next pokemon!"

"Not too bad young man. I see that you've learned from the past, but are you truly capable at controlling your emotions?" Brandon paused and then tossed another pokeball, "Ninjask, I need your assistance!"

Paul studied the pokemon before recalling Hariyama, "Thank you. Great job." Paul spoke softly and then pulled out another pokemon, "Ninjask, Stand by for battle!"

"Sandstorm!" Brandon cried out and sand started to whip around the area, making it very hard to see.

"Mind reader and then X-scissor!" Paul responded.

"Double team!" Brandon replied.

"You already know which one it is!" Paul answered and Brandon growled slightly. Paul's Ninjask dashed forward at one of Brandon's that was flying about.

"Defend with X-scissor as well!" Brandon shouted. The two pokemon engaged in close combat. Both were receiving equal parts damage. In one moment, both Ninjask got their pinchers caught together.

"Giga drain!" Paul shouted, trying to take advantage of the situation. Green energy pulsed off of Paul's Ninjask and Brandon's looked really tired. They were finally able to separate.

"Aerial ace!" Brandon shouted and Paul wasn't able to respond fast enough. His Ninjask faltered in midair before falling and striking the ground. The Sandstorm stopped.

"Ninjask is unable to battle, Paul please choose your next pokemon!"

Paul returned his bug type and spoke to it, "Awesome work." He murmured quietly. He pulled out another sphere, "Gyarados! Stand-by for battle!"

His water and flying type roared loudly when it entered the field.

"Whirlpool, Gyarados!" Paul commanded. Water started to wash around the field and pull Ninjask into it's center.

"Double team!" Brandon cried out. Ninjask prepared multiple copies of itself but still couldn't escape the watery prison.

"Thunderbolt!" Paul replied. Electricity crackled around Gyarados as it roared mightily and let fly the attack. The water exploded as the yellow bolt course through it and Ninjask hit the ground with a thump.

"Ninjask is unable to battle, Brandon choose your next pokemon!"

"Regirock, I need your assistance!" The rock titan struck the ground after being released and let out its computerized call.

"Rain dance!"

"Sandstorm!"

In a flurry of rain and sand, the field switched from pouring rain, to blistering sand-filled winds in seconds.

"Stone edge!" Brandon commanded. Regirock leapt through the clouds of sand and slammed the rocks, rotating around it's body, into Gyarados.

"Lock on!" Brandon shouted. He was rattling off commands too fast for Paul's liking.

"Aqua tail!" Gyarados obeyed and swung it's tail, covered in water, to strike Regirock. The water splashed over the titan, but the Lock on attack still hit it's mark.

"Zap cannon," Brandon said. Electricity crackled between Regirock's fists before shooting out towards Gyarados in a sphere of raw energy. Gyarados was just recovering from using Aqua tail, when the move struck. The atrocious pokemon let out a pained roar and collapsed onto the field. His head laid near Paul's feet.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Paul please choose your next pokemon!"

Paul rubbed his hand over the crest of his pokemon's head. Murmuring a soft praise to it before returning it.

"Are you sure you can handle this? Are your emotions starting to override of your thoughts yet?" Brandon asked with his arms crossed. Regirock still stood at the ready. Paul remained silent as he readied another poke ball in his hand.

"Hey Paul!"

Paul turned to look over at the stands and saw many of group cheering for him. Mostly those from his own group and those who were the more excitable and kindly. Dawn was even wearing her cheerleading outfit.

"Go Paul!"

"Don't give it up yet!"

"You're doing great!"

It was a somewhat embarrassing sight to Paul to see all those people cheering for him, but his embarrassment was swamped by his feelings of thankfulness. He gave them a small smile and turned back to the field,

"I still have more to give," He tossed another sphere, "Aggron, Stand-by for battle!"

Up in the stands, everyone was starting to sit down. Ash had pulsed out his aura in the excitement of cheering for Paul and had took notice of a tiny disturbance somewhere in the building. It wasn't until he felt a certain aura and a familiar voice echo in his mind did he almost want to throw up in fear.

_**Hello Boy… Return to your King…**_

Ash furrowed his brow and grit his teeth behind his lips, _You are not my king._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**"Oh boy... "**

**That is all ^^ **

**Answers to questions: **Great: PS Hey not sure if you would want to but how about a sister story to this but focused in the adventures of Group B?

I actually asked about that a long time ago when I first started this story, way back in the Kanto Arc. I didn't really receive much feedback for it then. I kinda decided that I would just really make sure that they had really good interactions with the main group when they did meet up. Their stay together in the Hoenn oceans has been the longest amount of time that they have traveled together. Though this probably won't ever be surpassed, I will have them travel together as long at other sections most likely. Then there will be parts much much much later that everyone will get their chance to shine in the story. Kinda like Trip said when he wondered if he'd be able to play his part in all this. :D Another thing is their story wouldn't be quite as exciting. They didn't go into Lavender town or infiltrate Mt Pyre. Most of the hearts they haven't visited either. Like I said though they will be present for the important parts, like visiting Arceus!

Sorry for the long answer, I hope this is okay ^^

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada/ Bagon**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)/Jigglypuff/Spheal**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Ritchie: Zigzagoon(Fawn)**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria/ Spoink**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Dawn: Mawile**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko****/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix**

**Cress: Carvanha****/ Clamperl**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**zzz**

**Serena: Goldeen**

**Clemont: Nosepass**

**Nando: Chimecho**

**Burgundy: Clamperl**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	16. An order from a captain And Arc End

**Okay so it turns out this is the last chapter of the Hoenn Arc. Woohoo!**

**This will probably be the last chapter I can publish before the next weekend or even the beginning of next week. I have have have have to actually study for my exams now XD I'm procrastinating so bad!**

**I've developed my outline of events for Sinnoh so once I actually get started on the first chapter and get into a grove like I did with Hoenn, I should be able to update regularly again.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Aggron, let's start with Flash cannon!" Paul shouted. Ash was brought from his mental battle by Paul's voice. Ash's eyes glanced towards a nearby set of double doors, but he resumed watching the battle.

"Take the attack and then use Lock on," Brandon spoke. Paul was surprised that Brandon would allow a powerful move like that to directly hit his rock type. He watched Aggron's beam of ringing metal energy fly across the field and into Regirock's body. The Lock on mark stuck onto Aggron not too long afterwards, "Now Zap cannon!" Brandon added. Paul watched with gritted teeth as his pokemon roared in pain from the swift electric attack. Static crackled around Aggron's frame and showed he was now paralyzed.

"Let's try Iron defense," Paul nodded. A metallic sheen flashed across Aggron's body.

"Focus punch," Brandon replied calmly. Regirock's arm started to glow and the golem ran forward to attack. Aggron was told to dodge but was paralyzed by the after effects of Zap cannon.

"Aggron!" Paul shouted in fear.

Ash was suddenly back down to earth and realized he had been staring at the door again though he couldn't remember staring at it before. The noises from the battle had snapped him out of it again. He shook his head and glared back at the field to watch the battle, intent on keeping it that way.

Regirock's fist slammed into Aggron's stomach. Brandon was surprised however that Aggron didn't fall.

"Hm?" Brandon mused and rose an eyebrow. He then realized Paul had used Iron defense previously and scowled.

"Flash cannon!" Paul commanded, "Full power!"

Aggron's mouth started to glow and then his whole body started to glow, much to Paul's surprise. The energy blasted off of Aggron's form and swept away Regirock. The ringing of metal reverberated throughout the area, indicating that Aggron had used Metal burst. Regirock groaned out a computerized noise from the ground before it collapsed fully.

"Regirock is unable to battle, Brandon please choose your next pokemon!"

Brandon returned his friend and pulled out another poke ball, "Registeel I need your assistance!" Registeel cried out and stretched out its arms at the ready.

"Aggron, return," Paul spoke and praised the pokemon before choosing his next, "Torterra, Stand-by for battle!" His pokemon appeared and roared in for intimidation; it even appeared to be excited to battle for Paul. Paul could almost feel his pokemon's excitement, _Is this what the bond between people and pokemon feels like? _He commanded his pokemon,"Leaf storm!"

The leaves shot through the air at amazing speed and sliced across Registeel's body as it defended itself with it's arms. "Registeel, Iron head!" Brandon responded. His pokemon's body was coated in bright light and rocketed towards Torterra. Their heads connected and Torterra cried out in pain before Registeel jumped back a bit from the attack.

"Torterra Stone edge, trap it!" Paul shouted.

"What!?" Brandon exclaimed in confusion. Rock blasted through the ground in a circle around Registeel, trapping it.

"Now Earthquake!" Paul added. Torterra slammed it's front two legs into the ground and made it quake and rumble. Registeel cried out from within it's trap as the rocks fell away and Registeel fell with it. It worked hard to pull itself back up.

"Flash cannon!" Brandon nodded. He realized that surprise barrage of attacks had weakened Registeel quite a bit, perhaps more power was needed. The beam screamed across the field.

"Stone edge as a shield!"

Torterra's eyes glowed and rocks shot up around Torterra's body. The beam struck the barrier and broke most of it down though couldn't harm Torterra much.

"Use the rubble, finish it!" Paul declared. Torterra's eyes glowed again as he tossed the rubble and stones at Registeel. The attack pelted the steel type roughly before it stumbled forward.

"Registeel is unable to battle, Brandon please choose your next pokemon!"

"Quite a couple of unexpected tactics young man," Brandon smiled, "But don't think this is over. Aegislash, I need your assistance!"

The pokemon floated above the ground, though it was obvious this pokemon was a different color.

"Whoa! That Aegislash is black, gold, and red instead of its normal colors!" Max shouted in excitement from the stands.

"It seems Brandon really found a true treasure in that one," Clemont nodded.

"Torterra, Earthquake!" Paul declared. Torterra roared again and slammed its feet into the ground.

"King's shield," Brandon replied calmly and watched as Aegislash's shield came up and blocked the tremor from causing it harm.

"Let's use, Synthesis," Paul nodded as an idea came to mind.

"Sacred sword," Brandon nodded. Aegislash took down it's shield and floated forward to attack.

"Solarbeam!" Paul grinned. Torterra let loose a Solarbeam into Aegislash's body instead of using Synthesis. He had used the power of the sun, meant for Synthesis, as part of a Solarbeam instead. Aegislash shot back and rolled across the ground kicking up sand and dust before stopping and pulling itself up from the ground with some trouble.

"Again a clever idea, but it won't matter. Aegislash, Swords dance then Shadow sneak," Brandon spoke. Aegislash droned and spun quickly as a shadow slid across the ground at Torterra and struck it.

"Hold on Torterra, Use Stone edge!"

"King's shield."

The rock's ricocheted off the shield in front of Aegislash and scattered as dust.

"Aerial ace!" Brandon roared. Aegislash flew forward with it's blade pointed at Torterra. Paul made no movement to speak.

"He isn't giving up on Torterra is he?" Zoey asked, "Not again."

Dawn shook her head, "No, he wouldn't do that again. Not any more."

Some turned to look at her then back at the field.

"Crunch!" Paul snapped and Torterra crunched down on Aegislash, catching the blade in his mouth, "Finish with Frenzy plant now!" Torterra's eyes glowed green and thick vines broke through the ground and wrapped around the blade and started to squeeze it.

"Aegislash return," Brandon nodded and returned the tired pokemon.

"Aegislash has been forfeited, Brandon please choose your last pokemon!"

"You have certainly grown. One last challenge then. Regice, I need your assistance! Give me your all!" Regice beeped with its lights and then settled into stance.

"Torterra, excellent job," Paul smiled and returned his most trusted companion. He grabbed his next sphere, "Let's end this the way it began… with a Drapion. Drapion, Stand-by for battle!" Paul shouted and released the pokemon. It flexed it's pinchers and growled.

"Hmmm… I see. In Reggie's charge. Very well, let's see how much you want this. Regice, Ice beam on the ground," Brandon spoke. Regice shot the attack at the ground and soon the field was coated with ice. Paul gaped slightly and looked around with a bit of uncertainty.

"Wow, that's like what Brandon did for Ash's battle!" May declared.

"Huh, you don't say," Drew mused.

Ash nodded and flinched slightly when he felt that same aura from before. He started to glance at the door, but instead looked back at the battle. Pikachu cocked his head at his trainer and looked at the door himself. The mouse let a bit of electricity spark from his cheeks and turned back to watch the battle.

"Regice, Focus punch," Brandon commanded. Regice leapt onto the icy field and its fist glowed as it skated towards Drapion.

"Drapion use-"

Before Paul could command Drapion, Regice was already there and slammed its powered fist into Drapion's chest. Drapion righted itself as Regice prepared to attack again.

"Earthquake, try to break up the ice!" Paul commanded. Drapion slammed his pinchers into the ground and watched a good deal of the ice break up. Regice was still skating and hit a deiced spot, causing it to lose balance and let out a computerized cry. It was vulnerable now that it was on its side and on the ground.

"Regice, Hail and Blizzard!" Bradon responded and watched his view get obscured by snow and sleet.

"Drapion! Can you hear me!?" Paul shouted above the howl of the cold winds. _If I__'__m this cold__… __How cold is Drapion?_ Paul leaned into the winds slightly and shouted again, Drapion if you can hear me, use Torment!"

Brandon frowned as soon as the Blizzard ended. The Hail still fell softly. "Regice, use Rest." Regice went to sleep and healing energies started to build up around it.

"No," Paul whispered in frustration, "Drapion, let's show him those tricks won't work on us! Use your pinchers to get closer!" Drapion roared and slammed its pinchers into the ice and then used its arms to sling itself toward Regice. "Brick break!" Drapion's arm glowed bright before it connected with Regice's face.

"Regice, Hyper beam!" Brandon shouted, finally showing a bit of panic. The beam connected and Drapion fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"Drapion… Drapion I know your tired, but let's finish this… FOR REGGIE!" Paul roared. Drapion thought back, to its previous master and then to how its new one had grown, and raised itself from the ground.

"Regice, Rest."

"Oh no you don't! Drapion, stop it with Pin missile!" Drapion shot out many needles from its mouth and halted Regice's attempt to heal, "Now Earthquake!" Drapion roared loudly and slammed its claws into the ground again to cause the earth to tremble. Regice tried to pull itself up but finally fell.

"Regice… is unable to battle! The challenger, Paul Rebolledo is the winner!"

Paul was numb for the moment and couldn't even hear his friends cheering for him from the bleachers and trying to get down to him. _I beat him__…_ Hearing that echo through his mind… Caused a huge wave of relief to wash over him. The best part was it wasn't the revenge kind of relief or feeling… no. It was the right kind. He had worked with his pokemon and succeeded and no feeling could be greater, until Dawn slammed into him and hugged him tightly.

"Paul! Paul! You did it!" She yelled excitedly.

Paul felt his face heat up but it was hidden by the fluster he had from working and yelling during the battle. He felt so good at the moment that he didn't even grumble or growl. He simply hugged her back softly and sighed unknowingly in her ear.

Dawn didn't let it fluster her and smiled past a light blush, "I'm so proud of you. We all are."

They parted from each other and Paul glared at Harley when he gave the two a look. Everyone else was thinking similar thoughts but were more focused on congratulating him. Paul finally turned to Drapion, who had come over and leaned his head down. Paul held it in both his hands and smiled, "Good job. Thank you, Drapion." Drapion's maw flashed a small smile.

Misty noticed Ash smiling crazily, "What's up?"

Ash grinned, "I can see it… I can see their auras mixing together. It's really great to see that happen for them both, after so long of not feeling that bond fully."

Everyone smiled at the scene. Paul returned his pokemon and looked over at Brandon as he approached.

"You've come to understand your pokemon. You have come to understand your flaws and have worked to overcome them. Good job young man," Brandon smiled before fishing something from his pocket, "Here. I believe this will complete a certain collection."

Paul felt a small coin shaped object drop into his hand. He then saw the brave symbol shining up at him from his hand.

"I thought you weren't giving symbols away here?" Georgia asked.

"I do believe this is an important exception," Brandon looked back at Paul, "You finished what your brother couldn't. You both have fought together to grow strong and grow wise. We all have our callings. I hope you and your brother can complete what was incomplete." Brandon's words seemed to hold a deeper meaning for Paul. Paul nodded and stared once more at the symbol; he could feel his chest tighten and his throat followed soon after. _No I won__'__t cry. Don__'__t you do it Rebolledo._ Paul was able to keep it from going any further, but Dawn, from his position behind him, did think she saw one drop of water fall from his cheek. She only smiled and said nothing.

Everyone continued talking and congratulating Paul for his win and eventually they all settled down for the night in the guest area rooms of the Pyramid.

zz

Ash opened his eyes from his bed. His mind felt a little fuzzy, probably from sleeping. He looked over when he heard the door creak open and saw something that made him almost completely wide awake. He saw his father standing silently at the doorway.

"Dad?" Ash whispered, but felt oddly like no words came out. His father walked away from the door. Ash got out of bed and walked out of the door and looked down the hallway. He saw his dad disappear around the next corner and the next as he followed.

"Dad…Please… Don't leave again."

Ash seemed to lose sight of him in front of a set of doors. He opened them slowly and walked inside. Several artifacts were behind glass cases and Ash passed them all until he walked through another small corridor. There before him he saw the cursed stone sphere. He realized his father wasn't here… _Why would he have been?_ It had probably been a trick. He could feel the aura pulsing off from the sphere. It was incredible to him how he hadn't felt such evil energy the first time he had come in contact with the stone sphere. He guessed that him actually taking to time to train his aura was more important than he had realized. It was then that a chill went down Ash's spine when he heard a familiar voice.

_**So**__**… **__**my little puppet returns to me. You know what they say about things you let go, if they come back, they belong to you.**_

Ash gritted his teeth. _I__'__m no one__'__s puppet and I definitely don__'__t belong to you._

_**I see your mind has matured some, your body, even your servant pokemon have gained strength. I do think I**__**'**__**ll reclaim you.**_

Ash bit his tongue and didn't reply, instead he changed topics. _It wasn__'__t my naivety that attracted you to me the first time, was it? It was my untrained aura. You__… __when you were alive, you were a Dark one. You were foolish enough to think you could capture and enslave Ho-oh. You__'__re the naive one._

_**Yes you are right. It was only by your aura that I could find the strength to escape my prison. I must say though that you are the naive one!**__ The King spat and then laughed darkly, __** This is so since you are here with your aura**__**… **__**and it is even stronger than ever! I will claim you as my host once more!**_

The dark energy of the spirit of the King, shot out of the stone sphere and struck Ash square in the chest. At first it was easy to fight the evil spirit since Ash's will was so strong and had been strengthened by his training since the last time he had seen the spirit, then something changed, the spirit struck at his deepest fears and weaknesses. Though Ash's will was strong it hadn't strengthened to it's limit yet.

_I will not obey__… __you._

_**I**__**'**__**m not going to change you. You**__**'**__**re already a monster. We are more alike than you would like to admit, just like Robles**__**… **__**No one wants you, father left you- friends chose other paths over you- naive, foolish, clumsy, stupid, boy- who would want something like that? You kid yourself**__**… **__**Why did you leave everyone after Kalos?**_

_How__'__d- _*Gasp* -y_ou know that?_

_**I can see it all, desires, fears, everything. You left because you finally were starting to lose faith in yourself. Face it, they will abandon you. I**__**'**__**ve seen it too many times before. **__**Guardians always die alone.**_

For some reason that final sentence broke something in Ash. His fear of being alone, his father leaving, the first time saying goodbye to Misty and Brock, to pokemon and other friends, that tinge of fear every time Paul or Gary said he was pathetic or never going to be good enough, that deep fear that he wasn't worth anyone's time if he couldn't live up to everyone's expectations, no matter how lofty or impossible to reach they were. Ash lost hope at that moment. He'd never be good enough. The darkness consumed him.

_**Yes**__**… **__**It**__**'**__**s better for everyone this way. Time to put on a show, my little puppet. **_With that, the spirit of the evil King latched onto Ash's aura, which sent a sharp and unbearable pain throughout Ash's whole body. He involuntarily let out a ear-piercing scream of pure anguish and sorrow.

zz

Misty's eyes shot open when she heard a scream. It kinda sounded like… _No__…_

She rolled out of bed and saw that the scream had woken up Iris, May, and Dawn, who were in her room. They all dashed out into the hallway and met up with everyone else. Brandon and Scott came around the corner, along with Samuel.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked in concern.

Gary stumbled out from his room behind Brock and Ritchie, "Ash! He's missing!"

"No… I thought that voice sounded familiar," Misty spoke and turned to look down the hallway, "Ash! Ash!" She cried out in worry and dashed off with everyone following her.

After some more turns and halls they came to a room and Brandon was shocked and stopped, "This door should be locked! How in Groudon's name did it get opened? I have the only key."

The group pushed through the doorway and down one last small corridor.

"Ash!?" Misty called out again as the group, plus Brandon and Scott rounded the corner.

They saw Ash sitting there, silently on the ground.

"Ash?" Misty asked again and tried to take a step forward.

Brandon looked up and saw the last few wobbles coming from the stone pokeball. His eyes widened in shock.

_**Heh heh heh heh**__**…**_

Brock had figured out what had happened but was stunned when Ash's voice came to him. It wasn't distorted like the first time; it was truly Ash's voice but his tone was different. A dark purple aura started to glow around Ash as he stood and looked at them over his shoulder. His eyes were slightly tinted red and his canine was more pronounced as he flashed a wicked grin at them.

_**Hello there, friends**__**…**_

"Leave him alone!" May shouted.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" Misty asked.

"Misty, he's been possessed," Brock murmured. Misty looked at him in dismay and once she saw his was serious, a look of dread replaced it.

'Ash's' faced changed and he looked closely at everyone before grinning again. _**Idiots.**_

"What's your problem!?" Trip growled.

_**You**__**…**_

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Trip snapped.

"Trip, stop. It's not Ash," Max spoke.

"Huh? But he's right in front of you," Barry said in confusion.

"Ash has been possessed once more by the King of Pokelantis," Brandon said so everyone could hear.

"Possessed?" Paul muttered and looked back over at 'Ash'.

_**Of course I**__**'**__**m Ash! Could anyone but Ash do this?**_

The spirit caused blue energy to crackle in 'Ash's' hands.

"That doesn't mean a thing if Ash isn't acting like Ash!" Iris snapped.

'Ash' frowned _**Such stubborn people. I**__**'**__**m doing you all a favor. With talent like his simply walking around don**__**'**__**t you think he could hurt someone? Me and him**__**… **__**we are so alike.**_

"What… do you mean?" Misty asked.

'Ash' smiled, _**His aura is or was**__**… **__**not as unique as it is now.**_

"You're a Dark one. At least you were when you were alive," Gary replied.

_**Exactly.**_

By that time, Pikachu had had enough of watching the spirit use his best friend like a tool and started to build up a Thunderbolt.

"PIKA-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted and released the stream of electricity, directly at Ash. Of course he didn't like shocking him like this, but if it had worked once… it could work again, right? and Pikachu just wanted his friend back.

To Pikachu's horror, however, 'Ash' simply raised his hand and easily deflected the bolt with an aura shield.

_**Not this time, **__**rat**__**.**_

Those words, even if they didn't come from the real Ash, cut into Pikachu's heart. Just to hear them come from his mouth, with his voice, was enough. Ellie shivered next to him, but Pikachu hardly felt it.

"Ash… You don't mean that," Misty whispered.

_**Hmph. Says you. Now if you don**__**'**__**t mind**__**… **__**I have a world to conquer. Step aside.**_

'Ash' went to move through them and yet none would move.

"We aren't moving until our friend comes back to us," Dawn said defiantly.

'Ash's' face curled into a sick smile, _**Fine**__. _He rose his hand and aimed a building aura sphere to fire at the group.

"What on earth!?" Samuel yelped.

"That's what I thought. A spirit alone couldn't produce an aura sphere. So they do still exist… Aura Guardians," Brandon murmured, "Ash! I know you're in there! If you truly have the gift of willpower within you, then you can fight back! Fight it!"

'Ash' froze and his eyes started to flicker blue.

"Ash, please if you can hear me, if you can hear us, please! Fight it!" Misty shouted.

'Ash' grabbed for his head and his knees bent in weakness. "Mist…" The true Ash's voice trembled out and blue eyes looked out pleadingly. Before he screamed again. He sounded like he was in agony.

"Please! Stop hurting him!" Misty yelled.

The purple aura resumed and 'Ash' glared back up at her, _**Then tell your **__**boyfriend**__** to stop fighting me**__**…**_A cruel smile came to his face, _**It only hurts when he rejects me.**_

Misty bit her lip and could feel a bit of irony blood on her tongue.

_**Thought as much**__**… **__**You**__**'**__**d rather him suffer than rest, hm?**_

"That's not true at all!" Misty growled.

_**He's always been lacking. I**__**'**__**ll make him more.**_

"So that's your game huh?" Gary snorted.

"Ash snap out of it!" Serena yelled in worry.

Suddenly 'Ash's' eyes seemed to glaze over and he slumped to the ground. Misty ran forward with everyone else and rested his head in her lap.

"Ash?" Misty whispered.

"Come on big guy," Brock spoke.

"Ash…"

"Ash…"

"As…"

"A…"

"…"

zz

_**You are really a stubborn sort, aren**__**'**__**t you?**_

Ash opened his eyes and looked forward. A cloaked man with cruel eyes glared back at him. The King of Pokelantis was eyeing him within a sea of darkness

"Oh no, You've got me all wrong. I'm only this way when _a dead mad man tries to take over my body_!" Ash snapped, his voice filled with sarcasm.

_**You have no form of discipline in you, do you? **_The dark spirit shook his head. _**You**__**'**__**re really playing a game you can**__**'**__**t win. **_He vanished from his place. His voice echoed through Ash's mind and got louder and louder.

_**Alone. They**__**'**__**ll abandon you. Not good enough. Don**__**'**__**t you get it? You aren**__**'**__**t strong enough!**_

Ash tried to fight it, even through all the pain, but he realized… he couldn't.

"You're right…"

Then Ash paused, "At least… I'm not strong enough on my own…"

Ash could feel a flash of fear surge through the King's aura as he slipped back into consciousness.

zz

"As…"

"Ash?"

Ash looked up and into the eyes of his girlfriend. He knew he didn't have much time before the King would resume from his shock, "Mist… I can't do it alone…Help."

"What?" Misty asked and everyone around him looked on confused.

His back arched and the purple hue started to flood back over his body. A dark glint reflected back in his eye as 'Ash's' hand reached up towards a part of Misty that she wasn't comfortable with him coming near yet. She yelped and snatched his hand as well a leaned back.

_**What**__**'**__**s wrong? I thought you were**__**… **__**mine**__**…**_

"How dare you make Ash try something like that!?" Misty growled though she couldn't stop a few fearful tears coming to her eyes.

_**Did I frighten you, girly?**_

"Shut up!" Misty shouted.

"You get out of my pal, this instant!" Cilan yelled suddenly.

Everyone started but suddenly felt the same sort of anger flood them.

"Yeah! Leave Ash alone!" Bianca said loudly.

"Coward!" Barry shouted.

"Parasite," Clemont frowned.

"Can't do anything yourself?" Gary glared.

"Pathetic," Paul snorted.

_**You will regret calling your King such names.**_

Misty looked deep into 'Ash's' eyes and saw a small flicker of blue. A small memory came to her.

~zzzz~

"_Most of the things you used to say about me are right.__"_

~zzzz~

She started thinking and soon realized what the King had done to tear down Ash's will. He had made him think they didn't value him. Made him feel like he wasn't good enough for them. Made him feel like a failure, unwanted.

"Ash…" Misty whispered and suddenly drew him into a hug, causing some of the others to gasp. She heard a slight hiss from 'Ash's' throat. "You will always be more than enough for me… for us… You have no idea how important to us you are… Please trust us… We won't hurt you. We won't leave you.

~zzzz~

_"I promised we'd see each other again, and we did. Will you promise me to never stop being my friend? No matter what?__" __Ash asked with a sad and distant look in his eyes._

_~zzzz~_

"I promise that we will never _never_ stop being your friends… okay? We won't leave like he did," Misty spoke soothingly. Behind her everyone was looking into 'Ash's' eyes and nodding, all of them smiling. Pikachu and Ellie placed a paw each on Ash's hand. Ash grit his teeth and screamed once more. Blue aura flared out powerfully but didn't harm anyone in the room. The group heard another scream but it was from an older man, the King. The dark spirit had separated from Ash and soared back into the wall. Brandon ran over to the sphere but froze when he heard the King speak.

_**No! NOOO! May Chaos reign! The guardians will fall! The guardians will die!**_

The King screamed louder and suddenly started to fade away. He dissolved into purple sparks and was gone forever.

"He's gone…" Ash let out a hoarse whisper, "Finally gone…"

Misty turned to look at Ash, "Ash… You okay?"

She felt her heart leap in joy when he smiled at her, "Better than I have in a while Mist…"

Everyone saw his pendant glow with blue light.

"What's with your pendant?" Kenny asked.

"Meinshao," Ash breathed and focused to form the pokemon's poke ball in his hand. He tossed it with some effort.

_**Master, are you alright? I, as well as the others, were concerned when we sensed your aura fluctuating wildly.**_

"Yeah, I'm okay now," Ash smiled.

_**The good news, however, is that your Wisdom aspect has been unlocked. Congratulations Master. You learned to truly rely on your comrades**__**… **__**to fully trust again.**_

Ash nodded slowly, "Mmhm…"

_**Rest Master. I will make sure your levels return to normal. Sleep.**_

Ash's eyelids closed fully and his chest started to rise and fall softly. He was fast asleep.

"So he's okay?" Misty asked Meinshao in worry.

_**Yes dear Mistress Misty. He is only resting to regain his strength and energy levels.**_

Misty sighed in relief and waited for Brock and Gary to come over to help lift Ash up. Everyone made their way back to their rooms and went to bed. Meinshao and Pikachu remained awake most of the night, watching Ash closely. Ellie had opted to sleep with Misty and, by the water trainer's command, had snuck in with Ash's hat. With Ellie snug beside her along with Togetic and Ash's hat grasped in her hand and resting next to her head, she was able to find a somewhat uneasy sleep.

zzz

_**You didn**__**'**__**t think you could escape did you? Monster**__**…**_

"No! No! You're gone! You can't be here! I destroyed you!"

_**Exactly**__**… **__**you monster**__**… **__**Destroying things, your specialty.**_

"Leave me alone!"

_**HA HA HA HA HA!**_

zz

Ash's opened his eyes slowly and saw sheets wrapped about him. He felt sweaty and hot; his heart was pounding fast in his chest. _Just a bad dream. _

_**How do you feel today, Master?**_

Ash turned to the voice and smiled when his eyes locked with Meinshao's, "I'm feeling pretty good thanks. What time is it?"

_**Quite early in the morning, Master.**_

Ash nodded before a grin split his face, "How about some training?"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked next to him in excitement and the three snuck out of their room and down the hall to the field.

zz

Misty had woken up early when she thought she heard a voice echoing slightly down the hall. Ellie had taken her right shoulder and Togetic her left as she made her way to the origin of the voice. Ash's hat was held in her folded arms. When she rounded the corner her face started to beam.

"Alright, that's great Electrike! Run a little faster. Keep up with Pikachu!"

"Hey! Those holes are looking good, Nincada. You're getting faster at digging."

"Alright Meinshao, let's practice some of those fighting positions together."

Misty watched as Ash stood next to Meinshao and started to practice the movements they were taught at Muscle Island. Ash kicked a wide arc the air in sync with Meinshao. Ellie and Togetic ran over to Pikachu and Electrike as Misty made her way over the Ash and started to perform the same movements.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Misty smiled.

"Yeah," Ash was a bit quiet now that Misty had come near. He finally asked a question, "Hey Misty… did I hurt anyone? Did I hurt, you?"

Misty almost faltered in her movements. _Should I tell him about how he almost touched me inappropriately? _Misty frowned internally, _No__… __He__'__d never forgive himself. Besides, that wasn__'__t Ash._ She finally spoke, "No, You did great Ash. A more important question is if he hurt you… Did he?"

Ash frowned and gave one of his crooked smiles. His traditional way of unintentionally showing that he was trying to hide the truth or at least off play the severity of what happened, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You were screaming… How bad did it hurt, Ash?" Misty asked and could feel tears trying to slip through.

"Bad enough."

"Ash."

Ash sighed and started to stretch instead, twisting his upper torso left and right, before stopping completely, "He was attacking my aura. That kind of pain is different. It's hard to explain it to someone who doesn't use aura. I will say that it did hurt though, pretty badly. I'm okay though Mist. He wanted to break me, but he didn't, because of you guys."

Misty smiled as he brought her into a hug.

"Thank you," Ash murmured into the crown of her hair.

"No, Thank you."

Ash and Misty looked up at the same time and saw Brock, Gary, Dawn, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Serena, and Clemont. Suddenly Paul and Drew came around the corner, followed by Barry and Bianca. Then slowly all the rest of the two groups came to attention in the field.

"Some of us kinda started to realize something important," May said softly.

"At first we just thought of it on our own after Misty said what she did to you to snap you out of the hold that spirit had on you, but then we realized we were all thinking kinda the same thing," Dawn smiled.

"You seem to always tell us thank you all the time, but… I think we haven't gotten the chance for you to realize what you've given us," Cilan smiled.

"I wouldn't have ever realized I wanted to be a doctor without traveling with you and getting the chance to have the experiences I did. Seeing you have the courage to forfeit your match for Pikachu, gave me the courage to leave my siblings in mom and dad's care," Brock smiled kindly.

"I don't really know what kind of trainer or co-ordinator I would've been if I hadn't met you, Ash," May smiled.

"You taught me a lot," Dawn giggled and Piplup chirped happily from the ground.

"Even some of us that haven't traveled a ton with you see how loyal you are to your friends," Drew nodded.

"Thanks Ash," Serena smiled.

Everyone in the two groups nodded in agreement. Ash stood stunned. Misty smiled at him softly, "See? I told you, that you mean a lot to us."

Ash smiled and dipped his head. These people had always been his closest friends to him and even the newer ones who had gotten a taste of what it meant to travel with Ash were close becoming the same to him. To hear them say truly how much he had touched them… Ash grabbed his hat and tried to pull it down slightly. _Don__'__t cry you sentimental fool__… __Don__'__t__… __cry._ He felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. He did the only thing he could think to do and laughed, "Damn it guys. Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?" Ash laughed at he spoke those words and pushed up his cap without shame. Most could probably see the glistening of a couple unshed tears or even the trails left behind by ones past, but Ash didn't care and he was pretty sure that everyone else didn't either.

The rest smiled at him and Paul chuckled, "Pathetic."

Ash only grinned, "Ha, you got that right." Both were speaking in jest. Pikachu climbed up on Ash's shoulder and Ellie followed soon after as the rest of his pokemon that were out came to his feet. Nincada climbed up to his chest, much to Misty's displeasure.

"Whatdaya think, Mist? Wanna try and pet him?" Ash smiled softly, "You won't trouble Misty will ya, Nincada?"

":D" Nincada smiled brightly at Misty.

"Umm…" Misty blanched slightly.

"How about just the tips of your fingers? One step at a time?" Ash asked calmly. Misty thought it was so wonderful how understanding he was being. Maturing some had helped him to better sense when such understanding was needed. Ash was such a fearless person that often he'd forget that other people scared quicker than him in the past.

Misty nodded and slowly started to reach out at Nincada. The two groups held their breath as Misty's fingers came in contact with the bug type's head. The pokemon let out a soft rattling sound that could easily be misheard as a cat's purr.

"There, is that so bad?" Ash asked in all honesty.

Misty smiled as her fingers glided across Nincada's smooth shell, "Not really. Nincada's shell is a lot smoother than I thought."

"He polishes it often to make it look nice. This little guy is actually kinda a neat freak," Ash grinned at his little friend as Misty retracted her hand and held it to her chest.

_**Marvelous job, Mistress Misty. You aura has mixed slightly with Nincada**__**'**__**s.**_

"Ra-Really?" Misty asked and looked up at Ash.

"Yeah, it happens every time two living things have an important interaction," Ash nodded knowingly.

"So you feeling better, young man?"

Everyone turned to see that Brandon and Scott had come into the field.

"Yessir, I am. Really good actually," Ash smiled.

"NOOO!" Brandon yelled.

Everyone flinched and sweat dropped at the same time.

"You should've known better than to wander around my pyramid alone. I truly thought you had learned better than to be so naive and reckless," Brandon scolded slightly.

Misty was about to say something when Ash stopped her with his speech. Ash bowed halfway with one arm across his stomach. Nincada had scuttled down to the ground, "You are right. I let my emotion get the better of me. I allowed that spirit to once again make a fool of me. Without my friends, I would've been lost. And as an Aura Guardian and knight of Rota… I am deeply dishonored by my own actions. All I can ask is that you don't think ill of Rota by product of my insubordination."

Everyone was frozen in slight shock since Ash hadn't used his formal speech for quite some time. Misty's face seemed almost heartbroken by how Ash had degraded himself. _Is this how all knights were asked to speak of themselves should they make a mistake?_

"Rise Sir Ketchum."

Everyone glanced back over at Brandon as he spoke. Ash slowly rose from his bow.

"Hmmm… I believe whatever caused you to explore alone must've been quite jarring to make a fine and disciplined young man like you to act so recklessly. We are all human, Aura Guardian or not. You seem like a fine example of Rota's people and sovereign kingdom. Do not bear dishonor in your heart. For whatever dishonor you gained was quickly dispelled once you destroyed that monster that was once a man. Hold your head high, Sir Ketchum," Brandon finished with a smile at Ash's stunned face.

Ash bowed quickly as Meinshao followed suit, "Thank you for your words, Master Brandon Blair."

"You kids are really great. You're going to go far. I wouldn't be surprised at all to see you place high in this competition. Good luck to all of you," Scott grinned before turning to Ash, "And if you ever feel like it, the offer for a Frontier brain still stands. You might even give Brandon a run for his money as the toughest brain."

Brandon seemed to scowl at Scott in jest before actually laughing, "Perhaps so."

The group went to their rooms after that and gathered their things and returned most of their pokemon. They said their goodbyes to Brandon, Samuel, and Scott before making their way to the docks of the Battle Frontier island. As they walked, a Torchic suddenly dashed out from a facility that happened to be the Battle Factory.

"Hey wait! Come back!" A young attendant yelped as he chased the pokemon over to the group. The fire type ran behind Chili's legs and fired an Ember as the attendant when he came close. It wasn't long after that Noland wandered up.

"Well if it isn't Ash. I see you found our runaway. Little fella just doesn't seem to want to work for us. While on the island, my Factory works on the battle style of rental pokemon," Noland smiled and looked down at the Torchic, still hiding behind Chili's legs, "Maybe he would be better with a permanent trainer."

"Hmm. I could see that. Every pokemon is different and some require a constant presence," Brock nodded.

"Every creature being unique in its own right," Nando smiled.

Chili's face brightened up as he squatted next to Torchic, "Wanna be my pokemon, then? I promise we'll stay pals as long as you like!"

Torchic ruffled his feathers and nodded with a happy cut off chirp. Noland smiled and released the pokemon from his rental poke ball before Chili successfully caught the new fighter. The group said goodbye to Noland after he wished them luck on their journey. The group finally reached the docks and saw their boat. Captain Dusk's head popped up out of a hatch on the deck. He had soot on his hat and clothes as well as his face.

"Ahoy! Did you all finally find what you all were looking for!?" Dusk asked kindly.

"You bet mister Dusk sir! We finally did!" Bianca said giddily.

"We need you to take us to Stateport. The Sinnoh region is our next stop. We're going to be out of your hair soon," Solidad informed.

Captain Dusk seemed surprised and slipped down into the hole, "Yikes!"

-Ring-

-Bam-

-Crash-

-Ting-

The group ran around the dock to the ramp and ran on board to check on the captain. Tempest reached down and pulled the clumsy captain out from the hole. His clothes were torn slightly and he was almost black with soot.

"Are you aright sir?" Cress asked in worry.

-Cough-

"Peachy. I just slipped! I'm perfectly fine though! Ha Ha!" Captain Dusk grinned as Tempest placed him on the deck carefully. Dusk slammed the hatch closed and walked hastily towards the bridge to start the boat up. He froze suddenly and turned around with some rare seriousness on his face, "It's… it's been truly a pleasure sailing for you kiddos… Um… make sure to take care of yourselves, you hear? That's an order from a captain." Before the group could respond, Dusk was gone and inside the boat once more.

"Huh… That's weird. I wonder why he'd act so funny," Max mused.

Misty smiled, "Because when you care about somebody and they have to leave you, all you can ever think about is whether they're alright or not. I think Dusk is just trying to show he cares."

"Hmm… I wonder if he's had to say goodbye to someone before?" Zoey asked.

"I wonder too," Solidad hummed.

The group all moved towards the dining room as the cooks started to get to work. It would be a few days before they got to Slateport.

zzz

The next couple days went by pretty peacefully. Mostly just the group sleeping, eating, talking, and waiting until they would reach Slateport. At the end of the second day, they could see the lights of Slateport in the distance.

Late that night, the group docked at Slateport and prepared to disembark. Pikachu and Ellie were asleep, one resting in Ash's arms and the other in Brock's arms. Togetic was sound asleep in Misty's arms. They all had their backpacks and belongings in hand and walked a ways down the docks, Dusk following behind them. Solidad, being always the one thinking ahead, had prepared for the group a chance to board a ship that would take them to Sinnoh within a few days. They purchased their tickets swiftly and were ready to go. So they turned to say goodbye to Dusk and Tempest, who had followed them from the water.

"Thank you so much sir. You've truly been more than wonderful," Serena smiled sweetly.

"Yeah! You sure can handle that boat of yours," Barry grinned.

"Thanks so much," Iris nodded.

Captain Dusk nodded silently before speaking, "Like I said before kiddos. A true pleasure. Be careful and take… take… care- Bah bah ha ha!" Dusk had started to bawl, "I'ma miss you kids so much!"

Paul sweatdropped while others laughed lightly in amusement.

"Thanks sir," Ash smiled and gave the sailer a fully formal bow to show his appreciation.

Dusk tipped his hat and gave them a smile before walking away and down the docks. He was almost to his boat when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Solidad was standing there and smiling at him, "You remember Allison?"

Dusk's mouth gaped slightly in shock.

"Go to Muscle Island. She's been wondering about you for a while. Ease her worry, captain," Solidad smiled and gave the man a wink before walking back down the dock and rejoining her friends.

"Hm. What do you think, Tempest? Wanna go visit Miss Allison? It sure has been a while. Who would've guessed that's where she ended up," Dusk chuckled.

Tempest called out happily.

"Maybe she could even teach me how to be more graceful, HA ha ha!" Dusk chuckled before boarding his ship. Tempest opted to curl up on the boat itself for a change as it set sail to make way for Muscle Island.

zz

A few days later two friends would reunite and swap tales of their past adventures and how a group of kids had somehow brought them together again. How fate is a fickle thing.

zz

The group boarded the ship as they watched Dusk's pull away. They made their way to their assigned rooms and started preparing for bed. Dawn was walking back from the bathroom when she saw Paul leave his room and walk down the hall. She silently followed him to the outside of the boat. She was wearing pjs and he was wearing sweatpants and a night shirt. He was looking out over the ocean as he spoke.

"You should work on your ability to follow people unnoticed," Paul smirked.

"Who said I was trying to be sneaky?" Dawn teased and stuck out her tongue at him.

"That's a good look for you," Paul quipped.

"Pffft!" Dawn added by blowing a raspberry at him.

"How mature," Paul smiled.

Dawn giggled slightly before glancing out over the water as well, "Why did you come out here?"

"I wanted to think some, alone."

"Oh."

"It's not a big deal… Maybe more a force of habit. Perhaps talking with someone would be better."

Dawn was slightly shocked by Paul's words but smiled at him and nodded.

Paul smiled back which was a bit of a surprise for Dawn, "I was just thinking about how I finally beat Brandon. I want to visit Reggie when we get to Sinnoh. I want to tell him I'm sorry for some things. I want to talk to him."

Dawn nodded for him to continue.

"It's just that after all this time… All the anger inside for wanting to destroy Brandon in battle. It's just gone. I didn't even feel any hate when I was still battling. I don't know if I should… feel different than this. It's like I just don't care that I won."

Dawn smiled brightly and walked closer to him before placing a hand on Paul's chest. He blushed slightly but tried to keep his mouth in a thin line. Dawn continued to speak, not realizing what she had done was flustering him.

"It's because you've changed, Paul. You've come to understand what's important. You don't need to win, because you've gained something more important. Paul you should just let yourself be happy," Dawn smiled and then realized what she was doing. The two were really close.

"Hmph," Paul grunted in an almost impatient matter, before pressing a kiss on Dawn's lips. She froze in shock at first before wrapping her arms around Paul's neck to deepen the kiss. He put one arm around her waist. Finally they parted and panted as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What- what are we again?" Dawn asked, out of breath.

Paul actually stuttered slightly, "I- I guess-" He was cut off by another quick kiss from Dawn.

"I think we may be something more now, right?" Dawn asked with some apprehension.

Paul took a breath and smiled another rare smile, "I suppose we are."

"You think we should tell the others?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sure Ash will notice something funny with that aura stuff. I say we let them figure it out on their own," Paul nodded.

After a little more time simply talking about trivial things, they both returned to their respective rooms for the night.

A few days passed for the group on the boat, which were mostly uneventful save for some training done with their pokemon and themselves. On the last day, they could see the shores of Sinnoh in the distance. The next part of their journey was about to begin. They would part ways again, as weird as it sounded after being together for so long. There was no doubt though in their minds that they would see each other again pretty soon. Their journey in Hoenn had come to an end.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter like I did ^^**

**I even managed to throw in some Ikarishipping at the end there :D**

**I also like to think Paul's Drapion used to be Reggie's**

**I also hope that Shogun is okay with me kinda giving Dusk a bit of a interesting back story sort of, with him knowing Allison from Muscle Island. He was the trainer she was talking about to the girls :D**

**Thanks for all you support and be on the look out for the Sinnoh Arc!**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Electrike/ Nincada/ Bagon**

**Misty: Togetic (reclaimed)/Jigglypuff/Spheal**

**Brock: Vulpix**

**Ritchie: Zigzagoon(Fawn)**

**Gary: Meditite**

**Max: Slakoth**

**May: Altaria/ Spoink**

**Drew: Kecleon**

**Dawn: Mawile**

**Paul: Gulpin**

**Cilan: Treecko****/Tropius**

**Chili: Vulpix/Torchic**

**Cress: Carvanha****/ Clamperl**

**Iris: Trapinch (shiny)**

**zzz**

**Serena: Goldeen**

**Clemont: Nosepass**

**Nando: Chimecho**

**Burgundy: Clamperl**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


End file.
